


Спасение? Наказание!

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance, Sex Change
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 91,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Скотт расстался с Эллисон, и это его убивает. Поскольку никого больше не было рядом, он идет за помощью к Питеру Хейлу. Не знаю уж, на что он рассчитывал, но точно не на то, что в итоге произошло. Но зато смог узнать ответ на животрепещущий вопрос - чего же хотят женщины?





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> 0) Обоснуй… Дорогие мои, а оно вам надо?  
> 1) Учитываются события 2,5 сезонов.

\- Что произошло такого, что ты пришел ко мне, Скотт? – нацепив на лицо самую что ни есть мерзкую усмешку, поинтересовался Питер Хейл.

\- Дерек уехал, а мне не у кого больше спросить, - хмуро отозвался Скотт.

\- Ну, проходи, - хмыкнул Хейл. А про себя отметил, что правильный МакКолл выглядит нездорово.

\- Спасибо, - выдавливает гость, а Питер не подает вида, что его это удивило. Поскольку этого слова он не слышал уже давно.

Скотт огляделся по сторонам – квартира старшего Хейла была под стать ему – немного пафосно обставленная, но стильная. Присев на край дивана, Скотт зажмурился – головокружение стало сильнее.

\- Так что случилось? – Питер устроился напротив него, сложив руки на груди.

\- Мы расстались с Эллисон, - выдавил парень. Глаз он так не открыл – больно было смотреть на свет.

\- Правда? На мне нет жилетки, чтобы ты в нее плакался, - издевательски холодно бросил он.

\- Я пришел не плакаться, - заговорил Скотт. – Скажи, откуда ЭТО? – выдыхает он, и распахивает джинсовку. 

Хейл скепически хмыкает, но потом его взгляд упирается в нечто. Это нечто расползается багрово-черными тяжами от левой стороны груди подростка – там, где сердце. 

\- Что это? – все напускное спокойствие Хейла мгновенно испаряется. Он поднялся с кресла и подошел к Скотту. Прикоснувшись к вздувшейся коже, он ощутил сильный жар, а сам парень дернулся, словно от удара.

\- Так ты не знаешь? – обреченно прошептал он.

\- А Дитон? – интересуется Питер.

\- Он уехал вместе с мисс Морелл, - отозвался Скотт. – Прости, что оторвал от дел. Я пойду, - и попытался подняться с дивана, но измученный организм подвел его.

\- Никуда ты не пойдешь, - проворчал Хейл, усаживая молодого альфу обратно. – А теперь расскажи подробнее, как это появилось.

\- Мы расстались с Эллисон, а на следующий день у меня начало болеть сердце, - проговорил Скотт.

\- Когда это началось? – задал он вопрос, мучительно стараясь понять, что же происходит.

\- Три недели назад, - нехотя отозвался МакКолл.

\- И ты все это время никому ничего не говорил? – поразился Питер.

\- Все, у кого я мог спросить – уехали из города, - поморщился он. – Даже ты не знаешь.

\- Как ЭТО еще проявляется? 

\- Головная боль, головокружение, слабость, температура, - тихо перечислял Скотт. – А еще галлюцинации. Мне постоянно кажется, что Эллисон зовет меня. Даже сейчас.

Питер прислушался, но никаких посторонних голосов не услышал. Значит, действительно, галлюцинации.

\- А Мил… твоя мама? – спрашивает Хейл, но он примерно представляет себе ответ.

\- Не хотел ее волновать, - слабо отозвался парень. Теперь, когда отпала нужда притворяться здоровым, можно было не улыбаться и не говорить громко, успокаивая друзей.

\- Ты идиот, МакКолл, - припечатал Хейл. – Безмозглый идиот, который сам себе создает проблемы.

\- Согласен, - и губы Скотта дрогнули в намеке на улыбку.

\- С чем? – усмехнулся он.

\- С идиотом, - проговорил парень. – Но не называй меня по фамилии – я ее ненавижу.

\- Хорошо, не буду, - хмуро отзывается Хейл, отходя обратно к креслу. 

Усевшись, он старается вспомнить все, что знает о вервольфах. Все, что угодно, могущее хоть как-то пролить свет на ситуацию. Но, как на зло, на ум ничего не приходит. 

\- Эй, Питер, - зовет мальчишка. – Что мне делать?

\- Не знаю, - врать он не стал. – Но постараюсь что-нибудь придумать. А ты пока спи. Надеюсь, тебя не станут искать с собаками.

\- Не знаю. Может быть. Позвони маме, - и на этом парня окончательно сморил сон, плавно перешедший в беспамятсво.

А Питер Хейл, альфа без стаи, волк без семьи, сидел и думал, что же делать. Как бы он не относился к МакКоллу, но смерти его он не хотел. По крайней мере, не такой. И что это может быть такое? Питер ведь даже не почувствовал ничего, когда только увидел Скотта, лишь отметил болезненный вид. Но вот потом. Смотреть на эту язву на теле было, мягко говоря, неприятно. Откуда она могла появиться, если оборотни не болеют? Как там сказал Скотт – она появилась на следующий день после разрыва с подружкой? Может ли это быть как-то связано с охотницей, иди же это простое совпадение? Ясно тут только то, что ничего не ясно.

Его размышления прервал телефонный звонок. Достав телефон из кармана куртки парня, Питер чертыхнулся – звонила мать МакКолла. 

\- Да? – он приложил телефон к уху и отошел на кухню, чтобы ненароком не разбудить Скотта.

\- Кто это? – послышался в трубке взволнованный голос Мелиссы. – Скотт? 

\- Это Питер, - секунду спустя отозвался Хейл. – Твой сын у меня. Он заснул и не может подойти к телефону, - и только потом сообразил, что сделал только хуже.

\- Питер? Какой Пит… Питер? – продолжал щебетать телефон. – Что мой сын делает у тебя? 

\- Спит, - обреченно проговорил Хейл. Теперь он понял, что объяснений ему не избежать. – Он просто устал.

\- Чем вы там занимались, чтобы он устал настолько, чтобы спать днем? – напустилась на оборотня взволнованная женщина. – Разбуди его, я хочу поговорить с ним!

\- Мелисса, я… - но закончить ему не дали.

\- Буди его! Сейчас же!!!

\- Послушай, я не могу, он устал, - попытался отвертеться Питер. – Он проснется и позвонит тебе. Хорошо?

\- С ним что-то случилось? Он ранен? Почему он не пришел ко мне? – снова заговорил Мелисса. – Это настолько серьезно? Да говори же ты!!!

\- Да, - выдохнул Хейл. Он посчитал, что уж кто-кто, а мать мальчишки имеет право знать. – Он ранен.

\- Я еду к вам! Где вы? – резко бросила она.  
Питер назвал адрес и подумал, что день теперь будет очень долгим.


	2. 2.

Мелисса приехала, буквально, через десять минут, прихватив с собой походную аптечку. Не то чтобы она могла помочь, но и лишней не была.

\- Что с ним? – не здороваясь, бросила она.

\- Не знаю, - отозвался Питер. – Я вижу такое впервые. У него… Впрочем, лучше ты сама посмотришь.

Он провел ее в комнату. Скотт все еще лежал на диване – рубашка была распахнута, открывая вид на пораженную язвой кожу.

\- Господи, - выдохнула она. – Что это?

\- Не знаю, - повторил Хейл. – Не прикасайся – это причиняет ему боль. 

\- А что сказал Дитон? – она обернулась, с надеждой глядя на него. 

\- Ты знаешь о друиде? Впрочем, конечно, знаешь. Алан уехал из города – я не смог до него дозвониться, - отозвался Хейл.

\- Что же делать? – Мелисса опустилась в кресло, до боли сжимая пальцы на ручке саквояжа. – Ему можно хоть как-то помочь? Обезболивающие? 

\- На оборотней это не действует, - проговорил он. – Я попытался забрать его боль, но ее слишком много. Все что я мог сделать, это компресс, но жар сбить не получилось.

\- Что он рассказал тебе? Давно у него эта… зараза?

\- Где-то около трех недель, - отозвался Хейл. – С тех пор, как он расстался со своей девушкой.

\- Эллисон? Они расстались? – переспросила она. – Скотт не говорил.

\- Он слишком самостоятельный – вот и молчал. Наверняка, думал, что все само собой рассосется, - поморщился вервольф.

\- Но оборотни ведь могут быстро регенерировать? 

\- Могут. 

\- Так почему…

\- Мелисса, я не знаю! – вскинулся он. – Прости. Но я, действительно, не знаю. И что делать, не представляю.

\- Я тоже, Питер, – кивает она. - Но не могу просто сидеть и смотреть, как он умирает. Должно быть хоть что-то… что-нибудь, что мы упустили. Должно!

И тут Хейл понял, что у матери мальчишки начинается истерика – что, собственно, и неудивительно. Он резко поднялся и, выдернув женщину из кресла, крепко обнял.   
Мелиссу трясло крупной дрожью, а горло сдавили спазмы. Хотелось кричать и биться о стены, сдирая в кровь кулаки. Казалось, что так будет немного легче. 

Питер забирал боль женщины, стараясь действовать быстро – истерика делу точно не поможет. Несколько минут спустя, Мелисса пришла в себя.

\- Прости, я сорвалась, - выдохнула она. – Ты уже можешь отпустить меня – я спокойна. 

\- Точно?

\- Да. Точно, - мелко закивала она, отстраняясь. 

Питер разжал руки и отошел к окну. Он не представлял, что делать. Бессилие – самый страшный враг.

 

***

 

Ночью Скотт начал бредить. Он постоянно звал мать, Эллисон, и почему-то Его. Кто такой Он, понятно не было. Но Скотт постоянно просил отпустить его. 

Питеру было больно смотреть на мечущуюся Мелиссу, которая не знала, как помочь своему ребенку. Единственное, что он мог сделать, это быть рядом и не позволять ей кидаться из крайности в крайность – поскольку в больнице Скотту явно ничем не смогут помочь, а бежать за помощью не к кому. Звать Эллисон Хейл ей тоже не позволил – откуда-то он точно знал, что с ее приходом ситуация только ухудшится.

Часам к одиннадцати он услышал невнятный вскрик Мелиссы. Выскочив из кухни, он подошел к Скотту и посмотрел, что же такое произошло, что напугало ее еще больше.

Как оказалось, на шее парня проступали какие-то знаки. И они были Хейлу знакомы. Это были руны, символы, обозначающие неметон. Как же он раньше об это не подумал? Ведь Скотт вместе с остальными искал это место в Тонком Мире. Это не могло не оставить след. И это могло стать для мальчишки шансом выжить.

\- Собирайся! – резко бросил он. – Я знаю, что делать. 

 

***

 

И вот уже через час они были у неметона. 

Аккуратно положив Скотта на исполинский спил, Питер отошел в сторону. 

\- Что дальше? – шепотом поинтересовалась Мелисса.

\- Точно не могу сказать. Но те знаки у него на шее – символ этого места. Это должно хоть что-то значить!

Проходили минуты, но ничего так и не произошло. Тяжело вздохнув, Мелисса села рядом с сыном и аккуратно уложила его голову на свои колени. Перебирая его волосы, она тихо плакала. Бесплотная надежда забрала все ее силы. Хейл положил руку ей на плечо и тихонько сжал, в жесте безмолвной поддержки. Идей не осталось.

Вдруг в воздухе появилось голубоватое свечение. Из этого свечения стали появляться призрачные фигуры в длинных балахонах.

\- Зачем вы пришли? – прошелестел бесплотный голос. – Что ищите вы у неметона?

\- Мой сын, - заговорила Мелисса. – Ему плохо. Прошу, помогите.

\- Он оборотень, - снова заговорил некто, – намертво связавший себя с человеком. Он сам убивает себя. 

\- Но что-то ведь можно сделать? – подал голос Хейл.

\- Ты его создал, - шелестел призрак. – Почему ты позволил ему это? 

\- Он сам выбрал себе пару. Раньше, чем пришел ко мне.

\- Это отговорки. Ты – его создатель. Ты отвечаешь за него, - призрачная фигура приблизилась. Теперь стали видны черты лица – старый друид смотрел на Хейла с укором.

\- Что можно сделать? – выдавил из себя Питер. От взгляда призрака ему стало не по себе. 

\- Он должен переродится, стать иным, - ответил хранитель неметона. 

\- Вы поможете нам? – Мелисса схватилась за руку оборотня, как за единственную реальность. Она была готова на все, только бы спасти своего мальчика. Даже отдать жизнь.

\- Мы поможем, - отозвался дух. – Мы помним его, он приходил к нам в Тонком Мире. Но ничто не дается просто так.

\- Я все сделаю! – горячо заговорила Мелисса.

\- А ты, оборотень? – спросил друид. – Ты тоже готов сделать все для спасения этого мальчика?

\- Я… - подобрался Питер, словно перед прыжком в бездну, а затем все же ответил. – Да, готов.

\- Хорошо, - прошелестел дух. – Изменение будет свершено. Но вы двое должны будете еще три года находиться рядом с ним – ваша сила будет поддерживать его. 

\- Как это? – нахмурился Хейл. – А если кому-то из нас нужно будет уехать, скажем, в другой город?

\- Езжайте вместе, - отозвался дух. – Только ваша совокупная сила поможет мальчику излечиться.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он. – Мы согласны. 

И как только он согласился, призрачные фигуры обступили их со всех сторон. Сияние продолжало усиливаться, пока не стало больно глазам. Затем яркая вспышка, словно вспыхнула сверхновая, а дальше - темнота.

Питер зажмурился, стараясь избавиться от разноцветных пятен, плавающих перед глазами. За его руку все еще держалась Мелисса. 

\- Господи! – раздался ее голос, полный немыслимого удивления.

Хейл, наконец, посмотрел на спил, куда он положил Скотта и замер. Потому что вместо парня там лежала девушка. Ее темные волосы слиплись от пота, но на коже не было и намека на черно-багровое уродство. 

\- Мама? – прохрипела она. – Как ты сюда попала? - затем она огляделась и резко вскочила с места. - Что здесь происходит? – карие глаза испытующе смотрели на Питера и Мелиссу.


	3. 3.

За окном занимался рассвет. Питер и Мелисса сидели за столом на кухне в доме МакКоллов и молча пили чай. Скотта они смоги успокоить только час назад. С девушкой, которая еще вчера была парнем, приключилась самая настоящая истерика.   
Всю дорогу от неметона до дома Скотт молчал, но как только они переступили порог, обрушился на них с вопросами. Питеру пришлось все рассказать – и про то, как сам Скотт впал в беспамятство у него дома, и про то, как приехала Мелисса, про неметон и все, что там произошло. Молчал Скотт недолго – минут пять. А затем, ко всеобщему изумлению, расплакался.

Вот и пришлось им сидеть с девушкой несколько часов, пока та не выплакалась и не уснула. 

Спустившись в гостиную, Мелисса обратила внимание на фотографии, стоящие на полке. Она точно помнила, что на ней должны были быть они с сыном. Но теперь на месте мальчика красовалась умильная девчачья мордашка. 

\- Наверное, это часть друидского волшебства, - предположил Питер. – Иначе очень сложно было бы объяснить, куда делся твой сын, и вдруг появилась дочь. А так хоть врать придется меньше.

\- Надо другие документы посмотреть, - спохватилась она. – Мы ведь даже не знаем, как его… ее теперь зовут.

Документы обнаружились там, где их и оставили – в верхнем ящике стола. В свидетельстве о рождении стояло имя – Лоредана Амелия МакКолл. 

\- Лоредана, - прошептала Мелисса. – Так звали мою бабушку. 

\- Уже хорошо, - усмехнулся Питер. – Странно было бы, если бы девочку назвали «Скотт».

Женщина укоризненно на него посмотрела, но затем улыбнулась.

\- Спасибо тебе, - проговорила она, смотря прямо на него. – Ты спас его.

\- Мы спасли, - отозвался Хейл. Ему приятно было ловить на себе благодарные взгляды. – Ты не забыла, что нам еще три года нужно быть рядом с ним… ней?

\- Значит, ты переезжаешь к нам, - завила Мелисса. – Потому что твоя квартира для троих маловата.

\- А я не могу просто появляться время от времени? – интересуется оборотень, провокационно усмехаясь.

\- Нет! Ты же слышал этого призрака – мы должны поддерживать его… ее! – взмахнула она руками. – Завтра поможешь мне разобрать одну из комнат. Там всякий хлам лежит – еще от мужа осталось. Ты займешь ее.

\- О Боже, на что я подписался? – проворчал Питер, закатывая глаза. 

Но он был не совсем искренен, поскольку был рад тому, как в итоге все обернулось. А недовольство высказывал только потому, что так было надо. Ну не мог же он показать своих настоящих эмоций? Это бы не вписалось в его образ прожженного циника.

 

***

 

Скотт, вернее Лоредана, проснулась только к вечеру. Питер к этому времени успел разобраться с хламом в, теперь уже своей, комнате, и даже разложить вещи. 

Мелисса взяла на работе небольшой отпуск – всего на пару недель. Нужно было разобраться в новой жизни. Ведь теперь все, ВСЕ были твердо уверены, что у нее дочь, а не сын. А еще нужно привыкнуть называть его… ее! Лореданой – никакого Скотта! Это было неожиданно тяжело. 

Она как раз готовила ужин, когда из комнаты сы… дочери раздался резкий крик.   
Побросав все, и она, и Питер кинулись наверх. Распахнув дверь, они увидели ошарашенную полуобнаженную девушку, неверяще рассматривающую в зеркале свою, к слову сказать, красивую грудь.

Питер хмыкнул и, развернувшись, вышел. Не хватало еще женских истерик – снова! 

\- Поскольку тревога ложная, я пойду в свою комнату, - проговорил он из-за двери. – Если что нужно будет – позовёте.

\- Что он здесь делает? – прошептала девушка. – Мама?

\- Он теперь будет жить с нами, - зажмурившись, сообщила Мелисса. – Ты же помнишь, что мы тебе рассказывали вчера? Нам нужно быть рядом с тобой.

\- Мама, а… откуда у меня грудь и где… ну, ты понимаешь? – тихонько спросила девушка, явно ожидая подвоха. 

\- Ты бы лучше спросила, как тебя теперь зовут, - фыркнула Мелисса. – Мы ведь уже говорили об этом. Друиды у неметона сказали, что тебе нужно переродится. Ты бы умер иначе.

\- Эм-м-м, - замялась девушка. – И как меня теперь зовут?

\- Лоредана Амелия МакКолл, - отозвалась мать.

\- Что?! Как?! Это что, шутка? – вскинулась она.

\- Ну, мы можем называть тебя Лорой, - пожала плечами Мелисса.

\- Не хочу Лорой, - скривился бывший парень, поскольку это имя вызывало неприятные ассоциации. – Пусть лучше будет – Дана. О Боже! Я – девушка! Мне нужно срочно прилечь – что-то голова идет кругом. 

\- Хорошо, - согласилась Мелисса, обняв дочь. – Тебе и вправду нужно все обдумать. Если тебе что-нибудь будет нужно – позови. Только не кричи так больше – я жутко испугалась! 

\- Прости, - потупилась Дана. – Я просто забыл… ла. Понимаешь, я в туалет пошла…  
Мелисса забавно фыркнула, давясь смехом.

\- Мама! Это не смешно! – вскинулась девушка. – Я чуть в обморок не упал… упала!!!

\- Конечно не смешно, милая, - закивала она, но в глазах плясали смешинки. – Нам всем придется привыкать.

\- А вы с Питером… - начала было Дана, но замолчала, искоса поглядывая на мать.

\- Что? – Мелисса притворилась, что не понимает, о чем говорит дочь. Ей самой не хотелось об этом думать – не сейчас. – Друид сказал, что Питер твой создатель и несет за тебя ответственность. Именно поэтому он живет у нас. 

\- То есть, он живет у нас, а не с тобой? – уточнила Дана.

\- Да, наверное так, - согласилась мать. – Кстати, думаю, ты обрадуешься – я выбросила все старые вещи! 

\- Отцовские тоже? – недоверчиво хмыкнула девушка.

\- Ага, - улыбнулась Мелисса. – Теперь в той комнате живет Питер.

\- Где ему самое место, - проворчала она.

\- Скотт! – воскликнула мать. – Вернее, Дана! Ты должна быть ему благодарна – он спас тебя!

\- Да знаю я, - скривилась девушка. – Понимаешь, это ведь Питер. А Питер ну он же такой… такой… такой…

\- Хороший? - тихонько поинтересовалась Мелисса.

\- Да, - кивнула Дана, а потом спохватилась. – Нет! Подожди-ка, ты все еще считаешь его хорошим? После всего, что произошло?

\- А ты - нет? – по-доброму усмехнулась мать. – Хватит вспоминать прошлое – это не так важно теперь. Он помог тебе – и это для меня самое важное. Ну, я, пожалуй, пойду, а ты отдыхай. И не беспокойся, в школу я позвонила, сказала, что ты немного приболела и отлежишься пару дней.

\- Спасибо, мам, - Дана обхватила мать руками и уткнулась носом в плечо. – Спасибо.


	4. 4.

\- Она успокоилась? – поинтересовался объект жарких споров, который валялся на диване в гостиной. В комнате было скучно.

\- Немного, - кивнула Мелисса. – Даже не могу представить, что он чувствует. 

\- Мне его жаль, - кивнул Питер. – Правда, совсем немного. Он был до жути наивным – а за это надо платить. 

\- Ты о чем? – нахмурилась она.

\- «Ромео и Джульетта» - это трагедия, Мелисса, - охотно пояснил Хейл. – Следовательно, ничем хорошим не заканчивается. Он выбрал в пару охотницу – не оборотня. Это просто не могло закончиться хорошо.

\- А как же любовь? – и в голосе женщины слышится тревога.

\- Любовь – любовью, но и мозги нужно по назначению использовать! – фыркнул он. – В пару можно выбрать человека – его хоть обратить можно. Но охотницу!? Их с детства учат ненавидеть таких, как мы. Меня больше волнует, как она пойдет в школу.

\- А что не так? – поразилась Мелисса – слишком уж резко сменилась тема.

\- Как – что? – Хейл только руками развел. – Он теперь девушка. А у вас свои… примочки. Ну, там, косметика, каблуки, магазины, парни… критические дни…

\- Боже! Я совсем об этом не подумала, - Питер подвинулся, и она опустилась на диван рядом с ним. – И что делать?

\- Ты у меня спрашиваешь? – поразился Хейл. – Я не эксперт в области смены пола! Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления. Хорошо, что эту неделю он...-а сидит дома.

\- Она просила называть ее Даной, - как бы между прочим сообщила Мелисса. – К этому времени мы что-нибудь придумаем. Тем более – у меня отпуск.

\- Зато у меня отпуска нет, - отозвался Питер и откинулся на спинку дивана. Затем он устало провел руками по волосам, попутно взлохматив их. – Нужно окончательно легализовываться.

\- Надеюсь, пройдет без эксцессов, - отозвалась она. – Что скажем остальным?

\- По какому поводу? 

\- По поводу твоего проживания здесь, - пояснила Мелисса. – Не правду же говорить. Может, сказать, что ты снимаешь у нас комнату?

\- Неплохой вариант, если не учитывать, что у меня есть квартира, - хмыкнул Хейл.

\- Дом лучше – ближе к земле.

\- К лесу, ты хотела сказать. Но этот вариант не прокатит.

\- Почему?

\- Соседи видели, тогда – ну, ты помнишь, - он поиграл бровями. – Когда мы отправились на то недо-свидание. Пойдут сплетни.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? 

\- Ничего, - Питер не знал, что и сказать. Но точно нельзя было ответить – а давай скажем, что мы встречаемся! Все равно три года вместе жить! – Подумаем об этом после.

\- Хорошо, - как-то очень поспешно согласилась она. – Не думаю, что за эту неделю произойдет что-то экстраординарное – а там видно будет.

Помаявшись еще минуту, Мелисса поспешно поднялась с дивана и отправилась на кухню, ужин ведь сам себя не приготовит.

Питер бросил ей вслед нечитаемый взгляд и, пробормотав нечто непечатное, ушел к себе.

 

***

 

Скотт не спал. Он вновь стоял у зеркала и пытался поверить, что все происходящее не сон. Из серебряной глади на него смотрела довольно-таки симпатичная девушка – карие глаза, задорно сверкающие из-под аккуратных дуг бровей, ровный ряд белых зубов то и дело мелькал, показываясь за красиво очерченными губами, когда те растягивались в улыбке. И даже чуть острый подбородок не портил общей картины, а лишь придавал некое очарование. Средний рост, тонкие запястья, пальцы с остатками прозрачного лака для ногтей и черные волосы до середины спины – все очень даже ничего.

Опустив глаза, Скотт прошелся взглядом по очертаниям фигуры – не пышечка, но и не жертва анорексии. Проведя рукой по телу, он хмыкнул – грудь у него тоже была… вполне. И на ощупь тоже. Немного напрягало отсутствие привычного органа, но только слегка. И это было самым странным.

Теперь, когда истерика прошла, Скотт мог точно сказать, что его тревожит по-настоящему. Это было не внешнее изменение, а внутреннее. По какой-то причине, он не ощущал сожаления из-за всего произошедшего – некую досаду он конечно испытывал, но не больше. 

Прислушавшись к себе, он понял еще кое-что. Он больше не был влюблен в Эллисон. Он вообще к ней ничего не чувствовал. В его памяти осталось все, что было раньше, но лишь как информация, а не чувства. Непривычно было ощущать такую свободу. Неужели, это тоже результаты колдовства? 

Было ли ему жаль, что все случилось именно так? Наверное, нет. Видимо, мужчины и женщины и впрямь были созданы на разных планетах, потому что девичья – теперь - психика не подавала никаких тревожных сигналов – ни паники, ни агрессии, ни беспомощных вопросов: «Да как же так?! И что теперь делать?!» - ничего этого не было. Было спокойствие – странное спокойствие и принятие. Как если бы все произошло так, как должно. 

Устав от созерцания себя, Скотт подошел к кровати и осторожно сел на край.

\- Теперь я девушка, - твердо и уверенно сказал он себе. – И меня зовут Дана. А еще я... похожа на Эллисон. 

Затем она неожиданно хихикнула и завалилась на кровать. Ей было любопытно, что бы по этому поводу сказал Стайлз. Но проблема в том, что Дана не был уверена, что в этом новом мире они со Стилински общаются, как раньше. Не хотелось бы терять лучшего друга. А еще было безумно интересно узнать, как изменился мир, в котором никогда не было Скотта МакКолла. 

И снова рассмеявшись, девушка соскочила с кровати и пошла разбирать свои вещи. 

Она осмотрела школьные принадлежности – тетради, учебники, другие записки. Оказалось, что у Даны красивый почерк. Правда, оценки ничем не отличались от прошлых – вундеркиндом она не была. Затем настала очередь компьютера. И вот тут его ждал облом – тот был запаролирован. И если пароль Скотта был ей знаком, но вот свой собственный Дана знать не могла. 

Бегло осмотрев полку, она взглядом наткнулась на потрепанную книжонку. Странное волнение охватило ее. И взяв ее в руки, Дана поняла причину – это был ее дневник.

Наугад открыв страницу, Дана прочла:

Среда, *//*//* число.   
Финсток опять зверствует – не дает ребятам покоя. С ужасом думаю, что если бы была парнем и играла в лакросс, то и меня называли бы узловатым удавом и еще другими, не менее «лестными» эпитетами. И как Стайлз это терпит? Впрочем, если бы я была в одной команде с Джексоном, то я бы и потерпеть могла. Ему так идет форма.

Дочитав последнее предложение, Дана отбросила блокнот, словно он был ядовитой змеей. И в голове у нее в этот момент вертелась только одна мысль: «Что это, черт возьми, было?!». Бывший парень не мог сообразить как такое возможно. Может быть, она что-то не так поняла? 

С опаской взяв дневник, она снова принялась за чтение. С каждой прочитанной страницей ее сердце падало все ниже – в самые пятки. Ее самые страшные опасения подтвердились – Лоредана была влюблена в школьную знаменитость – Джексона-чтоб-его-пристукнуло-Уиттмора!

«Ну нет! Это уж слишком! – вскочив с кровати, девушка зашагала по комнате. – Я не мог влюбиться в этого напыщенного придурка! Точно не мог! И вообще, он – парень!».

И вот тут-то до него, наконец, дошло. Скотт МакКолл и вправду не мог влюбиться в одноклассника, но вот Дана… 

«И все же – кто я? – спрашивал он сам себя. – Я больше не чувствую себя Скоттом, но и Даной не ощущаю. Нечто непонятное – уже не парень, но еще не девушка. И как теперь быть?». Вот только ответа пока не было.

«Мама сказала, что прошлое нужно оставить позади, - тихонько размышляла она. – Может, это и правильно. Старым переживаниям не место в новом мире. Я теперь Дана – Лоредана Амелия МакКолл. Что же – придется учиться жить в этой реальности. Вот только никакого Джексона Уиттмора! Хорошо, что он уехал в Лондон».


	5. 5.

Несколько следующих дней прошли спокойно. Даже удивительно – никто не звонил, не заходил – не беспокоил. 

Питер с Мелиссой с некоторой долей опаски наблюдали за Даной. Истерик больше не было – девушка удивительно быстро стала отзываться на новое имя. А еще она была приветлива со своим создателем - Хейл только диву давался. Мелисса же, наоборот, была рада – дочь прислушалась к ее мнению.

\- О, ты уже приехал, - заулыбалась Дана – вполне искренне, надо заметить - забирая у Питера пакет с продуктами. – Обед – по расписанию. Ты купил яблоки?

\- Да – как и заказывала, зеленые, - отозвался Хейл. 

Пройдя за девушкой на кухню, он застыл на пороге. И пока Дана раскладывала покупки по своим местам, думал о том, как же лучше начать разговор.

\- Ты о чем-то хотел спросить? – устав от молчания, заговорила она.

\- Да, хотел, - нехотя отозвался Питер. – Полнолуние на следующей неделе. Ты готова?

\- Даже не знаю, - не стала юлить Дана. – Я не уверена насчет якоря. Раньше это были чувства к Эллисон. 

\- В таком случае мне нужно тщательно подготовиться, - нахмурился он, проходя на кухню. Затем, усевшись на стул, решил пояснить. – Очень сложно сдержать альфу, у которого нет якоря, и опыта.

\- И это еще одна проблема, - Дана смотрела в пол, на стены, в окно – куда угодно, только не ему в глаза. – Я больше не альфа. Мои глаза вновь стали желтыми.

Хейл откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. Чего-то в этом роде он и опасался. 

\- Ты так и будешь молчать? – наконец, поинтересовалась она.

\- Думаю, ты лишилась статуса тогда, когда была Скоттом, - заговорил Питер. – Ты тогда решил связать свою жизнь с охотницей – это было опрометчивым решением. Как альфа, ты был недальновиден, за что и поплатился. 

\- Это навсегда? – Дана хмурилась, нервно прикусив нижнюю губу.

\- Кто знает, - жмет плечами мужчина. – Может и навсегда. Но, скорее всего, нет. Твой потенциал восстановлен – мне кажется, нужно лишь время. Но так даже лучше – теперь мне будет проще тебя контролировать.

\- Это в каком это плане? – усмехнулась она. – Ты ведь бета, как и я.

\- Ну, - в светлых глазах блеснула ирония. – Это устаревшие сведения. 

\- Не поняла, - Дана подалась вперед, оперевшись руками на стол. – Ты – альфа?

\- Я всегда был альфой, - пожал он плечами.

\- Ах ты…, - девушка вскочила с места. – Вот же… И ты молчал?!

\- А я должен был кричать об этом на улице? – хмыкнул довольный Хейл. – Или отчет тебе прислать?

\- Нет, но…

\- Вот именно – это только мое дело. Было, - отозвался он. – Тот призрачный друид был прав – я твой создатель. И теперь ты – моя ответственность.

\- Так мне что, признать тебя своим альфой?! – уперев руки в бока, едва ли не взвыла Дана.

\- Было бы неплохо, - игнорируя крик, кивнул Питер. – И тебе проще, и мне спокойнее.

\- Ты просто ненормальный, если думаешь, что я соглашусь на это, - категорично заявила девушка.

Резко развернувшись, она выскочила из кухни, а Питер ухмыльнулся, слушая топот на лестнице – Дана побежала в свою комнату.

 

***

 

«Да как у него только язык повернулся!? – бушевала девушка. – Обманщик! Притворщик! Альфа-чтоб-его-уронило-Хейл! Да чтоб я!? Его!? Альфой!? Да никогда в жизни!».

Она расхаживала по комнате, то и дело фыркая и всплескивая руками. А затем внезапно посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Оно отражало возмущенное лицо и немного встрепанные волосы – что-то было не так.

\- Веду себя как девчонка, - пробормотала она, усаживаясь на кровать. – И чего я всполошилась? Знала ведь, что этого Хейла даже могила исправить не смогла. Но он тоже хорош – молчал! А мама еще говорила – хороший, хороший. Скрытный, ехидный манипулятор!

\- Ты разговариваешь сама с собой? – поинтересовалась Мелисса, так вовремя зашедшая в комнату дочери.

\- Да так – просто мысли вслух, - преувеличенно бодро отозвалась Дана. – Ничего серьезного – привыкаю.

\- У тебя хорошо получается, - мать присела рядом с ней на кровать. – Мне иной раз кажется, что всегда было именно так.

\- Знаешь, мне тоже, - поделилась она. – Я вчера ради интереса померила туфли на каблуке – и даже умудрилась не упасть! 

Мелисса невольно улыбнулась, слыша в голосе дочери неподдельную радость. Ей все еще трудно было видеть лицо Даны – постоянно вспоминался Скотт. Но она верила, что со временем это пройдет. Ведь самое главное – ее ребенок, кем бы он ни являлся, жив и здоров.

\- Это тело словно само знает, что делать, - поделилась дочь. – Я прошлась по комнате, и знаешь? Это было жутко неудобно. Наверное, поэтому я их не и ношу – пара совершенно новая. Зато у меня есть армейские ботинки! 

\- Рада за тебя, - немного отрешенно проговорила Мелисса, а затем тихо добавила. – Знаешь, у меня к тебе есть разговор. Серьезный. 

\- В чем дело? – мгновенно подобралась Дана.

\- Питер напомнил об одном деликатном моменте… О менструальном цикле.

\- Что? – у девушки округлились глаза. – О чем?

\- Ты теперь девушка, Дана, - тщательно подбирая слова, продолжила она. – И должна понимать, что происходит. Я советую тебе посмотреть сведения об этом в Сети. Не думаю, что тебе будет комфортно разговаривать об этом со мной.

\- И ты чертовски права! – вскочила с кровати Дана. – Я совершенно об этом не думала! Боже, Боже, Боже – это просто невероятно! Это же просто кошмар!

\- Ну почему? – изумилась мать. – Женщины живут с этим всю жизнь – и ничего. Это совершенно нормально. Это показатель готовности женского организма…

\- Ничего не хочу слышать! – замахала руками Дана. – Фу!

\- Дана, - укоризненно произнесла Мелисса, но продолжать не стала. – Просто просмотри нужные сведения – это, действительно, важно.

\- Ты мне еще про безопасный секс расскажи! – вскинулась она.

\- И расскажу! – мать не осталась в долгу. – Ты ведь уже взрослая. И если раньше определенные действия не могли привести к… последствиям в виде беременности…

\- Мама! – взвыла Дана. – Прекрати! Я ничего не хочу об этом слышать! Это же… фу! Боже, зачем ты мне это сказала? Я теперь спать нормально не смогу!

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, дорогая, - немного мстительно усмехнулась Мелисса. – Это естественно. Когда-нибудь ты найдешь человека…

\- Хватит! Ничего не хочу слышать! Это полный бред! – замотала головой девушка. – Никаких парней! Никогда!

\- Ладно-ладно, - со смехом отступилась мать. – Не будем поднимать эту тему. Пока. Лучше расскажи-ка мне, что произошло у вас с Питером? Он как-то странно усмехается.

\- Ты за ним следишь? – выгнула бровь девушка. 

\- Нет, конечно, - поспешно открестилась Мелисса. – Просто это очень заметно.  
\- Ага-ага, - удовлетворенно хмыкнула дочь. – Так я тебе и поверила.

\- Лоредана Амелия! – женщина поднялась с кровати и, серьезно посмотрев на дочь, уперла руки в бока. – Ты как с матерью разговариваешь?

\- Ты еще скажи, что я ошиблась, - нисколько не смутилась девушка.

\- Не ошиблась, - тяжело вздохнув, она села на место. – Но это не то, о чем бы я хотела разговаривать. Так, что произошло?

\- Ничего особенного, если честно, - пожала плечами девушка. – Он снова альфа.

\- Какой альфа? – Мелисса внимательно посмотрела на дочь. Она не слишком хорошо разбиралась во всей этой мистике.

\- Альфа, значит, что-то типа – вожак, - поведала Дана. – У них большая сила, нежели у других вервольфов, ну и глаза красным светятся.

\- Как у тебя?

\- Теперь уже нет – я больше не альфа, - немного понуро выдала она. – Я теперь снова бета.

\- А чего хотел Питер?

\- Полнолуние на следующей неделе – он напомнил об этом, - поделилась дочь. – У меня ведь нет якоря. Он сказал, что будет лучше, если я признаю его своим альфой.

\- Это так важно?

\- Более чем, мама, более чем, - она сложила руки в замок. – Стать частью стаи – не самая моя большая мечта. Я не до конца доверяю ему.

\- Ты ему вообще не доверяешь, - усмехнулась Мелисса. – И у тебя есть на это основания.

\- Но я слышу «но», - Дана посмотрела в глаза матери.

\- Но он теперь связан с нами, - она сложила руки на груди. – По меньшей мере, на следующие три года.

\- И что ты предлагаешь?

\- Ничего. Ты должна решить сама. Я же всегда тебя поддержу, - она аккуратно сжала руку дочери, подтверждая сказанное.

\- Спасибо, мам, - улыбнулась Дана. – Я подумаю.


	6. 6.

Утро началось со звонка в дверь. 

Дана уже давно проснулась, но вставать не хотелось – суббота ведь, можно поваляться подольше. 

Вчерашний разговор с матерью не обернулся ночным кошмарами, как она опасалась, но заставил призадуматься. И о Питере, и о своей новой роли. Промаявшись полночи, девушка все же решила не отметать возможность того, что ей придется признать Питера своим альфой. 

Подойдя к двери и прислушавшись, она уловила знакомое сердцебиение – то самое, слушая которое, можно чечетку отплясывать. В гости заглянул Стайлз.

\- Привет, - выдал он с порога. – Чего так долго не открывала? Я узнал, что ты немного приболела, поэтому и не появлялась в школе. Вот только не поверил нисколько – чем может заболеть оборотень? Чумкой? Так что, рассказывай, что такого стряслось, что ты отсиживаешься взаперти.

\- Стайлз, - выдохнула девушка. – Эм-м-м, привет, проходи.

Она отошла в сторону, пропуская парня в дом. Мысли смешались, Дана не знала, что говорить. Ответ на вопрос, является ли Стилински ее другом, отпал сам собой. Вот только что делать дальше, ведь в этом мире она еще не слишком разобралась. И чтение дневника ей при этом не слишком помогло – там было написано лишь о делах сердечных. Хорошо хоть удалось выяснить пароль к компу.

\- Чай будешь? – промямлила она сконфуженно.

\- Буду, конечно, раз предлагаешь, - вовсю улыбается Стайлз. – Так что произошло?

\- Это долгая история, - Дана решила зайти далека, все еще не до конца понимая, что она будет говорить другу.

\- У меня полно свободного времени, - он уселся за стол, смотря выжидающе.

\- Если коротко, то я частично потеряла память, - Дана зажмурилась, ожидая реакции.

\- Как это? – встревожился Стайлз. – Это серьезно? Заразно? Так ты поэтому дома сидишь? А врачи? Что сказала твоя мама?

\- Ну какие врачи, - отмахнулась Дана. – Я все же оборотень. Я думаю, это все связано с… неметоном.

Она не знала, почему сказала именно так, но раз уж врать, то врать правдоподобно. Ведь самая лучшая ложь, это та, которая основана на правде. А неметон сыграл в ее жизни не самую последнюю роль.

\- В каком смысле? – подался вперед парень. – Из-за нашего потустороннего путешествия?

\- Скорее всего, - замялась она. – В общем, у меня начались проблемы…

\- Это опять из-за Уиттмора? – закатил глаза Стилински. – Я ведь говорил тебе выбросить его из головы – ни к чему хорошему твоя одержимость не приведет! Он уехал – забудь о нем!

\- В том-то и дело, что забыла, - вздохнула Дана. – И, в общем, мне нужен был совет, но никого рядом не было – из оборотней, я имею ввиду. Мне пришлось пойти к Питеру.

\- А Дитон?

\- Его не было в городе. Ты будешь и дальше меня перебивать? – вскинулась девушка.

\- Нет, продолжай, - поднял руки в примиряющем жесте Стайлз. – Я нем, как рыба.

\- У меня словно какая-то язва на теле появилась – я не знала, что и думать. Но Питер не смог мне помочь. А потом у меня на шее проступили символы – знак неметона. Они с мамой отвезли меня туда. Ну, а дальше я не помню – только со слов. Меня положили на пень, потом появились призраки, сказали, что мне нужно переродиться, а на утро у меня появились провалы в памяти. Хорошо хоть эта гадость с тела пропала. 

\- Но ты ведь помнишь меня? – нахмурился Стилински.

\- Помню, - кивнула она, - но вот только не все. Я знаю, что ты мой друг, помню маму, Питера, Дерека, Айзека, Лидию, даже - черт возьми! - Джексона, но только отрывочно. Как если бы мне удалили не только память, но и некоторые чувства.

\- Так ты больше не влюблена в этого чешуйчатого? – как-то странно усмехнулся Стайлз.

\- Чешуйчатого? – подозрительно протянула она.

\- Ну, нет, уже мохнатого, - поправился он. – Так влюблена?

\- Боже, конечно, нет! – воскликнула Дана. – Я не влюблена в этого пижона!

\- Это меня радует – очень и очень, - рассмеялся, наконец, Стайлз. – Потому что этот пижон вернулся.

\- Откуда?

\- Да из Лондона же, - фыркнул он. – Что, это тоже забыла?

\- Да вроде бы, - пожала она плечами. – А это так важно?

\- Нет, - преувеличенно бодро воскликнул парень. – Нисколечко не важно! Это лучшая новость за последнее время! Больше не будешь нудеть у меня под ухом – Джексон то, Джексон это.

\- А я нудела? – скривилась она, словно лимон разжевала.

\- Еще как! Но теперь это все в прошлом?

\- О да, так точно – в прошлом!

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз, - раздался вдруг голос Питера. 

\- Оу-оу-оу! А он что здесь делает? – вскочил с места Стилински.

\- Живет, - пожала плечами Дана.

\- Что? Как? Почему? – заикаясь, хлопает глазами парень.

\- Три очень хороших вопроса, - дьявольски ухмыляется Хейл.

Лоредана не знала, что говорить – не правду же? Ведь если не врать, то как тогда объяснить присутствие воскресшего Хейла в их доме?

«Они меня убьют, - шептала про себя девушка. – Они меня точно убьют. А если не убьют, то покалечат. Морально». 

Все верно – если хочешь отвлечь внимание от себя – переключи его на другой объект.

\- Они с мамой встречаются, - выпалила Дана, смотря Хейлу в глаза, безмолвно прося помощи.

\- Постой-постой, - зачастил Стайлз. – Я что-то не догоняю – Мелисса встречается с этим… этим…

\- Со мной, - подсказал Питер, продолжая усмехаться так, что мурашки побежали по телу.

\- Но как? – растерянно прошептал он.

\- Тебе в подробностях описать? – поинтересовался Хейл.

\- Нет! Точно – нет! Не стоит утруждаться – я и так понял, - затараторил Стилински. – Я и так все понял. Э-э-э, рад? Поздравляю?

\- Благодарю, Стайлз, - ухмыльнулся Питер. – Может, ты все же обратишь свое внимание на Дану, а не наши с Мелиссой отношения?

\- Точно! – кивнул Стайлз. – Так я и поступлю! – а затем прошептал. – И вообще, какое мое дело? Хочет человек связываться с чокнутым вервольфом – пусть его, не мое это дело. Не мое.

\- Можно тебя на два слова? – оборачивается Хейл к Дане.

\- А? – словно очнулась девушка. – Да, конечно.

 

***

 

\- И что тебе в голову стукнуло? – с напускным недовольством в голосе, прошипел Питер.

\- А что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – зашептала в ответ девушка. – Ты обязался три года жить рядом с нами. Три года! Как это еще можно было объяснить? Братско-сестринскими чувствами? Ты сам-то веришь, что это могло прокатить? Я действовала по ситуации!

\- Ты просто поставила нас с Мелиссой перед фактом! – фыркнул он. – А не думала, что твоя мама вовсе не желает быть моей парой?!

\- Да я не… Постой! – мгновенно вскинулась Дана. – Парой? 

\- Вот черт! – тряхнув головой, пробормотал Хейл. 

\- В каком это смысле – парой? – она смотрела альфе в лицо, пытаясь выискать малейшие признаки лжи.

\- В том самом, - нехотя признал Хейл. – Ты все правильно поняла. Я выбрал ее.

\- Да ты…! Выбрал он! – плевалась словами Дана. – И это ты мне говорил о свободе выбора?!

\- Да не собирался я давить на Мелиссу! – сверкнул глазами Питер. – И не стал бы ставить ее перед фактом!

\- А что ты собирался делать? – она продолжала фыркать.

\- А вот это тебя не касается! – сказал, как отрезал.

\- Как это не касается? – изумилась Дана. – Еще как касается! Она – моя мать!

\- Что случилось? – раздался вдруг голос Мелиссы. – Вы опять спорите? И что на этот раз? – обреченно вздохнула она.

\- Твоя дочь сказала своему болтливому другу, что мы встречаемся! – пожаловался Питер.

\- Что?! – воскликнула Мелисса. – Лоредана!

\- Мама! – повторила интонацию матери девушка. – Три года! Три года он будет рядом! Что еще я могла сказать? Жизнь ведь не Санта-Барбара – он не может быть твоим братом!

\- Но ты могла спросить нас! – воскликнула она. – Ты не имела права решать за нас!

\- А у тебя есть другое объяснение? – не сдавалась Дана. – Так скажи, я слушаю!

\- Прекратите обе! – не выдержал Хейл.- Поздно уже обсуждать варианты. И Дана, в общем-то, права.

\- Что?! – поразилась Мелисса. – Объяснись, пожалуйста.

\- Ты ведь и сама понимаешь, что она дело говорит, - как-то по особенному улыбнулся Питер. – Нам стоит подыграть – только и всего. Ведь совершенно не обязательно на самом деле… заводить отношения.

\- Так ты не хочешь отношений? – Хейл на этот вопрос только глаза закатил – с женщинами бывает иной раз так сложно.

\- Я этого не говорил, Мелисса, - поднял он руки. – Я говорю о том, что как поступить дальше - только наш выбор. Мы можем притвориться – потому что это выход, какой никакой. Но мы можем и попробовать нечто иное.

\- Так чего ты хочешь? – тряхнула головой женщина. – Я вот этого не поняла.

\- Вопрос в другом, - покачал он головой. – Вопрос в том, чего хочешь ты. 

\- Но… Как же… - растерялась она. – А ты? – Мелисса обернулась к дочери. – Ты ведь говорил, ну когда была… в общем, тогда ты говорила, что…

\- Мам, - прервала ее Дана. – Ты сама сказала, что ситуация изменилась. И еще, - он перевела взгляд на Хейла, - мне нужен альфа.


	7. 7.

Питер и Мелисса сидели на веранде и молчали. Никто не хотел первым начинать разговор. Теперь, когда Дана и Стайлз поднялись наверх, пришлось разбираться с последствиями того, что наплела своему другу ее дочь.

\- Ну, по крайне мере, у нее все еще есть лучший друг, - натянуто улыбнулся Хейл.

\- Да, конечно, - немного невпопад отозвалась Мелисса. – Друг.

\- Но она все рано не имела права решать за нас, - все же решился на разговор Питер. – В ее оправдание говорит…

\- Не нужно, - прервала она. – Дана подняла проблему, касаться которой я бы… в общем, не стала бы. Некоторое время. 

\- Я настолько тебе неприятен? – продолжал улыбаться Хейл.

\- Питер! – воскликнула Мелисса. – Конечно, нет! Как ты мог такое подумать?

\- А что мне еще думать? Ты ведь молчишь, а я не читаю мыслей, - пожал он плечами. – Да и есть у тебя все основания, чтобы не верить мне ни на секунду.

\- Но я тебе верю, - горячо возразила Мелисса. – Ты же спас Скотта! 

\- Но это именно я его обратил, - и что заставляло всегда расчетливого и дальновидного Хейла ставить себя в заведомо невыгодную позицию? Но изворачиваться ему почему-то не хотелось. От правды не убежишь и не спрячешься.

\- Я даже не знаю, что тебе на это сказать, - отозвалась Мелисса. – Не скажу, что я рада этому обстоятельству, но… все ведь закончилось хорошо, разве, нет? Кем бы ни являлась Дана, она – мой ребенок. Я люблю ее любой – будь она хоть ведьмой в черном колпаке с кривыми носом и зубами, - Питер тихо рассмеялся. – Ну что ты смеешься? Пойми, пожалуйста, когда-то наше свидание закончилось, так и не начавшись, я звонила тебе. А ты не отвечал, и я чувствовала себя глупо.

\- Прости, - покаянно проговорил Хейл. – Я не оправдываюсь, я был тем еще гадом.

Мелисса рассмеялась. Тревога, настороженность и скованность стали потихоньку отступать. 

\- Вот теперь я и думаю, какой же ты на самом деле, - честно поведала она. – Я не знаю, чего от тебя ждать.

Питер удрученно повесил голову. Что тут сказать? Женщина была права. В бытность свою альфой, но так и не увидел ее по настоящему. Не обратил внимания на ее внутренний свет – тот, что так хорошо виден оборотням, но не заметен для людей. А ведь еще тогда мог бы догадаться – Скотт ведь ее сын. Но тогда альфа в нем призывал отомстить – любой ценой. А для этого ему нужна была стая. 

И вот теперь ему приходится пожинать плоды собственной ярости и недальновидности. Теперь, когда он, наконец, смог разглядеть то, что было очевидно с самого начала - ему не верили.

\- Но я знаю, что ты не отказал в помощи моему сыну, когда он пришел к тебе, - прервала его размышления Мелисса. – И знаешь еще что? Я точно знаю, что ты не оставишь нас – в последующие три года. Ты не из тех, кто бросает дело на полпути.   
Он обескураженно воззрился на женщину, так спокойно говорящую то, о чем думает – и при этом совершенно честно. И тени неискренности не ощутил он, слушая ее сердце.  
\- И ты хочешь сказать…, - начал он.

\- Что нам стоит попробовать, - пожала плечами Мелисса. – Мы ведь всегда сможем прекратить отношения, если захотим, ведь так?

\- Именно, - улыбнулся Питер. Но он точно знал, что прекращать ничего не станет. Ему дали шанс, и он им воспользуется. Потом, заговорчески усмехнувшись, обернулся к Мелиссе и проговорил, - Все в наших руках. 

\- Но спускать Дане такие вольности я больше не стану, - довольно строго заявила она. – И тебе не позволю.

\- Как скажешь, - тот час же согласился Хейл. – Но прости ее на этот раз. Все же она, пусть и нехотя, кое-чему способствовала.

\- Не улыбайся так, - предупреждающе прошептала Мелисса.

\- А то что? – его улыбка стала шире, а в глазах заплясали чертики.

Мелисса не ответила, только усмехнулась - под стать самому Питеру – многообещающе. А потом они разговаривали – обо всем. Больше не было неловкости и смущения – и это нравилось им обоим.

 

***

 

\- А теперь говори правду, - потребовал Стайлз, как только за ним закрылась дверь в комнату Даны.

\- Э-э-э, о чем ты? – она попыталась уйти от разговора. – Я не понимаю.

\- Все ты понимаешь, - отмахнулся Стилински. – Зачем тебе надо было сводничеством заниматься?

\- С чего ты взял? – затрясла головой девушка.

\- Я тебя сколько знаю? – развалился на кровати Стайлз. – Почти всю сознательную жизнь. Я ведь не слепой, не глухой и не тупой, Дана. Что происходит?

Она тяжело вздохнула и уселась рядом с другом. Еще насколько минут собиралась с мыслями, а потом заговорила:

\- Все дело в том, что и мама, и Питер еще три года должны находиться рядом со мной, чтобы моя болезнь не вернулась. А если они будут… ну… вместе, то это будет правильно. 

\- С чего ты взяла? – хмыкнул парень. – И почему, кстати, Питер?

\- Я просто так чувствую, - постаралась пояснить она. – И Питер здесь при том, что он мой создатель.

\- И все? Так просто? – заговорил Стайлз, минуту спустя. – Чего так долго молчала, спрашивается? Если это спасет тебе жизнь, то я не против зомби-дядюшки. Поверь, это еще не самое худшее, что могло произойти.

\- Например? – покосилась на него Дана.

\- Ну, на месте Питера мог оказаться Дерек, - резонно предположил Стайлз.

\- Э-э-э, если смотреть с этой точки зрения, то ты прав – Питер, не худший вариант, - мгновенно согласилась она. – Ехидный и изворотливый лучше хмурого и прямолинейного, как топор.

\- Верно подмечено, сестренка, - смеется Стилински. – А теперь рассказывай, что помнишь, а я буду тебя дополнять.

 

***

 

\- О, Боже! Скажи, что это не правда, Стайлз! Гринберг? Серьезно? – почти кричит Дана. – Этого просто не может быть! 

\- Еще как может, - ухмыляется парень, становясь похожим на голодную плотоядную лягушку. – Ты танцевала с ним на балу. У меня где-то даже фото сохранилось.

\- Удали!!! – вопит она. – Срочно! Нет, это уму непостижимо – Гринберг! Хорошо, не Финсток.

Мелисса отошла от двери – она не подслушивала, просто хотела удостовериться, что все хорошо. Она была рада, что у ее ребенка все в порядке. И у них с Питером тоже.


	8. 8.

Оставшееся время вынужденных каникул прошло незаметно. Не было больше напряженности в отношениях – Дана как должное восприняла начавшиеся отношения матери и Питера. Стайлз же каждый день приходил, приносил домашнее задание, рассказывал новости. А Дана морально готовилась к тому, что с понедельника ей придется вернуться в школу.

\- Черт, как же это непривычно, - проворчала она, усаживаясь рядом с другом на кровать.

\- Ты о чем? – Стайлз рыскал по сети и даже не обернулся.

\- О том, что приходится писать сидя, - фыркнула Дана.

\- Не понял, - развернулся парень. – Ты о чем?

\- Э-э-э, это шутка, - опомнилась она. – Надо же было тебя отвлечь от виртуальной реальности.

\- Ага, хороший способ, - нахмурившись, покивал он. – И зачем?

\- Хочу прогуляться, а ты сидишь, - выкрутилась Дана.

\- А просто сказать не могла, я едва не подавился, - посетовал он, поднимаясь. – И куда пойдем?

\- В кино? – наугад предложила она.

\- Можно, - согласился Стайлз. – И что будем смотреть.

\- Да на месте решим, - отмахнулась девушка. – Что, в первый раз что ли?

\- И это тоже верно. Десять баллов гриффиндору!

\- Спасибо, профессор Стилински! - Дана постаралась сделать реверанс, но получилось невразумительно, а потом добавила. - Только маме скажу.

 

***

 

Дана чувствовала себя неуверенно. По какого-то черта она решила напялить на себя юбку, и теперь ей казалось, что та постоянно задирается. Хорошо хоть ума хватило нацепить балетки, а то прогулка бы немедленно превратилась в пытку.

\- Ты чего дергаешься? – спросил Стайлз, когда Дана вот уже в который раз поправила злополучный предмет одежды.

\- Ничего, просто мне кажется, что все на меня смотрят, - прошептала она.

\- Ну, ты хорошо выглядишь, может, и смотрят, - пожал он плечами. – Расслабься.

\- Тебе легко говорить, - прошипела девушка. – Это же не ты потерял память!

\- Да не знает никто о твоей памяти, - фыркнул тот. – Да и наплевать, что они могут подумать.

\- О, какие люди, - раздался знакомый голос. – Стилински и МакКолл. Решили наконец-то объявить о своих отношениях?

\- О, какие люди всплыли, - протянул Стайлз. – Мохнато-чешуйчатый! Какая встреча!

\- Заткнись, Стилински, - беззлобно бросил Джексон Уиттмор, а это был, разумеется, он.

\- Чего надо? – буркнула, Дана. – Иди куда шел.

\- И тебе здравствуй, - приторно улыбнулся он. – Я слышал, ты заболела? И чем это, интересно узнать – воспалением хитрости?

\- Слушай, отвали по-хорошему, - процедила она сквозь зубы. – Тебе что, заняться больше нечем, как нас доставать? Так пойди к Лидии и постарайся убедить ее, что ты лучше Эйдана. Поплачешь, глядишь она тебя и простит, за то, что бросил ее!

Джексон недоумевающе посмотрел на МакКолл. Раньше она никогда с ним так не разговаривала – всегда была милой, улыбалась заискивающе, старалась понравиться, правда, безуспешно. А теперь едва ли не плюет в его сторону. 

\- А, понял, - кивнул он самодовольно. – У тебя было бешенство. А это не заразно?

\- Дурость твоя заразна, придурок – фыркнула она. – Отвали по-хорошему! И так все настроение испоганил. Идем, Стайлз!

Стилински с восхищением смотрел на подругу. Только теперь он почувствовал, насколько та изменилась. А он ведь принял ее слова о Уиттмторе за браваду. А оказалось – совсем наоборот.

А сам Джексон стоял, словно громом пораженный, и смотрел, как удаляется девушка, которая, как он считал, без ума от него. Но затем растерянность сменила предвкушающая улыбка.

\- Я принимаю вызов, Дана. Посмотрим, долго ли ты сможешь играть в неприступность, когда я возьмусь за тебя всерьез.

 

***

 

\- Что привело тебя обратно? – поинтересовался Питер у своего племянника. Они сидели в небольшом кафе на окраине города. 

\- Просто решил вернуться, - нехотя отозвался Дерек. – Дом хочу восстановить.

\- А стоит? – скептически хмыкнул тот. – Лучше построить новый.

\- Может, и построю, - жмет он плечами. – Я как раз по этому поводу посоветоваться пришел.

\- Ко мне? 

\- Ну, кроме Коры, ты мой единственный близкий родственник.

\- Не думал, что тебя волнует такая мелочь. Но ведь это не все, так?

\- Все дело в МакКолл, - нехотя признался Дерек. – Она ведь теперь альфа. И ты поддерживаешь ее.

\- Знаешь, - протянул Питер. – Тут несколько поменялась ситуация пока тебя не было. Все пересказывать не стану, но дело в том, что Дана больше не альфа.

\- Что? Как это произошло? - в голосе слышалась неподдельная тревога.

\- Я же говорю – долгая история, - отмахнулся он. – Да и я статус сменил…

Но закончить Питер не успел. Дерек сорвался с места, вцепившись ему в горло.

\- Что ты с ней сделал?! – рычал он, сверкая глазами, красными, к слову сказать.

\- Отпусти меня, расскажу, - прохрипел Питер.

\- Рассказывай! – резко разжал руки Дерек, усаживаясь обратно на стул.

\- Я не убивал Дану, о, мистер терпение! Я убил Дженнифер! – он демонстративно потер шею. – Девкилиону нужно было лучше стараться или бить прицельнее. А наша маленькая истинная альфа пострадала из-за того, что ей пришлось пережить. Ты ведь помнишь, как они искали родителей?

\- Неметон? – высказал тот догадку. - Он опасен?

\- Уже нет, - фыркнул Питер. – И что за реакция?

\- Она теперь твоя бета? – проигнорировал вопрос Дерек.

\- Она ею станет, - отозвался он, подхватывая со стола стаканчик с кофе.

\- С чего такая уверенность? Она не согласилась быть в твоей стае раньше, так что изменилось? – и скепсиса, язвительности и недоверия в его голосе было хоть отбавляй.

\- Скоро мы станем семьей, - ухмыльнулся Питер.

И снова ему не дали договорить – вот уже во второй раз его дорогой племянник старается придушить дядюшку на месте. Может, стоит сменить манеру общения?

\- Она же несовершеннолетняя! Как у тебя только совести хватило?! – с каждым словом он все сильнее встряхивал старшего родственника.

\- Дерек, пусти! – Питер вцепился в пальцы племянника. – Ты не так понял!

\- Что я не так понял?! – прекратив трясти дядю, словно грушу, он обрушился на свой стул.

\- Я встречаюсь с ее мамой, Мелиссой, - он демонстративно отряхивал одежду, и выглядел при этом очень обиженно. – Что с тобой такое, нервишки пошаливают?

\- Прости, я подумал…, - он смущенно опустил голову.

\- Я не страдаю педофилией, - скривился Питер. – Как ты мог такое обо мне подумать?

\- А что еще я должен был думать? – огрызнулся племянник. – Ты всегда так говоришь…

\- Как? - старший волк возвел очи горе.

\- Так, что можно подумать самое плохое! И улыбаешься при этом! – обвинительно заключил Дерек.

\- Так я должен ходить, словно мне в лицо анестетиком брызнули?! И стать похожим на тебя?! Уволь, это не мой стиль, - презрительно заломил бровь Питер.

\- Я уже извинился, - буркнул Дерек. – Могу и еще раз – прости.

\- Нужны мне твои извинения, - оскорбленно фыркнул тот. – И что на тебя нашло?

\- Не знаю, - скривился он. – Я подумал, что ты и Дана…

\- О! Что я слышу! Ты не так равнодушен к нашей маленькой бете, как показываешь! Ты ревнуешь! - веселился он.

\- Заткнись! – еще больше смещался вервольф.

\- О нет, мой дорогой племянник, - рассмеялся Питер. Он-то в отличие от Дерека знал, что Дана еще неделю назад была парнем. – Это просто поразительно! И давно?

\- Что - давно? – он постарался сделать вид, что не понял о чем речь.

\- Влюбился, спрашиваю, давно?

\- Ну…, - лгать оборотню все равно бесполезно.

\- И это ты меня в растлении обвинил, - посетовал Питер с притворной обидой.

\- Да не собираюсь я!... В общем, не собираюсь, - в конец сконфузился Дерек.

\- Но она ведь не всегда останется семнадцатилетней, - словно змей-искуситель усмехнулся Питер. 

\- И что? – он устало посмотрел на дядю. – Ты разрешишь мне встречаться с ней?

\- Дана взрослая девочка, хоть и немного недальновидная, - снова улыбался тот. – И решать с кем встречаться, станет сама. 

Дерек замолчал. Он и не думал, что разговор свернет в такое русло. А он ведь просто хотел обсудить восстановление дома. Вот только любимый дядюшка как всегда оказался прав – Дана уже некоторое время была ему интересна. Нет, ну надо же было так проколоться! Но как только Дерек представил МакКолл рядом с Питером… его контроль испарился с завидной быстротой.

И что же теперь делать?

А Питер Хейл с ехидной предвкушающей усмешкой наблюдал за сменой эмоций на лице любимого племянника.


	9. 9.

Школа радовала шумом, гамом и скучными учителями – загляденье просто.

Дана шла по коридору, понуро опустив голову. День не задался с самого утра – сначала она проспала, потом неожиданно рано за ней заехал Стайлз - как они и договаривались. Вот только Питеру она забыла про это рассказать – он-то ведь сам намерен был отвезти девушку в школу. В итоге, Хейл все же отвез – только Мелиссу - на работу, но все же высказал свое мнение о безответственных бетах.

\- Эй, ты еще не мой альфа, - попыталась воспротивиться Дана.

\- Да? Серьезно? – Питер окинул ее нечитаемым взглядом.

\- Э-э-э, ладно, альфа, - пробормотала она. – В следующий раз предупрежу заранее.

\- И это не может не радовать, - изогнул бровь Хейл, на что Дана только фыркнула.

\- Ты закончил? – скривилась она.

\- Нет, - хмыкнул Питер. – Будь осторожна.

\- Ты о чем это? – встревожилась Дана.

\- Ну, ты теперь девушка, - пожал он плечами. – Не убей никого, когда тебе сделают комплимент.

\- Чего? – все еще не догнал бывший парень.

\- Я говорю, что ты прекрасно выглядишь, - изволил пояснить Хейл. – А парни очень однозначно реагируют на хорошеньких девушек. Постарайся никого не покалечить. Иначе нас с мамой вызовут к директору.

\- Это наказание какое-то, - пробормотала Дана. – Но спасибо, что напомнил. Я буду осторожна. Эм-м-м…

\- Что? – он обернулся.

\- Да так, просто хотела спросить, - замялась Дана. – Как у вас… дела? С мамой.

\- Нормально, - недоумевающе проговорил Хейл. – А что?

\- Не обижай ее, - прошептала она. – Ты ей нравишься.

\- Ск… то есть, Дана, - Питер выставил вперед руки, словно старался успокоить. – Я НИКОГДА не обижу ее. Мелисса – лучшее, что случилось со мной в этой паршивой жизни.

\- Ты не лжешь, - пробормотала девушка. – Спасибо.

\- Ладно, езжайте уже, - махнул он рукой. – Но если будет нужно – позвони.

\- Ты ведешь себя странно, - пожаловалась она. 

\- Как – странно?

\- Как будто ты мой отец, - пояснила Дана. – И мне это не нравится.

\- Тебе не нравится, что я пытаюсь заботиться о тебе? – вопрос застал девушку врасплох.

\- Это немного непривычно, - призналась она. – Я ведь всегда рассчитывал только на себя. Ну, когда был…

\- Но ты теперь не одна – привыкай, - Питер испытующе посмотрел на девушку. – И не забывай говорить о себе в женском роде. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы на тебя смотрели, как на ненормальную?

\- Ага, - промямлила Дана. – Э-м-м-м, ну, пока.

\- Иди уже, а то твой друг решит, что я сотворил с тобой что-нибудь нехорошее, - а затем добавил. – Кстати, забыл сказать – Дерек вернулся в город.

\- О, класс, только еще одного Хейла нам не хватало, - фыркнула она, выходя за дверь. И если бы девушка обернулась, то заметила бы самую типичнейшую и любимую усмешку своего альфы.

 

***

 

Дана оглядывалась по сторонам, выискивая знакомые лица. Она почти не обращала внимания на Стайлза, который, по своему обыкновению, болтал много, увлеченно и без остановок. Из его рассказа она уже уяснила, что Эллисон теперь встречается с Айзеком. И в отличие от ситуации со Скоттом, Айзек не вызывал у мистера Арджента столь бурного протеста. Лидия, как и в прошлой жизни, сначала встречалась с Джексоном, не к ночи он будь помянут, затем с Эйданом. Бойд и Эрика и в этой реальности были мертвы, как и Виктория Арджент.

Ощущение дежавю не отпускало девушку до самого окончания занятий. Вот только теперь ее называли Даной. Казалось, ничего больше не изменилось – те же люди, те же имена, те же лица. Иной раз она ловила себя на желании обернуться, когда по коридору звали еще какого-то Скотта. 

\- Ты чего такая дерганая? – подсел к ней Стайлз, когда они вышли на улицу. – Что-то случилось? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? 

\- Нет, все нормально, - отозвалась она. – Просто здесь так шумно. И я немного устала – вот и все. Может, уже поедем домой?

\- Да, конечно…

Но парень не успел закончить – у него истошно заверещал телефон. Дана не прислушивалась специально, но поняла, что домой ей придется добираться самой. Шериф на что-то был очень зол.

\- Слушай, сестренка, прости, - покаялся Стайлз. – Отец, наверное, обнаружил дубликат ключей, которые я у него позаимствовал – от работы.

\- Не можешь ты без приключений, да? – посетовала Дана. – Сначала поиски половины трупа, затем…

\- Я все знаю, но ничего не могу с собой поделать – мне любопытно! И вообще, нельзя скрывать от нас важную информацию – это почти преступно. Я же ради общего блага старался – вдруг кто-то чужой в город заявится, а мы ни сном, ни духом?

\- Я все понимаю – езжай, - улыбнулась она.

\- А ты?

\- А я не маленькая девочка, - усмехнулась та. – У меня есть когти и клыки.

\- Да, это очень весомый аргумент, - закивал Стайлз. – Пока. И прости еще раз. Я тебе вечером позвоню.

\- Езжай уже, а то и за опоздание попадет, - отмахнулась девушка.  
Стилински снова закивал, забираясь в свой джип. Он помахал ей рукой на прощанье и уехал. И чувство у него было такое, что сегодня отец вряд ли проявит понимание – и к нему, и к ситуации в целом.

 

***

 

Джексон весь день наблюдал за Даной и Стилински. На первый взгляд, ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он уехал, но это только на первый взгляд. МакКолл была дерганой и все время оглядывалась, когда кого-то громко звали по имени. Весь день она ходила, словно в воду опущенная – молчала, не улыбалась, и даже не смотрела в его сторону. И это, пожалуй, было самым поразительным открытием для Джексона. За несколько лет он привык, что Дана старается обратить на себя его внимание. Это льстило молодому человеку. Он наслаждался вниманием, а теперь, когда МакКолл демонстративно игнорировала его – задевало.

Когда занятия подошли к концу, он вышел на улицу и направился к машине. На стоянке стояла Дана и несуразный Стайлз. Они о чем-то говорили, и Джексон решил послушать. Как оказалось, Стилински срочно вызвонили домой и МакКолл придется добираться до дома самостоятельно. Это был шанс, который Джексон не мог упустить.

 

***

 

Дана решила идти домой пешком – нужно было все обдумать. Слишком много всего произошло за последнее время – мама и Питер ее усилиями стали встречаться, она решила признать своим альфой Хейла, Стайлз и школа, а еще Джексон Уиттмор, который по какой-то причине решил вернуться домой. И чем ему Лондон не угодил?  
Так она и шла вдоль дороги, погруженная в размышления, пока у обочины не притормозила до боли знакомая машина.

\- Что, МакКолл, Стилински решил бросить тебя на произвол судьбы? – раздался голос бывшей школьной знаменитости.

\- Уиттмор, - обреченно проговорила Дана. – Какого черта тебе от меня надо? Ехал? Так и езжай отсюда, если заняться нечем.

\- Что так грубо, МакКолл? Я только спросил, - улыбнулся Джексон, забавляясь переменой эмоций на лице девушки.

\- Чего ты пристал ко мне? – вздохнула она. – Отстань, будь добр.

\- До дома тебе еще час топать, - проигнорировал он ее слова. – Садись, я тебя подвезу.

\- В благотворительности не нуждаюсь, - фыркнула Дана. – Уматывай.

\- Не груби, тебе не идет, - парень продолжал улыбаться. – И садись уже. Ты ведь знаешь меня – я не отстану.

\- И чего тебе в Англии не сиделось? – хмыкнула она, искоса поглядывая на парня. – Или ты и там всех так умудрился доконать, что домой пришлось бежать?

\- Какая ты злая, - рассмеялся Уиттмор. – Я же помочь хочу – и только. По старой дружбе.

\- Ты мне никогда другом не был, - заявила Дана. – По-хорошему прошу…

\- И не проси – не отстану, - растянул он губы в улыбке. – И ты права – мы не были друзьями. Но ты со своим… Стайлзом помогли мне. И я это ценю, поверь. Да и уехал я не по своей воле – родители настояли, после того, что на стадионе произошло.

\- Это когда ты сам себя убил? – догадалась она.

\- Верно подмечено, - кивнул тот. – Так что сама понимаешь, как отреагировали предки.

\- А вернулся почему? 

\- Амнистия, - улыбнулся тот. – Мне скостили срок за хорошее поведение. 

\- Очень смешно, Уиттмор, - скривилась она. – Ты все сказал? Тогда – пока.

\- Что, МакКолл, испугалась? – с изрядной долей издевки протянул Джексон. 

\- Тебя, что ли, чешуйчатый? – фыркнула та, подходя к авто. – Не дождешься! 

Девушка подошла к машине и распахнув дверь, уселась на сиденье. Вызывающе посмотрев на парня, она растянула губы в улыбке, больше напоминающей оскал:

\- И чего замер? Поехали! – скомандовала она. – И да, не называй меня по фамилии. Она мне не слишком нравится.

\- Как скажешь, Дана, - ухмыльнулся парень. – И называй меня Джексон.


	10. 10.

Дерек договорился с Питером о встрече, но приехал чуть раньше оговоренного срока. Они хотели обсудить строительство нового дома, аккурат на том самом месте, где сейчас находятся руины прежнего. И еще кое-что. 

Дядюшка пригласил его в дом Мелиссы – туда, где он теперь жил. Вспоминая их прошлый разговор, Дерек не мог отделаться от чувства стыда. Питер, конечно, не был подарком, но подозревать его в связи с Даной… 

А ведь все оказалось куда прозаичнее – Питер выбрал парой мать девушки. Сам Дерек видел ее мельком, но этого хватило, чтобы составить свое мнение. Мелисса МакКолл нравилась ему, как человек – почему-то она сразу вызывала расположение и доверие. Так что, Питера он вполне мог понять.

Сидя в своей любимой машине, волк размышлял о том, что было пока ему недоступно. Пара. Он уже знал, что Айзек всерьез заинтересовался охотницей, но ничего не говорил против. Даже завидовал ему немного. А сейчас и Питер нашел свою вторую половину. Тоскливо было смотреть на чужое счастье и ощущать себя лишним на этом празднике жизни. Его звериная сущность острыми когтями царапала грудь изнутри, словно пыталась сказать: «Я тоже так хочу. Я тоже хочу быть целым».

Дерек всерьез обратив внимание на Дану МакКолл лишь тогда, когда узнал, что та очень тяжело перенесла его ранение, полученное в схватке с альфами. Но тогда не было времени думать о чем-то постороннем – дарак, Девкалион и неметон. Это требовало напряжения всех внутренних ресурсов. И к тому же, Дана была по уши влюблена в Джексона Уиттмора – своего одноклассника. 

А потом, когда все закончилось, Кора попросила проводить ее домой. Она жила у друга семьи в Лос Анжелесе – и теперь, когда нашла брата, можно было возвращаться домой. И он снова остался один. 

Тогда-то и пришло решение вернуться и отстроить заново родовое гнездо. Вот только поговорить с Питером он решился не сразу – мало ли можно ждать от этого Хейла. Но дело было не только в этом. Дядя ведь звонил ему, когда он был в городе ангелов, сказал, что теперь будет поддерживать истинную альфу. Дерек не слишком расстроился – Питер был слишком непредсказуем и изворотлив, чтобы можно было без опасений поворачиваться к нему спиной. И именно поэтому он беспокоился за МакКолл. Кто точно мог сказать, что на уме у Питера Хейла? Только сам Питер Хейл. Вот Дерек и решил поинтересоваться. И узнал то, что узнал.

И самое главное – Дерек так и не смог решить для себя, переоценил он дядюшку, или же наоборот. 

А время все шло. И зачем он так рано приехал?

Вдруг к дому подъехала серебристого цвета порше. Очень знакомая машина. 

«Уиттмор!»

Дверца открылась, выпуская Лоредану МакКолл. Та выскользнула из салона и громко хлопнула дверцей напоследок. Поджав губы, она сдержанным кивком поблагодарила Уиттмора и, не оборачиваясь, направилась к дому.

 

***

 

Дана была зла. По большей части на Уиттмора, но и на себя тоже. Она, как последний дурак, вернее, дура, повелась на слабо! Да и сам мистер популярность словно с Луны упал: «Называй меня Джексон», передразнила она его мысленно. «Наверняка, этот пижон подумал, что я жажду, чтобы он трепал мое имя по случаю и без! – фыркала она про себя. – Но это не так! Я просто не люблю, когда ко мне обращаются по фамилии!».

Выглянув в окно, она отметила, что порше у дома больше не стоит, что не могло не радовать. Дана не знала, смеяться ей или плакать – потому что Джексон-чтоб-его-кошки-драли-Уиттмор явно клеился к ней. И если бы Дана, в некотором роде, все еще была собой, то растеклась бы розовой лужицей от осознания этого факта, как ни противно это признавать. А вот бывший Скотт МакКолл Джексона не то чтобы на дух не переносил, но испытывал к нему неприязнь, пусть и с налетом жалости. 

\- Кажется, мама была права, - пробормотала девушка. – Прошлое навсегда осталось в прошлом. Вот только настоящее не радует. И что мне делать? Джексон-то ведь не знает, что чуть больше недели назад все было иначе – и пытается меня кхм-кхм... очаровать. Комедия абсурда, хоть…

Но монолог прервал звонок в дверь.

Дана потянула на себя дверную ручку и замерла – на пороге стоял Его Хмурое Величество – Дерек-я-альфа-Хейл. А ему-то что надо?

\- Привет, - кивнул он сдержанно. – Я могу войти?

\- Ага, привет, - посторонилась она, пропуская его в дом. – Проходи. Что нужно?

\- Я к Питеру, но он задерживается, - охотно пояснил Дерек, устраиваясь на диване в гостиной. – Я подожду?

\- Здесь?

\- Ну, я могу и в машине посидеть, если мешаю.

\- Да ладно, сиди уже, раз пришел, - пожала она плечами. – Чай?

\- Не стоит, - отчего-то нахмурился Дерек. – Я могу задать вопрос?

\- Касательно чего? – подозрительно потянула она.

\- Касательно того, что произошло неделю назад, - неопределенно выразился тот. – Питер сказал, что ты больше не альфа.

\- Да это так, - кивнула она. – И что?

\- Я хочу знать, как это произошло, - подался вперед Дерек.

\- А с какой радости я должна что-то говорить? Это касается только меня.

Дерек Хейл вздохнул. Девушка, в общем-то, была права – она ему ничего не должна. Но все же он надеялся, что она хоть немного ему доверяет. Это обижало.

\- Просто Питер сказал, что ты теперь его бета, - решил пояснить Хейл. – Он говорит правду?

\- Это так, - нахмурилась Дана, все еще не совсем понимая, к чему он интересуется этим. 

\- Почему?

\- А почему нет? Он – альфа, я – нет. А полнолуние уже завтра. 

\- У тебя больше нет якоря? – догадался Дерек. – Как это случилось? 

\- Из-за неметона, - тяжело вздохнув, заговорила она. Пришлось снова повторять то, что она уже рассказала Стайлзу. – Мне было плохо, но ни Дитона, ни тебя не было – и я пошла к Питеру. Он помог мне. В большинстве своем, я жива благодаря ему. И еще маме.

\- Но теперь все в порядке?

\- Это как посмотреть, - усмехнулась она. – Я частично потеряла память.

\- Что? Как это?

\- Я забыла некоторые вещи, - пожала плечами девушка. – Не слишком много, но все равно приятного мало. 

\- Ну, меня ты помнишь, - попытался пошутить он.

\- Тебя точно сложно забыть, - хмыкнула Дана, а затем замогильным голосом добавила, явно пародируя самого Хейла. – Я убью тебя, если кто-то узнает, что ты оборотень!

\- А почему тебя привез Уиттмор? – Дерек решил сменить тему разговора, поскольку слова Даны попали в точку, но говорить об этом он не хотел.

\- Стайлзу нужно было срочно домой, - отозвалась она. – Вот Уиттмор и расстарался.

\- И что ему было нужно? – подозрительно сощурился Дерек Хейл.

\- Поблагодарил, - пояснила Дана, не заметив изменившейся интонации альфы. – За помощь. А что?

\- Ничего, - он отвернулся. – Уиттмор теперь омега – держись от него подальше.

\- Что? – недоверчиво-возмущенно протянула Дана. – С каких это пор ты указываешь мне, что делать? 

\- Я просто… - «беспокоюсь», добавил про себя Дерек, но вслух этого не сказал. – Да ты и сама должна понимать! Он – омега!

\- Да хоть черт с рогами! – взвилась она. – С кем я общаюсь – это мое дело. 

\- Питер скажет тебе то же самое, - Хейл попытался зайти с другой стороны.

\- Вот когда скажет, тогда и подумаю, - фыркнула та. – Это не твое дело.

\- Ты упрямая девчонка! – вспылил Дерек. – И ничего не знаешь!

\- Да уж побольше тебя! – не осталась в долгу Дана. 

\- Правда?

\- Правда! – она уже кричала.

\- Что здесь происходит? – прервал их голос старшего Хейла, который не слишком-то и спешил на встречу с любимым племянником. – Очередной апокалипсис?

\- Именно, - кивнула Дана. – И этот армагеддон даже имеет имя – Дерек Хейл!

\- Все настолько фатально? – хмыкнул он.

\- Он указывает мне…

\- Она не слушает, когда…

Дана и Дерек заговорили разом, а потом, взглянув друг на друга, замолкли.

\- Как дети, - Питер покачал головой. – И по какому поводу спор?

\- Я сказал ей, что с омегами общаться не стоит, - авторитетно заявил Дерек. – Вот, в общем-то и все.

\- Ты о близнецах? – изогнул бровь старший волк.

\- Нет, я о Уиттморе, - отозвался тот.

\- Ах да, он ведь вернулся, - согласно кинул он, а затем обернулся к девушке, сердито сопевшей рядом. – Так что там с этим волчьим недоразумением?

\- Да ничего, - отозвалась она. – Он подвез меня домой, потому что Стайлза шериф домой вызвонил.

\- Первый день, а ты уже делаешь успехи, - усмехнулся мужчина.

\- Питер! – зашипела Дана не хуже заправской кошки.

\- Прости, - он поднял руки, признавая безоговорочное поражение. – Я знаю, что это не мое дело. Вот только почему ты не позвонила мне?

\- Я хотела подумать. Ну, ты понимаешь – слишком много всего.

\- А Джексон?

\- А что – Джексон? Он пристал ко мне по дороге – как репей. Поблагодарить хотел за помощь.

\- Поблагодарил?

\- Надеюсь, - скривилась она. – Ладно, если лекция на сегодня закончена – то я пойду к себе. У меня еще уроки.

\- Иди, конечно, - кивнул Питер. – Но все же Дерек прав – старайся не пересекаться с омегами.

\- Я поняла, - нехотя отозвалась Дана. – Постараюсь, - и, подхватив сумку, поднялась в свою комнату.


	11. 11.

\- И что это было? – ехидно поинтересовался Питер.

\- Ты о чем? – Дерек смотрел на дядю честными глазами.

\- Ни о чем, - посерьезнел тот, отмахнувшись. – Насчет твоей просьбы – я все уладил. Ты можешь жить в моей квартире – мне она все равно пока без надобности, - и протянул племяннику ключи. – Вещи я забрал. И не забудь поливать цветы.

\- Какие цветы? 

\- Живые, Дерек, не тормози, - скривился Питер. – Чайную розу и два кактуса. И все же, что вы не поделили?

\- Эта… упертая девчонка заявила, что я указываю, что ей делать! – Дерек с силой сжал в руке ключи.

\- А ты точно не указывал? – спросил он, изо всех сил стараясь задавить в себе сарказм.

\- Я просто сказал, чтобы она не общалась с Уиттмором, - почти рявкнул он.

\- Не указывал, значит? - хмыкнул старший Хейл. – Ну-ну. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Дерек, ты меня, конечно, прости, но ты умеешь только приказывать, - поделился наблюдением Питер. 

\- Но тебя-то она послушала! - словно обиделся тот. – Я ведь ей добра желаю!

\- Я это знаю, - согласился Питер Хейл. – И она знает. 

\- Так какого черта она огрызается!?

\- А какого черта ты ведешь себя так, словно Дана – маленький ребенок, нуждающийся в том, чтобы ему указывали, как жить? - передразнил он племянника. 

\- Но Уиттмор…

\- Ах, вот в чем дело, - протянул мужчина. – Ты ревнуешь. Ну, тогда все понятно.

\- Что тебе понятно? – вяло отмахнулся Дерек.

\- Мой тебе совет, дорогой племянник, - осторожно подбирая слова, заговорил Питер. – И пусть это прозвучит банально, но Дана – не похожа на остальных. Не пытайся навязать ей свое мнение – не получится.

\- Но у тебя ведь получилось.

\- А я и не навязывал, - усмехнулся он. – Дана сама решила, как ей поступить – я только высказал варианты. 

\- И что мне делать?

\- А почему ты спрашиваешь меня? Ты же не думаешь, что я внезапно переквалифицируюсь в сваху? Если она тебе нравится – действуй, а меня к этому не приплетай. Пусть мы и родня, но я буду блюсти ее интересы.

\- С чего такое рвение? Из-за ее матери?

\- Это мое дело, Дерек, - нахмурился Питер без доли привычной иронии. – Просто прими к сведению. И вообще, напомни мне, о чем мы хотели поговорить?

\- О доме, - Дерек и сам был рад сменить тему. – Я хочу нанять…

 

***

 

\- Слушай, альфа, что происходит, а? – Дана спустилась с лестницы и подошла к Хейлу. Тот стоял у окна и провожал взглядом племянника.

\- Ты о чем? - Питер принял обличье невинного агнца.

\- Я о Дереке, - уточнила она. – Он ведет себя странно. Все ведут себя странно.

\- Знаешь, я кое что хочу тебе показать, - кивнул он, словно что-то решил для себя. – Подойди.

Дана сделала несколько шагов, застыв как раз напротив мужчины.

\- И что?

\- Обернись, - скомандовал он. За спиной девушки оказалось зеркало.

\- Я все еще не поняла, - выжидательно протянула она, оглядываясь на Хейла.

\- А ты внимательнее приглядись, - посоветовал тот. – И скажи, что ты видишь.

\- Я вижу себя, Питер, - удрученно вздохнула она. – Ничего нового.

\- А вот тут ты ошибаешься, Дана, - он как-то особенно выделил ее имя. – Я тебе скажу, что вижу. Я вижу девушку – симпатичную, милую, хоть и немного смурную. Ей 17 лет, она ходит в школу, дружит с забавным тощим мальчишкой, который говорит со скоростью света. И пусть эта девушка оборотень, бывшая альфа, а теперь сильная бета, но все же она – девушка.

\- Но я…

\- И никто не знает того, что было раньше. Что когда-то давно – в прошлой жизни – она была парнем. Поверь, этого не видно, так сказать, снаружи. А потому смирись, что на тебя теперь будут смотреть именно так, что будут стараться оберегать, завоевать твое внимание и симпатию. Смирись, ведь пути назад у тебя все равно нет. 

Дана смотрела на себя, стараясь осознать, принять все то, что сказал ей Питер. Разумом она это уже поняла, но до сердца, кажется, дошло только сейчас.

Внезапно она почувствовала, как по щеке пробежала слеза, а за ней еще одна и еще. Всхлипнув, она принялась яростно стирать их, размазывая по щекам.

\- Что случилось? – встревожился мужчина.

\- Проклятье! – она шмыгнула носом. – Чертовы слезы словно сами текут! Так раньше не было, - пожаловалась она. – Глупость какая – реветь!

\- Это не глупость, Дана, - улыбнулся Хейл. – Привыкай.

\- Не хочу. Это противно.

\- Это нормально, - а затем он как-то загадочно усмехнулся и спросил. – Хочешь секрет?

\- Какой? – любопытство – великая сила, способная остановить даже женские слезы.

\- Знаешь, почему Дерек так – как ты там выразилась? – странно себя ведет? – он склонил голову на сторону и искоса глянул на нее. – Ты ему симпатична – как девушка.

\- Что?! Питер, ты чего?! Я не могу ему нравится! Я же…

\- Что – ты? Девушка? И вправду, с чего бы ему обращать внимание на симпатичных девушек? – весело поинтересовался Хейл. – Ему нравится Лоредана МакКолл.

\- Боже, и этот туда же, – простонала она, схватившись за голову. – Это сумасшествие какое-то. 

\- Ты о ком? Случайно не о Уиттморе? – Питер поманил ее на кухню. – Рассказывай.

\- Что рассказывать-то? – поморщилась та. – Все просто, как день – Дана была влюблена в Джексона Уиттмора. Причем, безнадежно, как Стайлз в Лидию. И говоря – Дана – я имею ввиду не себя. А потом он уехал в Лондон. Я думала, он останется там надолго, но его за какими-то хренами притащило обратно! Не знаю, что уж в его стукнутой голове повернулось с ног на голову, но он решил за мной приударить. 

\- Правда? – рассмеялся Хейл.

\- Чего смеешься? – зыркнула Дана. – Это нисколько не смешно! А теперь еще и Дерек!

\- А я говорил – смирись, - пожал он плечам, а затем задумчиво произнес. – Значит, омега подбивает под тебя клинья. Очень интересно.

\- Чего интересного? Этот пижон мне улыбается!

\- И что в этом такого страшного?

\- А то, что…

\- Ну, продолжай. Я не смогу помочь, если ты не расскажешь.

\- Мне… в общем, мне хочется улыбнуться в ответ, - выпалила Дана. – И не просто улыбнуться, а растечься лужицей розовых соплей.

Питер очень старался не рассмеяться, но все было тщетно – он запрокинул голову и от души расхохотался.

\- Это не смешно, - вновь всхлипнула Дана.

\- Прости, - отсмеявшись, покаялся тот. – Я не над тобой – над ситуацией. А если честно, то не могу представить, каково тебе.

\- И что мне делать?

\- Учись с этим жить. Это единственное, что тебе остается, - посоветовал Хейл. – А как поступить, ты должна решать сама.

\- Спасибо. Наверное, - немного помолчав, отозвалась она. – Я пойду к себе – постараюсь решить, что делать.

\- Тоже правильно, - одобрил тот. – Если что, я тут.

\- Ага, - кивнула она, выходя в гостиную.


	12. 12.

Покачав головой, Питер решил, что чай сейчас – это самое то, что нужно. Довольно-таки интересно было наблюдать за Даной. Все же не каждый день видишь девушку, когда-то бывшую парнем. И то, что с ней сейчас происходило, не могло не тревожить. Ее сознание активно перестраивалось под требования организма – назревал конфликт, который в скором времени должен будет так или иначе разрешиться. Скотт слишком быстро стал говорить о себе в женском роде, а этом могло значить только одно – его психика в данный момент была очень подвижна. Сейчас Дана активно соединяла в себе два сознания, две жизни. И через некоторое время этот процесс должен завершится. А пока девушку так и будет кидать из одной крайности в другую. Самое главное в этой ситуации – не оставлять ее надолго одну, постоянно напоминать, что она сама должна что-то решать, что-то делать, иначе не избежать затяжной депрессии. Хорошо хоть Питер был теперь ее альфой – Дана чувствовала его присутствие, а тот как мог старался успокоить ее волка.

Посмотрев на часы, Хейл призадумался. Через несколько часов должна была приехать Мелисса. Хотелось сделать что-то. И, покивав себе, Питер решил приготовить ужин. Не то, чтобы он очень любил это дело темное, но почему бы не порадовать любимую женщину? 

Что же можно было сказать о его кулинарных способностях? Не гений, но энтузиаст.

\- Что ты делаешь? – очень искренне изумилась Дана, когда спустилась на кухню за стаканом воды.

\- Готовлю цыпленка, - Питер обернулся с прямо-таки обезоруживающей улыбкой. - Поможешь?

\- А ты хоть знаешь, что делать? – усомнилась она, поглядывая на стол, заставленный упаковками с приправами, мукой, замороженной курицей – несколько пачек, тремя баночками со сливками и пакетом свежей зелени. – А это все откуда?

\- Купил. И я знаю, что делать – в кулинарной книге написано. Если будем следовать рецепту – должно получиться, - уверенно произнес он. – Ну, так что?

\- И что мне делать? – сдалась девушка.

\- Порезать лук, - тот час заявил Хейл.

\- Но он в шелухе.

\- Так почисти его, - он жмет плечами. – Ты ведь девушка, должна знать, как это делается.

\- Язви-язви, - хмыкнула та. – И я знаю, что должна, вот только не обязана.

\- И это совершенно правильно, знание – сила! – не оборачиваясь, заявил он. – И что же у нас дальше? А дальше по плану – лимоны.

\- По-моему, их нужно помыть, для начала.

\- Правда? Ну, хорошо – помоем.

\- А с этим что делать?

\- Почитай, - отмахнулся Питер. – Рецепт в книге.

\- Но в нем нет картофеля.

\- Значит, будет.

\- Я заранее отказываюсь от ответственности за это творение, - рассмеялась Дана.

\- А вы, юная леди, струсили! – улыбаясь, протянул Хейл.

\- Ты точно странный, - покачала она головой. – И все же, что делать с картофелем?

\- Как, что? Пока – чистить, а там видно будет.

 

***

 

Дана уже и не помнила, когда в последний раз столько смеялась. Помогая Питеру и дальше извращать рецепт, она слушала его едкие комментарии в отношении тех, кто составлял эти самые рецепты. А еще Хейл знал множество самых разных историй – смешных и не очень. Слушая его, Дана на некоторое время забыла обо всем – о школе, Джексоне, Дереке, проблемах и нуждах – о том, что у нее когда-то была другая жизнь.

Как оказалось ее тело обладало некоторыми хозяйственными навыками – у нее прекрасно получилось покрошить лук и обжарить ломтики мяса.

\- Ну вот, а ты боялась, - довольно протянул Хейл, вынимая курицу из духовки. – Отлично пахнет, тебе не кажется?

\- Кажется, - улыбнулась она. – Если честно, то не ожидала от тебя такого. Ты молодец.

\- О, комплимент! – весело воскликнул тот. – Приятно услышать похвалу от красивой девушки.

\- Стукну, - Дана пригрозила ему лопаточкой.

\- И так всегда, - притворно вздохнув, Питер закатил глаза. – Чуть что – сразу рукоприкладствуют. Ладно, хватит болтать – нам еще предстоит уборка.

Громко хмыкнув, девушка осмотрела фронт работы – везде была расставлена грязная посуда, лежали остатки того, что не получилось приготовить, а на полу почему-то была рассыпана мука. И что они с ней делали? Впрочем, это была одна из импровизаций Хейла.

\- Ну и бардак, - протянула она. – Чем займешься – посудой или полом?

\- Пожалуй, посудой, - скривился он. – Слушай, а что мы сделали с орехами?

\- Эм-м-м, ну ты ведь у нас шеф-повар. Почему ты спрашиваешь у меня?

\- А у кого еще, если я сам не помню? Кажется, я положил их в салат.

\- Который?

\- А! Там видно будет, - отмахнулся Питер. – Ну что, приступим?

 

***

 

С уборкой они управились часам к восьми. Как раз вовремя – буквально минут через десять к дому подъехала машина Мелиссы.

\- Привет! Я дома, - с порога позвала женщина. – Признавайтесь, что вы делали. Пахнет очень вкусно.

\- Привет, мам, - из кухни выглянула Дана. – А у нас тут ужин.

\- Сами приготовили, или заказали?

\- Милая, - Питер прошагал мимо девушки. – Мы хотели сделать сюрприз. И да – все приготовили сами.

Мелисса, мягко обняв мужчину, поцеловала его и спросила:

\- И что вы готовили? – Дана не ответила – закатила глаза и ушла обратно на кухню.

\- Ну, так сразу и не скажешь, - потянул он. – Всего понемногу. 

\- Не терпится попробовать, - пробормотала она, когда Хейл сильнее сжал объятья.

\- Я скучал, - тихонько прошептал он. – Ты иди пока, отдохни, а мы закончим с сервировкой.

 

***

 

Ужин прошел на «ура» - Дана совершенно зря опасалась. Все, что они приготовили, было не только съедобно, но и вкусно. «Все дело в том, - пояснил тогда Питер, - что у нас, оборотней тонкий нюх. То, что хорошо пахнет, вряд ли будет несъедобным. Исключая, ванилин. Но мы его не использовали». Мелисса на это только улыбнулась – можно было сказать, что сюрприз удался.

Они и дальше остались разговаривать, а Лоредана поднялась к себе. День, который начался не слишком удачно, завершился гораздо приятнее. А еще сегодня Дана смогла увидеть Питера в ином свете. Она, в принципе знала, что старший Хейл умен и проницателен, циничен, жесток, а также отличается изрядной саркастичностью. Но вместе с тем, у него обнаружилось хорошее чувство юмора и неуемная тяга к экспериментам. И Дана увидела еще кое что: Питер легок в общении только с теми, кто, по его мнению, этого достоин. Таким людям он будет сопереживать, их будет защищать и беречь. Улыбаясь, Лоредана поняла, что вошла в очень ограниченный круг таких людей. И это было чертовски приятно.

Она лежала на кровати и молча разглядывала белый потолок своей комнаты. Отчего-то на душе у нее было легко и спокойно, словно и не было вовсе проблем. Завтрашний день казался недостижимым и далеким, и сейчас в ее реальности не было ни Джексона Уиттмора, ни Дерека Хейла, ни Эллисон Арджент – никого из тех, кто вызывал в ней столь неоднозначные чувства. Центром ее микро-вселенной была семья – она сама, мама и… Питер. И в этот момент Дана задалась вопросом, как же так получилось? Отчего она поверила убийце? Может, это следствие ритуала? А может статься и так, что настоящего Питера Хейла она и не знала никогда. Будучи Скоттом, она помнила его совершенно другим. И что же теперь делать? Оставить все как есть? Наверняка, это было лучшее решение – время все расставит по своим местам. 

Так, медленно перебирая мысли, Дана, наконец, уснула.


	13. 13.

Утро началось со звонка Стилински. Он очень долго и красочно извинялся, что забыл позвонить вчера.

\- За тобой заехать? – спросил он напоследок.

\- Нет, меня Питер отвезет, - нехотя проговорила она.

\- Что ему понадобилось в школе? – изумился Стайлз.

\- Не знаю. Спроси у него, когда увидишь, - отозвалась девушка.

\- Ага, щас, только завещание напишу, - фыркнул тот, а потом спросил. – А кстати, ты как до дома добралась? Все нормально?

\- Стайлз, я тебе при встрече расскажу, хорошо? Это не телефонный разговор.

\- Произошло что-то, о чем мне нужно знать? – парень слово в слово повторил слова своего отца.

\- Да. Нет. Не знаю, - запиналась она. – В общем, это сложно объяснить в двух словах. Давай поговорим потом?

\- Ну ладно, - посерьезнел Стайлз. – Жду.

\- Ага, - пробормотала она и отключилась. 

Спускаясь с крыльца, Дана немного призадумалась. У нее не было секретов от лучшего друга, кроме одного. И как на ее рассказ отреагирует Стайлз? Особенно, на Уиттмора.

Ее уже ждали – мама и Питер стояли у машины, что-то обсуждая. Кивнув матери на прощанье, девушка забралась в машину и пристегнулась.

Уже отъехав от дома на приличное расстояние, она решила поговорить с Хейлом. Как-то слишком настойчиво он предложил свою помощь – явно хотел побывать в ее школе. Но зачем?

\- Меня мог отвезти Стайлз, - заговорила она, смотря в окно.

\- Мне не сложно, - отозвался Питер, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

\- И все же, - настояла Дана. – Я хочу знать.

\- Привыкла все контролировать? – усмехнулся он. – Это хорошо. Видишь ли, я теперь альфа. И на моей территории трое омег. Хочу взглянуть на них поближе.

\- Есть шанс, что они станут частью нашей стаи? – спросила она, на что Питер улыбнулся. МакКолл уже приняла себя бетой его стаи, хотя, будучи Скоттом, сильно этому противилась.

\- Пока сказать не могу, - нахмурился Хейл. – Близнецов в деле я видел, а вот Уиттмор пока – темня лошадка. Там видно будет.

\- А Дерек что говорит?

\- У нас в этом вопросе взгляды сходятся, - поделился Питер. – Он тоже присматривается.

\- Я вот еще что хотела спросить, - спохватилась Дана. – Дерек ведь все еще альфа, так?

\- Да, - кивнул тот. – Только слабый. Он многое отдал, чтобы спасти Кору.

\- Он, получается, альфа без стаи, - проговорила она.

\- Не совсем. Видишь ли, Айзек все еще его бета.

\- И нас две стаи на одной территории, - констатировала она.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – наконец-то Питер посмотрел на МакКолл.

\- Ну, вы ведь семья, да?

\- И что?

\- Две маленьких стаи, альфа одной из них ослаб, но они – одна семья, - ровно заговорила Дана. – Может, стоит объединиться? На время?

Хейл как-то странно посмотрел на нее, словно спрашивал, с какой луны она свалилась на их грешную землю.

\- Так нельзя, - проговорил он, наконец.

\- Почему?

\- Так никто раньше не делал.

\- И это повод?

\- Это традиция.

\- Как Кодекс Арджентов?

\- Именно.

\- Вот только теперь у Криса и Эллисон другой Кодекс. Ты не знал? – она склонила голову на сторону, копируя его самого.

\- Откуда бы? И как он звучит?

\- «Мы защищаем тех, кто не может защитить себя сам», - отозвалась Дана, внимательно разглядывая Хейла. Обычно по его лицу сложно понять, о чем он думает и что замышляет, но только не сейчас. 

\- Как мило, - недоверчиво скривился он. – Новые робингуды.

\- Не веришь?

\- Отчего же, - он пожал плечами. – Но я так и не услышал твоего мнения.

\- Я думаю, не всегда нужно следовать традициям, - произнесла девушка. – Иной раз поступить стоит так, как нужно, а не так, как правильно.

\- Но двое альф в стае – это постоянные столкновения интересов, попытка выйти в лидеры, - пояснил Питер. – Это неизбежно.

\- Но вы-то ведь родственники, - возразила она, - а не чужие люди.

\- Тебе напомнить, как он стал альфой?

\- Не возмущайся, тебе за дело досталось, - заявила Дана. – И вообще, сейчас ты жив и снова стал альфой.

\- И?

\- И знаешь, что я права. А насчет первенства, то будете учиться находить компромиссы – это вам обоим полезно, - довольно хмыкнула бета.

\- Я и Дерек? Ты шутишь, наверное?

\- Немного. – улыбнулась она. – Вы ведь семья, неужели договориться не сможете?

\- А с чего такое рвение? – вдруг поинтересовался Питер. – Помниться раньше, ты вообще не хотела быть в стае – ни в чьей.

\- Ты сам сказал, что нужно учиться жить по-новому, - отозвалась она с грустью. – Прошлого больше нет.

\- Кхм, знаешь, может, ты и права, - задумчиво протянул Хейл. – Что-то в этом определенно есть. Я подумаю над твоими словами.

\- И на том спасибо, - кивнула она, выбираясь из машины. Забавно, она не успела заметить, когда они въехали на школьную стоянку. – Пока.

Питер притормозил на стоянке, но выходить из машины не торопился – решил понаблюдать немного. 

Вот прибыл на своем синем монстре Стилински, а буквально минуту спустя рядом припарковался Уиттмор.

Питер видел, как Дана закатывает глаза в ответ на приветствие омеги. Но при этом она как-то нервно теребит лямку рюкзака и постоянно прикусывает нижнюю губу. Надо признать, выглядела она в этот момент очень мило. Мужчина не удивился, когда Джексон присоединился к Стайлзу и Дане, не обращая внимания на их недружелюбные взгляды.

Минут через десять прикатили близнецы на байках. Смотрелись они колоритно – Хейл хмыкнул – все дети любят яркие игрушки. Бывшие альфы держались очень уверенно и независимо. Питер не знал, что держало их в городе, ведь они могли уйти – и уже давно. Но отчего-то остались.

Впрочем, причина этого скоро стала ясна – и она была стара, как мир. Итан Грейсон мгновенно прилип взглядом к смуглому улыбчивому парню, а Эйдан Грейсон вовсю пытался привлечь внимание рыжей банши. Банально, конечно, но зато знакомо и понятно.

Что же касается Уиттмора, то он, и вправду, вызывал куда больше вопросов, нежели Грейсоны. Слишком самостоятельный, самоуверенный до самовлюбленности, не глуп и себе на уме – тяжелый случай.

Самым последним из вервольфов в школу прибыл Айзек Лейхи. И его уже ждала Эллисон, устроившись на скамейке – в здание они направились уже вместе.

Хейл тихонько хмыкнул, уже составив свое мнение о ситуации и ее непосредственных участниках – пора и честь знать.

На выезде с территории школы он увидел чуть в стороне знакомую черную шевроле. Усмехнувшись, Питер приветственно помахал рукой своему племяннику. Заметив это, Дерек вызывающе улыбнулся, словно говоря – мол, вот он я – смотри и любуйся. Довольно оскалившись, мужчина решил все же заняться своими делами – с родственником он всегда успеет попикироваться. Тем более дела были действительно важными – не легко вернуться в бизнес после столь долгого отсутствия.

 

***

 

\- Так о чем ты хотела поговорить? – Стайлз едва успел вылезти из машины, и сразу же накинулся на подругу с вопросами.

\- Не здесь, - прошипела она, оглядываясь на авто Хейла. – Питер еще не уехал.

\- Так чего ему надо?

\- Присматривается, - отозвалась она. – К омегам.

\- Зачем? Дерек опять во что-то влип? А, может, это очередной коварный план нашего зомби? Поскольку вы теперь обязаны жить в одном доме, ты бы присмотрела за ним.

\- Стайлз, - простонала Дана. – Я честное-пречестное слово даю – я все тебе расскажу! Но после занятий – у тебя, где точно нет лишних ушей.

\- Заметано, сестренка, - кивнул тот. – Но я весь день буду подыхать от любопытства – и поверь мне на слово – это страшная пытка. О, смотри-ка, кто пожаловал – мохнатый пижон!

\- О, Боже! Его только не хватало – для полного счастья, - вновь застонала девушка, скривившись при этом, как от лимона. Да и чувствовала она себя немного странно. И дело было вовсе не в тонких обтягивающих брючках, и не в кофте со слишком глубоким вырезом. Тут было что-то другое – едва уловимое. Ее рука словно сама схватилась за лямку рюкзака, нервно ее теребя.

\- Привет, Дана, - из порше возник Джексон. – Стилински. Вы меня ждали? Как мило. И чего встали – идем, я прибыл.

\- Слушай, Уиттмор, - притворно встревоженным голосом протянул Стайлз. – Ты, случайно, ничего не попутал? Ну, там акклиматизация и все такое? Ты уже путаешь нас с представителями своего фанклуба, от которого не очень-то и много осталось. Так вот, заявляю тебе официально и громогласно – ты ошибся. Иди, куда шел.

\- Ты такой забавный, Стилински, - усмехнулся Джексон, пропустив его тираду мимо ушей. – Теперь я начинаю понимать, что Дана нашла в тебе.

\- Я нашла в нем лучшего друга и брата, Уиттмор, - зло бросила она. – Ты что-то хотел от нас?

\- Какие вы неприветливые, - посетовал тот. – Может, я просто хочу подружиться?

\- Ты? Просто? Подружиться? С нами? – Стайлз был, откровенно говоря, ошарашен. – У тебя жар?

\- Вы помогли мне, - Джексон пожал плечами. – Да и вообще, неужели вы думали, что можно пережить все то, что с нами было, и остаться прежними? Я изменился – как и вы.

\- Прости, чувак, но в это трудно поверить, - покачал головой Стилински. – Да это ты и сам должен понимать.

\- Я понимаю, - согласился тот. – Но и вас прошу о том же.

\- Вау! Ты употребил в одном предложении «вас» и «прошу»! Это было сильно!

\- Стилински, а ты вообще умеешь молчать? – слегка опешил Джексон. – Я тут распинаюсь, а…

\- Хватит, - прервала его Дана. – Мы тебя услышали. Вот только, боюсь, ничего не получится.

\- Не будьте упрямыми буками, - усмехнулся Уиттмор. – И дайте мне шанс.

\- А то что? Сам возьмешь? – фыркнул Стайлз. – Знаешь, сестренка, это может стать настоящим приключением. Что скажешь?

\- Скажу, что это хорошая идея, Стайлз, - выдал Джексон. – И зовите меня по имени. А теперь – идем. Иначе опоздаем, а первым уроком у нас…

\- Химия, - простонал Стайлз. – Не люблю химию.

Бросив на лучшего друга немного ошеломленный взгляд, Дана попыталась сказать хоть что-нибудь, но не успела – Стайлз потянул ее следом за Уиттмором.


	14. 14.

\- Ты обиделась, что ли? – Стайлз непонимающе смотрел на подругу, которая молчала всю дорогу от школы. – Дана?

\- А чего ты от меня ждал? – проворчала она. – Благодаря тебе день превратился в фарс. А все потому что чертов Уиттмор таскался с нами. Правда, со стороны казалось, что это мы таскаемся за ним.

\- Но это было весело, - хохотнул Стайлз. – Признай, когда Уиттмор не строит из себя засранца, то даже ничего – нормальный чувак.

\- Что, записался в фанклуб? – фыркнула она. - Но пусть не думает, что мы готовы кипятком ссать от его внимания!

\- А что ты так бесишься? – поразился парень. – Раньше ты бы и впрямь кругами писала, если бы он только взглянул на тебя. Это из-за того, что произошло... ну, с тобой, твоей памятью?

\- Знаешь, о чем это говорит? – хмыкнула та. – Нужно быть очень осторожной в желаниях, они ведь могут и сбыться.

\- Что, совсем никаких чувств к нему не осталось? – поинтересовался Стайлз, усевшись на кровать, Дана же расползлась по креслу.

\- Честно?

\- Ну, не будешь же ты врать своему любимому брату? Честно, конечно! Я же самый лучший для тебя психолог! Ты ведь и сама знаешь, сколько я с этими типами общался. Я вообще могу кандидатскую написать, а…

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулась она. – Ты самый лучший брат.

\- Так рассказывай, - подбодрил тот, – иначе я умру от любопытства, а тебе этого не нужно, потому что тебе придется прятать мой не очень еще хладный труп, а я сын шерифа. Так что…

\- Мое тело помнит, - зажмурившись, проговорила Дана.

\- Э-э-э, что? – Стайлз слегка залип. – Я… я… не совсем понимаю. Вернее, совсем не понимаю. Это ведь проблема, да?

\- Да, братишка, это проблема, - кивнула она, отворачиваясь.

\- Давай-ка ты сейчас мне все расскажешь, - заявил парень, перетаскивая Дану к себе на кровать, - а потом мы вместе решим, что делать дальше.

\- Это очень сложно описать, - заговорила девушка. – Я, которая существует теперь, не влюблена, понимаешь? Но вот тело, мое тело… оно, как бы это поточнее выразиться, реагирует на Уиттмора.

\- Это как?

\- Ты только не смейся, но когда этот четов пижон улыбается, мои губы так и норовят расползтись по лицу, и если бы у меня был хвост, то я бы им виляла – очень сильно. А еще… в общем, у меня дыхание сбивается.

\- Это что-то типа мышечной памяти?

\- Не совсем. Это словно бы мое тело существует отдельно от меня. Я-то ведь не хочу нравиться ему, понимаешь? Что мне делать, Стайлз?

\- Тебе нужно срочно вернуть контроль над телом. А то, чего доброго, снова будешь за Уиттмором хвостом бегать. А еще бы тебе не помешало держаться от него подальше…

\- Вот спасибо, братишка! – с чувством проговорила она. – Держаться, значит, подальше, да?

\- Ой, прости, я не знал, - стушевался парень.

\- Да ладно, - отмахнулась девушка. – У меня кроме этой, есть другая проблема. Хуже.

\- Что может быть хуже? – усмехнулся Стилински.

\- Питер сказал, что я нравлюсь Дереку, - обреченно проговорила она.

\- Что?! – с присвистом выдохнул тот. – Суровый, хмурый, нелюдимый, брутальный Дерек Хейл испытывает к тебе… симпатию?! Но разве не он грозился убить тебя, а потом уломать – в самом плохом смысле, быть в его стае? Слушай, а может, Питер соврал? По-моему, это для него так же просто, как дышать.

\- Ты забываешь, что я слышу, когда мне пытаются солгать. Да и не будет он меня обманывать – ему не с руки, я ведь теперь в его стае.

\- Так-так-так, - вскинулся Стайлз. – А вот с этого места поподробнее, пожалуйста. Ты, в смысле, стала его альфой? Я правильно понял?

\- Стайлз, Питер мой альфа. Я потеряла статус из-за той заразы. А он… он помог мне. Тогда и сейчас – во время полнолуния. У меня нет теперь даже нормального якоря.

\- А вдруг, это он сам и подстроил, - предложил он. – Ну, твою болезнь, а потом, как герой на белом… кхм-кхм… в общем, спас тебя?

\- Он убил Дженнифер Блэйк, - отозвалась она. – Забрал ее силу. Так тоже можно, оказывается, если знаешь, каким макаром.

\- Но разве ей не милашка-Дюк глотку порвал? – недоумевающе поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Видимо, она оказалась очень живучей, - отозвалась Дана. – Впрочем, на результате это не сказалось – она мертва, а Питер теперь альфа. Мой альфа.

\- То есть, ты больше не альфа?

 

***

 

\- Ты больше не альфа.

\- Ты когда-нибудь устанешь это повторять, Стайлз? – поморщилась Дана. – Ты уже седьмой раз это повторяешь.

\- У меня просто в голове не укладывается, - пожаловался он. – Ты – бета. Бета!

\- Сама знаю, не ори, орел*, - озлилась она. – Да, я – бета, а он – альфа! Он спас меня, а теперь встречается с моей мамой – с моей, кстати сказать, подачи. Распни меня!

\- Ну, прости-прости, - покаялся Стайлз. – А что делать будем?

\- Я буду привыкать к новой жизни, – она пожала плечами, пряча отголоски обиды. – Все еще пытаюсь переварить то, что я нравлюсь Дереку.

\- Странно все это, - пробормотал он.

\- И не говори, - тяжело вздохнула она, заваливаясь на кровать рядом с другом.

\- Но это ведь Дерек-мать-его-Хейл! – в который раз поразился Стилински. – Крутой рычащий альфа!

\- Не сыпь соль на рану, - прохныкала Дана. – Мне и так поплохело.

\- А давай, мы не будем расстраиваться, - вдруг Стайлз повернулся к ней, сверкая ехидной ухмылкой. – Все у нас будет хорошо! Где наша не пропадала?

\- Везде пропадала, - фыркнула она. – Пора брать реванш!*

\- Вот, это именно то, что я хотел услышать, - улыбнулся парень. – Правда, не такими словами, но это мелочи жизни, на которые не стоит обращать внимания. Так, о чем это я? А, да! Ты изменилась.

\- Здрасте-приехали, - протянула она. – Это и так известно. Или я еще чего-то не заметила? Признавайся, братишка, а то мне уже страшно.

\- Ну, ты стала, увереннее, что ли, - отозвался он задумчиво. – И тверже. Не в том смысле, что ты была мягкой, а теперь затвердела. Не будь ты девушкой, я бы сказал, что ты отрастила стальные яйца.

\- Ага, всю жизнь мечтала! 

\- Я в самом хорошем смысле! 

\- Хм, звучит как комплимент, - фыркнула Дана. – Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, - он жмет плечами, снова укладываясь рядом. – Я всегда на твоей стороне.

Они еще некоторое время молча гипнотизируют потолок, а потом Стайлз вдруг хихикнул. Дана посмотрела на него недоуменно, пытаясь понять, что же могло его рассмешить. А друг уже вовсю хохотал.

\- Ты чего? Истерика?

\- Нет, - он вытирает набежавшие слезы. – Я тут вспомнил, как на нас все смотрели. Это было весело – давно я так не смеялся, про себя, разумеется. Кстати, расскажи мне о ваших планах. Может, я смогу помочь.

\- Точно сказать не могу, но, может быть – только может – Питер объединиться с Дереком. На время.

\- То есть, территорию делить не будут, - больше утверждал Стайлз. – Хоть что-то – папа будет рад. Что-то еще?

\- Нет, наверное, - пожала она плечами. 

\- Подожди-ка, ты говорила, что зомби-дядя присматривается к омегам. В стаю зазывать собрался? – напомнил парень.

\- Может быть, - отозвалась Дана. – С одной стороны, это хорошо, но…

\- Что? Стая больше – сил больше, - уверенно проговорил тот.

\- Нет, Стайлз, - едко проговорила она, - проблем больше. Это же, блин пасхальный, Джексон Уиттмор! И не забывай о близнецах.

\- Что-то ты нервная, какая-то, - подозрительно проговорил Стилински. – Может, чаю?

\- Слушай, давай не будем больше сегодня ни о ком постороннем говорить, а? – попросила Дана. – У меня мозг плавится, а еще спина болит.

\- Ударилась? – участливо поинтересовался парень.

\- Нет, просто тянет как-то нехорошо. Почки, наверное, - задумчиво протянула она. – Да, точно, там почки находятся.

\- А еще живот побаливает, - с какой-то обреченностью предположил он. – И настроение быстро меняется.

\- Да, а откуда ты… - и замерла. Помолчав несколько секунд, она прошептала. - Этого просто не может быть… Стайлз, мне срочно надо домой!!!

__________  
*обе фразы взяты из книг Ю. Никитина


	15. 15.

Питер вернулся домой часам к восьми – день был очень долгим. Все же иной раз кажется, что нормальные дела отнимают куда больше сил, чем сверхъестественные.

Зайдя в дом, он осмотрелся – чувствовал, что Дана уже вернулась. Вот только она сидела в своей комнате, вернее, расхаживала по ней, словно зверь в клетке, периодически падая на кровать. Ее раздражение, злость и растерянность кислой дымкой повисли в воздухе. Что такое произошло в школе, что настолько ее расстроило?

Питер поднялся на второй этаж и замер у запертой двери.

\- Дана? – позвал он. – Что случилось?

\- Ничего! – раздался голос, в котором чувствовались нотки истерики. Нет, это уже никуда не годится!

\- Открой! – позвал Хейл. – Я же слышу, что ты врешь мне!

\- Пошел вон! – взвизгнула девушка, а в дверь бухнуло что-то тяжелое.

\- Да что такое происходит? – пробормотал он, а затем снова позвал. – Дана!

\- Я сказала – свали к чертям! – заорала она. – Оставь меня в покое!

Закатив глаза, Питер, трижды глубоко вздохнув, вышиб дверь. И его взору открылась довольно-таки занимательная картина – Дана сидела на кровати, поджав под себя ноги и завернувшись в одеяло.

\- Ты… ты… ты дверь сломал! Уйди! – взвизгнула она. – Я что, неясно сказала – у меня все хорошо!

\- Что-то не похоже, - хмыкнул он. – Поделишься?

\- Чего тебя от меня надо? – прорычала она. – Свали!

\- Хватит, - Питер попытался урезонить девушку. – Уверен, что проблема не так страшна, как тебе кажется.

\- Не страшна?! – прошипела она так, что ей бы позавидовала и змея. – Не страшна?! Да ты хоть представляешь…

\- Нет, - мгновенно согласился он. – Но ты можешь рассказать мне. Я уверен – любая проблема решаема.

\- Хочешь решить мою проблему?! Просто убей меня, и дело с концом, - она вдруг завалилась на кровать и разревелась. – Я не хочу, Питер! Это просто кошмарно!

\- Что такое? – не на шутку встревожился он. – И никто тебя убивать не станет – ты мне живой нужна. А теперь давай, выкладывай.

Он присел рядом с ней на кровать, выжидающе смотря на кокон из одеяла, который подозрительно шевелился и всхлипывал.

\- Почему мне никто не сказал, что это так больно? – раздался приглушенный голос из-под одеяла.

\- Что именно? - Хейл стянул с головы Даны край покрывала. – Ну же, не тяни – чем быстрее расскажешь, те лучше.

\- Быть девушкой, Питер, - неохотно пояснила она, размазывая слезы по опухшему лицу.

\- В каком смысле? – нахмурился тот, стараясь понять, что же она имела ввиду.

\- Ты дурак? – вскинулась она. – В этом самом смысле! Девушкой, Питер! Де-вуш-кой!!!

Хейл как-то беспомощно посмотрел на Дану, понимая, наконец, что произошло. Менструальный цикл! Как же он сам не догадался? Ведь и нервозность была, и раздражительность, и слезы беспричинные. Вот только, делать-то что? 

\- А ты маме звонила? – спросил он неуверенно.

\- Звонила, но она занята, - отозвалась она. – Сказала посмотреть в ванной. Я посмотрела, но… там было только это, - указала на бежевую упаковку. 

\- Там ведь должна быть инструкция, - догадался Питер, опасаясь взять коробочку в руки. – Ты посмотрела?

\- Я не тупая, посмотрела, конечно! – фыркнула она сквозь слезы. – Но понимаешь… в общем… ну…

\- Что, наконец! – не выдержал тот.

\- Что-что? – покраснела она. – Он не лезет!

\- Прости? – Питеру показалось, что он ослышался. – Что не лезет? И куда?

\- Тебе прямо сказать, или сам догадаешься? – со злым сарказмом процедила та. – Тампон. Не лезет. 

Хейл завис. Ему казалось, что он попал в кошмарный сон, который никак не хочет заканчиваться. А Дана испытующе смотрела на него и ждала, когда же он решит ее проблему – как, собственно, и обещал. Вот только мыслей в голове не наблюдалось – никаких. Питер только и мог, что беспомощно смотреть на девушку, открывать и закрывать рот в попытках сказать хоть что-нибудь.

\- А когда…

\- Мама будет занята до завтра, - угадала она. – Я уже звонила. Шесть раз.

\- А кто-нибудь другой? 

\- Ты в своем уме? – снова зашипела она. – Ну, допустим, позвоню я Лидии - и что мне сказать? Прости, но я забыла, как пользоваться тампонами?! Ты хоть немного думаешь, что говоришь?

\- Э-э-э, точно, прости, - очень редко в жизни Хейл случались такие ситуации, когда он не знал, что сказать, а нес откровенную чушь. Первый раз был еще в начальной школе, потом с сестрой - когда поступил в колледж, и теперь сейчас. – И что делать будем?

\- А кто мне тут распинался, что проблема решаема? – усмехнулась девушка, но поймав растерянный взгляд, закатила глаза. – Как говорит Стайлз – в сети можно найти все. Будем гуглить.

 

***

 

Питер страдал. Ему было страшно неловко, правда этого не было заметно со стороны – уверенная походка, многозначительная улыбка, ехидный прищур светлых глаз. Смотря на него, создавалось ощущение, что он только и делает, что каждый божий день покупает в аптеках средства женской гигиены.

Время - половина десятого, и последний час был чем-то средним между адом и фарсом, а теперь наступила кульминация всего этого действа. 

А было так. Дана подниматься с постели не пожелала – в ответ на слова Хейла, она снова замоталась в оделяло словно гусеница, и, загнувшись в три погибели, тихо заскулила. 

\- Дана, скажи мне пароль, - попросил он, потому как за своим ноутом идти было далеко. И лень.

\- Пароль, - отозвалась та гнусаво.

\- Дана, мне нужен пароль, - Питер постарался скрыть раздражение. – Ты ведь сама вставать не хочешь.

\- Пароль, - повторила она снова. 

\- Ты издеваешься?! – он зло сощурил глаза и заскрипел зубами. – Говори мне свой пароль!

\- Пароль, Питер, - внезапно улыбнулась Дана. – Набери «пароль» капсом.

\- Твой пароль – «пароль»? – злость и раздражение мгновенно испарились, и Хейл недоуменно посмотрел на девушку, а затем рассмеялся. – Оригинально, а главное, ново.

\- И запоминается легко, - она улыбалась глазами из-под одеяла, но затем ее лицо снова скуксилось, и она застонала. – Да когда же это кончится-то, а? И это я думала, что татуировку паяльной лампой делать больно. Да по сравнению с ЭТИМ, тату – просто тьфу! Вот уж воистину – голова, не попа – завяжи да лежи. Ну, в моем случае не сколько попа, сколько место еще более… защищенное… но…

\- Какие познания, - ехидно восхитился Хейл, а затем запустил поиск. Он смотрел на экран минут десять, а потом стал как-то странно хмуриться, словно никак не мог поверить в то, что видит. – А я и не знал.

\- Чего не знал? – она встревожено выползла из-под одеяла.

\- Да так, ничего, - Питер поспешно защелкал мышью, переключая странички. – Ничего важного – просто посмотрел новости. Я много пропустил, пока был… не у дел. 

\- Ты врешь мне, - припечатала Дана. – Но сегодня я тебя прощаю. Ты уже посмотрел, что мне поможет? Кроме аконита и цианистого калия?

\- Кое-что нашел, - кивнул тот. – Тут целый сайт, посвященный женскому здоровью. Я тебе в закладках сохраню – почитаешь, чтобы меня потом не мучить. О, а вот и раздел о средствах гигиены… боже мой!

\- Эй, ты чего? – пробурчала она. – Увидел что-то такое, о чем не подозревал?

\- В точку, - кивнул он. – Я и не думал, что существует столько видов прокладок, тампонов и… менструальных чаш? А это еще что такое? О, нет, я точно не хочу этого знать! А вот и то, что нам нужно.

\- Нам? – ехидно протянула Дана. – Решил приобщиться? 

\- Упаси меня Господи! – открестился тот. – Пожелай мне удачи – я поехал в аптеку.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто в разведку собрался – на минное поле, - хмыкнула та. – Не дрейфь – все будет! И да, спасибо. А теперь – пошевеливайся! И не забудь ничего!

И Питеру ничего не осталось, как, действительно, поторапливаться. Он молча кивнул Дане, все еще закукленной в одеяло, и вышел.

А теперь он ходил между рядами и увлеченно искал то, что видел на экране ноута. Только вот не находил. 

\- Вам помочь? – раздался откуда-то слева голос консультанта. И так странно получилось, что рожденный оборотень ее не заметил. Может, задумался? – Вы ищите что-то конкретное? Для дочери? У нее это впервые?

\- А как вы поняли? – Хейл искренне недоумевал.

\- Поверьте, мистер, у меня богатый опыт, - у женщины дрогнули кончики губ в легком намеке на улыбку. – Я работаю здесь уже восьмой год. Вам лучше взять эти, – она указывает на полку. - А вот эти – ночные.

\- Правда? – удивился тот. – Об этом я не успел прочитать. Благодарю.

\- Вашей дочери повезло, - тепло отозвалась консультант. – Идемте на кассу. Позвольте спросить, а как так получилось, что сюда пришли вы, а не мать девочки?

\- Моя, кхм-кхм, супруга сейчас на работе, а вся эта… ситуация произошла довольно спонтанно, - легко отозвался Питер. – И вот я здесь.

\- А вы смелый человек, - улыбнулась она. – Мужчины, в большинстве своем, не жалуют вниманием этот отдел – боятся. 

\- Действительно, странно, - поддержал игру Хейл. – Здесь довольно мило. Благодарю за помощь.

\- Обращайтесь, - кивнула она на прощанье. – До свидания, мистер.

И только выйдя на стоянку, Питер Хейл смог, наконец, выдохнуть. Оказывается, ничего страшного в отделе женской гигиены нет – грамотные и разговорчивые консультанты, хорошее освещение и отсутствие лишних глаз и ушей. Подумать только, если бы его в этот момент увидел его дорогой племянник, то, наверняка, потерял бы не только челюсть в районе пола, но и знаменитую хейловскую невозмутимость. 

Вернувшись домой, он застал Дану на кухне. Она сидела за столом и угощалась шоколадным мороженным.

\- Привет, - ее голос немного охрип от холодного. – Присоединишься?

\- Ты как? – поинтересовался он, присаживаясь рядом.

\- Пока еще жива, если ты об этом, - скучным голосом оповестила она. – Ты все купил?

\- Да, - кивнул он. – Обошлось без потерь. 

Больше они не разговаривали – молча ели мороженное, избегая смотреть друг на друга. А потом Дана поднялась наверх. Пятнадцать минут спустя она вернулась.

\- И как успехи? – без привычной иронии спросил Хейл.

\- Ты не поверишь, но я справилась, - кивнула она, удовлетворенно. – С седьмого раза.


	16. 16.

Мелисса вернулась домой утром – часам к семи. И застала дома очень странную картину – ее дочь и Питер сидели на диване и играли в карты.

\- Привет, - она положила сумку и подошла к ним. – Прости, я не могла ответить на звонки – сумасшедшая ночь выдалась. А что случилось? Я надеюсь, ничего серьезного?

\- Нет, мам, все в порядке, - отозвалась Дана, а затем хитро посмотрела на мужчину и проговорила. – Проблема оказалась решаемой. Питер мне помог.

\- И что это была за проблема? Кроме того, что я уже знаю, – она села рядом с ними на диван. – И во что играете?

\- В дурака, - отозвался Хейл. – Твоя дочь обставила меня вот уже третий раз подряд. Требую сатисфакции.

\- О, бедный папочка, я тебе кофе сварю, - ехидно пропела Дана. – Сойдет?

\- Свали в туман! – фыркнул тот. – Но от кофе не откажусь.

Дождавшись, пока дочь уйдет на кухню, Мелисса вопросительно посмотрела на Питера.

\- Она назвала тебя папочкой? И что же произошло? 

\- Ну, в общем и целом, Скотт теперь в полной, так сказать, мере, ощутил на себе все прелести существования в женском теле, - отозвался он весело.

\- Это я и так поняла, - кивнула она. – Ты дальше рассказывай.

\- Знаешь, ему… ей не подошло то, что было в ванной, - поделился Питер. – И она закрылась в своей комнате. Я вернулся и решил узнать, что произошло. Она мне не открывала – пришлось выбить дверь.

\- Что?!

\- Мы уже все починили, - успокоил ее Хейл. – Потом я на свою голову предложил ей помощь.

\- И?

\- Пришлось ехать в аптеку, - он развел руками, словно извинялся. – Купил то, что посоветовал консультант. Правда, до этого мы заглянули на пару сайтов, где я чуть не заработал себе психическую травму. А что, вы и вправду используете…

\- Питер, - прервала его Мелисса. – Ближе к делу.

\- А, да, - кивнул тот. – Консультант решила, что я для дочери покупаю, ну, у которой такое впервые произошло.

\- Да что вы за люди такие? – рассмеялась она. – Не боитесь всякой пакости, а вот называть вещи своими именами отказываетесь. 

\- Это мелочи, - отмахнулся Питер. – Так вот, когда я приехал обратно, рассказал ей, что произошло. С тех самых пор Дана через слово именует меня папочкой. Мне, конечно, льстит, но со стороны это выглядит ужасно.

\- Понятно, - протянула она, а затем спросила. – А чего вы так рано встали?

\- Да мы и не ложились, - отозвался он охотно. – Дана не спала – на боль жаловалась. А поскольку на оборотней обезболивающие плохо действуют - я и отвлекал ее, как мог. 

\- По тебе заметно, - хмыкнула она.

\- Что, я так ужасно выгляжу? – он сделал брови домиком.

\- Ужасно уставшим, - поправила Мелисса. – Иди-ка ты спать.

\- Только, если ты присоединишься ко мне, - тот час же отозвался Хейл. – Боюсь, без тебя мне не уснуть. 

\- Шантаж? – улыбнулась она, приподнимая бровь. – Да вы злодей, мистер Хейл.

\- О, да, - промурлыкал он, накрывая ее руки своими. – Еще какой.

\- Хватит! – раздался крик из кухни. – Если вы решили заняться сексом, то дождитесь хоть, когда я в школу уйду! Садисты!

\- Мой кофе уже готов? – поинтересовался Хейл, не отрывая взгляда от Мелиссы.

\- Подойди и проверь, - донесся усталый голос. – И отлипни уже от мамы!

\- Дана! – воскликнула мать. – Я тоже хочу кофе.

\- Я так и поняла, - фыркнула девушка. – Идите уже, а я собираться.

\- Хочешь пойти в школу? – спросил Питер, заходя на кухню. – Я думал, ты не в состоянии.

\- Уже в состоянии, - усмехнулась она. – Это лучше, чем сидеть дома и слушать как вы…

\- Спасибо за кофе, - Хейл выставил перед собой руки. – И иди уже.

\- Спасибо, милая, - рассмеялась мать. – Хочешь совет?

\- Хочу, конечно, - кивнула та, - Если это не касается…

\- Касается. Ты правильно решила идти в школу. И не только потому, что пропускать занятия нехорошо, а потому, что это отвлечет тебя. Поверь, самое страшное уже позади, - а затем она коварно улыбнулась и добавила. – Если, конечно, ты не собираешься рожать. Говорят, что месячные – это тренировка перед родами.

\- Мама! – простонала дочь. – Ты смерти моей хочешь – вот прямо сейчас?! Какие роды? Да никогда в жизни! Ни-за-что!!! 

\- Да ладно тебе, - проговорила Мелисса с нескрываемым наслаждением. – Вот встретишь хорошего парня, влюбишься…

\- Никогда в жизни! Если роды еще хуже, то я даже смотреть на себя никому не позволю. Только, может быть, Стайлзу, – запальчиво заговорила Дана. – Иногда.

\- От взглядов не беременеют, - усмехнулся Хейл. – Здесь нужно кое-что более серьезное. Кстати, через пятнадцать минут заедет Дерек – с документами.

\- И к чему ты мне это говоришь?

\- Не позволяй ему смотреть на себя, - ехидно протянул Питер. – А то не ровен час…

\- Ой, да заткнись ты, - отмахнулась девушка.

\- Дана, - мать сложила руки на груди. – Твоя сумка все еще наверху. А ты, кажется, собралась в школу. 

\- Ладно, - протянула она. – Не затыкайся.

\- Дана!

\- Что? Он первый начал! – фыркнула она и убежала наверх.

Хейл задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед, а затем рассмеялся.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, что моя жизнь сложится подобным образом. 

\- Жалеешь о чем-то? – Мелисса внимательно на него посмотрела.

\- Нет, что ты, - улыбнулся он. – Глупо жалеть о прошлом. Ну, может только о том, что не встретил тебя раньше – до пожара.

\- И зачем ты так с ней? – вдруг спросила она, в упор смотря на Хейла.

\- Чтобы жизнь медом не казалась, - усмехнулся он.

\- Питер! – укоризненно проговорила та.

\- Это отвлечет ее от лишних переживаний, - мгновенно поправился он. – И от нас тоже.

\- Ах, от нас, - протянула Мелисса заинтересованно. – В таком случае хочу массаж – я ужасно устала.

\- Желание прекрасной дамы – закон, - словно большой кот снова мурлыкнул он. – Наверх?

\- Определенно, да, - тихо отозвалась она, продолжая улыбаться. А затем взяла Хейла за руку и потянула наверх. 

\- А как же кофе? – провокационно усмехнулся тот, поигрывая бровями.

\- Кофе, значит? – сощурилась она. – Могу и кофе. В постель. Вылить.

\- Не надо, - рассмеялся Питер. – Ты права, кофе – для слабаков. Идем?

\- Да хватит вам уже!!! – завопила дочь сверху. – Я ушла! Пока, мам. Приятного дня.

\- Это уж точно, - отозвался вместо матери Питер, вызывая у той заговорческую улыбку. – А почему бы тебе не взять свой…

\- Давай, ты будешь девушкой с проблемами, а до школы доберёшься на мотоцикле, - проворчала Лоредана, закрывая дверь. Хорошо, что кричать не нужно – волчий, чтоб его, слух.

\- Ты жесток, - вдруг рассмеялась Мелисса. – И коварен.

\- Да ладно, - отмахнулся он. – Я ее всю ночь развлекал, мне можно. Хотя, на счет второго ты права.

 

***

 

В притворном возмущении Дана тряхнула головой, собирая вещи. И вот спустя пару минут, она спустилась вниз, удачно разминувшись с матерью и Хейлом.

Она села на ступеньки веранды, поправив синюю юбку, которую пришлось натянуть. Потому что следуя совету Стайлза в такие дни ей не стоит надевать ничего обтягивающего и белого. Темно-синий немного раздражал, поэтому Дана надела к юбке ярко-желтую кофточку. И ничего, что она стала выглядеть, как тропическая птичка. 

Немного поведя бедрами, Дана вздохнула. Боль никуда не прошла. И сейчас это тревожило ее куда больше, чем отсутствие привычного органа. А еще она думала с какими глазами она появится в школе. Казалось, что все вокруг тот час же узнают, что с ней произошло. Больше всего ей хотелось сейчас остаться дома – жаль, что месячные не являются достаточной причиной для пропуска занятий.

Закрыв глаза, он решила попробовать один из приемов аутосуггестии*, который вычитала на сайте с пометкой «только для девочек».

«Боли нет. Я не чувствую боли, она покидает меня подобно… подобно… подобно… А черт возьми! Подобно чему она меня покидает-то, а? Так, попробуем еще раз. Мне не больно. Мне не больно. Мне не больно. Мне. Не. Больно. Да не больно же мне, черти бы их всех побрали! Тот, кто это придумал – ничего не знает. Это точно какой-нибудь высоколобый умник, который только и умеет, что болтать! Потому что мне НЕ ПОМОГАЕТ – мне больно!!!».

\- Привет, - раздался над самым ухом знакомый голос.

\- Дерек! – взвизгнула Дана. От неожиданности она дернулась, запуталась в ногах – хотя их только две – и точно бы познакомилась со ступеньками поближе, если бы хмурый альфа не подхватил ее так вовремя.

\- Не ушиблась? – он легко поднял ее и усадил обратно.

\- Ты смерти моей хочешь?! Чего подкрадываешься?! – стараясь унять бешеное сердцебиение, возмутилась Дана.

\- Ты точно в порядке? – поинтересовался он на всякий случай. – И прости, я думал, ты меня слышала.

\- Ничего я не слышала, - проворчала она. – Я задумалась.

\- Питер дома? – вновь заговорил Дерек минуту спустя.

\- А где ему еще быть? – хмыкнула она, а потом усмехнулась да так, что Хейл как-то странно на нее посмотрел.

\- Мне ему документы передать надо, - решил пояснить он.

\- Так зайди в дом и положи где-нибудь в гостиной. Я туда сейчас не пойду, - и отвернулась, а затем добавила. – Он занят.

Дерек кивнул и потянул на себя входную дверь. В доме он пробыл буквально минуту, а затем вышел, пряча улыбку.

\- Теперь понятно, почему ты сидишь тут, - он весело смотрел на девушку. – Долго еще сидеть собралась?

\- А что, есть предложение лучше? – она искоса глянула на него, словно оценивая.

\- Тебя отвезти? – Дерек усмехнулся одной половиной рта, став при этом похожим на любимого дядюшку.

\- Я, вообще-то, Стайлза жду, - проговорила Дана неуверенно.

\- И долго еще ждать? – усмехнулся он, заметив это.

\- Полчаса. Наверное, - отозвалась она. Настроение неуклонно ползло куда-то к плинтусу.

\- Садись уже, - хмыкнул Дерек, открывая дверь своей черной красавицы. – У меня найдется свободных полчаса.

\- Я должна сейчас почувствовать себя польщенной? – на полном серьезе спросила девушка, а затем, поймав недоуменный взгляд, отмахнулась. – Забей. Не с той ноги сегодня встала.

Хейл, еще раз усмехнувшись, обогнул машину и устроился рядом. Спустя еще несколько секунд они уже ехали.

\- Можно вопрос? – первым нарушил неуютное молчание Дерек.

\- Ну, задавай, - настороженно отозвалась Дана.

\- Питер сказал, что не имеет отношения к тому, что ты снова бета. Это так? – он, не отрываясь, смотрел на дорогу.

\- Ты ведь оборотень – можешь различать ложь. Так почему спрашиваешь у меня? – сощурилась она, став похожей на мать.

\- Потому что не доверяю ему, - охотно поведал Дерек. – Он и раньше очень убедительно врал.

\- Значит, этот раз – особенный, - вздохнула та. – Он не солгал тебе – к тому, что со мной приключилось, он не имеет никакого отношения.

\- Так он и вправду помог тебе? – Дана поймала на себе взгляд альфы. И ей показалось, что в нем мелькало беспокойство. Встряхнув головой, она постаралась отогнать ненужные мысли.

\- Помог. Что-то еще интересует?

\- А можно? – сверкнул он глазами. 

\- Если я скажу «нет» – тебя это остановит? – девушка сложила руки на груди, подражая ему.

\- Нет, - немедленно заявил тот.

\- Валяй, - она махнула рукой.

\- Ты встречаешься с Уиттмором? – как ни в чем ни бывало спросил он.

\- Что?! – Дана аж подавилась воздухом. 

\- Я видел, как вы общались вчера, - поделился он.

\- Следил за нами? – сжав зубы, процедила она.

\- Нет, просто присматривал за Айзеком, - отозвался тот правдиво. – Ну, и за близнецами наблюдал.

\- А тебе какое дело? – ощетинилась она.

\- Никакого, - бросил он слишком поспешно. – Но Уиттмор – омега.

\- Это я и так знаю, - фыркнула она. – Что-то еще?

\- Ты должна понимать, что это безответственно, - заявил Дерек, отвернувшись. – Надеюсь, Питер говорил тебе…

\- Говорил, не сомневайся, - глухо проговорила та. – Останови-ка машину, я выйду.

\- Что? – он изумленно посмотрел на девушку. 

\- Оглох? Останови, говорю. Сил нет слушать еще и твои проповеди, - бросила она. – Я и без тебя знаю, что мне делать! И с кем дружить тоже! Живо остановил тачку!

\- Нет, - Дерек снова отвернулся, смотря перед собой.

\- Что? А я говорю – остановись! По-хорошему прошу! – Дана сжала кулаки, чувствуя, как когти начинают отрастать. – Какого хрена, Дерек Хейл?!

\- Не ругайся, - примирительно произнес он. – Я только довезу тебя до школы – и все. Больше никаких нотаций. Обещаю.

Он улыбался немного виновато, изо всех сил стараясь сгладить ситуацию. Альфа и сам уже понял, что волк Даны на взводе – еще немного и пипец.

Девушка медленно убрала пальцы с дверной ручки и недоверчиво посмотрела на старшего волка. Затем, нахмурившись, она отвернулась к окну. 

\- А ты можешь рассказать, что с тобой приключилось? – вдруг спросил Дерек. – Из-за чего ты лишилась статуса?

\- Знаешь, это очень долгий разговор, а ехать нам осталось минуты три, - склонив голову на сторону, проговорила она.

\- Тогда, может, в другой раз?

\- Э?

\- В эту субботу, - отозвался Хейл. – Часиков в семь. Я заеду за тобой.

\- Ты мне что, свидание назначаешь? – неверяще прошептала Дана. 

\- Ну, да? - протянул он, обескураженный странной реакцией. – Или нет?

\- Ты у меня спрашиваешь? 

\- Э-м-м… Так я заеду?

\- Заезжай, - кивнула та. – Но учти - это не свидание. Я расскажу, и мы не будем больше возвращаться к этому разговору.

\- Как скажешь, - тут же согласился Хейл, пряча улыбку. 

\- Ага, - кивнула она. – Мы уже приехали. Пока! – и выскочила из машины, как только она остановилась.

\- До скорого! - словно чеширский кот улыбнулся Дерек.

\- И это не свидание! - крикнула она напоследок.

\- Да как скажешь, - пробормотал тот, доставая телефон.

 

***

 

\- «Чего надо? – раздался голос в телефоне».

\- «У нас свидание в субботу. Хотел поблагодарить».

\- «Отдельной строкой в бюджете, - хмыкнул в ответ дядюшка».

\- «Ты злой, - фыркнул Дерек. – Но все равно, спасибо».

\- «Да-да, всегда пожалуйста. Счастлив. Пока!!!».

\- «Я не вовремя? – усмехнулся тот».

\- «Пока, Дерек! – рыкнул Питер и отключился».

 

__________  
*аутосуггестия - самовнушение


	17. 17.

\- Ты идешь на свидание с Дереком Хейлом? – в который раз уже спрашивал Стайлз, когда перемена, наконец, наступила.

\- Сколько тебе можно повторять – это не свидание! – шипела Дана. Она добрую сотню раз пожалела, что рассказала лучшему другу о разговоре с Хейлом.

\- В субботу? Вечером? Приватно? И не свидание? – ухмыльнулся тот. – Наивная ты моя – это оно самое и есть. Ты идешь на свидание с мрачным альфой!

\- Хватит это повторять, Стайлз! – тяжело вздохнула она. – Я уже и сама начала сомневаться. Вот ничего тебе сказать нельзя – сразу начинаешь мозг полоскать.

\- Я же любя, - невинно улыбается он. – Да и вообще, если посмотреть на Дерека со стороны…

\- То лучше на него не смотреть, - отрезала девушка, поморщившись. – Мне только его не хватало для полного счастья. Хорошо, что с Уиттмором у нас разные занятия сегодня. А то впору было бы вообще пятый угол искать – забиться туда и тихо сдохнуть.

\- Что за упаднические настроения? – воззвал Стайлз. – Погода на улице хорошая, птички поют, белочки скачут – благодать. А ты хандришь.

\- Какие еще белочки? – она изумленно посмотрела на друга. – Ты опять таблеток перебрал?

\- Нет, конечно! – возмутился тот. – Ну, может, самую малость. А все дело в том, что мне вчера вечером звонил Джексон. И не морщись – да, он мне звонил.

\- И чего ему надо было? – хмыкнула Дана.

\- Ты не поверишь, он спрашивал о Дереке, - поведал Стилински. – Он интересовался стаей.

\- И ты рассказал? – нахмурилась она.

\- А это был секрет? Я не знал – меня опять никто не потрудился поставить в известность! Скажи, я что, настолько ненадежный человек, что все узнаю постфактум? Правильно – зачем говорить что-то Стайлзу?!

\- Ой, уймись, а, - поморщилась Дана. – Это не так. И нет никакого секрета – мне просто интересно, что ты ему сказал – вот и все.

\- Все, - отозвался Стайлз. – Кроме того, о чем, по-моему сугубому мнению, мохнато-чешуйчатому знать не обязательно. Я не рассказал, что ты была альфой. 

\- И что он ответил?

\- Ничего, - пожал он плечами. – Сказал только, что понял. И отключился, зараза. Я столько красноречия на него излил, что он должен был хоть как-то прореагировать. А он просто… промолчал.

\- Зная тебя, я примерно представляю, как он себя чувствовал, - усмехнулась Дана. – И как у него только мозг не вскипел, поражаюсь.

\- Если еще не вскипели, то я схалтурил, - тихонько рассмеялся Стайлз. – Я разбавил рассказа об основных событиях таким количеством описаний, что… Но я завис, когда он спросил про Эрику и Бойда. Ну а дальше, сама понимаешь, я уже не смог нормально говорить.

\- Понимаю, - кивнула она. – Слушай, давай-ка пойдем на урок. А то не ровен час, родителей в школу вызовут.

\- И что в этом страшного?

\- Питер в школу припрется – вот что, - фыркнула та. – Скажет, что только маму сопровождает, а сам опять усмехаться будет.

\- Ну, это очень веская причина посетить урок литературы, - серьезно кивнул парень. – Идем.

 

***

 

Джексон плохо спал накануне, поэтому несколько заторможено реагировал на слова Дэнни. Махилани был единственным человеком, с которым Уиттмор поддерживал контакт, пока был в Лондоне. И остался его единственным другом. 

Большая часть ночи прошла в размышлениях о том, что же он пропустил. Оказывается, слишком многое. Стая альф и темный друид, неметон, жертвоприношения, гибель стервозы Эрики и молчуна Бойда. И хоть он их не знал, но все же их смерть вызвала какое-то странное ощущение неправильности, нереальности происходящего - им ведь было всего по шестнадцать лет. Как, собственно, и ему. Вот только он выжил, а они - нет.

Говоря Стайлзу и Дане, что он изменился, Джексон не лгал. Не осталось больше на свете того мальчишки, который отчаянно старался быть лучшим во всем – старался выделиться любой ценой, и до безумия хотел получить силу. И вот сила у него есть. Но принесла ли она ему добро? В обмен на силу, он отдал свою волю – себя, такого, какой он есть. И пусть убивал с его помощью Дэлер, с себя Джексон тоже вины не снимал – теперь, не снимал.

Рассказ Стилински раздражал количеством ненужных описаний, но все же главное Уиттмор уяснил – тем, кто остался в Бикон-Хиллз, пришлось не сладко. Жалел ли он, что не остался? Может быть – отчасти. Но все же эта поездка дала ему время, чтобы понять, кем он стал - научиться с этим жить. Быть оборотнем оказалось не так просто и приятно, как казалось вначале. И права была МакКолл, когда говорила, что это проклятье. 

И теперь Джексон слушал друга вполуха, стараясь выискать в толпе тощую фигуру Стилински. Ведь рядом с ним должна быть и Дана.

Парень вспоминал слова МакКолл, когда он сам сидел прикованный в перевозке для преступников. Раньше он не обращал внимания на эту девушку. До тех самых пор, пока не пришла пора ему измениться. И еще это ее демонстративное игнорирование – и это после того, как она смотрела на него, как на бога всего полгода назад! Разумеется, Джексон не мог оставить все это на самотек. С одной стороны хотелось доказать – в первую очередь самому себе, что он может если не все, то многое; и с другой стороны, новая Дана была ему интересна.

\- МакКолл и Стилински высматриваешь? – усмехнулся Махилани.

\- А что? – встряхнулся Уиттмор.

\- Ничего. Просто ты вчера с ними весь день провел, - отозвался тот. – Странно. Не замечал за тобой. Ты ведь на них судебный запрет в прошлом году оформил. А теперь вы общаетесь, как будто ничего не было.

\- Я не понял – ты это к чему сказал? – он вопросительно посмотрел на друга.

\- Хочу понять причины столь резкой перемены, - отозвался Дэнни. – Да и вообще, ты странный какой-то из Англии вернулся – тихий, задумчивый, да еще и с МакКолл разговариваешь нормально.

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что я перестал быть спесивым поганцем? – скептически усмехнулся Уиттмор.

\- Да, – честно кивнул Дэнни. – Это именно то, что я хотел сказать. Но так даже лучше.

\- Ну, спасибо! Лишь друг скажет правду, хоть и горькую, - протянул он.

\- Именно, - рассмеялся тот. 

\- Смотри-ка, не я один выискиваю кое-кого в толпе, - проговорил Джексон, проследив взгляд друга. Тот смотрел на одного из близнецов. О них ему тоже рассказал Стайлз. – В чем дело?

\- Ни в чем, - тускло отозвался Махилани.

\- А по-моему, нам стоит поговорить, - заупрямился тот. – Кажется, ты о чем-то умолчал, друг мой.

\- Ничего серьезного, Джексон, - проговорил он. – И все равно – это уже в прошлом.

\- Значит, ЭТО, уже было, - кивнул Уиттмор. – И что случилось?

\- Характерами не сошлись, - хмыкнул Дэнни.

\- Ага, ври больше, - в том ему бросил тот. – Рассказывай по-хорошему – я ведь твой друг.

\- И как только я тебя терплю? – задал риторический вопрос парень, возводя очи горе. – Если так настаиваешь, могу и поведать, но явно не в школе.

\- Вот и ладно, - улыбнулся Уиттмор. – А давай завтра вечерком у меня посидим? 

\- Отлично, - кивает Дэнни. – Я заеду. А теперь пора на литературу.

\- Вот скажи, зачем мне изучать такую скукоту? – протянул Уиттмор, смотря на проходящих мимо него Стилински и МакКолл.

\- Затем, что одна небезынтересная тебе девушка только что зашла в аудиторию, - усмехнулся друг. – Иди уже, страдалец.

\- Я не страдалец, - скривился тот.

\- Именно, - согласился Махилани. – По Лидии ты так не страдал.

\- Да я вообще не страдал. И это не то, что ты подумал. Дана…

\- Ну, да, конечно, - усмехнулся он. – И я не увидел, как ты сделал стойку.

\- Какую стойку? О чем ты? 

\- Она отшила тебя, - смеется Махилани. – Мне Стайлз сказал.

\- Он уже Стайлз? И с каких пор?

\- А с каких пор МакКолл стала Даной? – не остался он в долгу. – И хватит болтать – иди.

\- Я уже успел забыть, что ты всегда все знаешь обо мне, - покаянно произнес Уиттмор. – И да, она отшила меня. Но сдаваться я не собираюсь.

\- Я знаю, - кинул тот. – Желаю удачи.

 

***

 

\- Ты уверен в своем решении?

\- Она справится. Городу нужен хранитель, ведь Ардженты сломали меч Хейлов.

\- Она больше не альфа.

\- Она вновь станет ею. И у нее есть, на кого положиться.

\- Не будет ли слишком поздно? Они уже в пути.

\- Мы не будем терять надежду.

\- Это все, что нам осталось.


	18. 18.

Суббота приближалась с поразительной быстротой. Жизнь стала похожа на полосу препятствий – Дана только поражалась, насколько проблемной может стать самая простая ситуация. Например, Дерек завел привычку заезжать за ней по утрам – отвозил в школу. Стайлз на это только насмешливо фыркал, советуя не принимать близко к сердцу. А в школе приходилось общаться с Уиттмором, который то и дело норовил подсунуть ей то цветы, то конфеты, то стул ей придвинуть, то двери перед ней открыть. Дана бесилась и сверкала глазами. Да за кого он ее принимает?! За глупую девчонку?! Но самое противное, что ей это нравилось.

Питер и мать, когда услышали об этом, лишь рассмеялись.

\- Разумеется, он принимает тебя за девушку, и очень симпатичную, - кинула Мелисса. 

\- Это унизительно, - пожаловалась она. – Интересно, а Эллисон тоже так себя чувствовала? Если да, то я прямо не знаю, что и думать.

\- Не думаю, что все настолько фатально, - усмехнулся Хейл. – Но если хочешь, я поговорю с ним.

\- С племянником своим поговори, - отмахнулась Дана. – Стайлз уже устал надо мной смеяться. С Уиттмором я сама разберусь.

\- А что не так с Дереком? – спросила мать, положив голову Питеру на плечо. – Он очень мил, по-моему.

\- Знаешь, когда он рычал и грозился меня убить, я боялась его куда меньше, чем сейчас, когда он улыбается и спрашивает, как у меня прошел день. И вообще, вы что-нибудь решили по поводу объединения? – она посмотрела на альфу.

\- Знаешь, ты оказалась права, - поделился тот. – Дерек не против объединиться на некоторое время. Он даже отнесся к этому с некоторой долей энтузиазма. Думаю, это из-за тебя.

\- В каком смысле? – девушка недоверчиво посмотрела на него.

\- Дана, ты ему нравишься, - усмехнулась мать. – И не нужно мне ничего говорить, я и так это слышу постоянно – ты никогда и ни за что, и вообще, ты была парнем. Но не в этой реальности. 

\- И что ты предлагаешь?

\- Ничего, - пожала она плечами. – Ты вправе поступать так, как считаешь нужным. 

\- Я ему четыре сообщения послала, что в субботу у нас не свидание, - потупившись, проговорила она.

\- И что? – Мелисса спрятала улыбку, уткнувшись в плечо Хейла.

\- Он четыре раза ответил мне: «Хорошо», - поделилась она. – Но я прямо таки чувствую, как он усмехался, когда отправлял их. Я ведь была парнем и кое-что понимаю. Наверняка они оба думают, что я себе цену набиваю. Но, черт возьми, это не так! И как объяснить, что меня не интересуют отношения? 

\- Все может быть, - кивнул Питер. – Но их тоже можно понять – в Уиттмора ты была влюблена, а когда все сочли Дерека мертвым, ты очень переживала. Вот они и думают…

\- Они неправильно думают, - отрезала та. – Мама, что мне делать?

\- Воспользуйся тем, что дала тебе природа, - Мелисса заговорчески улыбнулась, икоса взглянув на мужчину. – Тебе не обязательно показывать свои настоящие чувства – продолжай общаться с ними, улыбайся, кивай, соглашайся – и поступай так, как решила. А если тебя спросят о причинах, отвечай, что тебе так захотелось. И не забывай при этом улыбаться. Чем больше ты злишься и показываешь это, тем больше тебя будут задевать. Если же реакции на свои поступки они не увидят, это заставит их волноваться и совершать ошибки. Вот тогда и увидишь, кто из них чего стоит.

\- Какое коварство! – восхищенно протянул Питер. – Мелисса, я с каждым днем все больше влюбляюсь в тебя. Это восхитительно! Ну, и познавательно, разумеется. Никогда не смотрел на флирт с этой точки зрения. 

\- Вот именно, дорогой, - смеется она. – Вы, мужчины, бываете такими самоуверенными. 

\- Поверь, это все от того, что мы тоже боимся быть отвергнутыми, - поделился Хейл. – Вот и приходится быть… 

\- Наглыми, - вставила Дана.

\- Напористыми, - поправил ее Питер. – И еще недавно ты играла за нашу лигу. Так что должна понимать, что к чему.

\- Понимать – понимаю, но легче от этого не становится, - хмыкнула она. – Они оба двери передо мной открывают! И цветы, Питер! И конфеты! А уж их шутки. И я должна оставаться спокойной?!

\- Мой племянник настолько безнадежен? – рассмеялся Питер. – Хотя, его можно понять – трудное детство.

\- Ага, и игрушки, к полу прибитые, - усмехнулась девушка, а потом не удержалась и все же рассмеялась. – Но я вас услышала. И постараюсь вести себя менее…

\- Подозрительно, - кивнула Мелисса. – Ты слишком резко изменилась. Мне пришлось сказать, что это из-за Питера.

\- Опять из-за меня? – спросил он. – Я и в этом виноват? О, яду мне, яду!

\- Ой, да ладно, - отмахнулась Дана. – Для нормальной шестнадцатилетней девушки, наверняка, шоком будет узнать, что у ее матери тоже есть личная жизнь. Так что, все в норме, на это можно списать многое. 

\- Общение со мной положительно сказывается на твоей способности размышлять здраво, - похвалил ее Хейл. – Еще немного, и…

\- Лучше, не надо, - она выставила перед собой руки. – Стайлз и так сказал, что я стала усмехаться, как ты.

\- Но это же комплимент, - поразился мужчина. – Ты и представить себе не можешь, сколько в свое время я простоял у зеркала, тренируясь. 

\- Да? А я думала, что ты родился с такой усмешкой, - рассмеялась она. – Подожди-ка, ты тренировал… усмешку? Серьезно? Это, вообще, нормально?

\- Нормальность переоценивают, - удовлетворенно кивнул он. – А я ведь учился не совсем этому.

\- А чему? – спросила Мелисса, переплетая их пальцы.

\- Я учился манипулировать, - честно признался он. – Учился контролировать себя, чтобы ненароком не выдать своих мыслей – эмоции, дыхание, сердечный ритм.

\- Параноик, - фыркнула Дана. – Но мне нравится такой подход. Научишь меня? 

\- Я польщен, - и Питер привычно уже усмехается. И нельзя понять, что он в этот момент думает, что предпримет – и как нужно реагировать. А потом как-то неуловимо меняется наклон головы – улыбка соскальзывает с его лица, а у Даны в этот момент по спине к макушке бегут огромные мурашки. И почему-то сбивается дыхание.

\- Ого, - выдыхает она, наконец. – Как у тебя получается? Я почти обратилась!

\- Я научу, - серьезно кивнул Хейл. – Думаю, тебе это пригодится. Но тренировки придется сделать ежедневными.

\- Да. Хорошо. Отлично! Хоть сейчас! Черт, Питер, это было реально круто! – она восторженно смотрела на альфу. – И долго учиться?

 

***

 

След тянулся отчетливый. Прикрыв глаза, он потянул носом воздух. Тот пах особенно – горячим песком, ветром, одиночеством и кровью. 

Сквозь морозный туман проступали черты его собратьев, идущих за ним. Их мало осталось – тяжкие испытания выпали на род Беора. Нужны были новые силы – и как можно быстрее, ведь прошлый Источник иссяк.

Тонкий мир прогибался под тяжестью, стонал, но не мог противиться их воле. Духи – порождения мира, обитающие здесь, десятой дорогой обходили детей Беора. Слишком был силен страх – первобытный, слепой и сковывающий. 

Тот, кто шел по следу впереди всех, выделялся в тумане плотным темным пятном. За ним неясными тенями скользили остальные. Они принюхивались - то вскидываясь, от припадая к самой тропе – похожие на гончих псов, взявших след. Их вел голод, утолить который было невозможно. Алчные до самой вожделенной пищи – чужих жизней. 

 

***

 

Стайлз шел по лесу. Было утро. Он точно это знал, ведь только в это время суток бывает такой жемчужно-серебристый туман, а воздух наполнен влагой и свежестью. Искрящиеся на ярких солнечных лучах капельки росы, похожие на россыпь маленьких звездочек, покоились на темно-зеленых листьях, словно в ладонях. Между тоненькими ветками кустарника работящий паучок сплел ажурную паутину. Роса притаилась и тут, собираясь в сплетениях невесомых нитей. По усыпанной прелой хвоей тропинке маршировали крупные черные муравьи, еще немного медлительные, ведь солнце не успело прогреть подлесок и землю. На крупной ромашке, сложив ярко-оранжевые крылья и шевеля усиками, примостилась бабочка. Где-то вдали раздался громкий дробный перестук – это застучал по дереву дятел. 

Вдруг над головой парня раздался какой-то шорох. Подняв голову, он увидел яркий рыжий хвост. Остроухая белка пробежала с дерева на дерево, цепляясь острыми коготками за ветви. А вокруг вовсю чирикали лесные птахи, стараясь перепеть друг дружку. 

А потом с востока потянул легкий прохладный ветер. Туман он не развеивал, лишь перемешивал его, заставляя клубиться в воздухе.

Стайлз шел не спеша, оглядываясь по сторонам, присматриваясь к разным насекомым и мелким зверюшкам, сновавшим туда-сюда по своим звериным делам. Поэтому он не сразу заметил, что гомон, стоящий в лесу, внезапно смолк. 

Оглянувшись, он осмотрелся. Лес замер – птицы, насекомые и звери почти мгновенно исчезли из вида. Воцарилась тишь. Даже туман, казалось, стал гуще, серее и повис меж стволов елей кусками грязной ваты. Стало тревожно. Смутное пока беспокойство копошилось где-то рядом с сердцем, заставляя затравленно до рези в глазах всматриваться в лесную чащу.

Солнца больше не было видно – небо затянули мрачные низкие тучи, словно набухшие дождевой влагой. Резко похолодало. С губ юноши сорвалось облачко пара, а щеки, уши и нос стали краснеть. Спрятав в карманы озябшие руки, но вышел в центр поляны. 

Присмотревшись к самому темному участку леса, Стайлз замер. Там, в самой чаще что-то было. Неясная тень, она двигалась из стороны в строну, словно выискивала что-то. И с каждым шагом все приближалась.

Юноша не мог сдвинуться с места, словно завороженный наблюдая за ней. Холод пробрался в самое нутро, вымораживая внутренности, заставляя их корчиться от холода. Нижняя челюсть, казалось, теперь живет своей жизнью – она ходила ходуном, отбивая глухую дробь. 

Схватившись за руку, Стайлз попытался ущипнуть себя, чтобы, наконец, проснуться, но ничего не получилось - он даже руки поднять не смог. А тень все приближалась. И вот когда между ними осталось не больше нескольких шагов, юноша ощутил, что падает.

 

***

 

«Боже, это только сон! – пробормотал Стайлз Стилински, стараясь отдышаться. – Вот класс! Четыре утра! Я же теперь уснуть не смогу! И кто мне может сказать, что это было?» 

 

***

 

\- Они нашли первого.

\- Нужно ускорить события, иначе прольется слишком много крови.

\- Мы призовем ее.

\- Она не услышит – слишком слаба. Рано. 

\- А я думаю – в самый раз.


	19. 19.

Дана проснулась в холодном поту – она не могла вспомнить свой сон, но он оставил ощущение незавершенности, отчаянной тревоги и холодной, промозглой тоски. Распахнув глаза, она еще несколько минут хватала ртом воздух, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Сердце отчаянно колотилось, словно сломанные часы - быстро, постоянно меняя ритм. Провалявшись еще несколько минут, она, наконец, сползла с кровати и поплелась в ванную.

Вернувшись, она посмотрела на часы – они показывали половину десятого. Субботы без солнца не бывает, как говорят знающие люди. И эта суббота не стала исключением. Вовсю светило солнце, прогоняя тревогу и мрачные мысли. 

Спустившись, она обнаружила на кухне Питера. Неожиданно, правда? 

\- Утро, - пробурчала она. – Мама уже уехала?

\- И тебе того же, - отозвался Хейл, не отрываясь от каких-то документов. – Да, я отвез ее к восьми.

\- А в комнате их посмотреть не хочешь? – спросила Дана, заваривая чай. 

\- Нет, - бросил он. – На завтрак блинчики.

\- Сам приготовил? Снова импровизировал? А я не отравлюсь?

\- Да. Да. Нет. – Хейл решил быть лаконичным. – Не отвлекай.

\- Ладно, - бросила она, усаживаясь на стул. – Прости.

\- Что это с тобой? – Питер встревоженно посмотрел на свою бету.

\- Спала плохо, - отозвалась она. – Сон какой-то дурацкий. Хочется все бросить и бежать.

\- Куда?

\- Не знаю. Куда угодно. Все равно, главное – бежать, - она растерла щеки ладонями, а затем уронила голову на скрещенные руки. – Такое ощущение, что я не спала совершенно.

\- Завтракай давай, а потом займемся делом, - кивнул словно сам себе Питер.

\- Каким делом? А разве тебе не нужно читать эти твои бумажки?

\- Это подождет, - нахмурился тот. – Твой волк не спокоен, поэтому мы едем в лес.

\- Успокаиваться?

\- Тренироваться. Лучший отдых - смена вида деятельности.

\- Ты такой умный, - протянула она. – Тебе череп не жмет?

\- Что? 

\- В коленях, - добавила она, скабрезно усмехаясь.

\- Такое впечатление, что я разговариваю не с тобой, а со Стайлзом, - вздохнул тот. – Не болтай лишнего и ешь. Я что, зря старался?

\- Прости, я точно не в себе, - пробормотала она, а затем вяло оторвала от блинчика небольшой кусочек и, затолкав его в рот, добавила. – Очень вкусно.

\- Ну и отлично. Пятнадцать минут тебе на все про все, - и вышел, оставив ее одну с неясными мыслями и больной головой.

 

***

 

Как они добрались до леса, Дана не запомнила – весь путь слился в полосу туманных образов. Питер о чем-то спрашивал ее, она что-то отвечала, чаще всего невпопад – постоянно смотрела на дорогу и думала.

\- Вылезай! – раздался голос Хейла прямо над ухом.

\- Что – уже? – она огляделась. И впрямь – вокруг был лес. – И что делать будем?

\- Основа любой успешной тренировки – в хорошем разогреве мышц, - отозвался Питер охотно. – Поэтому – бежим. Чур, не отставать.

Хлопнув дверцей машины, он указал направление – на восток, а затем сорвался с места. Закатив глаза – для приличия, разумеется, Дана кинулась его догонять.

Что можно сказать об этой пробежке? Только то, что Питер был в отличной форме – она так и не смогла догнать его. Пробегали они минут сорок – и все время молчали. Но не потому, что нужно было сохранять дыхание – попробуй-ка докричись до того, чья спина мелькает метрах в двадцати от тебя.

Они дали шикарного кругаля и вернулись обратно к машине.

\- И как настроение? – весело поинтересовался Хейл, вытаскивая из багажника спортивную сумку. – Все дурные мысли выветрило? 

\- Точно, - закивала девушка, улыбаясь. – Классное ощущение.

\- А теперь – собственно, тренировка, - начал он, доставая из сумки пару ножей.

\- А это зачем? – полюбопытствовала та.

\- Если я воспользуюсь когтями, раны будут заживать слишком долго – твой волк все еще не спокоен, - пояснил он. – Сейчас твоя задача – уворачиваться. Не атакуй – просто уходи от ударов. Но за пределы поляны выходить нельзя.

\- А ты уверен…

\- Начали! – вдруг рявкнул альфа, полоснув ножом на уровне живота.

Он гонял бету добрых полчаса, и теперь Дана стояла, уперев руки в колени и старалась отдышаться.

\- А теперь, - заговорил альфа снова. – Когда ты более или менее научилась уверткам, будем учиться падать.

\- Зачем? – выдохнула она.

\- Затем, что ты всегда останешься цела, даже упав с большой высоты, - пояснил он охотно.

И снова начались мучения. Сначала Питер просто ронял девушку, говоря, как нужно группироваться. А потом начались швыряния. Она училась правильно располагать руки и ноги, распределять вес тела и всегда приземляться на ноги – как кошка.

\- О чем ты опять задумалась? – недовольно спросил он, в очередной раз сталкивая ее с высокого камня.

\- Да так, - прохрипела Дана. – Ничего серьезного.

\- В таком случае – упала и отжалась! – скомандовал он. – И впредь, если тебя еще будут посещать разные мысли во время тренировки – упала и отжалась. Двадцать раз.

\- Но, Питер…

\- Живо!

Делать нечего, пришлось выполнять. Закончив отжимания, она сердито посмотрела на альфу.

\- Вот и отлично, а теперь – приседания, - бодро бросил он. – Думаю, стоит начать с сотни. Каждый десятый раз – с выпрыгиванием. 

\- А?

\- Что стоишь? Начали! – хмыкнул он. – Руки за голову – и вперед.

Еще пятнадцать минут они дружно приседали и выпрыгивали. И не смотря на то, что Дана была оборотнем, по окончании задания у нее мелко подрагивали колени.

\- А теперь – нападай! – снова скомандовал Хейл.

\- Что? 

\- Что слышала – нападай, – кивнул тот, и приглашающе поманил рукой.

Дана старалась, как могла, но не смогла даже задеть альфу. Все ее удары и броски пропадали втуне – казалось, что Питер постоянно стоит за ее спиной, а она сама сражается с тенью.

\- Что-то я раньше не замечала за тобой такого, - проворчала она, когда альфа скомандовал отбой.

\- Так и должно быть, - согласился тот. – Никто не должен знать до конца всей твоей силы. Пусть тебя недооценивают, и ты всегда останешься в выигрыше.

\- Но мы убили тебя.

\- Только потому, что я сам этого захотел, - коротко бросил он.

\- Что это значит? – подалась она вперед.

\- Мы поговорим об этом в другой раз, - отрезал Хейл. – А теперь пора домой. Надеюсь, тебе стало лучше.

\- Как ни странно, но да, - хмыкнула та. – Я устала, вся потная, но дурь из головы ты мне выбил.

\- Рад слышать, - усмехнулся тот. – Садись.

\- А когда ты будешь учить меня контролировать сердцебиение? – спросила Дана, забираясь в машину.

\- Когда ты научишься контролировать свое тело, - отозвался он. – Когда перестанешь задыхаться от бега, и вести со мной бой на равных.

\- О, класс! – фыркнула она. – Значит, еще не скоро.

\- Отчего же, ты неплохо справилась, - утешил он. – Полгода, думаю, тебе хватит.

\- Да я состариться успею, - рассмеялась Дана. – И что, ТАК теперь каждый день будет?

\- Именно, - отозвался Хейл. – После школы.

\- Я уже умерла, - притворно простонала она. – Вот видишь, ногой дергаю – это агония, между прочим. Тебе меня не жалко?

\- Нисколько, - весело усмехнулся он. – И пристегнись.

\- Так точно, сэр! – девушка шутливо отдала честь. – И чего стоим?

В ответ на это, Питер закатил глаза, поворачивая ключ зажигания.

 

***

 

К половине седьмого Дана совсем извелась, и даже не обращала внимания на насмешливые взгляды своего альфы. 

Раскрыв шкаф, она рассмотрела его содержимое на предмет того, что можно было одеть на «не свидание». Перемеряв несколько платьев, которые имели место быть, она каждый раз придирчиво осматривала себя в зеркало и подозрительно при этом фыркала. Нет, то темно-зеленое платье до колен ей даже понравилось, но одевать его она не станет. Для ужина вполне сойдут и привычные джинсы с белой рубашкой. А еще любимые армейские ботинки. И как там сказала мама? Мне так хочется!

В сторону косметики она даже смотреть не стала – побоялась, что Питер станет насмехаться над «боевым раскрасом» – Скотт ведь в этом – ни сном, ни духом. И теперешняя Дана не далеко от него ушла. 

С глупой улыбкой она вспоминала, как однажды любопытство пересилило – некоторое время назад она попыталась накрасить лицо. Больше девушка об этом и не мыслила – она стала похожа на жертву домашнего насилия, а еще она истыкала себе все глаза щеточкой от туши для ресниц. И зачем девушки терпят все эти неудобства? А губная помада? Почему она все время задевает зубы и размазывается? 

И вообще, это не свидание, поэтому наряжаться и наводить марафет она не станет! 

Одевшись, как ей хотелось, Дана поймала себя на мысли, что с тоской поглядывает на разбросанные по кровати платья. Зло тряхнув головой, она решительно распахнула дверь и спустилась в гостиную.

\- Необычно, - раздался голос Хейла, - но предсказуемо. И что ты собираешься ему рассказать?

\- Расширенную редактированную версию, - отозвалась она, присаживаясь рядом с ним на диван. – И только.

\- А правду не хочешь рассказать? – спросил так, что не понятно было, шутит он, или говорит серьезно.

\- Нет, - твердо проговорила та. – Прошлое лучше оставить прошлому. Скотта больше нет. Как, в принципе и прежней Даны. Значит, будем довольствоваться тем, что есть.

\- И это уже не мало, поверь, - улыбнулся он, а затем прислушался. – О! Кажется, это за тобой.

\- Боже! – простонала та. – Уже?

\- Иди, открывай, - он ехидно сверкнул глазами. – Я хочу увидеть лицо племянника, когда он узрит тебя.

\- Сфоткай его. Потом мне покажешь, - смеется она в ответ. – Ну, пожелай мне…

\- Приятного вечера и жаркой ночи?

\- Иди ты! 

\- Куда?

\- К черту!

\- Я там был, и поверь – ничего интересного там нет, - доверительно прошептал Хейл.

И тут в дверь позвонили. Тяжело вздохнув, Дана, шаркая тяжелыми ботинками, поплелась открывать. 

Распахнув входную дверь, она увидела второго Хейла. Дерек был одет привычно – никаких изменений в облике. Хоть это радовало. Может, он воспринял ее слова всерьез?

Ага! Щас! Как же! С последним утверждением поспорил букет каких-то ярких цветов, который тот, словно заправский фокусник, вытащил из-за спины.

Он улыбался ровно до тех пор, пока не окинул девушку взглядом – рубашка, джинсы, ботинки. Его лицо стало немного растерянным и даже обиженным. 

Внезапно сверкнула вспышка. Дерек резко дернулся и в упор уставился на дядю.

\- На память, - пояснил тот, забирая гербарий. – И вам уже пора.

 

***

 

Дана старательно улыбалась, как и советовала мама. Вот только Дерек как-то странно на нее посматривал, словно боялся, что девушка прямо сейчас кинется на него то ли с топором, то ли с поцелуями. И первое было, почему-то, вероятнее.

Альфа привез девушку в один из знакомых ему ресторанов. Ему казалось, что итальянская кухня придется Дане по вкусу. Но смотря на приклеенную улыбку, засомневался.

\- Что с тобой? – он решил, наконец, заговорить. – Ты немного странно выглядишь.

\- Питер на тренировке загонял, - поделилась она. – Устала немного.

\- А почему у тебя такое лицо…

\- Какое?

\- Будто у тебя зубы болят, - пояснил тот. Отчего он не мог нормально разговаривать с ней, неся какую-то чушь?

\- У меня с зубами все в порядке, - процедила та, перестав скалиться. – И вообще, мы сюда для разговора пришли. Так что, давай – задавай свои вопросы.

\- Может, закажем что-нибудь? – постарался выкрутиться Хейл. – Что будешь?

\- Меню на итальянском, - скривилась та. – Я не знаток, так что выбирать тебе.

\- Отлично, - кивнул он, подзывая официанта. Когда тот ушел, Дерек, наконец, решил заговорить. – Ты хорошо выглядишь.

\- Ага, - невнятно отозвалась Дана. – Приму к сведению, что у тебя такой же дурной вкус, как и у меня. Ты что, стараешься быть милым? Брось, это не твое. И я знаю, как выгляжу. Но это так – к сведению.

\- Ну, ладно, - Дерек смешался еще больше. – Эм-м-м…

\- Только не говори, что тебе нечего сказать, - вдруг рассмеялась она. – Ты вытащил меня сюда – почитай, на край света, и будешь молчать? Серьезно? Дерек, черт возьми, это даже не смешно.

\- Ты сейчас говоришь, как Питер, - мягко усмехнулся он. 

\- С кем поведешься, от того и наберешься, - отмахнулась девушка. – Спрашивай уже, я же вижу, что тебе не терпится все узнать.

\- А, может, ты сама расскажешь? – предложил он. – А я послушаю. 

\- Перекладываешь с больной головы на здоровую? Ну что же, пусть будет так, - согласно усмехнулась она. – Начнем, пожалуй, с того, как Дженнифер похитила мою маму, шерифа и мистера Арджента. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, как мы их искали. Не скажу, что это было пределом моих мечтаний – страшно было до жути. И Дитон предупредил, что это оставит на нас след – на всех троих. Он назвал это чернотой вокруг сердца. Но все, вроде бы закончилось хорошо – мы выжили. И когда у меня появилось свободное время..., - тут Дана замолчала, обдумывая, что же такое сказать. И история неразделенной любви пришлась как нельзя кстати. Тем более, это не была такая уж ложь.

\- Что? – подался вперед Хейл. Казалось, он забыл, как дышать. 

\- Я очень любила одного человека. Но у нас не получилось быть вместе, - тщательно подбирая слова, продолжила Дана. – Но я хотела. Это было моим единственным желанием. И тогда произошло это. У меня на теле – там, где сердце, появилось что-то нехорошее. Больше всего это напоминало… язву. Я три недели пыталась с этим справиться самостоятельно – не хотела никого волновать.

\- Глупость, - убежденно проговорил Дерек.

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулась она немного печально. – А когда мне стало совсем плохо, я пришла к Питеру.

\- Почему к нему?

\- А к кому еще? – она, наконец-то, посмотрела ему в глаза. – Ни тебя, ни Дитона в городе не было. К Стайлзу пойти? Но что он может? Поискать в гугле? Он, конечно же, мой лучший друг, но не Бог, к сожалению. 

\- И что он тебе сказал?

\- Питер ничего не знал, - вздохнула Дана, потянувшись за водой. – Я вырубилась у него на квартире. Как они мне потом рассказывали – ну, мама и Питер – у меня на шее проступили символы неметона. Вот он и решил отвезти меня туда. Там их встретили призраки друидов, которые сказали, что я намертво связала себя с другим человеком. Это меня убивало. Признаки сказали, что мне нужно начать все с начала. 

\- И поэтому ты потеряла память, - кивнул он. – А Питер тут причем? 

\- Друиды сказали, что он мой создатель и несет за меня ответственность, - отозвалась она. – Он и мама должны еще три года быть рядом со мной, чтобы болезнь не вернулась. А позже я узнала, что больше не альфа. В общем-то, это все. 

\- И ты забыла Уиттмора? – спросил он, прячась за бокалом с вином.

\- Почему же, я помню его, - улыбнулась она, а Хейл скрипнул зубами. – Вот только больше не влюблена. 

И все, сказанное МакКолл было правдой, ведь Скотт в ней, действительно помнил Джексона, и больше не был влюблен в Эллисон.


	20. 20.

После того, как Дана закончила свой рассказ, повисло какое-то неуютное молчание. Дерек старался переварить информацию, а девушка понять, удалось ли ей заставить альфу поверить.

И вот принесли заказ.

\- Что это за черная дрянь? – прошептала она, потыкав вилкой в тарелку. – Это, вообще, съедобно? 

\- Спагетти с чернилами каракатицы, - пояснил он, усмехаясь. – Попробуй, это вкусно.

\- Знаешь, - протянула она, ностальгически вздыхая о блинчиках, приготовленных Питером утром. – Что-то не хочется. У меня все нутро протестует против того, чтобы даже прикоснуться к этому. 

\- И все же…

\- Нет, - отрезала она. – Суши, пицца, кебаб, пельмени, утка по-пекински – еда. А вот ЭТО – черная дрянь. Прости, но это так. И есть я это не стану – не настаивай.

Дерек посмотрел на спутницу – та насупилась, сложив руки на груди, и в упор смотрела ему в глаза. И когда он не выдержал и рассмеялся, последовала его примеру. Минут несколько они смеялись, не переставая, то и дело переглядываясь. 

\- Ты специально заказал эту гадость, чтобы посмотреть, как я отреагирую? – Дана вытирала набежавшие слезы.

\- Ты меня поймала, - кивнул он. – Но это того стоило, поверь мне.

\- Ничего, я отомстю, и мстя моя будет, поистине, кошмарной, - весело пригрозила она, а затем показала язык и добавила. – И Питер мне поможет. И Стайлз тоже. 

\- Ты мне угрожаешь? 

\- Да. 

\- Однако. Но ты права, против вашего трио я не вытяну, - согласился он. – Тогда, может, в пиццерию?

\- Где же ты был раньше, - простонала она. – Конечно, в пиццерию! Хочу клубничную пиццу с соусом из анчоусов.

Дерек скривился от отвращения, и девушка, заметив это, снова рассмеялась.

\- Да, ладно, я пошутила. Ну что, идем?

 

***

 

Хорошее настроение, сохранившееся после тренировки, не оставило Дану до самого вечера. Что не мешало ей закатывать глаза, когда альфа открывал перед ней двери и пододвигал стул. 

Наверное, вечер можно было назвать удачным. Когда все вопросы нашли ответы, общаться им стало не в пример легче. Да и сам хмурый альфа оказался не таким хмурым, как пытался казаться. Он улыбался и шутил, рассказывая забавные истории, приключившиеся с ним в Нью-Йорке. Дана слушала его, увлеченно грызя кусок сырной пиццы. Это было определенно лучше спагетти с чернилами. 

Дана же в ответ поведала Хейлу, как познакомилась со Стайлзом, и об их приключениях. А таких с самого детства набралось на целый роман. 

Спохватились они часам к двенадцати. Странно, что ей никто еще не позвонил, веля срочно явиться домой. Видимо, Питер доверял своему племяннику.

\- Ну надо же, а - почти полночь! – Дана взглянула на часы. – Кажется, пора по домам. 

\- Да, отлично посидели, - согласился Дерек. – Я давно так хорошо не отдыхал. Идем, я отвезу тебя.

Девушка кивнула, собираясь.

Она вышла вслед за альфой, а потом забралась в машину. И все же у Хейла было отличная тачка. Еще раз улыбнувшись спутнице, он тронулся с места.

\- Останови здесь, - попросила она, в паре кварталов от дома. – Я хочу немного пройтись.

\- Ты уверена? – недоверчиво спросил Дерек. – Ночь на дворе.

\- Ты за кого меня принимаешь? – шутливо бросила она. – Я не беззащитная. Очень не беззащитная, честно. Мне нужно немного подумать.

\- Как скажешь, - нехотя отозвался тот, сворачивая к обочине. Остановившись, он обернулся к ней и тихо добавил. – Спасибо за вечер. 

\- Да не за что, - пожала она плечами. – Мне было весело. 

\- Может, второе свидание?

\- Эй! Это было не свидание, - мгновенно отреагировала она. – Мы просто сидели, разговаривали, ели пиццу и… Черт! Это, действительно, было свидание. 

На что Хейл только загадочно улыбнулся.

\- Ну так как? Повторим? – спросил он, взяв ее за руку.

\- А-а-а, я-а-а, - протянула она, неуклюже пытаясь освободить руку, впрочем - безуспешно. – Эм-м-м, наверное, - наконец, выдавила она. – Но только никаких каракатиц!

\- Отлично! – буквально просиял Дерек. – Я позвоню.

\- Да-да, звони, - мелко закивала Дана. – А сейчас, я бы хотела получить свою руку обратно. Если она тебе больше не нужна. 

\- О, прости, - нисколько не смутился тот, выпуская тонкие пальцы. 

\- Пока, - пробормотала она, выскакивая из машины.

\- До встречи, - с улыбкой отозвался Хейл, наблюдая, как девушка идет в сторону дома.  
Развернув свою черную красавицу, он отправился домой – нужно было еще цветы полить. А то Питер спросит о своей розе и кактусах.

 

***

 

Дерека разбудил звонок. И звонил его любимый дядюшка. На часах было шесть утра.

\- Какого черта тебе от меня нужно? – прохрипел он, прикрыв глаза рукой.

\- Где Дана?! – Питер рычал в трубку.

\- Как – где? – мгновенно проснулся тот. – Разве она не дома?

\- Стал бы я звонить, если бы она была дома? – все еще зло спросил тот. – Ты что, не отвез ее обратно?

\- Она попросила высадить ее метров за двести до дома, - оправдывался племянник. – Сказала, что хочет пройтись. А ты Стайлзу звонил?

\- Ты думаешь, что она в полночь потащилась в дом шерифа? – ядовито процедил он. – И да, я звонил. Шериф, как и его сын – дома. И Даны у них нет.

\- Я буду через двадцать минут, - бросил Дерек, резко вскакивая с кровати. – А ты пока посмотри…

\- Не учи меня, что делать! – снова рыкнул Питер. И в голосе его слышалось неподдельное беспокойство. – Я уже проверил периметр – ничего. Но я проверю еще раз.

\- Хорошо, я выезжаю, - мужчина приложил телефон к уху, сдергивая со стула джинсы. – Стайлз тоже будет?

\- А ты как думаешь? Он уже едет. И Джон тоже.

\- Только шерифа нам не хватало, - пробормотал Дерек, отключаясь.

 

***

 

Впрочем, Дерек был не единственным, кого разбудил утренний звонок - Джексону Уиттмору тоже не дали досмотреть сон . 

Стайлз снова плохо спал этой ночью. Снова были какие-то непонятные и тревожащие сны, оставляющие после себя ощущение сосущей тоски.

Проснулся он в пять утра и уснуть больше не смог. А через полчаса позвонил Питер. И искал он, как ни странно, Дану. Но она ведь должна была вчера пойти на свидание с Дереком, не так ли? Может… Нет, она точно не стала бы оставаться у него на ночь.

Деятельная натура Стилински не позволила ему долго бездействовать. И уже через пять минут он звонил старшему Хейлу, сказать, что они с отцом скоро подъедут – помогать в поисках. Но для начала он кое-кому позвонит.

Уже сидя в своем джипе, Стайлз набирал Джексона. Уж кто-кто, а еще один оборотень им точно не помешает. 

Уиттмор ответил с первой попытки.

\- Чего тебе, Стилински? – раздался в трубке сонный голос. – Ты на часы смотрел? Половина шестого ведь!

\- Я знаю, ящер, но тут такое дело – Дана пропала, - тот час же выдал тот. – И нам нужна помощь.

\- Как – пропала? – теперь сна не чувствовалось в голосе совершенно. – Куда?

\- Вот это и нужно выяснить, - отозвался Стайлз. – Давай, поднимай свою чешуйчатую задницу и лети к дому МакКоллов. А я позвоню остальным.

\- Кому?

\- Айзеку, Лидии и близнецам, - отозвался он. – Думаю, они помогут. 

\- Она что, ушла из дома? – и сын шерифа услышал в телефоне, как что-то упало. Наверное, Джексон очень торопился.

\- Нет, она была на свидании с Дереком, но домой не вернулась, - и тут же прикусил себе язык, но было поздно.

\- На каком свидании?! – мгновенно отреагировал тот. - Дана? И Хейл? Может, она у него?

\- Нет, не думаю. Это на нее не похоже. И хватит задавать вопросы мне. Сам у нее спросишь, когда найдем. И как только мы это сделаем, я буду долго и очень красочно объяснять ей, что нельзя так пугать своих друзей. А еще скажу…

\- Хватит болтать! – рявкнул Джексон. – И звони остальным. Я уже еду.

 

***

 

Когда Дерек приехал к дому Даны, он увидел, что все уже в сборе. Привычно нахмурившись, он окинул взглядом Стилински, который о чем-то разговаривал с его дядей, а также своего бету и трех омег. А затем кивнул шерифу, который прислушивался к разговору сына и старшего оборотня.

\- Уиттмор, - процедил он, в упор смотря на парня.

\- Хейл, - Джексон ответил ему тем же.

\- Так, не место и не время выяснять отношения, - вмешался Лейхи. – Я попытался дозвониться до Даны еще раз, но телефон по прежнему недоступен. 

\- Ты что-нибудь обнаружил? – Дерек посмотрел на Питера.

\- Ничего, - он повернулся к племяннику. – Я даже представления не имею, где она.

\- А давайте… - начал было Стайлз, но у него вдруг зазвонил телефон.

\- Да, - ответил он. – Да, привет. Что? Где? Где ты сейчас? Да, едем, - затем он посмотрел на отца и проговорил. – Звонила Эллисон. Она нашла телефон Даны недалеко от леса.


	21. 21.

До Эллисон они добрались буквально за двадцать минут. Хорошо, все же ехать в одной машине с шерифом.

Охотница ждала их на съезде с трассы, усевшись на капот своей хонды. Питер сразу отметил бледный и нездоровый вид девушки, а также тени, залегшие под глазами. Казалось, Арджент не спала несколько дней.

\- Вот, - она протянула Стайлзу телефон. – Я нашла его здесь. Он разрядился и пищал. 

\- Какие-нибудь следы заметила? – спросил шериф. 

\- Я далеко не заходила, - отозвалась она. – Но на первый взгляд – ничего.

\- Нужно осмотреть все вокруг, - заговорил Джон, оборачиваясь к старшему Хейлу. Разобьемся на пары и поищем. 

Все кивнули, соглашаясь. Близнецы, как и ожидалось, отправились вместе с Лидией, шериф отправился с Питером, а Стайлза подхватил под локоток Джексон.

\- Эллисон, тебе лучше остаться здесь, - заговорил шериф Стилински. – Может быть, она вернется сюда. 

И Дереку пришлось идти с Лейхи. Айзек, по своему обыкновению, лишь флегматично кивнул.

 

***

 

\- А теперь рассказывай, что там со свиданием, - заговорил Уиттмор, как только они углубились в лес.

\- А что я должен сказать? – удивился Стайлз. – Дерек позвал ее на свидание, и она пошла. Что в этом такого? Неужели ты думал, что она вечно будет страдать по тебе? Я только рад, что у нее налаживается личная жизнь.

\- Но это же Хейл! – прошипел тот.

\- И что? Не Харрис же, - парень пожал плечами. – И не тренер. И не ты.

\- А чем я тебе не угодил? – фыркнул Джексон.

\- Тебе по пунктам перечислить? – съехидничал тот. – Ты ведь не дурак, и сам все понимаешь. Ты же ее, как прокаженную, по большой дуге обходил. А если не игнорил, то издевался. Чему удивляешься? Что, вдруг воспылал чувствами? Но это бред собачий, вернее, волчий, только в сказках так бывает – в реальности принцы в золушек не влюбляются. И не бывает у них «долго и счастливо».

\- Что ты несешь – какой принц? Какая золушка? – скривился Уиттмор.

\- Самая обыкновенная, - отозвался Стайлз. – Ты, может, и не плохой человек, но с Даной повел себя отстойно.

\- Сам знаю, - рыкнул тот. – Вот только… она мне, действительно, нравится.

\- Ну и дурак, - припечатал парень. 

\- Это почему еще? – поразился он, забыв послать болтливого тощего доставалу куда подальше.

\- Тебе знакомо такое слово, как «поздно»? – фыркнул тот. – Дана больше не влюблена в тебя. Она вылечилась – и я этому очень рад. Устал слышать от нее через слово – Джексон то, Джексон это. 

\- Что, и такое было? – невольно улыбнулся оборотень.

\- Ее влюбленность носила перманентный характер, - блеснул Стайлз. 

\- Может, это и к лучшему, - пробормотал Джексон.

\- Что? – не расслышал тот.

\- Я говорю, что это к лучшему. Теперь, когда она видит меня, а не то, кем я старался казаться…

\- Бог мой, какие слова! – притворно восхитился Стайлз, памятуя о том, что рассказывала ему подруга о своей странной реакции на мохнатого пижона. 

\- Заткнись, Стилински. – проворчал смущенный парень. – А лучше скажи вот что – только честно – у меня есть шанс?

Стайлз призадумался. Он был глубоко убежден, что человек должен быть только с тем, к кому лежит его сердце, кого он любит. А Дана Джексона любила так же, как он сам любит Лидию. И всегда будет любить. Даже если она никогда не ответит ему взаимность, даже, если пригласит на свою свадьбу, крестины ребенка, даже если он сам женится и заведет семью. Лидия навсегда останется королевой его сердца. Вот только с Даной все гораздо сложнее – эта ее потеря памяти… Стайлз ощущал, что подруга не все ему рассказала. Но о чем она умолчала? 

\- Знаешь…, - начал было он, но Уиттмор его перебил.

\- Я смогу отличить ложь.

\- Ой, да отстать ты! Я хотел сказать, что шанс есть всегда, - выдал парень. – Вот только не думай…

\- Я ничего не думаю, - бросил тот. – Но если ты из жалости…

\- Жалости? К тебе? Серьезно? – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Не дождешься, мохнатик! И не важно, кого выберет моя сестренка, главное, чтобы она была счастлива. И если это будешь ты, то у меня появится почти законное основание тебя доставать. И поверь, это я умею, как никто.

\- С этим я даже спорить не стану, - фыркнул он. – А что…

\- Эй! Все сюда! Я нашел следы! – раздался голос одного из близнецов.

Не сговариваясь, парни побежали к Грейсонам.

 

***

 

\- Это кусок ткани от рубашки, - заговорил Питер. – Если проследить от места нахождения телефона, и взять эти две точки за прямую линию…

\- Ты можешь говорить понятно? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Дерек. – И ведь ты ее альфа – неужели ничего не чувствуешь?

\- Нет, не чувствую, - коротко бросил старший Хейл, заставив племянника вздрогнуть. – Я имею ввиду, что стоит искать дальше в этом направлении, – и указал рукой куда-то на северо-восток. 

\- Согласен, - кивнул шериф. – Я думаю, если она шла сама, то явно преследовала какую-то цель. И что у нас дальше по курсу?

\- Неметон, - тяжело обронил Питер, понимая, где может быть его блудная бета.

\- Что ей там делать? – поинтересовался Айзек.

\- Не представляю, - проговорил тот. И никто не заметил неискренности. – Идем туда. 

\- Нужно рассредоточиться цепью, - заговорил Джон. – Так у нас больше вероятность не пропустить ее.

\- Отлично, так и сделаем, - кивнул Джексон, и Питер удивленно посмотрел на омегу. Впрочем, не он один.

Выстроившись частой гребенкой – метров через тридцать, он отправились к знакомой поляне.

 

***

 

У гигантского спила было пусто. В самом прямом смысле – ни птиц, ни насекомых – даже трава вокруг не росла.

Они обошли поляну. Заглянули в подземелье к корням, но никаких следов не было. 

\- Ее нет, - обронил Дерек. – Мы ошиблись. 

\- И где теперь искать? – Уиттмор посмотрел на Питера.

\- Я не знаю, - отозвался он. – Это было самое вероятное место. Дерек, ты уверен, что она ничего не говорила?

\- Ничего, связанного с тем, что она хочет уйти, - отозвался тот.

Питер стиснул кулаки. Дана должна быть рядом с ним, с ним и матерью, иначе все их усилий пойдут прахом и болезнь вернется. Вот только где искать?

Он подошел к пню, опустился рядом с ним на корточки и прошептал:

\- Ты ведь знаешь, где она. Так скажи. Я точно знаю, что она шла к тебе. Что вам всем нужно от нее? Неужели недостаточно того, что с ней уже случилось? Она ведь зачем-то нужна тебе – я прав? Она все время просила отпустить ее – и это был ты. Ты, чертов пень, почти погубил ее, отнял силу и заставил прийти сюда. Зачем? Отвечай! – ударил он кулаком на последок. Но ответа не последовало.

\- О чем ты говоришь? – тот час же набросился на него Дерек. – Что ты знаешь?

\- Ничего такого, что помогло бы найти ее, - проговорил Питер. – Нужно продолжать искать.

\- Она в опасности? – спросил Стайлз, прикусывая губу. – Из-за болезни, да? Она ведь должна быть рядом с вами, так?

\- И это тоже, - кивнул альфа. – Понимаешь, Стайлз, я совсем не чувствую ее – и это очень, очень плохо.

\- А… - но договорить Стайлз не успел. Он стал озираться по сторонам, словно видел что-то недоступное остальным. Парень отошел на несколько шагов к ближайшему дереву и замер, прислушиваясь. 

\- Что такое? – почему-то шепотом спросил шериф. – Что случилось?

\- Вы что, не видите? – так же ответил парень. 

\- Кого? – Джексон посмотрел по сторонам, но так никого и не обнаружил.

\- Их, - бросил тот через плечо. – Они вокруг.

\- Кто, Стайлз? 

\- Друиды, - ответила за него Эллисон, только что вышедшая на поляну. – Вокруг мертвые друиды. 

\- И что им нужно? – резко спросил Питер. – Они знают, где Дана?

\- Они не говорят, только смотрят, - проговорил Стайлз. – На нас. Они ждут чего-то.

\- И чего же?

\- Не знаю. Может, мы должны что-то сделать? Или сказать? 

\- Она здесь, - внезапно прошептала Лидия, но так, что все ее услышали. – Дана где-то здесь.

Выставив перед собой руки, девушка, словно слепая, пошла к спилу, загребая песок ногами. Не дойдя до него всего пару шагов, Мартин остановилась. К ней подошли и встали с обеих сторон Стайлз и Эллисон. Они тоже выглядели словно сомнамбулы. 

Встав с трех сторон от пня, они одновременно протянули к нему руки, и знакомое уже Питеру голубоватое свечение появилось над неметоном. И в этот момент никто не посмел приблизиться к ним.

Простояв так минут пять, подростки обессиленно опустились на землю.

\- Что? Что случилось? – первым к ним подскочил, как ни странно, Джексон.

\- Дай им отдышаться, - отодвинул его Джон, ловя на себе благодарный взгляд сына. 

Некоторое время спустя, Стайлз, переглянувшись с девушками, заговорил:

\- Питер, тебе нужно привезти сюда Мелиссу. Дана будет здесь до следующей ночи. А после – ей нужна будет ваша сила. И не спрашивайте нас больше ни о чем – это все, что удалось узнать. У меня и так голова сейчас лопнет – кажется, в нее расплавленного свинца накачали, - простонал он, хватаясь руками за голову.

\- Но она в неопасности? – все же уточнил Джон.

\- Мне сложно судить, - высказалась Лидия, - но, кажется, агрессии я не ощутила. Только смирение и… страх.

 

***

 

Питер отправился за Мелиссой. На душе было муторно – беспокойство грызло его изнутри. Теперь, когда он снова нашел то, ради чего стоит жить, у него пытаются это отнять. Но он не позволит! Он сделает все, чтобы спасти Дану. И не только потому, что она его бета, не только из-за того, что она дочь его любимой женщины, которую он сам для себя выбрал. Просто Дана как-то незаметно стала частью его жизни – неотъемлемой частью. 

\- Что случилось? – Мелисса встревоженно посмотрела на мужчину, который нежданно появился в госпитале.

\- Ты должна поехать со мной, - заговори он. – К неметону.

\- Дана? Что с ней? – мгновенного догадалась Мелисса, схватив Хейла за руку и стиснув ее. И откуда столько силы взялось?

\- Все будет в порядке, - смотря ей в глаза, проговорит Питер. – Я объясню по дороге.

\- Хорошо, - только и кивнула мать. – Едем.

Она не задавала вопросов, лишь слушала, кивая в такт слишком спокойной речи. От нее не укрылось неподдельное беспокойство, спрятанное за короткими рублеными фразами. И единственное, что она сказала своему мужчине:

\- Я верю тебе.


	22. 22.

Джексон и Дерек сидели на песке, прислонившись спиной к какому-то дереву. Никто из них не собирался начинать разговор первым. На другой стороне поляны – напротив них расположились Стайлз, Эллисон и Лидия. Они тоже молчали – с тех самых пор, как уехали Питер и Джон.

Шериф не хотел оставлять сына, но обстоятельства были сильнее – его присутствие срочно потребовалось в участке. К ночи он обещал приехать. А еще Джон позвонил Крису Ардженту, чтобы не волновался о дочери. Тот обещался вскоре приехать.

Близнецы обязались принести воды и чего-нибудь перекусить, на что все только кивнули. Почему-то никто даже не подумал о том, чтобы идти по домам.

\- Что у вас с ней? – вдруг спросил Джексон.

\- Это не твое дело, - отрезал Дерек.

\- Мое, - упрямо возразил тот. – Она мне небезразлична. 

\- И что? – альфа в упор глянул на Уиттмора, сверкнув глазами.

\- Просто имей ввиду, что я не отойду в сторону.

\- Что ты можешь ей предложить? – скривился он.

\- А ты? Много может дать ей альфа-неудачник?

\- Уж побольше, чем омега, бывший когда-то канимой.

\- Ключевое слово – «бывший». 

\- Но это не меняет…

\- Хватит, - прошептала Лидия, но вервольфы услышали. – Другого времени выбрать не могли?

\- Это все он! – пробурчали они одновременно и замолкли.

\- Я пытаюсь хоть что-то услышать, - вздернув носик, заявила Мартин. – И была бы вам очень благодарна, если бы вы просто заткнулись!

\- Что с ними? – Джексон кивнул на Стайлза и Эллисон.

\- Спят, - отозвалась его бывшая девушка.

\- Сейчас?!

\- Это лучше, чем болтовня, - отрезала она, отворачиваясь. Рыжая банши не сказала им, что Арджент вот уже несколько ночей подряд почти не спит. Ее тревожили непонятные сны. И каждый раз, просыпаясь в холодном поту, она звонила лучшей подруге.

 

***

 

Наступил полдень, но они почти не разговаривали. Лидия переходила от дерева к дереву и, прикрыв глаза, старалась что-то услышать. Стайлз и Эллисон все еще спали – их не стали будить, даже когда приехала ее отец. Близнецы к этому времени привезли все, что необходимо для лагеря – палатку, воду и немного еды. Часам к десяти приехали Питер и Мелисса. Мать Даны внешне выглядела спокойной и сосредоточенной, но вот что творилось у нее в душе, словами передать было трудно. То и дело она оглядывалась на старшего Хейла, стараясь найти поддержку. И только один вопрос занимал ее мысли – до каких пор. Их жизнь когда-нибудь будет нормальной? Она подозревала, что никогда, но говорить об этом вслух отказывалась.

Так они просидели до самого вечера. А когда стемнело, развели костер и уселись вокруг него. 

\- Интересно, что ей скажут, - вдруг подал голос Стайлз. – Ну, не просто же так она пришла сюда. 

\- Мне не интересно, - отрезала Мелисса. – Я только хочу, чтобы с моим ребенком все было в порядке.

\- Нужно ждать, - проговорил Крис. – Все равно сейчас мы ничего сделать не можем. Дождемся полночи, а потом будем решать. 

Бывший охотник старался не смотреть на женщину, он и сам не знал, что бы сейчас делал, если бы на месте Даны оказалась Эллисон. 

\- Мы тут поговорили, - снова заговорил Стайлз. – Нам с Эллисон вот уже несколько дней стали снится непонятные сны. Туман и какие-то тени в лесу. Они окружают нас, и мы просыпаемся. Не знаю, но здесь, у неметона, нам спокойнее.

\- И долго вы собирались молчать? – посмотрел на него Питер. – Или берете пример с Даны – молчать, пока проблема не станет неразрешимой? Кстати, она тоже жаловалась на сны. 

\- И ты рассказывал, что вы втроем искали это место, - вставил Джексон. – Может, это неспроста. Вас, кажется, предупреждали об опасности.

\- Было дело, - согласился Стайлз. – И что это может значить?

\- А если это неметон влияет на вас? – спросил Крис. – Что еще говорил Дитон?

\- Ничего конкретного, только то, что след останется навсегда, - проговорила Эллисон.  
\- Здесь все вокруг шепчет, - вдруг заговорила Лидия. – И боится. 

Она смотрела куда-то в сторону и, казалось, сквозь всех. Близнецы переглянулись и пододвинулись ближе к банши, но та не обратила на это внимания.

\- А можно вопрос? – проговорил Айзек, смотря на Хейлов.

\- Ты его уже задал, - хмыкнул Джексон.

\- Помолчи, - осадил его Питер. – О чем ты хотел спросить?

\- Что вообще происходит? 

\- В каком смысле? – привычно нахмурился Дерек.

\- Да просто вы не слишком ладили с… мистером Хейлом, - скривился Лейхи. – С чего такое рвение? Не помню, чтобы Питер рвался в герои – без обид. Да и вообще – какое вы оба имеете к ней отношение?

\- Кажется, Дана предвидела нечто такое, - усмехнулся старший Хейл. – Думаю, мне стоит рассказать кое-что тем, кто не в курсе ситуации. Все дело в том, что Дана больше не альфа, а я – не бета. И, предвосхищая вопрос – я к этому не имею никакого отношения. И теперь она – моя бета. Поэтому я здесь. 

\- А ты? – Айзек посмотрел на Дерека. 

\- Я поступаю так, как считаю правильным, - отозвался тот. – Но никого здесь держать не стану.

\- Я не это имел ввиду, - Лейхи все еще смотрел ему в глаза. – Что здесь делают они? - и кивнул на омег.

\- А что не так, Лейхи? – вскинулся Джексон. – Я просто хочу помочь. 

\- Мы тоже, - за обоих отозвался Эйдан.

\- И по какой же причине? – ядовито поинтересовался бета. – Может, вам надоело быть омегами?

\- Это не твое дело! – мгновенно насупился Итан.

\- Мальчики, хватит! – повысила голос Мелисса. – В любом случае, сейчас не время выяснять отношения. И я благодарна всем вам за помощь. 

\- Очень правильное замечание, - поддержал ее Питер. – И если у кого-то возникнут вопросы в дальнейшем – обращайтесь. А пока, ответьте мне вот на какой вопрос, - и посмотрел на Стайлза и Эллисон. – Что точно вы видели во сне? Дана говорила только о чувстве безнадежности и тоски, но вот насчет остального - вспомнить не смогла. Я, признаться, не обратил на это должного внимания.

\- Я видел лес, - первым заговорил парень. – Примерно такой же, как здесь – птички-бабочки и прочая благодать. А потом появилась какая-то тень. Самое забавное, что как только она появляется, все стихает, замирает.

\- И становится страшно, - подхватила Арджент, рассматривая песок под ногами. – А потом появляются еще тени. Они окружают поляну, и солнце перестает светить. 

\- И еще холод, - добавил Стайлз. – Я точно помню, как у меня мерзли руки.

\- Что это были за тени? – сощурился Крис, переглядываясь с Питером. 

\- Просто тени, но они были, как бы это сказать, материальными, что ли, - протянул Стилински. – Вокруг них воздух изгибался.

\- Что? – не понял Уиттмор.

\- Он, словно бы, искривился, завихрился, - пояснил тот. – Как над костром.

\- И больше ничего? – разочарованно проговорил Хейл. – Маловато. Но хоть что-то.

\- Ты знаешь, что это? – и охотник в упор посмотрел на оборотня.

\- Нет, - ответил он на взгляд. – Но очень хочу узнать.

 

***

 

Часам к десяти подъехал шериф и рассказал интересные новости. Оказалось, что животные начали беспокоиться – домашние и не очень. Несколько раз за сегодня звонили, жалуясь на собак и кошек, которые кусали своих хозяев, стараясь сбежать из запертых квартир. В ветклинике у Дитона картина была точно такой же. Поговорив со вторым ветеринаром, Джон понял только то, что животные чего-то сильно испугались.

\- Только этого нам для полного счастья и не хватало, - вплеснул руками Стайлз, перехватывая у отца коробку и пиццей. – И зуб даю, это связано с нашими снами, неметоном и Даной. О, с сыром – прелесть!

\- Я что-то пропустил? – шериф посмотрел на Арджента. 

\- Ничего такого, о чем бы вам уже не рассказал Стайлз, - Крис позволил себе легкую усмешку, вспоминая, как парень через каждый час звонил отцу и рапортовал, что произошло нового – шериф хотел быть в курсе событий.

\- Долго еще? – спросил он. – Уже темнеет.

\- В полночь, - проговорила Лидия, смотря на пень. 

\- Она все еще не пришла в себя? – шепотом поинтересовался Джон у Питера.

\- Нет, - тот покачал головой. – Весь день такая – видит что-то но не говорит. Даже Стайлзу и Эллисон. 

\- Даже? – удивился он.

\- Она доверяет им больше, чем другим, - отозвался Хейл.

\- И что будем делать еще два часа? – влез в разговор Джексон.

\- Поиграем в города, - процедил Дерек.

\- Я не у тебя спрашивал, а у альфы, - бросил Уиттмор.

\- Он не твой альфа, - поправил он парня.

\- И это не твое дело – поэтому, помалкивай, - скривился омега.

\- Не борзей, Уиттмор! – зарычал Дерек. 

\- А ты заставь!

\- Хватит!!! – вдруг закричала Лидия, схватившись за голову, а потом простонала. – Вы не волки, вы псы подзаборные – грызетесь, а вокруг все корчится от страха!

\- Сядьте оба! – Питер в упор глянул на племянника и омегу. – А ты, Джексон, и впрямь следи за словами. Я не твой альфа.

\- Ты альфа Даны, и мне этого достаточно, - твердо проговорил парень.

\- Хочешь в стаю? – усмехнулся тот.

\- Нет, но я хочу быть рядом с ней, - и серо-голубые глаза сверкнули насыщенным синим.

\- Обсудим это после, - кивнул Хейл. – А теперь, думаю, всем стоит немного перекусить – и рты займете, наконец.

Крис усмехнулся, подхватывая коробку с пиццей. Сейчас он был абсолютно согласен с Хейлом. Странно, но новость о том, что тот стал снова альфой не вызвала такого сильного внутреннего протеста, как в прошлый раз. Может, все дело в том, что теперь этот Хейл выглядит вменяемым? Сделав зарубку подумать об этом на досуге, бывший охотник протянул коробку дочери.


	23. 23.

До полуночи осталось лишь несколько минут. Все собравшиеся стояли на поляне вокруг спила и ждали. Лидия неотрывно смотрела на неметон и, кажется, даже не моргала. Близнецы, по обыкновению, были рядом. Стайлз и Эллисон постоянно переглядывались, стараясь быть ближе к родителям.

И как только уходящий день отсчитал свои последние секунды, прямо на пне соткалась из воздуха девичья фигура.

\- Дана! – воскликнула мать, кидаясь к ней.

Питер подхватил девушку на руки и отнес к пледу, расстеленному прямо на песке неподалеку. 

\- Что с ней? – спросил Стайлз.

\- Она без сознания, - отозвалась Мелисса, проверяя пульс. – Нужно привести ее в чувство.

И пока женщина хлопотала над дочерью, остальные все так же ждали.

\- Как ты? – Эйдан тронул Лидию за руку.

\- Нормально, - прошептала та. – Я справляюсь – в голове больше никто не шепчет.

Дана открыла глаза. Взгляд ее был мутным и неживым, застывшим. Она истово вцепилась в руки матери, судорожно всхлипывая. Питер сел рядом, усадив девушку на колени, и обнял ее. Через пару минут девушку перестало трясти и она, наконец, смогла заплакать. Плакала она навзрыд, но вот слезы закончились, и пришла усталость. Дана так и уснула, вымотанная, вслушиваясь в успокаивающий шепот матери.

\- Ее надо отвезти домой, - заговорил Арджент. – Я постараюсь подогнать машину как можно ближе. И всем советую уже отправлять по домам – она в безопасности. 

Но с места никто не двинулся.

\- Крис прав, - обронил Питер. – Езжайте.

\- Но…

\- Джексон, вопросы свои оставь на потом, - перебил его Хейл. – Спасибо, Крис.

\- Так, ребята, уходим, - подгонял их шериф. – Поздно уже. Давай-давай, ребенок, пошевеливайся. 

Грейсоны кивнули, и, подхватив банши, отправились прочь. Они здраво рассудили, что если бы и впрямь могла понадобиться их помощь, их бы никто не стал отправлять домой.

Джексон тяжело вздохнул и отправился вслед Дереку, который ушел минутой раньше. Было немного обидно, но радовало то, что Дана, все же нашлась. А узнать все он может и завтра.

А Дерек ничего не стал говорить – как и спорить с дядей. Он ее альфа – и знает лучше. У него еще будет время поговорить с девушкой. Завтра, например.

 

***

 

И снова ночь, неметон и девушка на руках – Питера посетило острое чувство дежавю. Мелисса шла рядом, держа дочь за руку. Она была очень сосредоточена, не подпуская к сердцу панику. Хотя ей больше всего сейчас хотелось плакать и кричать. Но дочери это точно не могло помочь, поэтому она шла молча, сцепив зубы и скрепив сердце. 

И вот уже показался джип Арджента. Тот смог далеко заехать в чащу.

\- Давайте ее на заднее сиденье, - скомандовал Крис. – И не забудьте пристегнуться.

Питер и Мелисса усадили девушку между ними. Как только все были готовы, Арджент кивнул дочери, сидевшей рядом и отправился в обратный путь к городу.

 

***

 

Дома было темно и тихо. Уложив Дану, они не стали зажигать свет – просто сели рядом с ней на кровать и молчали. Говорить не хотелось, а делать выводы было рано. 

Предчувствуя долгую ночь, Мелисса предложила:

\- Может, кофе?

\- Да, наверное, - отозвался Питер. – Кстати, там еще должны были остаться блинчики.

\- Звучит заманчиво, - кивнула она. – Идем?

Поднявшись с кровати, они спустились на первый этаж. И теперь им пришлось зажечь свет. Тот мгновенно отогнал мрачные мысли, которые живут только в темноте.

\- Не хочешь мне ничего сказать? – заговорила она.

\- И с чего мне начать?

\- У тебя есть хоть какие-то мысли? Мне кажется, что Стайлз прав – все это как-то связано.

\- С неметоном никогда нельзя быть уверенным, - задумчиво отозвался тот. – Но возможно Стайлз прав. Он, вообще, редко ошибается – странный дар у него. И я не думаю, что друиды что-то делают просто так. Да и вообще…

\- Что?

\- Та язва на теле Скотта, - нехотя проговорил Питер. – Она ведь тоже появилась не просто так, а после того, как они втроем искали неметон, чтобы спасти вас. Дана, да все они точно нужны этим призрачным ублюдкам, - выплюнул он. – Но для чего? И Лидия. Она ведь банши – ощущает приближающуюся смерть. И она чувствовала страх – эти призраки чего-то боятся. 

\- И что нам делать? – она испытующе смотрела на Хейла.

\- Я придумаю, - он взял ее за руки. – Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. 

Вот только уверенности в его голосе слышалось мало.

 

***

 

Как только мать и Питер вышли, Дана открыла глаза. Она проснулась еще в машине. И знала, что ничего пока им не расскажет. По крайней мере, пока не поговорит с ним. А дальше – видно будет.   
И что делать? Позвонить Стайлзу? Но тот сейчас дома с отцом. И шериф вряд ли отпустит его на ночь глядя. А если и отпустит, то предварительно позвонит Хейлу, а то и обоим Хейлам. А этого пока не нужно.

Взяв телефон, она некоторое время раздумывала, а потом все же набрала номер:

\- Дана? – раздалось в трубке. – Что случилось?

\- Не ори, - шикнула та. – Мне нужна помощь. Ты знаешь кафе «Цвета радуги»?

\- Да, - раздалось в ответ. – Оно недалеко от твоего дома.

\- Жди меня там.

\- Зачем? 

\- Я потом скажу. И возьми незаметную машину.

\- Хорошо, я буду через двадцать минут.

Отложив телефон, девушка натянула черные джинсы и черную же толстовку с капюшоном. Выскользнув на улицу через окно, она, крадучись, побежала по улице. Дана надеялась, что ее не хватятся до утра.

У кафе она была минут через десять. Через некоторое время появилась белая тойота. 

\- Привет, - улыбнулся Джексон, а это был именно он. – Так что случилось?

\- Мне нужно кое с кем поговорить, - отозвалась она, садясь в машину рядом с парнем. – Прости, что выдернула так поздно, но это важно.

\- Да ничего, - пожал он плечами. – Я все равно не спал, - Джексону было лестно, что Дана позвала с собой не своего лучшего друга, и не своего альфу, а его. – Куда ехать?

\- К Арджентам, - отозвалась та, спрятав озябшие руки подмышками.

\- Ты не скажешь, зачем мы едем, - констатировал он.

\- Позже, - отозвалась она. – Я сама еще не до конца понимаю. И спасибо, что помог.

\- Да мне не сложно, - улыбнулся Джексон. – А можно спросить?

\- О чем?

\- Ну… о твоем свидании, - протянул тот.

\- И что ты хочешь знать? - ее спокойствие немного обеспокоило Джексон, но и обнадежило одновременно.

\- Он тебе нравится?

\- Дерек? – приподняла брови Дана. – Ну, он хороший человек, не смотря на то, что старается казаться хуже, чем он есть. 

\- Но он ведь старше тебя.

\- И?

\- Не лучше ли найти кого-нибудь более… ну, подходящего?

\- Ты себя имеешь в виду? – одними глазами улыбнулась девушка.

\- Да, - кивнул тот уверенно.

\- Я даже не знаю, - вдруг замялась она, вспомнив слова матери – улыбайся, манипулируй, а потом делай выводы. – Ты ведь…

\- Это в прошлом, - поспешно возразил он.

\- Джексон, - вздохнула Дана. – Сейчас не время.

\- Я понимаю, но все же… позволь быть тебе хотя бы другом.

\- А ты этим удовлетворишься? – хмыкнула она.

\- Нет, конечно, - он ответил ей такой же усмешкой. – Ты ведь сама сказала – не время еще. Но я умею быть терпеливым. 

МакКолл на это только глаза закатила, но ничего говорить не стала. Будет еще время обдумать все в спокойной обстановке, ну а пока – дело прежде всего.

 

***

 

\- Дана? – удивился Крис, когда увидел на пороге своей квартиры МакКолл и Уиттмора.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Арджент, - поздоровалась девушка. – Можно нам войти?

\- Да, конечно, - все еще не понимая, что приключилось, Крис отошел в сторону, пропуская ребят внутрь. – Что произошло?

\- Не сочтите мой вопрос бестактным, - начала Дана, - но мне нужно знать – Джерард жив?


	24. 24.

«Не сочтите мой вопрос бестактным, но мне нужно знать – Джерард жив?».

 

Вопрос застал Криса врасплох. Что могло понадобиться оборотню от бывшего охотника, прикованного к инвалидному креслу? 

\- Да, - нехотя отозвался он. – Мой отец жив. Но он ни с кем не общается.

\- Со мной ему придется поговорить, - твердо проговорила Дана. – Прошу вас, отведите меня к нему.

Недоумевающе переглянувшись с Уиттмором, Арджент кивнул МакКолл, чтобы она шла за ним.  
И вот дальняя дверь, без скрипа отворилась, открывая вид на одиноко сидящего у окна старика. Дана отметила, что за последнее время Джерард очень сдал – исхудал, осунулся и как-то съежился. Видимо, рябина еще не покинула его организм полностью, продолжая отравлять.

\- А, юная мисс Лоредана Амелия МакКолл, - прошелестел почти бесплотный голос. – Зашли навестить старика? Ну что же, проходите, милая, устраивайтесь поудобнее. Оставь нас, Кристоф. И мальчика этого с собой прихвати.

Младший охотник, стиснув зубы, вышел за дверь, вытащив за собой упирающегося парня.  
\- И зачем же ты пожаловала? – тонко улыбнулся он. – В последний раз, когда ты приходила сюда вместе с мой внучкой, ты спрашивала о Девкалионе. Надеюсь, я помог вам.

\- Мы обсудим это после, - хрипло проговорила Дана, беря старика за руку. – Я помню уговор, - и стала вытягивать из него боль.

Через минуту она закончила, и Джерард вздохнул полной грудью.

\- И что тебе нужно от меня на сей раз? – спросил он, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

\- Кто такие пожиратели? – она не стала ходить вокруг да около.

\- Пожиратели? – и облик Арджента преобразился, став хищным – уши прижались к почти лысой голове, пальцы сжались в кулаки, на лице заиграли желваки, а глаза сощурились. Он внимательно посмотрел на девушку. – Ты говоришь о пожирателях естества? 

\- О тех, кто питается чужой жизнью, - кивнула Дана.

\- Откуда ты знаешь о них?

\- Мне сказал неметон, - не стала врать она. 

\- Они идут сюда? – внезапно голос старого охотника охрип.

\- Да. И уже скоро буду здесь. Животные уже почувствовали их приближение.

\- Значит, у нас очень мало времени, - Джерард стиснул подлокотники. – Сядь ближе, я расскажу тебе, что слышал о них. Никто точно не знает, откуда они пришли. Никто не знает, что ими движет. Единственное, что известно – им нужны чужие жизни. Это энергия – живая сила. Они приходят к источнику сил и выпивают его досуха. И не важно – человек это, артефакт, или же местность. Из разговоров моей любимой внучки, я понял, что неметон пробудился. Значит, они идут за ним.

\- Я не буду спрашивать, откуда ты все это знаешь, - заговорила Дана минуту спустя. – Ответь только, как их остановить.

\- Никак, - вдруг улыбнулся он. – Их нельзя остановить – только бежать. Бежать отсюда, как можно дальше. У них нет плоти. Как уничтожить того, кто и сам является энергией?

\- Способ должен быть! – она вскочила с места и нервно зашагала по комнате. – Они сказали, что способ есть. Но его нужно вспомнить.

\- Они?

\- Мертвые друиды, - отозвалась девушка. 

\- И как же ты в это впуталась? – с притворной заботой Джерард покачал головой.

\- Так вышло, - нахмурилась Дана, а затем посмотрела прямиком в выцветшие глаза. – Ты поможешь?

\- И что я получу взамен? – скабрезно усмехнулся тот. – Мне теперь терять нечего.

\- А если будет, что терять? – отозвалась МакКолл.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Арджент стал предельно серьезен.

\- Я знаю способ вылечить тебя. Ты можешь стать нормальным оборотнем.

В немом изумлении воззрился на девушку старый охотник, не до конца веря ее словам.

\- И что это за способ?

\- Ты поможешь нам?

\- Да.

\- Мне нужно слово, Джерерд. Слово, которое ты не нарушишь.

\- Это в моих интересах.

\- Дай. Мне. Свое. Слово, - раздельно повторила она. – Поклянись.

\- Клянусь, - выдавил старик.

Дана протянула ему руку. Нехотя Джерард пожал ее. И как только договор был скреплен, комнату заполнило знакомое уже голубоватое свечение. И тогда старый охотник понял – его клятву принял сам неметон.

 

***

 

\- Ты в своем уме?! – впервые Питер повысил голос на свою бету. – Ты, никому ничего не сказав, отправилась ночью к Джерарду Ардженту и заключила с ним какой-то договор? А о матери ты подумала?! Что она должна была чувствовать, когда не обнаружила тебя в комнате?!

Дана, понуро повесив голову, сидела на диване в гостиной квартиры Криса Арджента, который позвонил Питеру, как только оставил ее наедине со своим отцом. Рядом примостился Джексон, который тоже попал под раздачу.

\- А ты куда смотрел?! – напустился на него Хейл. – Какого черта ты влез в это? Ты должен был ее отговорить! Домой отправить!

\- Я никому ничего не должен! – Уиттмор вскинул подбородок.

\- Поговори еще у меня, - хмуро пообещал Хейл. – Не посмотрю, что тебе уже семнадцать – выдеру как сидорову козу. Месяц сидеть не сможешь – не смотря на всю свою регенерацию! 

\- Ты мне не альфа, - немного обескураженно отозвался Джексон.

\- Уже альфа, - рыкнул Питер. – Раз уж ты крутишься рядом с моей бетой и, по совместительству, моей будущей падчерицей – ты в стае. И только попробуй возразить!

\- Питер, хватит, - тихо заговорил Дана. – Просто поверь мне. Так было нужно. Я все расскажу, честное слово, но сначала нам кое-что нужно сделать.

\- И что же? – скептически хмыкнул тот. – Надеюсь, ничего противозаконного? Мне не хочется подставлять Джона.

\- Не считай меня несмышленым ребенком, - обиженно проговорила та. 

\- Так не веди себя, как ребенок, - бросил Питер, а Крис улыбался. Ему было все это знакомо – Эллисон тоже не была ангелом во плоти.

\- Если ты, наконец, закончил с нотациями, - ядовито усмехнулась девушка. – Я все же кое-что скажу. 

\- Будь так любезна, - столь же едко отозвался Хейл.

\- Как интересно, - раздался вдруг от дверей до боли знакомый голос. – А ты, девочка моя, не сказала, кто твой альфа.

\- Ты! – выдохнул Питер, выпуская когти.

\- Не стоит убивать того, кто может помочь, - усмехнулся нисколько не напуганный старик. – Ну, здравствуй, Питер Хейл.

 

***

 

\- Нет, нет, нет и еще раз нет, - альфа едва не схватился за голову. – То, что ты говоришь – бред. Это невозможно. И я не стану этого делать. 

\- Но, Питер…

\- Нет, я сказал!

\- Но, Питер…

\- И не проси! Я сказал – нет, значит - нет!

\- Но, Питер…

\- А, черт с тобой! – сдался тот. – Ты хоть уверена, что все будет так, как ты сказала?

\- Нет, - сверкнула она улыбкой. - Но ты всегда можешь его убить.

\- И кто здесь альфа, интересно? – проворчал Хейл. – Ладно, сделаем, как ты сказала. Но если только он хоть раз рыпнется – порву его на британский флаг, ясно тебе?!

\- Ты – лучший! – просияла девушка. – Я в тебе не сомневалась!

\- Да? – скептически хмыкнул тот. – А я вот сомневался.

\- И зря, - серьезно проговорила та. 

Выйдя из кабинета Криса, они вернулись в гостиную, где их решения дожидались остальные.

\- Мы решили, - сообщил Питер, в упор смотря на Джерарда. – Ты в стае.

 

***

 

\- Вы сошли с ума, - это первое, что сказал Дерек, услышав о старом Ардженте. – Он постарается убить нас, как только появится возможность.

\- Если все будет так, как нужно, то он не станет, - возразила Дана. – Ты что, плохо меня слушал? После ритуала он просто физически не сможет этого сделать.

\- Но он – Арджент! И не просто Арджент, а Джерард – убийца-психопат, который ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы добиться своего!

\- После ритуала, все «его» превратиться в «наше». Он станет частью стаи. 

\- А если это не сработает?! Если что-то пойдет не так?! – взвился с места Дерек и посмотрел в глаза Джексона. – Уиттмор, он же использовал тебя! 

\- Дана говорит, что все сработает. И я ей верю, - с непробиваемой улыбкой отозвался тот.

\- Потому что ты – идиот!

\- Что?! – это уже Дана не выдержала. – Это в каком это смысле?!

\- Он не верит тебе, - усмехнулся Джексон. – Но я верю.

\- А-а-а-а! – взвыл Хейл. – Да что же вы за люди-то такие?! Вы что, не понимаете? Он предаст нас! Такова его сущность!

\- Это ты не понимаешь! - вскочила с места девушка. – Он будет нам полезен! Он знает то, что нам необходимо, чтобы справиться с пожирателями!

\- Но он сам сказал, что такого способа нет! – теперь альфа и бета стояли друг напротив друга, яростно сверкая глазами.

\- Он вспомнит, когда придет к неметону! – рявкнула та. – У нас мало времени, Дерек, пойми. Нам сейчас нужна любая помощь.

\- Дана, - почти простонал тот. – Но ведь это Джерард.

\- Я понимаю это куда лучше, чем тебе кажется, - спокойно и очень серьезно проговорила она. – И еще я понимаю, что наши прошлые разногласия придется отложить до лучших времен. Если сюда придут пожиратели, то от города не останется ничего – они просто выпьют из него жизнь. Из всех живых существ, которые здесь обитают. И тогда уже не будет ни Хейлов, ни Арджентов, ни Стилински, ни тренера Финстока – НИКОГО. Просто поверь мне, и сделай так, как я говорю. Пожалуйста.

И Дерек Хейл сдался.


	25. 25.

Общий сбор был объявлен на вечер воскресенья. В доме МакКоллов собрались оба Хейла, трое Арджентов, двое Стилински, близнецы Грейсоны, Лидия, Джексон, Айзек и сама Дана с матерью. Все они кое-как разместились в гостиной. Омеги недоуменно переглядывались со столь же удивленными Айзеком и Мартин. Первым не выдержал Стайлз:

\- Кто-нибудь может сказать, что он здесь делает? – спросил парень, кивая на Джерарда, который расположился в кресле, тяжело дыша. 

\- Всему свое время, Стайлз, - устало проговорил Питер. – Сначала нужно решить вопрос с вами, - и он посмотрел на Грейсонов.

\- А что? – Эйдан ответил прямым взглядом.

\- Я хочу знать, чего вы ждете от нас, - заговори он. – Почему остались в городе, и зачем помогаете нам. И отвечать вам лучше предельно правдиво.

\- Мы не хотим быть омегами, - первым решился Итан. – Мы хотели присоединиться к Дане. Но теперь она и сама – бета.

\- А теперь послушайте меня, и это касается всех, - он окинул комнату тяжелым взглядом. – Мы с Дереком решили объединить наши стаи.

\- Но так не делается, - нахмурился Крис.

\- Теперь – делается, - отрезал Питер. – Обстоятельства вынуждают. Со своей стороны обещаю, что не буду использовать бет, чтобы получить единоличную власть в стае.

\- Поддерживаю, - кивнул, дотоле молчавший Дерек. – И пойму, если ты, Айзек, решишь уйти.

\- Я не буду слушаться его, - фыркнул Лейхи. – Но я верю тебе. И Дане тоже. Вы бы не стали меня использовать. Так что, я остаюсь.

\- Приятно видеть такую твердость воли, - хмыкнул Питер, а затем посмотрел на близнецов. - А теперь вы. Если хотите быть в стае – нашей стае – то против я не буду. Решайте сейчас.

\- А что происходит? – спросил Итан.

\- Апокалипсис местного масштаба, - вклинился Джерард. – У вас появится возможность погибнуть героями.

\- Заткнись!!! – одновременно рявкнули Крис, Питер и Джон.

Но старый Арджент только глумливо усмехался.

 

***

 

Удивительное это дело и неслыханное – никогда раньше альфы не объединяли свои стаи, отказываясь от единоличной власти. Крис с любопытством наблюдал за тем, как к новой стае присоединились близнецы. Он не понимал, что движет Хейлами. Да и, честно говоря, не хотел. Бывший охотник, он устал от битвы, которой никогда не будет конца. А еще ему почему-то хотелось смеяться – ведь все оказалось куда проще, чем представлялось. Словно темное покрывало соскользнуло с лица, открывая взгляд на тех, кого он с детства привык считать чудовищами - они люди, хоть и немного иные, но все же просто люди. 

Нехотя Хейлы подошли к Джерарду. Их совокупной силы должно было хватить, чтобы вывести Арджента из пограничного состояния. Тем более, в стае прибавилось бет, что делает альф сильнее. 

Дана тоже не осталась в стороне. Она, бывшая истинная альфа, была куда сильнее остальных бет. Девушка встала напротив Джерарда, положив руки тому на плечи. Старик сидел перед ней в кресле, но не было на его лице привычной ухмылки, только ожидание и надежда. Питер и Дерек встали по обе стороны от него, также устроив свои руки на плечах недооборотня. 

Сосредоточившись на внутренней сущности, Хейлы постепенно переходили в пограничное состояние – истиралась граница между волком и человеком, головы в них поднимали Альфы. Их сила – подавляющая, всеобъемлющая и могущественная – окутывала, словно теплым покрывалом всех, кто собрался нынче в доме МакКоллов. Даже Крис, Эллисон, Джон и Мелисса смогли ощутить отголосок этой энергии, не говоря о Лидии. Банши застыла с каменным выражением на миленьком личике – она видела потоки энергии, могла при желании даже к ним прикоснуться.

Дерек был поражен силой, которую излучал его родственник. Он и представить себе не мог, насколько тот был силен. И где только прятал свой потенциал? Единожды приняв решение, Дерек не привык отступать, даже если хотелось вцепиться потенциальному сопернику в глотку в борьбе за первенство. Вот только не нужна была сейчас эта борьба. Он твердо помнил слова Даны о том, что все разногласия придется оставить на потом. Даже его неприязнь к охотнику, казалось бы, въевшаяся в саму кровь, отступала перед необходимостью. И поэтому альфа разрешил другому вожаку повести его за собой – навстречу новому волку их стаи. 

Внутренний волк Джерарда был спрятан глубоко внутри искаженного сознания. Рябина, все еще не до конца покинувшая тело, не давала ему выйти наружу и стать тем, кем дóлжно. Но и это можно было исправить – объединенная сила альф повысила уровень регенерации, ускорила процесс выздоровления и выпустила, наконец, волка на свободу.

Джерард вздрогнул, чувствуя как по его венам, расплавленным металлом, струится обновленная кровь, как спадают оковы, а сердце начинает биться сильнее. 

Крис с некоторой долей любопытства смотрел, как из глаз его отца текут кровавые слезы, как уголок рта окрасился чернотой, как затряслись его руки, а дыхание стало тяжелым и частым. Не то чтобы он не любил своего отца, просто охотников с самого раннего детства учат контролировать свои эмоции. И он уже не мог по-другому.

А тем временем, Джерард стал меняться. Глаза его постепенно обретали насыщенный золотой оттенок, зубы удлинялись, превращаясь в клыки, а ногти трансформировались в кривые желтоватые когти. Низкий рык зарождался в горле старика, который уже поднялся в полный рост. И теперь Дане приходилось смотреть на Арджента снизу вверх.

Синхронно выдохнув, Хейлы опустили руки, и отошли от новорожденного оборотня. Но девушка никуда отходить не стала.

\- Теперь ты – один из нас, не забывай о своем слове, - проговорила она, глядя прямо в глаза старика, и в глазах ее бесновалось аквамариновое пламя неметона. Против ожидания, тот не стал смеяться.

\- Я помню, - кивнул он почти торжественно, а затем посмотрел на Хейлов. – Не ждите, что я буду подчиняться глупым приказам.

\- Ну вот, они его спасли, а он? – шепотом пожаловался Стайлз Лидии, но та не отреагировала.

\- Спасибо за комментарий, - не оборачиваясь, бросил Дерек. – А теперь мы все с нетерпением ждем, что же ты нам всем поведаешь, - и посмотрел почему-то на своего дядю.

\- Думаю, слово все же следует предоставить Дане, Стайлзу и Эллисон, - Питер отошел к дальней стене - поближе к Мелиссе. Сейчас ему как никогда нужна была поддержка. – А кто знает, когда будет Дитон?

\- Обещал уже быть, - откликнулся Джон. – Начнем без него?

\- Не думаю, что это правильно, - заговорила МакКолл. – Мы не сможем вспомнить без проводника.

\- Вспомнить? – спросил Крис, поглядывая на Дану. – Каким образом можно вспомнить то, чего не знаешь?

\- Мне не сказали, - понуро отозвалась девушка. – Да и вообще, они не говорили – не словами, по крайней мере. Это были картинки и… чувства.

\- Мыслеобразы, - вклинилась Лидия.

\- Да, наверное, - кивнула та. – И мне нужна помощь, чтобы все понять. Твоя помощь, Питер. Эти образы слишком разрозненны, слишком запутанные – я не могу сама вспомнить.

\- А Джерард тебе зачем, если ты сама все можешь узнать? – поинтересовался Стайлз. – Не пойми меня неправильно – я тебя поддержу в любом случае. Мне просто интересно.

\- Все дело в том, что друиды и сами не знают, как справиться с пожирателями, - поделилась Дана. – А он – знает. Они сказали – он знает. 

\- А тебе они что за инфу слили? – нахмурился парень.

\- В основном, это воспоминания тех друидов, шаманов и монахов, которые не пережили нашествие этих тварей, - горько усмехнулась МакКолл.

\- Знай своего врага, - авторитетно заявил Айзек. – А это точно поможет?

\- Вот это нам и предстоит выяснить, - заявил Питер, подходя к Дане. – Ты точно уверена?

\- Я тебе доверяю, - она обернулась и взглянула Хейлу в глаза. Дерек на это только едва слышно фыркнул.

\- Это опасно? – встревоженно спросила Мелисса.

\- Теперь уже куда меньше, чем если бы она мне не верила, - кивнул Питер. – Тем более, мы ведь связаны. Я думаю, особых трудностей не будет. 

\- Это так важно? Связь? – вдруг заговорил Крис.

\- Вообще-то, да, - ответил за дядю Дерек. – Важно. Если нет страха довериться, то нет и внутреннего сопротивления. А значит, нет и боли.

\- Что вы собираетесь делать? – мать внимательно посмотрела на девушку.

\- Помнишь, я рассказывала, как нашли Бойда и Кору? – Дана улыбнулась матери, подбадривая и словно обещая, что все будет хорошо. – Так же и будет.

\- Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, - покачала она головой и перевела взгляд на Питера. – Вы все. Потому что если что-то пойдет не так…

\- Мам, все в порядке, - перебила ее дочь. – Но тебе лучше присесть.

Нахмурившись, Мелисса все же послушалась, и опустилась на диван – аккурат между Стайлзом и Эллисон.

А вот Дана уселась на стул, который Дерек принес и поставил в центр комнаты. Зайдя девушке за спину, Питер опустил руки ей на плечи, успокаивая. Выпустив когти, он несколько минут примерялся, прежде чем вонзить их в шею беты – в основание черепа. Честно сказать, он опасался того, что мог увидеть, но выбора не было. Все зашло слишком далеко, чтобы отступать сейчас.

И вот одно ловкое движение, и когти пропарывают кожу. Дана даже не вскрикнула. Казалось, она вообще ничего не почувствовала. Вместо нее вздрогнули Стайлз и Мелисса.

Теперь оставалось только ждать.


	26. 26.

\- Они собрались вместе.

\- Да, и это хорошо. Теперь они смогут понять.

\- Нужно позвать их.

 

***

 

Дане казалось, что мир внезапно потерял все краски и звуки – она едва не потерялась в видениях, которые были ужасающе красочными и живыми. Моменты чужой жизни были будто прожиты ей самой. Питер сидел рядом с ней на полу и тоже тяжело дышал. Видимо, ему пришлось пережить то же самое.

\- Ты как? – спросил он хрипло.

\- Нормально. Вот только отдышусь, - отозвалась она, а затем обернулась к матери. – Все, правда, в порядке.

\- Что вы видели? – а это уже Джерард.

\- Так сразу и не скажешь, - поморщилась девушка. – Пусть лучше Питер говорит.

\- Сначала – кофе, а потом все остальное, - фыркнул тот. – Но я бы не отказался от виски.

\- Настолько серьезно? – догадался Дерек. – Их вообще можно остановить?

\- Это очень хороший вопрос, мой дорогой племянник. Но я не знаю на него ответа.

 

***

 

\- И это все?! – воскликнул Крис. – Ты узнал только то, что их нельзя убить?! Да чего ради все это?!

\- Спокойно, возьми себя в руки, - скривился Джерард. – То, что мы узнали, тоже важно.

\- И каким же это образом? – саркастично бросил Дерек, впервые согласившись с Арджентом. – Сложим лапки и тихо пойдем на дно вместе с городом? У них нет тел – они неуязвимы! Все это бред собачий! Какого хрена эти туевы друиды вообще держали Дану у себя?

\- Эй, я еще здесь! – воскликнула та. – Я уверена, что мы найдем выход – нужно только подумать как следует!

\- А как следует?! – посмотрел на нее Крис. – Если знаешь, то поделись с нами, прошу!

\- Не повышай голос на мою дочь, охотник! – вскочила с места Мелисса.

\- Эй-эй! Вы что с ума посходили?! – взвыл Стайлз. – Еще перегрызителсь, тогда вообще этим тварям вольготно станет!

\- Мой сын прав, - вклинился Джон. – Нам лучше еще раз рассмотреть факты. Итак?

\- Они бесплотные, - заговорил Джексон. Он старался, как мог, чтобы быть хоть как-то полезным. – И поэтому не уязвимы. Нельзя убить то, что не имеет тела. 

\- А еще они появляются по одному – через каждые шесть часов, - добавил Питер. – Всего их около тринадцати. 

\- И один – старший, или главный, - продолжил Уиттмор. – Он приходит последним. 

\- И да, в одиночку они не нападают, только когда соберутся вместе, - добавился девушка. – Значит, у нас есть еще время.

\- Да, около полутора недель, - отозвался Джерард. – Поэтому нужно постараться найти способ хоть как-то на них воздействовать. Крис, Эллисон, пересмотрите нашу библиотеку, может, найдете зацепку.

\- Я покопаюсь в гугле, - заговорил Стайлз. – Может, кто подаст нужную идею. Там много разного люда пасется.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Питер. – План-минимум определен. А теперь, думаю, стоит разойтись по домам – нам всем нужен отдых. Встретимся завтра.

С этим согласились все. День был на диво насыщен событиями.

 

***

 

\- Ты знаешь, что нужно делать, - тихо, чтобы никто другой не услышал, проговорила Дана, смотря в выцветшие глаза старика.

\- О чем вы говорите, мисс МакКолл? – Джерард сделал непонимающее лицо.

\- Они уверены, что ты знаешь, - она настаивала на своем. – Расскажи мне, как.

\- Может быть, юная леди сопроводит старика до машины? – тонко усмехнулся Арджент. – Если ей так хочется послушать сказку на ночь?

 

***

 

\- Куда делась Дана? - Мелисса оглядывалась, стараясь отыскать глазами дочь.

\- Может, к себе поднялась? – отозвался Питер, устало потирая виски. – Пойду проверю.

\- Не нужно, - она положила руку мужчине на плечо. – Ей сейчас ничто не угрожает. Наверняка, она со Стайлзом.

\- Да, - кивнул от, болезненно сморщившись. – Да, наверное.

\- Тебе плохо? 

\- Есть немного. Но это скоро пройдет.

\- Я могу как-то помочь?

\- Просто побудь немного рядом – моему волку спокойнее рядом с тобой. И не только ему.

Так они и просидели до самого утра.

 

***

 

Лесная поляна была все той же – изломанные ветви деревьев, песок под ногами и Он. Неметон ждал их.

\- Расскажи мне, - Дана уселась на пень и похлопала рукой рядом с собой.

\- Их можно победить, - Джерард опустился рядом с девушкой. – Для этого нужно лишь воплотить одного из них – главного. Мой наивный сын верно заметил, что бесплотное существо не убить.

\- И как это сделать, ты тоже знаешь, - задумчиво добавила она.

\- В теории, - оскалился старый охотник. – Я еще никого не воплощал.

\- И как это сделать в теории?

\- Ответ нужно искать в сказках, - отозвался Джерард. – Но это дорога в один конец.


	27. 27.

«Ответ нужно искать в сказках, - отозвался Джерард. – Но это дорога в один конец».

\- И что это значит? – поджав губы, сухо спросила Дана.

\- А то и значит, - хмыкнул Джерард. – Это закон – за все надо платить. И если даешь кому-то жизнь, то у кого-то ее надо отнять. Но я все равно хотел бы переговорить с этими друидами. Они точно что-то скрывают – такова их сущность.

\- Ты прав лишь отчасти, - раздался откуда-то из-за спины чуть хриплый голос.

Мгновенно обернувшись, беты увидели очередного призрака. Его Дана не помнила.

\- В таком случае, - Арджент первым взял себя в руки. – Скажи мне, где я ошибся.

\- Не всегда отдавать нужно все, - заговорил тот. – Иной раз достаточно и части.

\- Что это значит? – подалась вперед девушка, не заметив, что сложила руки на груди так, как это всегда делает Дерек. – Вы столько всего натолкали мне в голову, что мы кое-как разобрались, что к чему. Чего ради?

\- Вы найдете ответ, - невесомо улыбнулся призрак и… исчез.

\- Нет, он издевается?! – взвыла девушка, посмотрев на посерьезневшего старика. – Какого хрена?!

\- Не пристало юной леди ругаться, словно сапожник, - пожурил ее Джерард, заработав обозленный взгляд. – Нам лучше отправиться обратно. Все равно здесь мы больше ничего не добьемся. Эти существа рассказывают только то, что считают нужным.

\- И как они тогда хотят, чтобы мы победили? – ядовито процедила она. – Силой любви, как Гарри Поттер?

\- Кто? – нахмурившись, переспросил старик.

\- Не важно, - отмахнулась девушка. – Вот только делать-то что будем? Это ведь они мне сказали, что ты знаешь, что нужно делать.

\- Может и так, - задумчиво отозвался тот. – Я долго жил, но, к сожалению, у меня не абсолютная память. Но, скорее всего, они правы – вертится что-то на периферии сознания, но вот вспомнить это пока не представляется возможным. Нужно собраться с мыслями.

\- А мне что делать? Балду пинать? – скривилась Дана.

\- Тренируйся, - пожал плечами Арджент. – Это никогда не бывает лишним. И да, о школе пока придется забыть.

\- Ага, всю жизнь мечтала, - скривилась она. – Мисс Хаченсон меня потом без соли и без лука употребит – я и так много пропустила.

\- Самое главное, чтобы тебя не употребил кто-нибудь другой, - хмыкнул старик, открывая перед девушкой двери автомобиля.

 

***

 

Тренировка была в самом разгаре. И на нее пришли все – и близнецы и Ардженты и Уиттмор. Парадом рулил Дерек, поскольку у Питера нашлись другие дела – они со Стайлзом перелопачивали едва ли гигабайты ненужных сведений в поисках хоть каких-то крох информации. 

Вопрос о стайной принадлежности пока не поднимался, но Близнецы предпочитали держаться возле Дерека – так им было комфортнее, что ли. Джексон же почти не отходил от Даны, чем вызывал рыки и яростные взгляды альфы.

Четыре часа почти непрерывных пыток выжали из бет все соки – они валялись на лужайке заднего двора дома МакКоллов, тяжело дыша, сплевывая кровь и сращивая сломанные кости. Дерек не жалел никого, чем вызвал благосклонный взгляд Криса. Бывший охотник понимал, что это правильный подход – тяжело в учении, легко в бою.

За прошедшую ночь ни ему, ни Эллисон не удалось найти ничего подходящего в их библиотеке. Правда, они пересмотрели не все книги, решив, что сон все же является важной составляющей жизни человека. 

\- Черт, этот Хейл как с цепи сорвался, - пожаловался Джексон. – На мне живого места нет. Как ты? – обернулся он к Дане.

\- Пока еще живая, - простонала она в ответ.

\- Все кости срослись? – хохотнул парень.

\- Вроде бы все, а что? – девушка скосила глаза на Уиттмора.

\- Может, прогуляемся?

\- Сейчас?

\- Ну, да. А что?

\- Не думаю, что эта хорошая идея, - скривилась та.

\- Да брось! – отмахнулся парень. – Мы же недолго – просто проветримся и все.

\- Ты стукнутый на всю голову, - усмехнулась Дана. 

\- Не слишком лестное замечание, - отозвался Джексон. – Но я от тебя так просто не отстану. Так что, собирайся.

Покачав головой, девушка направилась в дом. Она знала этот взгляд – Уиттмор включил упертого засранца. Впрочем, прогулка была не лишней.

 

***

 

\- И куда ты направляешься? – Дерек по обыкновению сложил руки на груди, внимательно рассматривая МакКолл.

\- Гулять, - недоумевающе проговорила она. – А в чем дело?

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь, - заявил младший Хейл. – Слишком опасно и…

\- Опасно? – переспросила та. – Ничуть. Они еще не в городе, а я устала и хочу отдохнуть. И не указывай мне, что делать! Мы, кажется, это уже проходили.

\- Я альфа, и должен защищать вас всех, а ты сознательно ставишь себя под удар, - припечатал он.

\- С ума не сходи, - скривилась Дана. – Я была в куда больше опасности, когда ты ломал мне кости.

\- Это для твой же пользы, - попытался объяснить Дерек. – Ты должна научиться биться, как оборотень.

\- И зачем? Пожиратели – не оборотни.

\- А затем, что когда все закончится…

\- А ты у нас, оказывается, оптимист, - хмыкнула та, поправляя ветровку. – Пока. Если что – звони.

\- Я что, сам с собой говорил? – воскликнул он. – Стой!

\- Эй, ты что не слышал – она сказала, что хочет прогуляться, - вмешался Джексон.

\- Заткнись, Уиттмор! – рыкнул Хейл. 

\- А ты меня не затыкай! – процедил бета, скрестившись взглядами с альфой. – Тебя я слушаться не подписывался, что бы там Питер ни говорил! 

\- Если я тебе сейчас хребет вырву – подпишешься. Причем добровольно! – Дерек схватил Уиттмора за грудки.

\- Хватит!!! – раздался вдруг рык второго альфы. – Отпусти его! – это он уже племяннику.

\- И не подумаю! Этого поганца пора научить манерам!

\- Попробуй! – рявкнула вдруг МакКолл, оттеснив Джексона себе за спину.

\- Дана, - как-то беспомощно проговорил Дерек. 

\- Я Дана уже семнадцать лет, - процедила та. – И сама способна решить, как жить и что делать. Я думала, что ты понял это. Жаль, что ошиблась! Пойдем, Джексон!

Резко развернувшись, она направилась к серебристому порше, притулившемуся рядом с синим монстром Стайлза. Победно сверкнув глазами напоследок, Уиттмор гордо удалился вслед за девушкой.

 

***

 

\- Что это сейчас было? – приторно поинтересовался Питер у племянника.

\- Они ушли гулять, - убито фыркнул Дерек.

\- Это я понял, - скривился тот. – Ты мне вот что объясни – какого лысого черта ты сейчас устроил?

\- Э? – не понял тот.

\- Ты рычал на моего бету и хотел его убить, - напомнил Питер. 

\- Ну почему именно он, а? – страдальчески прошептал молодой альфа. – Чем я хуже?

\- Ты снова дал волю чувствам, - покачал он головой дядя. – Позволь спросить – на ней что, свет клином сошелся?

\- А на Мелиссе? – парировал тот.

\- Один - один. Ты хочешь сказать, что выбрал Дану своей парой? – Питер даже забыл, что должен язвить.

\- Нет, - немного смутился Дерек. – Но очень хочу.

 

***

 

Джерард переключал страницу за страницей в электронной книге, то и дело сверяясь с переводчиком. Нет, язык он знал, но кое-что требовало уточнения. Он не был до конца честен с юной МакКолл, говоря, что ничего не может вспомнить. Вспомнил он сражу же, как только она упомянула об этих странных существах. Но прежде чем представлять выводы, хотелось самому во всем разобраться.

Он смотрел на экран и прочитывал текст, проговаривая его шепотом:

В лунном свете нежно струиться сталь,   
Рассекает ночь вороной,  
И пытаются руки тень зачерпнуть  
В русле реки пустой.

Падает песок и бесплотный зов  
Тихим смехом на мой клинок  
И в ответ зову я то, чего нет,  
Там, где нет дорог.

Ты создайся плотью от плоти моей  
И дыханье мое возьми,  
Моей кровью наполни жилы свои  
И рукоять сожми.

Встань передо мною клинок к клинку  
Надо нам их напоить.  
Жизнью моей воплотись и встань,  
Дай мне тебя убить. (Э. Раткевич «Наемник мертвых богов»)

 

Что же из этого было правдой, а что вымыслом? Джерард прекрасно знал, что на земле много существует такого, что объяснить ни в силах никто. Знал он и о помнящих и видящих. Тех, кто мог дать ответ. 

Странные это были люди – одаренные. Они видели в своих снах то, чего уже никто не помнил, чего никто никогда не видел. Чаще всего они становились писателями-фантастами. Им проще было выплеснуть свой дар на бумагу, ну, или в виртуальный мир. А все потому, что дар сжигал своих носителей изнутри. Одной из помнящих была и эта писательница. 

И все же – что здесь правда?


	28. 28.

Дана ходила с мрачным видом по парку и до боли стискивала руки в кулаки. 

\- Эй, расслабься, - попытался было успокоить ее спутник. – Ничего ведь страшного не произошло.

\- Ничего? – она сердито покосилась на него. – Ты считаешь? 

\- А ты нет? Не нужно было Хейлу разыгрывать трагедию - и только. А теперь ты на взводе, а я получу на орехи, как только вернемся.

\- Не прекратишь успокаивать меня – получишь на орехи уже сейчас! – неожиданно даже для самой себя рявкнула девушка.

\- Не заводись, я хотел, как лучше, - примирительно проговорил Джексон.

\- Ага, а получилось – как всегда, - проворчала Дана, взяв себя в руки. – Вот скажи мне – чего вы двое цапаетесь? Чего вы не поделили?

\- А если я скажу, что тебя? – он испытующе посмотрел на спутницу.

Пару минут МакКолл молчала, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то на мостовой, а потом подняла глаза и заговорила. А Джексон сразу же поежился – очень уж холодным был тон.

\- Повтори-ка, что ты там сказал? – она слегка сощурилась, заглядывая парню в глаза.

\- Да, брось, - Уиттмор постарался ответить беззаботно. – Ты ведь и сама все понимаешь.

\- Нет, - отрезала та. – Не понимаю. Объясни. Будь так сказочно любезен.

\- Ну, ты мне нравишься… - начал было он.

\- С каких таких пор? Насколько я помню…

\- Это в прошлом! – мгновенно отозвался тот, выставив перед собой руки.

\- Я не закончила. Вообще-то, - Дана поджала губы.

\- Прости. Эм-м-м, продолжай. Пожалуйста. Говори уже, - а девушка про себя хмыкнула и подумала, что если бы она решила молчать и дальше, то что бы еще интересного сказал Уиттмор?

\- А нечего продолжать, - сдержав усмешку, выдала она.

\- Я тебе хоть нравлюсь? – почти взвыл Джексон. – Или ты теперь смотришь только на этого альфу?!

\- Так ты решил посоревноваться с вожаком? – она вопросительно приподняла уголки бровей, поощряя к дальнейшим откровениям.

\- Нет. Ты не так поняла, я…

\- По-твоему, я глупая? – ей нравилось смотреть, как Джексон пытается оправдаться. Это было какое-то иррациональное чувство, но от этого оно не становилось менее привлекательным.

\- Нет! Я не это хотел сказать, - бедный парень не знал куда деть руки – давно у него случалось такого конфуза.

\- А что? – и Дана смотрела совершенно невинным взглядом, а Уиттмор только и делал, что старался сдержать зубной скрежет.

\- Только то, что ты мне нравишься! – не выдержал он. – И все!

\- Да? А как же наш альфа? – поддразнила та.

\- Меня бесит, что он с тебя глаз не сводит! – рыкнул Джексон.

Дана, наконец, не выдержала и рассмеялась. То, что осталось в ней от Скотта позволяло испытывать к Уиттмору нечто похожее на мужскую солидарность, но вот другая его часть требовала продолжать испытывать, в некотором роде, нежданного ухажера. Да, сама она не помнила своей влюбленности, но вот тело… Оно по-прежнему неоднозначно реагировало на этого парня.

Сам же упомянутый парень стоял молча – немного смущенный и раздраженный, капельку обиженный и чуть возбужденный. Ему было непривычно, ведь раньше он всегда получал все, что хотел – и сразу. А вот с этой странной девушкой внезапно вышла осечка. Она больше не велась на его модельную внешность и деньги, была столь же сильна, как и он сам – если не сказать, сильнее! Ведь вервольфом она стала раньше него. И теперь Джексон не знал, что может предложить ей такого, чтобы ее по-настоящему заинтересовало. А еще, как на зло, нарисовался этот Хейл-мать-его-Дерек!

\- Это так смешно? – с обидой в голосе выдавил он, все еще не поднимая взгляда.

\- Ты не поверишь, но – да, - честно ответила Дана. – Вы оба – и ты и Хейл – ведете себя так, словно я вам что-то обещала.

\- Но ты ведь была влюблена в меня! – воскликнул он, и только потом, увидев, как Дана переменилась в лице, понял, что зря он это сказал.

\- Так вот, значит, в чем дело, - обрекающе медленно проговорила МакКолл. – Это уязвленная гордость в тебе голову подняла? Собственничество взыграло?

\- Я не это хотел сказать! – но было уже поздно.

\- Ты слишком часто это повторяешь, Джексон. Не нужно делать из меня идиотку.

\- Но я не вру тебе! Ты ведь можешь услышать это!

\- А, может, я не хочу слушать? – бросила она. – Может, ты просто поверил в свои слова. Я ведь совершенно не знаю, какой ты человек на самом деле. И вообще, с какой стати мне тебе верить?

\- Да, с той, что я, наконец-то смог тебя увидеть! – почти прокричал Джексон.

\- Ага. А раньше не видел. В упор!

\- Да! Э-э-э, нет. Ты меня сбиваешь!

\- Так это я виновата?

\- Да нет же!!! Я просто увидел тебя настоящую!

\- А раньше я была искусственной?

\- Ар-р-р-р! Нет! Ты была такой… такой… такой…

\- Глупой? – подсказала она.

\- Да! Нет! Дана! Ты что, издеваешься?

\- Если только самую малость, - рассмеялась она. – Но я поняла, что ты хотел сказать. Мы оба изменились, - а потом посмотрела по сторонам и добавила. – Может, мы уже пойдем?

Уиттмор сокрушенно покачал головой, улыбаясь сам не зная чему, и поспешил за Даной.

А МакКолл во всю усмехалась – она ведь и не думала, что парней бывает так забавно дразнить.

А это еще что такое?!

\- Джексон, - пропела она. – А ручки-то шаловливые убери.

Она посмотрела на парня, который расплылся в обезоруживающей улыбке, поднимая руки к верху. Вот только раскаяния во взгляде не было и в помине.

 

***

 

\- Что значит – ты хочешь назвать ее своей парой? – Питер навис над племянником, хотя и был ниже его на пару сантиметров.

\- Раньше ты, кажется, против не был, - скептически хмыкнул Дерек, игнорируя испытующий взгляд дяди.

\- Ты же не думал, что я серьезно? – почти возмутился тот. – Вы не пара с ней.

\- Да что ты говоришь? А кто ей пара? Этот выскочка и пижон Уиттмор? – процедил он.

\- Никто, - холодно отозвался Питер. – Поверь мне, у него, как и у тебя, собственно, шансов почти нет. И дело не в том, что я считаю, что ни ты, ни этот мальчишка недостаточно хороши для нее. Дело в самой Дане.

\- Значит, ты считаешь, что я ей не подхожу, - кивнул тот. – И чем же? Я рожденный оборотень, и я – альфа.

\- А Уиттмор богат и обаятелен, - парировал тот.

\- Я сильнее!

\- И что? Ты думаешь, ей Это нужно? Захоти Дана силу, она бы получила ее.

\- От тебя? – скривился Дерек.

\- Сопляк! – рявкнул Хейл. – Мальчишка! Ты хоть иногда думаешь, что говоришь? У меня есть пара! А Дана – дочь Мелиссы, Моя бета! В моих глазах Никто и Никогда не будет для нее достаточно хорош! Даже мой собственный племянник.

\- Но решать будешь не ты! – оскалился Дерек.

\- Ты прав, - согласно кивнул тот. – Решать будет она. Но моего мнения это не изменит.

\- А мне и не нужно твое одобрение! – вызывающе оскалился он.

\- Это так, - снова кивок. – Но тебе нужно одобрение ее матери.

\- Ублюдок! – прошипел Дерек и, резко развернувшись, выскочил из дома.

\- Что это с ним? – поинтересовалась Мелисса, спускаясь в гостиную и усаживаясь на диван.

\- Ничего, - отмахнулся Питер, а затем, вздохнув, продолжил. – Вечно этого мальчишку пинками нужно направлять. И в кого он такой тугодумный уродился? Хотя, упертый он в мать! Талия иной раз бывала просто не по-волчьи упрямой.

\- О чем ты?

\- Он влюбился, - пояснил мужчина, присаживаясь рядом. – Но ходит вокруг да около. Если он и дальше будет щелкать клювом, девушку заинтересует кое-кто другой.

\- Сводник, - притворно нахмурилась Мелисса, укладывая голову ему на плечо. – Они без тебя разберутся.

\- Я просто очень активно болею за своего племянника, - с улыбкой проговорил Питер.

\- Не думаю, что стоит слишком уж давить на Дану. И ты знаешь, почему. Мы бы в ее ситуации было просто ужасающе некомфортно – и - это мягко сказано. Ведь Скотту нравились девушки, а теперь он и сам…

\- Но этого теперь не изменить, - резонно возразил Хейл. – А жизнь продолжается. Не будет же она вечно одна? Это против природы, против инстинктов.

\- Просто давай все оставим, как есть. Пока, - попросила она. – А потом, когда этот кошмар с пожирателями закончится, еще раз все обсудим. Главное – выжить.

\- Я не дам вас в обиду, - пообещал Хейл, крепче обняв пару. – Обещаю. Я придумаю, найду способ.

\- Я знаю, - согласилась Мелисса. – И верю.

\- Люблю тебя, - прошептал он в ответ.

\- Я тоже, - улыбнулась она, ответив на легкий поцелуй.


	29. 29.

\- Я посоветовался с Дитоном. Кстати, он скоро будет, - поделился Питер. – Но ничего конкретного он сказать не может. Да и мы со Стайлзом ничего не нашли. Идеи есть?

Люди и не люди переглядывались между собой, не зная, что можно еще сделать – вечерние посиделки стаи грозили затянуться надолго.

\- Никаких, - устало проговорил Стайлз, потирая лицо. – Ноль. Ничто в энной степени.

Джерард переглянулся с Даной и, поймав кивок, посмотрел на альфу.

\- Я кое-что выяснил, - проговорил он. – Но не знаю как конкретно это может помочь нам.

\- И ты молчал! – воскликнул младший Стилински. – А я столько перелопатил, что на докторскую хватит! А ты…

\- Стайлз, - Дана прервала поток излияний. – Это неподтвержденная информация.

\- У меня и этого нет, - проворчал тот, успокоившись. – И что вы нарыли?

\- Что вы слышали о помнящих? – задал вопрос Арджент, поочередно переводя взгляд с одного члена стаи на другого.

\- Это те, кто помнит? – поинтересовался Стайлз. – А…

\- Ничего, - отозвался Питер, бросая недовольный взгляд на неугомонного подростка, который ответил ему прямым вызывающим взглядом. – Поясни!

\- Есть люди, - заговорил старик, подаваясь вперед и сцепляя руки в замок. – Они помнят то, что помнить не могут. Прошлое, такое, какое оно было на самом деле, а не то, что записано победителями и выжившими.

\- И как это может нам помочь? – подал голос Дерек.

\- Дар этих людей не может не проявлять себя, - пояснил Джерард. – Они записывают свои видения и сны.

\- И вы нашли эти записи, - кивнул Итан.

\- Не совсем, - тонко усмехнулся бывший охотник. – Я вспомнил одну книгу, которую прочитал несколько лет назад.

\- Книгу? – подорвался Стайлз. – Какую?

\- Художественную, - усмехнулся тот. – О наемнике мертвых богов. Там была описана ситуация, схожая с…

\- Художественную? – скривился Джексон. – Я правильно услышал? И что это нам даст?

\- Тебе следовало сначала дослушать, мой мальчик, а уж потом задавать вопросы, - пожурил его старик. – Я ведь говорил, что помнящие ведут записи. И зачастую эти записи принимают именно ту форму, о которой я и сказал. Где лучше всего прятать, как ни на виду?

Теперь все молчали. Вопросов у них было много – просто не знали, с какого начать.

И снова заговорил Джерард:

\- Так вот, в книге описывается ритуал воплощения того, что своей плоти не имеет. Но для этого потребна основа.

\- Какая основа? – разумеется, это был Стайлз.

\- Даже магия подчиняется определенным законам, - заговорила Дана. – Нечто нельзя создать из ничего.

\- Закон сохранения массы, - с видом профессора кивнул Стилински.

\- Примерно, - кивнул старик. – Основа – это плоть и кровь.

\- Жертва, - догадался Крис.

\- Ты предлагаешь принести в жертву живого человека?! – не поверил Дерек. – Но это…

\- Единственный реальный шанс, - прервал его Джерард, попутно посматривая на второго альфу. – Идей ведь больше нет.

\- И кого ты предлагаешь убить? – не сдавался Дерек, а затем взглянул на остальных. – И что? Все с этим согласны?

\- Ты узко мыслишь, - усмехнулся старик. – Считай это выбором меньшего зла. Одна жизнь – за многие другие. Ты ведь не скажешь, что жизнь одного важнее, чем жизни нескольких тысяч?

\- А кто будет решать, кому умирать? – напирал тот. – И по какому критерию будет вестись отбор? Или мы поймаем кого-нибудь прямо на улице? ТАК нужно поступить?

\- Вот так и отвергаются трудные, но правильные пути, - покачал головой старый Арджент. – Одним только вопросом – кто будет решать.

\- Вообразил себя богом? – фыркнул Дерек.

\- Нет. Тем, кто может принять трудное решение – и только.

\- И кого ты хочешь убить? – повторил Хейл, а потом обернулся к шерифу. – И вы молчите? Как вы можете?

\- Ты молод, - нехотя отозвался Джон.

\- И что?

\- А то, что жертв будет куда больше, если мы этого не сделаем. 

\- Я не ослышался? – поразился Дерек. – Вы поддерживаете этого маньяка?

\- Но ведь ты не можешь предложить альтернативы, - резонно возразил Питер. – И если ты не способен решать, это сделаю я.

\- Ну разумеется, - презрительно скривился Дерек.

\- Джон, мне нужны сведения о преступниках, находящихся в полицейском участке. Может быть, мы сумеем свести вред к минимуму.

\- Я все сделаю, - обреченно кивнул тот, чувствуя, как ломается и обрушивается внутрь него что-то важное. – Завтра.

\- Может, и не придется, - вновь заговорил Джерард. – Я вызвал в город Эдварда Байсона. Надеюсь, эта кандидатура на роль жертвы всех устроит?

\- А кто такой этот Байсон? – шепотом поинтересовался Стайлз, посматривая на побелевшие лица Хейлов и, поджавшего губы, Криса.

\- Убийца! – с ненавистью выплюнул Питер. – Совершенно сумасшедший охотник, который не щадит никого – даже своих.

\- Как это? – влез Джексон, которому уже порядком надоело изображать предмет меблировки. – Он что, и людей убивает?

\- Да, - оскалился старик. – Он любит убивать. Его привлекает процесс – его жертвы умирают долго. Эд – гениальный палач, творец боли. Так что, Дерек, ты все еще против жертвы?

Но альфа в ответ предсказуемо промолчал – только взгляд отвел.

\- Значит, с жертвой определились, - подвел итог Питер, взглянув на нахмурившегося шерифа. – Теперь стоит поговорить о других условиях ритуала. Что нам еще потребуется? – и посмотрел на старика.

\- Место – вдали от людей и дорог, иначе оно может вырваться и уползти.

\- В лесу есть несколько подходящих мест – и овраг у речки, – предложил Эйдан. – Мы наткнулись на него, когда только шли в город.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Джерард. – Нужно иметь в виду, что если у нас получится воплотить это и убить, вода пригодится, чтобы смыть след.

\- В каком смысле? – тихонько поинтересовалась Эллисон.

\- Вода имеет большое значение, как элемент жизни. В описанной книге, ритуал проводился в русле реки, перекрытой дамбой. И как только все закончилось, дамбу разрушили. Мне кажется, это важно.

\- Что еще? – спросил Джон. Этот разговор ему нравился куда больше, чем обсуждение человеческого жертвоприношения.

\- Сложно сказать сразу. Например, там говориться о неотъемлемой роли проводника в потусторонний мир – черном коне.

\- В какой-какой мир? – не понял Стайлз. – Разве мы не должны воплотить это в нашем мире? Это ведь наша цель?

\- Так и будет, - кивнул Джерард. – Иной мир относится к нашему миру – в какой-то мере.

\- Все равно ничего не понял. Как тогда мы должны убить воплощенного пожирателя, если он будет воплощен и ином мире? Или мы все попремся на изнанку мира?

\- Ты задаешь правильные вопросы, Стайлз, - похвалил его старик. – Но я могу лишь предположить – идти на, как ты там сказал? – изнанку придется кому-то одному.

\- Этого не будет, - возразил Питер. – Никто не пойдет туда в одиночку. Нужно придумать, как это провернуть.

\- В таком случае, нам нужен тот, кто понимает в магии лучше нас, - резюмировал Крис.

\- Дитон будет здесь завтра, - кивнул альфа. – Думаю, он не откажется помочь.

\- Значит, ждем завтра, - припечатал Дерек, подводя итог под сказанным. Он не хотел признавать правоту Арджента, но все же пришлось. Он не будет печалиться о смерти Палача.

Обсуждать что-то еще не стали – и так сказано было много. Распрощавшись стая стала расходиться по домам.

\- Дана, ты не проводишь старика? – подал вдруг голос Джерард, мягко улыбаясь, что выглядело совсем уж странно и до боли непривычно. – Расскажешь мне еще о том, что видела у неметона.

Мелисса, тревожно переглянувшись с Питером, нехотя кивнула, разрешая дочери идти вслед за Арджентом. Может быть, у них появятся новые сведения, которые помогут им выжить и победить.

Девушка кивнула и отправилась вслед за стариком, плотно сжав губы и что-то яростно обдумывая.

 

***

 

Он заговорила, когда машина оставила за поворотом ее дом.

\- Ты не все им сказал, - смотря на дорогу, обронила она. – Все было слишком гладко – даже не верится, что все так просто.

\- У тебя хорошо развита интуиция, - усмехнулся старик. – Из тебя бы получилась прекрасная охотница.

\- В твоих устах это – сомнительный комплимент, - хмыкнула та. – Так о чем ты умолчал?

\- А ты сама подумай, - предложил Джерард. – У тебя наверняка есть идеи.

\- Ну, если отбросить все мысли о том, что ты пытался сделать и успешно делал в прошлом, - с удовольствием протянула она, - то есть один вариант.

\- И какой же? – поинтересовался нисколько не обиженный ее словами Арджент.

\- Ты вызвал этого Байсона не для того, чтобы убить, - сверкнула глазами девушка. – Я прекрасно понимаю – как, собственно и ты, что жертва должна быть добровольной.

\- Мне жаль, что ты не моя дочь, - удовлетворенно кивнул старик, нисколько не покривив душой.

\- А мне – нет, - отозвалась она. – Так зачем ты его вызвал – на самом деле?

\- Нужно же было как-то отвлечь наших альф? – он пожал плечами, а затем свернул к лесу.

\- Мы опять к неметону? – бросила МакКолл.

\- Там лучше всего обсуждать грядущее. У меня есть пара идей, которые нужно проверить.

Дана поджала губы и коротко кивнула, соглашаясь. Значит, ночь будет долгой.


	30. 30.

\- Где ты пропадала? – этот вопрос, прозвучавший, казалось, из пустоты, заставил Дану вздрогнуть.

Она резко обернулась, столкнувшись взглядом с Дереком Хейлом. Тот ждал ее возвращения, сидя на диване в гостиной.

\- Черти бы тебя побрали, Хейл! – прошипела сквозь зубы Дана. Отвратительное настроение стремительно возвращалось – все старания Джексона оказались похерены. – Какого дьявола?!

\- Я задал тебе вопрос, - повторил альфа. – Но ответа не услышал.

\- Иди ты! – она все больше раздражалась. – Я не собираюсь перед тобой отчитываться!

\- Дана, - устало вздохнул Дерек. – Я же волнуюсь за тебя. Не воспринимай мои слова в штыки, прошу.

\- Тогда прекрати вести себя так, будто я – твоя собственность, - девушка сверкнула глазами и уселась напротив него. – Это стрёмно.

\- Но Питера ты почему-то слушаешь, - и голос его невольно выдал обиду.

\- Наши с ним взаимоотношения – только наше дело. Не влезай в это – я верю ему, - твердости в ее голосе хватило бы на каменный монумент.

\- Но я ведь не желаю тебе зла.

\- Я знаю, но выражается это немного странно, не находишь? – легкий намек на улыбку и надежда на прощение.

\- Уж как умею, - с немного виноватой улыбкой он развел руками. – И прости, если обидел.

\- Я подумаю, - кивнула Дана преувеличенно серьезно.

\- Так ты скажешь, где была? – воспользовавшись моментом, альфа решил продолжить допрос.

\- Вот ведь репей, - вяло отмахнула та, подгибая под себя ноги. Посмотрев на Хейла, она поймала его вопросительный взгляд и еще раз вздохнула. – Мы с Джерардом были у неметона – снова попытались поговорить с друидами. Думали, вдруг повезет.

\- И как?

\- Да никак! Эти призрачные гады молчат! Видишь ли, то, что удалось узнать Ардженту – лишь крохи информации. Что в том рассказе можно счесть правдой, а что является откровенным вымыслом – непонятно. Хотели узнать, что значит «зачерпнуть тень». Да и значит ли она, вообще, что-нибудь. Нужен ли нам меч, который – судя по написанному – мы должны выковать сами. Слишком много вопросов.

\- Ты считаешь, что этот Арджент говорит стоящие вещи? – Дерек не смог удержать свои неприязнь и недоверие.

\- В прошлый раз призраки сказали, что мы на правильном пути, - Дана жмет плечами и отворачивается. – Все во мне говорит, что он прав.

\- Никогда и подумать не мог, что придется работать заодно с ним, - и горькая усмешка кривит губы. – Мне на него смотреть тошно – руки так и чешутся – придушить и горло вырвать!

\- И не говори, - согласилась она. – У меня та же история. Но на карту поставлено слишком многое.

\- Да, ты права, - и замолчал. Минут пять спустя Дерек как-то не слишком уверенно проговорил. – Тебе лучше пойти спать.

У девушки создалось впечатление, что альфа витает в каких-то совсем уж неведомых далях – больно у него взгляд был отсутствующий.

\- А ты у нас останешься? – спросила она и тут же прикусила губу – и кто ее за язык потянул?

\- Да, я буду в комнате Питера, - отозвался он, привычно нахмурившись.

\- Ха, в его комнате! – фыркнула вдруг Дана. – Одно название, что его комната. Он там и не появляется. Ну, ладно – спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной, - эхом откликнулся Дерек, провожая задумчивым взглядом молодую волчицу.

 

***

 

Дана думала, что как только доберется до кровати – уснет мертвым сном, но не тут-то было. Она вертелась и комкала одеяло вот уже добрых полчаса – а сна ни в одном глазу. Отчаявшись уснуть, она решила спуститься на кухню – выпить молока. 

На кухне горел свет.

\- Ты пьешь кофе ночью? – она забавно выгнула брови и сморщила носик.

\- У тебя пижама в розовых крокодилах? – не остался в долгу Дерек.

\- Расскажешь кому-нибудь – подсыплю в кофе аконит, - пообещала она, посмеиваясь.

\- Я буду нем, как рыба, - торжественно пообещал он, отсалютовав ей чашкой. – Мило выглядишь – по-домашнему.

\- А знаешь, что нужно сделать с рыбой, чтобы она уж точно молчала? – плотоядно усмехнулась она. – Ее нужно стукнуть об лед.

\- Ты хочешь напасть на своего альфу? – развеселился Хейл.

\- Нет, я просто стукну тебя один раз, и мне станет легче, - она так по-питеровски усмехнулась и развела руками, что Дерек чуть не подавился.

\- Посиди со мной, - вдруг попросил он, протягивая ей пустую кружку. – Тебе ведь все равно не спится.

\- И что мы будем делать? – Дана залезла в холодильник и схватила вожделенное молоко, а потом уселась напротив Хейла.

\- Просто посидим, - он пожал плечами. – Может, поговорим.

\- Ну, ладно, - согласилась МакКолл. – А можно вопрос?

\- Спрашивай, - весь вид Дерека говорил о том, что он готов ответить на любой вопрос.

\- Я тебе что – нравлюсь? – невинно поинтересовалась она, застав альфу врасплох. Он даже покраснел немного. – Мне Питер сказал.

\- Вот ведь гад, - пробормотал мужчина, отвернувшись. – И куда он лезет?

\- Эй! Я, кажется, спросила. И все еще жду ответа, - Дана потрясла рукой у него перед лицом, привлекая внимание.

\- Питера убить мало! – беззлобно рыкнул он, а затем перевел взгляд на девушку. – Но он прав – ты мне очень нравишься. Я бы никогда не пригласил тебя на свидание, если бы это было не так.

\- Ясно, - только и проговорила она.

\- И это все, то ты можешь сказать? – удивился Хейл.

\- А чего ты от меня ждешь? – искренне поразилась Дана. – Ахов, вздохов и счастливого обморока? Это не ко мне.

\- Так зачем спросила? – недоумевал он.

\- Интересно стало – вот и все, - девушка, как ни в чем не бывало, отхлебнула молока и потянулась за печеньем. – Раньше, помнится, ты был иного мнения.

\- Так это когда было? – натянуто усмехнулся Дерек. – А потом… в общем, получилось, как получилось.

\- Ты поэтому с Джексоном грызешься?

\- Слушай, давай не будем об этой змее, - попросил альфа.

\- Он нормальный, - усмехнулась Дана, - если не корчит из себя засранца. Дай ему шанс – мы ведь в одной стае.

\- Постараюсь, но обещать не буду – он меня раздражает даже больше, чем Стилински. Это только ради тебя, - предупредил он.

\- И на том спасибо.

\- Теперь мой черед задавать вопросы, - Дерек подался вперед и коварно усмехнулся, неуловимо став похожим на своего дядю.

\- Ну, ладно, - немного неуверенно протянула МакКолл.

\- Что ты чувствуешь к этому пиж…

\- Кхм.

\- Уиттмору, - поправился тот.

\- Ты же не хотел о нем говорить, - поддела она, но в отверт получила только невнятных хмык. – Вопрос с подвохом, иначе ты бы так не лыбился, - фыркнула и захрустела печенькой.

\- Не уходи от ответа.

\- Я была в него влюблена, как ты уже знаешь. А теперь мы пытаемся подружиться. Что-то еще?

\- Он думает иначе, - сообщил Дерек.

\- Знаю, - невозмутимо кивнула девушка. – Он сам сказал. Кстати, ты ему тоже не нравишься.

Хейл расплылся в знакомой улыбке, мгновенно преобразившей его лицо. Дана даже растерялась на секунду – все никак не могла привыкнуть к таким переменам.

\- Чего смешного? – пробурчала она, стараясь скрыть смущение.

\- Ничего, - все еще улыбался Дерек. – Ты мило смущаешься.

\- Я не милая! – возмутилась она, все еще краснея – черти бы побрали эту дурацкую реакцию! – И вообще, спасть пора!

\- Так ведь я тебя не держу, - он демонстративно поднес ко рту кружку, пряча довольную ухмылку. – Я еще не закончил с кофе.

\- Я тоже! – задрала носик девушка и тоже потянулась за своей кружкой, молоко в которой успело остыть. Поморщившись, она уныло вздохнула. Ей хотелось сказать что-нибудь такое, чтобы стереть с лица Хейла эту всезнающую ухмылку. Да вот беда – в голову ничего не приходило. Но все же – как не хотелось оставлять последнее слово за этим мужчиной! Раньше она за собой такого не замечала – в бытность свою парнем.

Минут несколько они молчали, не желая нарушать тишину, ставшую на диво уютной. Но вот остывший кофе и не менее холодное молоко, наконец, закончились – и, хочешь, не хочешь, пришлось что-то делать.

Не смотря на собеседника, Дана отнесла кружку в мойку. Дерек почувствовал, как она вздрогнула, когда они случайно соприкоснулись плечами, выходя в гостиную.

\- Эй, ты чего? – обиженно воззрилась на него волчица.

\- Давай помогу, - предложил Хейл, подхватывая ее под локоть.

\- Я умею ходить! – возмутилась было она, но наткнулась на спокойный и уверенный взгляд.

\- Мне приятно, - мило – да-да, именно, что мило, улыбнулся Дерек, чем не на шутку испугал. – Я просто тебя провожу.

\- Проводи – только руку отдай! Что за привычка – хватать меня? – еще больше смешалась она, попутно вспоминая, что тоже вела себя подобным образом раньше. Боже, какой стыд!

Хейл дернул бровью, но руку все же отпустил, и МакКолл почти побежала наверх.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, она поскорее направилась к своей комнате. Шаг, еще один, и еще – а вот и родная дверь! Девушка вцепилась в дверную ручку, как оголодавший бульдог в кусок мяса – не оторвать. И когда она почувствовала себя почти в безопасности, Дерек, который все это время следовал по пятам, аккуратно ее остановил.

\- Сладких снов, - прошептал он, легонько коснувшись приоткрытых в немом изумлении губ своими, а потом очень быстро ретировался. Во избежание.

С силой захлопнув дверь – после пятиминутного ступора – Дана подошла к кровати и аккуратно села на край. Потом, когда ей надоело накручивать пряди волос на палец, она все же заползла под одеяло.

До самого утра она не смогла сомкнуть глаз, всматриваясь в темный квадрат окна, где пока еще светила стареющая луна.

И вот уже в который раз проводя пальчиками по губам, Дана старалась понять, что же ей положено чувствовать в такой ситуации. Ведь это был ее первый – пусть и не совсем полноценный – поцелуй в новом теле. 

Раздумывая, он не заметила, как потускнели звезды, а черноту неба сменили холодные утренние краски.

И только в пятом часу утра она смогла забыться тревожным сном.


	31. 31.

Под ногами хлюпала вода, пробираясь в обувь. Земля, покрытая густым ковром перепрелой листвы и хвои, прогибалась под ногами, а местами и проваливалась – местность оказалась заболоченной.

Вокруг рос низкорослый кустарник с темно-зелеными редкими листьями. Бледный мох охватывал стволы деревьев у самой земли, шапками лежал между корней. Густые еловые ветки склонялись до самой земли, а кроны вздымались ввысь к свинцово-серому небу. Иной раз попадались редкие осины, с постоянно шевелящимися листьями, и заросли ольшаника. Иногда редкий порыв ветра шевелил вершинки, сбрасывая вниз дождевые капли. Они падали на лицо, оставляя мокрые дорожки, забирались за воротник.

То и дело ноги натыкались на корни, торчащие из-под земли – тело вздрагивало, теряя остатки тепла. Под ногами зачавкало сильнее – впереди была топь.

Послышался какой-то приглушенный стук. Он становился все ближе и ближе. Из-за деревьев справа вышел человек. Он держал в руке суковатую палку и постукивал ей по стволам. На нем были темные холщевые штаны и такая же куртка с капюшоном, скрывающим лицо. Он поднял голову и застыл в напряженном ожидании. Затем, забавно переступив с ноги на ногу, заговорил. Судя по голосу, это был подросток.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся он.

\- Привет.

\- Ты здесь как оказался? – любопытством вспыхивают карие глаза.

\- Я не знаю, - жмет плечами. – А ты?

\- Я тоже. Я уже вечность тут брожу – устал!

\- Откуда ты?

\- Откуда? – повторяет. – Я… я не помню.

\- А я…, - замолкает. – Я тоже. И, кажется, не знаю даже своего имени. А куда ты идешь?

\- Вперед, - а потом замолкает. – Я иду… Слушай, может, вместе пойдем – не так скучно будет, - и снова улыбается.

\- Впереди болото, - предупреждает.

\- Да, я знаю – все ноги уже промочил. Ну что идем?

\- Вперед?

\- Ну, думаю, у нас большой выбор – хоть на все четыре стороны. Слушай, а давай придумаем себе имена? Не можем же обращаться друг к другу: «Эй, ты!»?

\- Давай, - соглашается.

\- На какую букву тебе нравится имя? – спрашивает оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Ну, может быть – «Э» или «Д».

\- «Э»? Эрик? Эдриэн? Энакин?

\- Что? Нет! Мне уже нее нравится «Э».

\- Тогда, может, Дэвид или Дилан?

\- Нет, что-то не то.

\- Джон? Джеймс? Дональд?

\- Только не Дональд. Джеймс вполне подойдет.

\- Значит, я нарекаю тебя – Джим! – торжественно провозгласил он.

\- А ты? На какую букву будет твое имя? – спрашивает Джим.

\- Наверное, на «С», или на «Л», - неуверенно отзывается.

\- Леонид?

\- Фу! Конечно, нет!

\- Леопольд? Людвиг? Люций? 

\- Ты издеваешься?

\- Да.

\- Злой!

\- Тогда – Стивен.

\- Имя хорошее, но слишком простое.

\- В таком случае назовись Салазаром, - смеется Джим.

\- Салазар, - протянул он. – А что – мне нравится!

\- Мне почему-то тоже, Салли.

\- Эй, какая я тебе Салли?! – громко возмущается, а потом хватается за руку Джима, чтобы не упасть.

\- Тогда – Зарри.

\- Не коверкай мое имя, а то выберу другое! – пригрозил Салазар.

\- Ладно, не сердись, - примирительно проговорил Джим. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

\- Да я и не обиделся – ведь это даже не мое имя, - проговорил он. – И все же, как ты думаешь, что мы здесь делаем?

\- Я не думал об этом – просто шел, - отозвался он. – А теперь, кажется, я чертовски устал.

\- Тогда стоит поискать место посуше, а там обсудим, что делать дальше. Не пойми меня неправильно – я бы с удовольствием поговорил, но нам лучше по пути поискать хоть что-нибудь съедобное.

Джим кивнул, старательно оглядываясь по сторонам.

 

***

 

Двое парней расположились на небольшом выступе скальной породы метрах в семистах от того места, где встретились. Они сидели на камнях, покрытых зеленым мхом, и жевали, собранную по пути, сизую ягоду. Салазар поклялся, что она вполне съедобна.

Темнело и становилось все холоднее. Промозглый ветер пробирал до костей, и влажная одежда тоже не добавляла удобств. Прижавшись спиной к камню, хоть как-то закрывающему от ветра, молодые люди сидели в обнимку, стараясь согреться. Но все их усилия пропали втуне – из низких туч заморосил мелкий и противный дождь, который грозил затянуться до утра. 

Разговаривать у ребят не было ни сил, ни желания – и так зуб на зуб не попадал. В этот момент они оба горько сожалели о том, что ни у одного из них не нашлось спичек.

\- З-знаешь, мы м-можем поп-п-пытаться с-станцевать, - заговорил, наконец, Салазар. – Раз-зогнать кровь, потому что у меня ч-ч-чертовски замерзло все!

\- Ты хочешь танцевать на камнях? В темноте? Да ты быстрее свернешь себе шею, чем согреешься. Давай, я лучше разотру тебе плечи. Кажется, я замерз меньше тебя.

\- Давай, - закивал Салазар, усаживаясь поудобнее. – Только аккуратно – я существо нежное и ранимое.

\- Тут уж как получится, - хмыкнул Джим.

Следующие минут десять в темноте слышались только вскрики: «Эй, осторожнее!», «Ай, больно же!», «Да аккуратнее ты!».

\- Все-все, хватит! – взмолился Салазар. – Я уже согрелся! Правда!

\- Ну, как скажешь. Я тоже, - кивнул Джим.

\- Вот и х…

Из темноты раздался какой-то треск. Парни всматривались вглубь леса, но ничего обнаружить не получилось. Разумеется.

\- Кто здесь? – позвал Салазар. – Выходи, не бойся!

В ответ на его слова ветка хрустнула снова.

\- Не бойся, - повторил Джим. – Мы не обидим тебя. Прошу, выходи к нам.

Спустя несколько томительных минут послышался неуверенный голос:

\- Здравствуйте, - а говорила девушка.

\- Привет, - немного ошарашенно отозвались молодые люди. – Поднимайся к нам – тут не так мокро. Правда, ветер дует сильнее. И наступай аккуратнее – камни острые.

\- Спасибо, - донеслось в ответ.

 

***

 

Девушка оказалась темноволосой и темноглазой – как и оба парня. Что-то еще было сложно разглядеть – темнота и мешковатая одежда надежно от этого защищали.

\- Ты тоже не помнишь, как тебя зовут? - первым поинтересовался Салазар, усаживая девушку между собой и Джимом, чтобы согреть немного.

\- Нет, я… Меня зовут…, - немедленно отозвалась девушка, а потом сникла. – Похоже, ты прав.

\- Получается, мы все ничего не помним, - подытожил Джим. – Это странно.

\- Более чем, братишка, - горькая усмешка искривила губы Салазара.

\- Вы братья? – удивилась она.

\- Нет. Наверное, нет, - фыркнул тот. – У меня нет такой скошенной челюсти, как у Джима.

\- Вы смогли как-то узнать свои имена? – снова поинтересовалась девушка, плотнее прижимаясь к теплым бокам.

\- Нет, к сожалению, - вздохнул Джим. – Мы просто придумали имена друг другу. Так привычнее. Я – Джим, а вот он – Салазар.

\- А вам подходит, - улыбнулась она.

\- Если хочешь, мы можем придумать имя и тебе, - предложил Салазар немедленно. – На какую букву ты хочешь зваться?

\- На «А», - немедленно отозвалась она.

\- О, как ты категорична! – восхитился тот. – Может, Аманда?

\- Э-э-э, нет.

\- Алиса?

\- Не то.

\- Амели?

\- Ты шутишь?

\- Анна? Андромеда? Александра?

\- Нет, мне нравится Айрис, - тихо проговорила девушка, опустив глаза, но этого никто не увидел, скорее, почувствовали. 

\- Прекрасное имя – тебе идет, - похвалил Джим.

\- Правда?

\- Как свет свят! – клятвенно заявил Салазар, а затем спросил. – У тебя, случайно, нет спичек?

\- Не-а, - протянула Айрис, немного согревшись. – Иначе бы я в темноте не бродила.

\- Значит, придется коротать ночь так, - вздохнул Джим.

\- Ничего, - деланно бодро заявил Салазар. – Будем греться друг о друга.

\- Кошмарно звучит, - рассмеялась Айрис.

 

***

 

Лес был тих – лишь изредка доносились до троицы голоса ночных птиц, заставляя подростков сильнее прижиматься друг к другу. За всю ночь они едва ли сомкнули глаза хоть на полчаса – холодно было.

И вот миновал час волка и небо постепенно стало сереть. Оказалось, что за ночь ветер разогнал тяжелые тучи, обнажив черное небо, на котором красовались яркие пятна звезд.

Утренняя прохлада пробирала до костей, заставляя дрожать все тело, а зубы отбивать отчетливую дробь.

\- К-к-к-а-к-к-к ж-же х-х-х-о-л-л-д-д-но, - пожаловался Саалазар.

\- Давайте немного разомнемся? – прошептала Айрис, изо всех сил сдерживая дрожь.

\- З-з-за-р-ряд-д-дка? – простучал Салазар.

\- Давайте, - закивал Джим, поскольку пробрало даже его.

К концу получасовой разминки от ребят валил пар – они смеялись, подпрыгивая, приседая и размахивая руками и ногами – кто мог, разумеется.

За это время успело взойти маленькое ярко-оранжевое солнце. Оно мгновенно окрасило лес в яркие тона, заискрилась на дождинках. Стало заметно теплее.

\- Ну, вот и новый день! – провозгласил Салазар, забираясь на камень. – И что будем делать?

Все замолкли, не зная, что ответить. 

Вдруг где-то недалеко хрустнула ветка. Обернувшись, ребята увидели крупного оленя. Тот замер, стоя на полянке у кустарника. Его большие влажные глаза, казалось, светились разумом. Олень смотрел так, будто приглашал пойти за ним.

\- Смотрите, - прошептал Салазар. – У него на голове…

И вправду, на голове у зверя сидел… сидела… сидело… нечто. Это нечто было маленьким – всего сантиметров пятнадцать, лохматое и… наверное, это можно назвать крыльями.

\- Что это? – так же шепотом спросила Айрис.

Это что-то шевельнулось. Оказалось, оно внимательно рассматривало ребят. Вдруг оно кивнуло, а затем улыбнулось.  
Олень развернулся и гордой поступью направился вглубь леса. Ребята, не сговариваясь, отправились следом.


	32. 32.

На часах было десять утра. Дана, устало вздохнув – совсем ведь не выспалась – поплелась в душ.

Прохладная вода прогнала остатки сна и чуть взбодрила. Но все же глаза то и дело закатывались, стараясь полюбоваться мозгом.

Кое-как собрав волосы в хвост, девушка решила спуститься вниз. Она очень надеялась, что на кухне никого не будет. И под «никого» она понимала строго конкретного альфу. Хотя, всегда ведь можно сделать вид, что ничего не было, правда?

Но кухня была пуста – к счастью.

Наскоро перекусив, Дана вышла на задний двор. Как она предполагала, все были там.

\- Привет соням! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Ну ты и спать!

\- Да-да, всем всего, - проворчала она в ответ. – Моя помощь нужна?

\- Отправишься вместе с близнецами, Крисом и Джексоном в лес – посмотреть подходящее для наших целей место, - тот час же озадачил Питер. – Думаю, ты справишься с этим лучше других. Кстати, ты завтракала?

\- Да, папочка, - фыркнула та, закатывая глаза. – Когда выезжаем?

\- Как только будешь готова, деточка, - усмехнулся в ответ Хейл.

Ардженты весело переглянулись – знакомая ситуация, а вот близнецы недоуменно хмурились – в их прежних стаях ни одна бета не смела так говорить с вожаком.

 

***

 

\- Привет, - Дерек появился, словно чертик из табакерки. – Мы можем поговорить?

\- Привет, - не оборачиваясь, бросила Дана, а затем, суетливо похватав с веранды вещи и сумку, затараторила. – Слушай, мне сейчас некогда. И не то, чтобы я сбегала – это ведь не так? Вовсе нет! Просто нужно в лес. Мне. Ну, и не только мне. Ты же понимаешь? Да и, вообще… ничего ведь такого не было? Ну, пока!

И сбежала.

А Дерек стоял, стараясь переварить все то, что Дана выдала, буквально, за одну секунду.

\- Только попробуй! – прорычал он, чувствуя, что за его спиной нарисовался дядя.

\- Что? – хмыкнул Питер. – Я молчал.

\- Но это не значит, что я не чувствую твою усмешку, - вздохнул Дерек.

\- Знаешь, мне иной раз кажется, что мы абсолютно чужие люди. Ладно – упрямый ты в мать, но в кого же ты такой… трудный? – с чувством протянул тот.

\- Что? - от изумления Дерек забыл включить красные фары.

\- Я говорю о том, что все мои старания сблизить вас – коту под хвост, - посетовал тот.

\- Так ведь ты говорил, что я Дане не пара? – он испытующе взглянул на любимого дядюшку.

\- И что ты сделал? – многозначительно ухмыльнулся Питер.

\- То, что хотел!

\- Вот именно! – воскликнул тот. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я плохо тебя знаю? Ты всегда все делал наоборот – из духа противоречия. И надо сказать получалось у тебя… вдохновенно.

\- Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь пытаться мной манипулировать? – тяжело вздохнул племянник.

\- А ты как думаешь? – потянул тот, а затем уже тише добавил. – Мне нужно чтобы ты с Айзеком проверил кое-что.

\- Тебе? – хмыкнул Дерек.

\- Нам, - поправился Питер. – Старик ведь не сказал когда именно он вызвал Байсона. Возможно, палач уже в городе.

\- И что ты хочешь? Чтобы мы нашли его?

\- В идеале, - протянул он. – Он ведь наша жертва. А еще – меня очень интересует, что ему Джерард сказал. 

\- А разве он не рассказал тебе? – подивился Дерек.

\- Увиливает и улыбается, - вздохнул Питер. – Он очень силен для беты.

\- А я предупреждал, - младший Хейл сложил руки на груди.

\- Да, помню. Но и Дана оказалась права – не так ли? Поэтому найди палача. Кстати, внешность у него приметная – среднего роста, коренастый, волосы светлые, почти белые. Как и глаза.

\- Уже что-то, - кивнул тот. – Крис поделился?

\- Да, охотник был так любезен, - скривился Питер.

\- Слушай, а у тебя нет ощущения, что все это подстава? – поделился сомнениями младший альфа.

\- И как ты до этого додумался? – притворно недоуменно протянул тот, сложив руки лодочкой.

\- Питер, - закатил глаза Дерек. – Ну сколько можно?

\- Столько, сколько нужно, - хохотнул тот. – А если серьезно, то не знаю, что и думать. Старик поклялся, но он ведь Джерард Арджент, не так ли?

\- Думаешь, он оставил себе отступные пути? – предложил он. – Лазейку?

\- Разумеется, - кивает. – Узнать бы какую.

\- Дана считает иначе.

\- Она может думать, что пожелает. Но это не отменяет элементарной предосторожности.

\- Я думал…

\- Я альфа, - Питер пожал плечами. – И ты тоже. Учись думать. И просчитывать шаги.

 

***

 

До леса ехали в молчании. Дана нещадно зевала, утирая набежавшие слезы – ей было не до разговоров. В свое время она успела забраться на переднее сиденье – рядом с Крисом, оставив слегка обиженного Джексона с близнецами.

Добравшись до места, Арджент обернулся к Грейсонам:

\- Ну, показывайте, где тут есть подходящее место.

Переглянувшись с братом, Итан ответил:

\- Нам нужно пройти на север еще около километра, - он махнул рукой, предположительно туда, где расположен север. Крис только вздохнул и покачал головой – ничему нынешняя молодежь не учится – как же, север он показал!

\- В таком случае, не будем терять времени, - коротко скомандовал он, подавив желание высказаться. – Вперед!

Один километр – не расстояние для вервольфа. Компания добралась туда минут за несколько. И что самое важное – охотник нисколько не отставал от оборотней. Что и не удивительно.

Дана почувствовала чужака на подходе к речке. Этот запах нельзя было спутать ни с одним другим – порох, кровь, аконит. Тронув Криса за локоть, она прошептала:

\- Здесь другой охотник.

\- Байсон? – так же шепотом поинтересовался Арджент, но ответ и не был ему нужен – кто же еще?

Быстро переговорив с остальными, Крис зашагал вперед – нужно же было узнать, что происходит? Отставая от него лишь на шаг, торопилась Дана. Охотник то и дело поглядывал по сторонам – осторожность в любом случае лишней нее будет. И пусть рядом с ним шли оборотни, но все же они оставались подростками, детьми, по-сути.

Деревья закончились внезапно, открывая вид на неглубокую речку, на берегу которой лицом к вновь пришедшим сидел человек. Он был одет к темный костюм, солдатские берцы, а в руках красовалась винтовка с оптическим прицелом. Оружие вызвало некоторое удивление со стороны Арджента – зачем в лесу оптика? Хотя…

Светлые – почти белые – глаза с черными точками зрачков так и светились иронией и любопытством. Он улыбался, держа винтовку на коленях. Обманчивое спокойствие, показное дружелюбие – стальная улыбка и кованый взгляд, такие не знают дороги назад*. («Не убивай» «Легион»)

Дана и сама и не могла сказать, что толкнуло ее вперед. Она вышла из-за спины Криса и приветливо улыбнулась палачу.

\- Привет, меня зовут Дана МакКолл, - заговорила она бодро. – А ты, должно быть, Эдвард Байсон. Джерард предупреждал о тебе.

\- Ну здравствуй, Дана-волчица, - голос палача был едва ли не бархатным. Джексон скривился, как от лимона. – Старик говорил о тебе – сетовал, что ты не его крови.

\- Ха! Вот еще! – усмехнулась она, проигнорировав тревожный взгляд Криса, а также Джексона, увлеченно дергающего ее за рукав. – Обрыбится!

\- И это тоже верно, - кивнул Байсон, довольно щурясь. – Скажи мне, Дана-волчица, - чем тебе могу помочь я?

\- У нас тут сложилась непростая ситуация, - подбирая слова, отозвалась девушка. – И, может быть, твои… специфические навыки будут полезны.

\- Ну, это надо обдумать, - провокационно протянул палач.

\- И что ты от меня потребуешь за помощь? – в тон ему отозвалась волчица.

\- Дана! – не выдержал Джексон.

Девушка в ответ только повела головой и коротко бросила:

\- Мы поговорим позже, Джексон, - ее тон покоробил парня. – Так, на чем мы остановились, Эдвард?

\- Однако, - одобрительно хмыкнул тот. – Поражен. Приятно поражен.

\- Рада, - кивнула Дана, растягивая губы в фальшивой улыбке. – Так, что?

\- Удовлетвори мое любопытство, - белесые глаза блеснули, выдавая возбуждение. – Старик говорил, что ты особенная.

\- Почему ты не называешь его по имени? – сощурилась девушка, внимательно наблюдая за руками палача, поглаживающими приклад винтовки.

\- А почему ТЫ называешь его по имени? – сощурился тот. 

\- Он тебе не сказал? "Он тебе не сказал, что изменился? Он тебе не доверяет?"

\- Зато, он сказал тебе. "Но он отчего-то доверяет тебе, волчица"

\- Напротив, это я сказала ему. "И я доверяю ему"

\- Ах, вот, значит как! – рассмеялся Байсон. – Ты – сказала!

\- Я удовлетворила твое любопытство?

\- Да, волчица, - с явным удовольствие кивнул палач. – Ответь только почему ты с ним заодно?

\- О, спроси у него при встрече, - плотоядно улыбнулась Дана, вызвав почти искреннюю улыбку у Байсона.

Кинув напоследок, девушка развернулась и скрылась в лесу.

 

***

 

\- Я хочу знать, что это сейчас было, - процедил Крис Арджент, смотря на дорогу. Его пальцы с силой стискивали руль – аж костяшки побелели. Ну не мог бывший охотник подождать до дома – больно ситуация нетривиальная.

\- Что именно? – искренне недоумевая спросила Дана. – Вы о чем?

\- О чем?! – воскликнул, молчавший дотоле, Джексон.

\- Чего орешь-то? – поморщилась девушка.

\- Я ору? – поперхнулся Уиттмор.

\- Ну, не я же, - она жмет плечами, а в глазах – недоумение.

\- Прекратите спорить, - досадливо поморщился Крис. – О чем ты говорила с Байсоном, Дана?

\- В каком смысле – о чем? – удивилась та. – Вы ведь тоже там были.

\- Мы ничего не поняли, - встрял Эйдан.

\- Так ведь мы на английском говорили, а…

\- Дана, - с нажимом повторил Арджент. – О чем вы говорили?

\- Джерард ничего ему не сказал, - вздохнув, отозвалась, наконец, девушка. – Но он нам поможет.

\- Добровольно ляжет под нож? – справедливо усомнился Итан.

\- Нет, конечно, - с истинно питеровской интонацией протянула МакКолл. – он считает, что Джерард пригласил его из-за его… профессиональных навыков. Кстати, он таки не понял, что Джерард теперь вервольф. Не стоит разочаровывать человека.

\- Откуда ты узнала? – недоверчиво проговорил Эйдан, и при этом так забавно вытаращил глаза, что Дана с трудом удержалась от смеха. – Он ведь об этом ничего не сказал.

\- Ну, Джерард жив – это, во-первых, - менторским тоном выдала та. – Во-вторых, Байсон по какой-то причине – и кто скажет по какой? – побаивается Джерарда.

\- И как ты это определила? – Джексон уже забыл мнимую обиду.

\- Байсон не называл его по имени, ведь так? А это значит, уважение, помешанное на страхе. Вариант с пренебрежением я в расчет не беру – несостоятельно, - Крис на эти слова только согласно фыркнул. Джерарда боялись многие – и небезосновательно.

\- И с чего ты это взяла, а? – полюбопытствовал он слегка покровительственным тоном, за что и словил злой прищур карих глаз.

\- А я умная, если ты вдруг забыл! – процедила МакКолл.

\- Ладно-ладно, не кипятись, - пошел на попятную Уиттмор. – Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто вы говорили, как старые знакомые. А еще у меня шерсть дыбом встала от его чертовой улыбки.

\- Сдрейфил, пижон? – хмыкнул Эйдан.

\- Ты забыл, что я слышал твое сердце, - ухмыльнулся Джексон. – И это был страх.

\- Слушай, ты!...

\- Хватит! – рявкнул Арджент, которому надоели подростковые разборки – они были словно пир во время чумы. – Отношения выяснять будете потом – если живы останемся.

\- Вот именно, - поддакнула девушка. – Надо рассказать Питеру.

\- Но мы таки не нашли нужного места, - вспомнил Итан.

\- Это не важно, - вдруг заявила Дана, и все с тревогой посмотрели на непривычно жесткое выражение на девичьем личике. – Думаю, ритуал стоит провести как можно ближе к Месту Силы.

\- С чего ты взяла, что неметон нам подходит? – Крис заинтересованно наблюдал за сменой эмоций на ее лице.

\- Если бы я только знала, мистер Арджент, - качает головой. – Если бы только знала…


	33. 33.

\- Слушай, а ты можешь просто сходить в лес, и чтобы ничего с тобой не произошло? – флегматично поинтересовался Питер, с тоской поглядывая на Дану. Та сдержала слово, рассказав ему о Байсоне, с которым она говорила в лесу.

\- Знаешь, все это происходит только потому, что однажды пойдя в лес, я наткнулась на одного небезызвестного альфу, - мило улыбнувшись, девушка уселась на подлокотник кресла и сложила ногу на ногу. – Тебе так не кажется?

\- Н-да, точно, - усмехнувшись, согласился Хейл, впрочем, нисколько не смутившись. – У тебя есть претензии?

\- У меня? – Дана сделала большие глаза. – Никаких. Это так – к сведению было сказано.

\- А-а-а, к сведению, - покивав головой, протянул тот. – А я-то грешным делом подумал…

\- Знаешь, Питер, головой надо думать, а не грешным делом, - невинно заметила Дана.

Мужчина хотел сказать что-то еще, но подавился словами, а затем и вовсе рассмеялся.

\- Они что, всегда так… общаются? – шепотом поинтересовался Итан у Стайлза, который не отставал от альфы.

\- Моя девочка, - с удовольствием протянул младший Стилински. – Я так горд за нее!

\- Но он же альфа, - не сдавался Грейсон.

\- И что? – парень, наконец, соизволил обернуться к вервольфу.

\- А она бета, - пояснил тот.

\- Ну, это Дана, она на особом положении, - по секрету поведал Стайлз.

\- А почему?

\- Потому, что я так сказал, - прервал их Питер. – И хватит – обсуждение этого вопроса не приветствуется.

\- Ладно, как скажешь, - смешался Итан и отвернулся. Он не хотел вызвать неудовольствие вожака. Одного из вожаков, как бы странно это не звучало.

\- Я еще кое-что… вспомнила, наверное, - промямлила Дана, вопросительно смотря на Питера.

\- Касательно чего? – подобрался тот.

\- Ритуала, - она как-то совершенно не по девчачьи взлохматила волосы на затылке. – В общем, лучше, если мы все сделаем в полнолуние.

\- То есть, через два дня? – решил уточнить Стайлз. – А что – неплохая идея. В полнолуние оборотни становятся сильнее.

\- И неуправляемее, - добавил Грейсон.

\- Это если якоря нет – мне Дерек говорил, - мгновенно отозвался Стилински. – А если якорь есть – то все тип-топ.

Питер с выражением лица: «Боже, спаси и помилуй!» - закатил глаза и выжидательно взглянул на Дану, но та только плечами пожала, мол, я тут совершенно не причем. 

\- Ты уверена? – на всякий случай переспросил Хейл.

\- Ни в чем я не уверена, - тяжело вздохнув, отозвалась девушка. – Я откуда-то знаю, что так будет правильней – вот и все. И не спрашивай откуда – у меня нет ответа.

\- Хорошо, не буду, - кивнул Питер. – А ты можешь сказать, что нам еще потребуется? Ну, так – навскидку? Может, твое наитие сработает еще раз?

\- Я не гадалка. Но попробовать можно, - она замолчала на несколько минут. – Нам нужно быть ближе к нементону, и еще… еще нам нужно будет… позвать.

\- Кого?

\- Не знаю. Но нужно будет. И Байсон должен быть там.

\- Ага, он же жертва, - кивнул Питер.

\- Д-д-да, - с отсутствующим видом нахмурилась Дана.

\- Что-то не слышу уверенности в голосе, - посетовал Стайлз. – По твоему лицу видно, что сейчас ты скажешь какую-то гадость.

\- Стайлз! – тот час же выпала из размышлений девушка. – Как тебе не стыдно?!

\- Милая моя, - проникновенно поведал тот, - стыдно – у кого видно. А я, как видишь, с ног до головы.

Усмехаясь в кулак, Питер искоса наблюдал, как краснеют щеки Даны – та вовсю старалась сдержать смех, а бедный Грейсон не знал, куда девать глаза – ну не было принято в его прежней стае такое вольное общение – что ж тут сделаешь? А мальчишка Стилински молодец – никогда не лезет за словом в карман. Очень полезное умение. Нужно будет намекнуть ему, чтобы побольше общался с Дереком, может, его дорогой племянник научится бить словом, а не кулаком. А то стыдно же – ей богу!

\- Ладно, хватит придуриваться, - вздохнул Хейл. – Идите во двор – Крис уже начал тренировку.

Со стороны Даны послышался то ли стон, то ли всхлип – даже Дерек так не зверствовал на тренировках, как Арджент. Бывший охотник любил говорить, что если тяжело в учении… ну, вы поняли, да? Наверное, только Грейсоны отнеслись к этому с должным пониманием, а может, просто привыкли к подчинению.

Питер еще несколько минут смотрел вслед бетам, размышляя о сказанном Данной. Очень ему не нравилось то, что происходит – Джерард, пожиратели, Байсон и, как венец всему – неметон. Какой еще гадости ждать от мироздания?

 

***

 

Темно-серый джип остановился у дешевого отеля в пригороде. Из него вышел среднего роста коренастый мужчина одетый в темный костюм, на проверку оказавшийся армейской формой. С заднего сиденья он достал черный кейс, приветливо и открыто улыбнулся нескольким местным зевакам и зашел в номер.

Аккуратно убрав кейс с винтовкой под кровать, Эдвард Байсон подошел к прикроватной тумбе и бросил на пожелтевший от времени листок, исписанный мелким почерком, горсть какого-то песка, который достал из кармана. Над листом едва заметно заклубился сизый дымок, но столь же быстро рассеялся, оставив запах сгоревшего дерева. Мужчина хмыкнул – значит, в его отсутствие никто не потревожил его пристанище.

Немного подумав, он снова улыбнулся, а затем подошел к кровати, за которой лежала большая спортивная сумка. Из нее он извлек на свет Божий какую-то книгу, которая даже на вид была старой. Но если бы у кого-нибудь была возможность поближе рассмотреть ее, то стало бы понятно, что это не книга, а дневник – сборник записей самых разных людей, отделенных друг от друга десятилетиями и десятилетиями.

Эдвард бережно и почти благоговейно повел рукой по потертому кожаному переплету. Эти записи изменили его жизнь, придав ей смысл. Теперь он и представить не мог, что когда-то готовился стать друидом. Он улыбнулся, вспоминая себя прежнего – молодого и наивного.

«В воздухе уже пахнет бедой – я чувствую, Они близко. Интересно, а старик Арджент в курсе, что грядет, или же нет? С Джерардом всегда было сложно – чертовски самоуверенный сукин сын, да еще и знает обо мне слишком много! Странный он стал какой-то – не поймешь намерений, которые раньше были написаны у него на лице. Да еще и эти его «отношения» с оборотнями, которых он ненавидит сильнее, чем что-либо иное. До сих пор не могу отделаться от непонятного ощущения, будто я что-то упустил. Ладно, время покажет, но все же стоит проследить за ним. Да и за этой волчицей присмотреть бы не мешало. Просто поразительно с какой легкостью она прочитала меня, словно… словно… словно она была одной из нас. Но возможно ли, что оборотень был настолько связан с друидами? Она говорила, что понадобятся мои специфические способности – интересно, это какие? Может, она в курсе и кто Я такой? Нельзя это исключать, а значит… значит никого из них не получится оставить в живых – свидетелей мне не нужно».

 

***

 

Джерард сидел в своей комнате и просматривал пометки в блокноте. Именно сюда он внес все, что удалось узнать у Даны МакКолл. И именно здесь были записаны слова старого хранителя стаи Хейлов – старины Джефа – о «мече Хейлов». Этим понятием обозначили всех оборотней этого рода, обязавшихся хранить покой города со времен его основания. И надо признать и он сам, и Кейт очень постарались, чтобы сломать этот меч. И что теперь? От некогда одного из самых крупных родов осталось лишь трое битых жизнью волков. А Джеф говорил, что если кому-то удастся сломать Хейлов, то кто-то другой навряд ли сможет взять на себя их роль, принять ответственность. Тогда, давно, эти слова не возымели должного эффекта – Джерард просто посмеялся над ними, но теперь кусочки мозаики постепенно складывались в единую взаимосвязь: ослабление стаи Хейлов, осквернение неметона, отречение одного из друидов, уничтожение альфы Талии и ее семьи, появление канимы и дарака, а теперь и пожирателей. И впервые Джерард Арджент усомнился в истинности выбранного пути. Может быть, не все оборотни – зло, может быть, их тоже можно считать людьми.


	34. 34.

За прошедшие два дня бешеной подготовки к ритуалу объединенная стая, охотники и шериф с ног сбились, стараясь предусмотреть все, что только можно и нельзя. На лишние разговоры не было ни времени, ни сил, поэтому Дана чувствовала себя в некоторой безопасности относительно как Дерека, так и Джексона, хотя те не переставали таскать ей шоколад, пропускать перед собой и придвигать стул. 

МакКолл тихо бесилась, ловя на себе понимающие взгляды матери и ехидные Питера – создавалось ощущение, что этих двоих радуют ее страдания! Несколько раз Дана замечала, что за ней кто-то наблюдает, и она даже догадывалась кто. Но она ничего не говорила остальным, словно все шло так, как и было нужно. 

Плохо было только то, что за две прошедшие ночи Дана глаз не сомкнула, и, что самое удивительное, не только она – Стайлз и Эллисон тоже отличились на этом поприще. Почему-то сон старательно обходил их стороной – и пусть времени для сна вообще осталось не так много – всего-то часа четыре, но ведь и за это время мозг успел бы отдохнуть! Так ведь нет же! Никакого сна – сон – для слабаков! - как сказал слегка окосевший Стайлз.

Часов за пять до наступления ночи в доме МакКоллов разгорелся жаркий спор – ни Питер, ни Крис, ни Джон не хотели брать детей к неметону, мол, это было слишком опасно, а вот Джерард, наоборот, активно возражал, говоря, что без них ничего не выйдет. Сами же объекты спора громко возмущались, сверкали глазами и дулись не хуже маленьких. 

\- Но это опасно, - в который раз повторил шериф, с тоской поглядывая на сына, который сложив руки на груди на манер младшего альфы, демонстративно отвернулся к окну.

\- Не опаснее стаи альф и канимы, - возразила Дана. – Поймите же вы – мы должны быть там. Обязаны! 

\- Нечего гордиться тем, что влезли в неприятности, - поддержал Стилински Крис. 

\- Так не по своей же воле?! – вскинулась Эллисон.

\- Так вас на аркане тянули? – усмехнулся Джон.

\- Нет, но так уж сложилось, - жмет плечами Дана.

\- А, может…, - заговорила Мелисса.

\- Не может, - отрезала та. – Мы идем – и это не обсуждается!

\- Вот появятся у тебя свои дети, узнаешь каково нам, - сдался, наконец, Джон. – Черт с вами! Идите! НО! Вы будете делать, что сказано – и без возражений!

\- Рад, что вы пришли к правильному решению, - подал голос Джерард. – У меня есть, что сказать.

\- Только сейчас? – подивился Крис.

\- Да. Так вот, я связался с Байсоном, он будет на месте к положенному времени. Хочу напомнить – он опасен, так что будьте внимательны. 

\- Поясните, пожалуйста один момент, - влез Стайлз.- А как мы его будем в жертву приносить? Он же не решит вдруг добровольно…

\- Транквилизаторы, - коротко бросил Крис.

\- А-а-а, ясно. А потом что делать? Складём его на пень и зарежем?

\- Стайлз, - укоризненно протянул Джон.

\- А что? Я просто не понял, каким именно образом мы принесем жертву, и кто будет проводником, - не успокаивался парень.

\- Проводником будет друид, - соизволил проговорить Джерард. – Насколько я знаю, мистер Дитон уже прибыл в город, не так ли? – и посмотрел при этом на Питера.

\- Эй, а я этого не знала, - влезла Дана.

\- Я говорил, но ты, видимо, пропустила это мимо ушей, - усмехнулся альфа. – И хватит вопросов – все уже продумано. И вы будете только смотреть!

\- Мы должны позвать! – горячо возразила она. – Мы, и никто иной!

\- Вот и позовете, но потом – в сторону! И не смей мне возражать сейчас!

Дана, Эллисон и Стайлз как-то странно переглянулись, но все же кивнули, соглашаясь. Почему-то они знали, что участвовать им все равно придется – хотят этого взрослые или же нет.

 

***

 

\- Черт бы побрал этого Дитона! – прошипел Питер. – Он сказал, что появится только у неметона – у него все еще важные дела! А пожиратели, значит, дело неважное!

\- Главное, что он будет, - Дана постаралась его успокоить. Девушке как-то хотелось оправдать своего работодателя и… друга, наверное. Хотя, это было, в большинстве своем, в прошлой жизни.

\- Прости, - он потер переносицу. – Ты спала сегодня?

\- Нет, не могу, - вздыхает. – Отец звонил, кстати.

\- И вовсе не кстати, - пробурчал Хейл. – Что ему нужно?

\- Я точно не поняла, но, кажется, поговорить. Либо с мамой, либо со мной. Он ее на работе искал, а меня в школе, но, как сам понимаешь, не нашел. Обещал заехать завтра.

\- Прекрасно, - сокрушенно выдохнул Питер. – Только этого мне и не хватало. И что ты ему сказала?

\- Чтобы приехал послезавтра, - хмыкнула та. – И не смотри так – что мне оставалось? А кстати, ты уже…

\- Что?

\- Ну, ты больше не считаешься мертвым?

\- Хорошо, что спросила, - усмехнулся он. – Я чист, аки снег.

\- Ага, но полон яда, да? Я поняла, - смеется. – Ты это, будь с ним поосторожнее, он все-таки федерал.

\- Ничего, у меня есть справка.

\- Из психушки?

\- Дана, - укоризненно протянул он. – От пластического хирурга, разумеется. Если он решит проверить историю болезни.

\- Не сомневайся, захочет. Значит, у тебя все на мази? А то, знаешь ли, нам лишних проблем не нужно.

\- Ой, не учи меня, а? От горшка два вершка, а туда же.

\- Ну, положим не два, а три, и ты…

\- Вы о чем спорите? – влез Стайлз, так удачно зашедший в комнату. – Эм-м-м, тебя там Дерек ищет. Питера, в смысле.

\- Иди-иди, а я тут посижу, - развеселилась Дана.

\- Вечно здесь не просидишь.

\- Но сегодня можно. Иди уже, а то он сюда припрется. С шоколадом. И откуда они его только берут в таких количествах?

\- Это был риторический вопрос? – изогнул бровь Хейл. – Я могу уже идти?

\- А ты все еще здесь? – Дана отзеркалила его жест.

\- Вот, правильно, - бурчал Питер, выходя в коридор, - учишь их, учишь и никакой тебе благодарности – только и умеют, что критиковать и…

\- Я тебя слышу! – проворковала та, зная, что Хейл ее точно услышит.

\- А кто бы сомневался! – фыркнул он в ответ, не сумев сдержать усмешки.

\- Вы закончили? – поинтересовался Стайлз, устроившись на кровати. – Какие-то вы веселые слишком. Что случилось?

\- Ничего важного, - задумчиво отозвалась девушка. – Просто, понимаешь, у меня такое странно ощущение, что все вокруг – ненастоящее. Словно это сон, который…

\- …никак не может закончиться, но ты осознаешь, что это нереально, – закончил за нее Стилински. – Я по этому поводу и пришел поговорить. 

\- Ты думаешь, что все, что с нами сейчас происходит – это сон? – подивилась МакКолл. 

\- Нет, но реальности происходящего я не ощущаю. Да и ты, судя по всему, тоже. Я знаешь, что думаю, - Стайлз потер нос кончиком пальца, - может, это из-за того, что мы не спали пару дней, а? Кажется, я где-то читал, что от недостатка сна умирают быстрее, чем он недостатка еды, или воды, не помню. Я только понять не могу, почему, когда я собираюсь лечь спать…

\- …глаза просто отказываются закрываться, хоть прищепками их прижимай, - кивнула Дана.

\- Именно, - согласно кивнул парень. – Вот почему так?

\- А почему мы вообще в это вляпались? Карма у нас такая, - смеется, садясь рядом. – На роду написано – вечно получать люлей от жизни – чтобы скучно не было.

\- Я же серьезно, - укоризненно протянул тот.

\- Ну, если серьезно, то все началось с неметона – им же и закончится. Сначала мы искали его, а теперь он нашел нас. И заставит заплатить.

\- Думаешь? 

\- Это, на мой взгляд, единственно объяснение, которое хоть как-то выдерживает критику. 

\- Да, все дорогу ведут к пню, - глубокомысленно отозвался Стайлз. – И что нас там будет ждать?

\- Жертва, - коротко бросила она, посмотрев в глаза друга.

Они не заметили, что в коридоре все это время стояла Эллисон, слушая и сопоставляя. Ей, в отличие от этих двоих проблему отсутствия сна было не с кем обсудить. Все в последнее время стало каким-то не таким – странным, даже пугающим. Она ведь думала, что кошмар закончился, когда не стало дарака и ушли альфы. Ведь все было хорошо! А потом события, как снежный ком покатились! Да еще и Дана стала какая-то непонятная – и взгляд другой, и походка и манера говорить – все другое! Раньше они довольно неплохо общались, но теперь создается впечатление, что МакКолл ее избегает. И хоть бы слово сказала – может, обиделась на что? Так ведь молчит! Юная Арджент уже и с Лидией об этом разговаривала, и с Айзеком – даже с отцом! Подруга твердила – не бери в голову, Лейхи просто молчал, а вот отец… Отец только головой покачал и посоветовал поговорить откровенно. Эллисон хотела поговорить, но вот времени все не находилось.

А теперь, когда она смогла найти время и силы – ей остается только стоять под дверью и слушать собственные опасения из чужих уст. Она ведь тоже хотела поговорить сначала об отсутствии сна, и лишь потом… И что теперь делать?

\- Входи, - раздался вдруг голос Даны.

\- Я… простите, я не хотела подслушивать, - стушевалась Арджент.

\- Это неважно теперь, - возразила МакКолл, - входи.

\- Ты хотела о чем-то поговорить? – Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на охотницу.

\- Я… да, хотела, - Эллисон глубоко вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями. – Что происходит, Дана?

\- О чем ты? – волчица недоуменно посмотрела на Арджент.

\- Ты… ты избегаешь меня, - она немного замялась.

\- Эллисон, послушай, я… Да, да, это так, - закусив губу, Дана замолчала.

\- Это из-за Джексона?

\- А… А… Что, прости? – ошарашенно заикаясь, спросила та.

\- Ну, я ведь пошла с ним… ну, ты помнишь, когда Питер укусил Лидию, ты еще…

\- Нет! – Дана вскочила с места, нервно хихикая. – Что ты, дело не в Джексоне. Все изменилось, когда я потеряла память.

\- Ты потеряла память? – неверяще повторила Эллисон. – Как? Когда?

\- В общем-то, не так давно. Из-за неметона, я думаю, - пожала плечами МакКолл, а про себя подумала – хорошо, мол, Эллисон не оборотень, сразу ведь услышала бы ложь. – Вот я и осторожничала. 

\- Ты все забыла?

\- Не все – так, детали. 

\- И поэтому ты ведешь себя странно.

\- Странно?

\- Ну, ты… изменилась, - Арджент присела рядом с Даной – аккурат между ней и Стайлзом. И при этом у нее возникло странное ощущение. Узнавание, наверное. – Стала такой уверенной, сильной.

\- А еще упрямой и язвительной, - добавил Стилински.

\- Ну, так ведь я у лучших учусь, - усмехнулась Дана.

\- Вот про это я и говорю, - улыбнулась охотница. – Ты изменилась. Но ты точно на меня не обижаешься?

\- За что? – подивилась та. – Нет никаких обид. Я просто знала, что могу налажать, вот и была… осторожна.

\- Я рада, что это так, - теперь напряжение, наконец-то, оставило Эллисон – и сердце успокоилось. – Значит, мы по-прежнему подруги?

\- Конечно, - улыбается МакКолл, а про себя только глаза закатывает – очень уж смешно называться подругой своей бывшей девушки. – А скажи, ты ведь, как и мы, плохо спала эти несколько дней?

\- И что с того? – недоумевала Арджент.

\- Ты ведь слышала нас, не так ли?

\- Ну…

\- Значит, слышала, - кивнул Стайлз. – И что думаешь по этому поводу? Я прав?

\- Ну, я точно не знаю, - замялась Эллисон. – Признаться, я вообще мало знаю. Друидами интересовался мой отец. Меня и готовить-то по настоящему стали только недавно. У меня нет догадок. Но то, что вы сказали, было очень… убедительно.

\- Ты ведь чувствуешь, что сегодня наша ночь, так ведь? – заговорчески подмигнул Стайлз. – Сегодня мы должны быть вместе.

\- Я даже не знала, как это объяснить, - выдохнула Арджент. – Думала, что сошла с ума. Да, я чувствую это – ощущение такое, словно котенок свернулся в сердце. 

Дана и Стайлз переглянулись – дети неметона, наконец-то, собрались вместе.


	35. 35.

Как и было оговорено, Байсон уже ждал их у пня. С нехорошей такой улыбочкой ждал.

Стая шла с востока. Впереди были альфы – плечом к плечу. За ними, не отставая ни на шаг, следовали люди – Крис и Джон. Дальше следовала молодежь – близнецы, Айзек с Джексоном и Джерард. Эллисон, Стайлз и Дана замыкали шествие. Эта троица молчала всю дорогу, только переглядывалась постоянно, словно они знали какую-то тайну.

Питеру сложно было поверить, что Стайлз способен молчать так долго, такое ведь случается не каждый день. И это еще больше нагнетало обстановку. Чем ближе становился неметон, тем сильнее становилось ощущение чего-то подавляющего. В этот момент Хейл был рад, что уговорил Мелиссу и Лидию остаться в доме. И кто бы только знал, чего ему это стоило.

До поляны осталось совсем недолго идти, переглянувшись с Дереком, старший альфа судорожно вздохнув и сжав руки в кулаки, зашагал вперед.

По мере того, как выплывала на небосклон луна, оборотням становилось все труднее сдерживать обращение. Несомненным плюсом было то, что двое альф могли сдерживать стаю успешнее, нежели в одиночку – Дана как в воду глядела, когда предложила это объединение. Удивительно было еще и то, что ни Дана, ни Джерард не испытывали ни малейшей трудности контроля – их волки были спокойны и сосредоточенны, лишь слегка напряженные плечи, да полуулыбка выдавали нервное возбуждение. Остальные же то и дело выпускали когти, поигрывая мускулами, готовя тело к бою.

Это напряжение коснулось и людей: Крис поправил перевязь с оружием, проверил, как вынимаются пистолеты и ножи; его примеру последовал и Джон. Дерек молча покосился на них, и только плечами повел, разгоняя кровь. Все готовились к схватке.

Внезапно сорвался ветер, нагнавший с севера редкие облака. Но и их хватило, чтобы закрыть диск луны. Не то, чтобы это имело какое-то значение – они все равно чувствовали ее серебряный свет.

 

***

 

Палач встретил стаю улыбкой:

\- Рад, что вы столь пунктуальны, - мурлыкнул он. – Волчица, Арджент, альфы, - кивнул он, отметив, что сын старика держится за спинами Хейлов.

Питер и Дерек. Байсон наблюдал за ними все прошедшие дни. Они вызывали у него неподдельный интерес – редко встретишь двух альф в одной стае, которые бы не грызлись за первенство. Он, конечно же, слышал о стае альф, но это было иное – там был свой лидер. Но еще больше Эдвард изумлялся присутствию в стае охотников – Арджентов, казалось, совершенно не смущало то, что их окружали их природные, так сказать, враги.

Палач догадывался, что стая здесь из-за пожирателей естества, но вот зачем старик позвал Его? Неужели только потому что он – друид-недоучка? И рассказал ли он об этом Хейлам?

Но все это было неважно теперь – у Эдварда Байсона была своя цель. И эта цель имела название – сила. Она всегда влекла этого человека. И вот теперь он был в шаге, чтобы, наконец-то, получить ее.

\- Мистер Байсон, - холодно кивнул Питер Хейл, и его голос, в отличие от голоса оппонента, вызвал эхо.

\- Как твои дела, волчица? – палач в упор посмотрел на Дану, игнорирую злой взгляд альф и Джексона.

\- Изумительно, - оскалилась МакКолл. – Как и всегда. Надеюсь, твои не хуже.

\- Приятно слышать, - покивал тот. – Но я бы хотел знать, зачем я здесь.

\- Ты узнаешь, как только взойдет луна, - раздался слегка охрипший голос Стайлза. – Осталось недолго.

Словно услышав его слова, порыв ветра разогнал обрывки туч, открывая вид на серебряно-золотой сияющий диск.

В этот момент время словно замедлило свой бег, растянулось как смола. Из темноты за спиной Байсона показался еще один участник сегодняшней встречи – Алан Дитон отодвинул кусты дулом ружья, заряженного обещанным снотворным. Казалось, он поднимает ружье целую вечность – но вот его палец мягко давит на курок, выпуская дротик.

Байсон двигался словно сквозь толщу воды – медленно, с трудом. Но и этого хватает ему, чтобы отшатнуться в сторону.

А за спинами альф Крис тоже не бездействует – он вынимает из кобуры, пристегнутой к левому бедру, пистолет с узким дулом – он заряжен транквилизатором. Своего рода – необходимая страховка.

И вот расстояние от тела до дротиков остается всего несколько сантиметров, еще чуть-чуть и… Байсон исчезаеат.

А потом время вернулось к нормальному течению – Дитон с изумлением вытаскивает из плеча небольшой дротик и падает на песок.

\- Что это было? – рычит Дерек, в которого попали транквилизатором вместо палача. – Где он?

Когда все дернулись в сторону альфы и друида, не сразу стало заметно, что кое-кого не хватает.

\- Где Эллисон? – воскликнул Крис. – И Стайлз с Даной?

Оборотни переглядывались с людьми, не зная, что делать.

 

***

 

Дана забралась в машину молча, лишь переглянулась со Стайлзом и Эллисон. Дома оставались мать и Лидия – Питер с трудом уговорил их остаться. И Дана была с ним согласна.

Какое-то странное чувство возникло у нее после разговора со Стайлзом и Эллисон – какое-то невероятное спокойствие.

Пока они ехали, перед внутренним взором девушки возникали и исчезали видения дождливого леса. Она не слышала последних указаний Питера и Джерарда – кивала на автомате, знала, что все будет иначе.

И когда они все вышли к неметону, а ветер разогнал тучи, она подняла взгляд к луне. И не только она – все трое. Они звали. Призывали ту силу, что спала. Дана ощутила, как дрогнули где-то в немыслимой глубине корни старого древа, как сила потянулась вверх к благодатному ночному светилу.

И мироздание дрогнуло, ответив взывающим, ибо пришло время – трое пришли в положенное место, где их ждал проводник.

Мгновение темноты, и вот они стоят на странно знакомой поляне, с небес льется лунный свет, ветер играет верхушками деревьев – тихо.

\- Вот мы и на месте, - разорвал тишину бархатный голос палача.


	36. 36.

\- Где они?! – теперь рычит уже Питер, наступая на бету.

\- Я бы тоже хотел это знать, - пряча дрожь, отвечает Джерард. – Успокойся, альфа!

\- Не говори мне, что делать! – оскалился он, но все же взял себя в руки. – Расскажи, что знаешь!

\- Не так много, как хотел бы, - признался старик. – Как там друид?

\- Жив, но спит, - отозвался Крис. – И хватит тянуть время!

\- Я не тяну, а собираюсь с мыслями, - вздохнул Джерард, готовясь, наверное, впервые в жизни говорить правду. – Дана, удивительная девушка, - начал он. – Она умна и прозорлива не по годам. Она – единственная из вас всех – поняла суть жертвоприношения правильно.

\- Что это значит? – потребовал объяснений Дерек, изо всех сил сдерживая обращение – и голос его был сдавленным.

\- Что жертва может быть лишь добровольной, – вздохнул тот.

\- А как же Байсон? – Джон так и не опустил оружие, сурово глядя на старого охотника.

\- Он свою роль выполнил. Он отвлек вас, и стал проводником для них, - и слова его прозвучали, словно приговор.

\- А при чем здесь они?! – не выдержал Джексон. – Какое отношение к этой хрени имеет Дана?! 

\- Я не знаю, - искренне ответил Джерард. – Но Дана знала, что это только их дело.

\- А почему они нам ничего не сказали? – вмешался молчавший дотоле Айзек. Близнецы благоразумно молчали.

\- А что бы вы сделали? Вы ничем помочь не можете – никто из нас не может.

\- Это все чертов неметон! – зло процедил Питер. – Все постоянно упирается в этот проклятый пень! Когда все закончится, - пообещал он, - я сожгу его дотла!

\- Это не поможет, - вздохнул старый Арджент. – Неметон – символ. Ты лишь обезличишь Место Силы.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? Ждать?! – Хейл рубанул рукой воздух.

\- А что мы еще можем? – резонно возразил тот.

\- Мы можем верить, - Дерек вышел вперед и встал между дядей и старым охотником. – Не просто же так неметон выбрал именно их. И не просто так они пошли на это.

\- Думаешь, у них был план? – тихо спросил Джексон, который очень хотел, чтобы сказанное альфой оказалось правдой.

\- Ну, у Стайлза всегда есть план. Насколько я помню, - как-то не слишком уверенно отозвался Дерек. – Он ведь гений импровизации.

\- Будем надеяться, что так и есть, - тяжело вздохнул Джон, а затем обернулся к Джерарду. – А почему Байсон стал проводником? Это ведь должен был быть Дитон, так? Кто он такой?

\- О, Эдвард Байсон. Это очень нетривиальная личность, - усмехнулся старик. – Он должен был стать друидом, однако отрекся от всего и стал тем, что вы увидели. Насколько я знаю, он искал силу, могущество – жаждал власти.

\- Какое это имеет значение? – спросил один из Грейсонов.

\- Все дело, наверное, в обучении, - предположил Джерард. – Его ведь, как и мистера Дитона, готовили с детства. Он был, фактически, полноправным друидом, когда решил начать свою игру. И он стал проводником.

\- Если с ними что-нибудь случится, я тебя убью! – тихо, но с чувством проговорил Крис.

\- Если с ними что-нибудь случится, мы все умрем, - понимающе улыбнулся старик. – Как это ни прискорбно, но Дерек прав. Вера – это единственное, что нам остается.

 

***

 

Близилась полночь. Горел костер, выбрасывая вверх огненные искры. Стая ждала. Они молча расположились у неметона, не смотря друг на друга, потому что опасались прочесть во взглядах то, о чем боялись сказать. Минуты складывались в часы, шло время, но ничего не происходило. Даже оборотни, казалось, забыли о полной луне, которая опять скрылась за низкими облаками. Набухшие влагой, они обещали дождь.

Питер насторожился – он услышал звук шагов – к поляне кто-то приближался. И альфа был готов побиться об заклад, что знает, кто пожаловал.

\- Сюда идут Мелисса и Лидия, - заговорил он. – И кто будет им все объяснять?

\- Не смотри на меня, - буркнул Дерек. – Все сам.

\- Да я и не ждал от тебя помощи. Это, вообще, был риторический вопрос. Кто будет тебя слушать?

\- Питер! – осадил альфу Джон. – Возьми себя в руки.

\- Прости, - выдохнул тот, но Дерек его и не услышал.

Лидия выскочила на поляну первой, к ней тут же подлетел Эйдан и постарался отвести ближе к огню, за что и словил полный ярости взгляд. И теперь Грейсон не знал, куда девать руки, куда смотреть, а о разговорах вообще можно было забыть – язык у него утянулся очень глубоко.

\- Где они? – и смотрела почему-то на Питера. 

Но ответить он не успел – появилась Мелисса.

\- Вы должны были быть дома, - тихо напомнил альфа.

\- Она задала тебе вопрос, - отчеканила женщина. – Ответь!

\- Ты только не волнуйся… - начал было Джон, но Хейл его перебил.

\- Они в Тонком Мире. И мы не знаем, почему.

Гнев в глазах Мелиссы не исчез, но теперь он был направлен на иное:

\- Это опять неметон, да? – зло и обреченно процедила мать. Впрочем, в ответе она не нуждалась. Хейл только коротко кивнул, подтверждая сказанное.

Многое бы сейчас хотел сделать Питер Хейл. Например, оказаться в этом Тонком Мире и своими собственными руками рвать врагов на куски, только бы не смотреть в лицо любимой женщины, читая там лишь один вопрос: «Как ты допустил?».

\- Что с Аланом? – с огромным трудом взяв себя в руки, проговорила миссис МакКолл, профессионально осматривая ветеринара.

\- Спит, - пояснил Джон. – В него попал дротик с транквилизатором.

\- Ясно, - кивнула она, а затем посмотрела на старшего альфу. – Я остаюсь. И думать не смей отослать меня домой!

\- И в мыслях не было, - более чем серьезно отозвался тот, а затем обернулся к Лидии. – Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

\- Если бы это было так, я бы сказала. Ничего. Это место словно уснуло. Или умерло.

\- Прислушайся, может…

\- Здесь. Ничего. Нет, - с расстановкой повторила Мартин. – Нужно ждать, это единственное, что я могу сказать.

\- А пока будем ждать, мне бы хотелось услышать, что же здесь произошло? – проговорила Мелисса, до боли стискивая пальцы. Сколько еще это будет продолжаться? Неужели, они все мало пережили? Какой еще фортель выкинет жизнь?

Переглянувшись с остальными, Питер заговорил. И уложился он аккурат к полуночи. А потом внезапно с небес полился белый свет – стало казаться, что луна вдруг стала ближе. Все замолкли. Спустя минуту засветился и гигантский спил. Из этого свечения соткались три фигуры. Питер и Мелисса ощутили резкое чувство дежавю – примерно так все и случилась, когда изменился Скотт. Они ждали вспышки, и та не заставила себя ждать.

На пне лежали трое. Ахнув, Мелисса кинулась туда, но вдруг замерла. Вслед за ней замерли и остальные.

Застонав, Стайлз приподнялся на локтях. Он не мог нормально видеть – лицо распухло, а из рассеченной брови стекала кровь.

Рядом кто-то зашевелился, раздался слабый стон – Эллисон пришла в себя. Парень постарался подняться, но, оперевшись на руку, охнул и выругался сквозь зубы. 

Джон поспешил к сыну, за ним последовал и Крис. С помощью близнецов и Дерека с Айзеком, они уложили их на песок.

А Питер и Мелисса соляными столбами застыли у пня, не в силах оторвать взгляда от тела, распростертого на нем.

\- Скотт, - прошептала она, и тут же закрыла себе рот руками.

Скотт вздрогнул – по его тело пробежала короткая судорога. Он открыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и закашлялся – изо рта его потекла кровь. Мать бросилась помогать ему, и Хейл отстал от нее лишь на секунду.

\- Кто это? – Дерек подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть парня поближе.

\- Дайте воды! – скомандовал Питер.

Скотт выхватил фляжку и отхлебнул прохладной живительной влаги. Он пил жадно, проливая воду на грудь, а потом проговорил:

\- Помогите встать.

Старший альфа подхватил его под локоть и только теперь заметил, что на левой руке парня не хватает мизинца – тот был обрезан под корень.

\- Что с тобой произошло? – пораженно протянул он.

\- Какие же они, все-таки, твари, - промурлыкал знакомый голос.

Все обернулись. Метрах в нескольких стоял призрачный друид. Его лицо было скрыто капюшоном, но это уже не имело никакого значения.

\- Байсон, - выдохнул Дерек. – Да что, черт возьми, произошло?!

\- Что?! – взорвался тот, откидывая капюшон. – Ты спрашиваешь, что?! Я проиграл – вот что! А ты, - он указал на Скотта, - выбирай! – и исчез.

Скотт беспомощно переводил взгляд с матери на Питера, которые все поняли без слов, затем посмотрел на лучшего друга – тот шевельнул развитыми губами, а затем медленно сжал правую руку в кулак и выставил большой палец. Эллисон ему улыбнулась, а затем молча кивнула, заранее одобряя любой выбор.

Стая ничего не могла понять. Где Дана? О каком выборе говорил Байсон? Кто этот Скотт? Они, в конце концов, остановили пожирателей?!

Дерека же и Джексона больше всего волновала Дана. Они отказывались верить, что ее больше нет. И теперь с неприязнью смотрели на Скотта.

\- Где Дана? – не выдержав, прорычал Дерек, вплотную подойдя к парню.

\- Дерек, остынь! – попытался оттолкнуть племянника Питер, но не преуспел – тот обратился.

Сверкая алыми глазами, он бросился на Скотта. Долю секунды спустя его примеру последовал и Джексон.

Скотт хоть и был ранен, но все же не беспомощен, он успел уйти с линии броска и тоже сверкнул глазами. Это немного притормозило нападающих – новенький был альфой. 

Отшвырнув Джексона, Скотт выпрямился, расправил плечи и в упор посмотрел на Дерека. Так они и стояли – никто не решался напасть первым, а на земле у ног младшего Хейла скулил бывший омега.

\- Я сказал, хватит!!! – Питер задействовал все свой потенциал, призывая волков к спокойствию. – Дерек, Джексон, немедленно отойдите от него! 

\- Кто он такой? – тихо спросил Крис, встав за спиной альфы, но тот не ответил, лишь вопросительно посмотрел на парня.

\- Я уже выбрал, - хрипло проговорил тот. – Вы сами сказали мне, что прошлое навсегда осталось в прошлом. 

И только он закончил говорить, его тело пронзила боль. Захлебываясь криком, он упал на землю. Он все еще был обращен, и кривые когти скребли землю, оставляя на ней глубокие борозды.

Питер и Мелисса, словно по команде, опустились рядом с парнем на колени, удерживая мечущееся тело. Им никто не помогал, да и не нуждались они в этом. 

Крик стих столь же резко, как и возник. Стая ждала. А минуту спустя с земли поднялась Дана. Она была в крови и прижимала к груди левую руку. Беспомощно оглянувшись, она сделала шаг. Но измученный организм не выдержал – она мягко осела на руки матери. Ее тут же перехватил Питер и отнес к костру, который не успел прогореть.

Люди и не люди замерли, наблюдая за всем этим действом, не в силах сказать ни слова. Все они были изумлены до предела, и лишь четверо сохраняли относительное спокойствие: альфа, мать и друзья.

\- Как же так? – чуть не плача спросил Джексон ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. 

\- Питер, что происходит? - горячо шепчет Дерек, зная, что дядя его услышит.

А Питер Хейл молчит, смотря, как его любимая женщина ласково гладит дочь по голове и улыбается, украдкой стирая слезы.


	37. 37.

Вокруг было темно, лишь яркое пламя освещало поляну. Оно вырывалось прямо из каменной чаши, выбитой в центре Алтаря. Байсон, довольно улыбаясь, стоял по другую сторону поляны – напротив их троих.

\- Вот мы и на месте, - проговорил он, а затем спросил. – Вы ведь хотели сделать из меня жертву, не так ли?

\- Они хотели, - кивнул черноволосый юноша. 

\- И откуда же ты взялся, мальчик? Хотя… не отвечай, позволь мне догадаться. Ты ведь Дана, да? Тебя изменил неметон – только он имеет такую силу.

\- И что? – усмехнулся парень и заломил бровь.

\- Ничего, - хмыкнул Эдвард. – Вы здесь для того, чтобы принести жертву и воплотить Его. Но жертва должна быть добровольной, иначе все теряет смысл. Кто из вас готов умереть?

\- Что это значит? – обеспокоенно спросила девушка, поглядывая на парня.

\- Ничего это не значит, - фыркнул он вдруг черноволосый. – Нет нужды отдавать все – достанет и части.

\- Умный мальчик! – протянул палач. – Ну что же, давай. Вот нож, вот огонь – отдай часть себя добровольно.

Затем он, довольно улыбнувшись, развернулся и ушел куда-то за границу кольца света.

Взяв нож, парень обернулся к Стайлзу и Эллисон:

\- Вы понимаете, что это значит? – он смотрел на них испытующе.

\- Ты – Джим, - с тихой уверенностью в голосе произнес Стайлз. – Я помню. А ты, - он обернулся к Эллисон, - ты Айрис.

\- Все так, - кивнула Арджент. – Вы помните… лес? И… и… то существо. Салазар?

\- Да, я помню, - кивнул Джим. – Сердце неметона. Оно…

\- Кто ты? – спросил вдруг Стайлз-Салазар. – Байсон сказал, что ты Дана. Как это может быть?

Но перед внутренним взором каждого из них сейчас мелькали картины иного мира – Место Силы, Живое Сердце того, кто призвал их, беспамятных, настоящих. Вспоминали дождь и лес, ночь, проведенную вместе, тепло, которым делились. И Это. Маленькое зеленое существо с руками-крыльями, умостившееся на голове венценосного оленя. Вспоминали Алтарь и огонь на нем. И еще было понимание того, что случилось. Оно просто спало в них до поры до времени – ждало своего часа. И дождалось. Теперь они знали, чего хочет неметон, чего хочет Байсон.

\- Я и есть Дана, - вздохнув, заговорил Джим. – Все началось несколько месяцев назад…

И теперь Джим рассказал друзьям все без утайки – о другом мире, где никогда не было Лореданы – лишь Скотт. Неверяще смотрели на него Стайлз и Эллисон, но чувствовали, что все это правда. Все вдруг встало на свои места, сложившись в четкую картину.

\- Значит, мы и в прошлой жизни были друзьями? - наконец, заговорил Стайлз.

\- Братьями, - поправил Скотт. – Да, были. И остались. Эллисон, как ты?

\- А? – девушка подняла растерянный взгляд. – Да-да, все хорошо. Ты – мой бывший парень, который стал девушкой. Чего уж тут непонятного? Ты мне лучше скажи, о чем говорил этот палач?

\- Мы и есть жертва, Эллисон, - вздохнув, проговорил Стайлз.

\- Но ты ведь говорил, что умирать не нужно, - Арджент смотрела на Скотта с надеждой.

\- Я и не врал, Айрис, - отозвался тот, вызвав невольную улыбку. – Мы не умрем.

\- Я слышу «но», - заметила она.

\- Ты права, кое-чем придется пожертвовать, - согласился Скотт. – Каждому из нас.

\- Да… я понимаю… я помню… Наш сон. Или это был не сон? – задумчиво проговорила Арджент.

\- Ты прав, - согласно кивнул непривычно серьезный Стайлз. Теперь мы знаем, что нужно сделать.

\- Вот вы и определились, - раздался довольный голос Байсона. – Кстати, занимательная история.

\- Мы знаем, чего ты добиваешься, - выступил вперед Скотт.

\- Тогда вы знаете и то, что без меня вам не победить, – глумливо усмехнулся палач. 

Они знали. И знали, что их ждет.

Скотт с силой сжал грубой ковки нож в правой руке и уверенно шагнул в Алтарю. Положив ладонь на серый шершавый камень, он приложил неровное лезвие к мизинцу. Парень до боли сжал зубы – нож был тупым, значит, сразу отрезать палец не получится, придется пилить.

Зажмурившись и задержав дыхание, он с силой надавил на рукоять – и тот час же зарычал, выпуская когти. Он не услышал, как за его спиной вскрикнули друзья. Боль жгла, но права останавливаться у него не было – жертва должна быть принесена. Добровольно. И по мере того, как он приносил эту жертву, его глаза менялись – из золотых они становились алыми.

Бросив отрезанный палец в огонь, Скотт проговорил сквозь сжатые зубы:

\- Отдано добровольно. Да станет это основой сути названной.

Зажимая рану, МакКолл отошел к друзьям. Стайлз насквозь прокусил губу, а Эллисон прорезала ногтями ладони.

\- Все вернулось, - только и сказал Стайлз, стирая кровь с подбородка тыльной стороной ладони. – Альфа.

Взяв из руки Скотта нож, он подошел к Алтарю. И все повторилось. Стайлз передал нож Эллисон, зло зыркнув на Байсона, на что тот ответил снисходительной улыбкой. Сложнее, чем резать себя, было наблюдать, как это делает девушка.

И как только отзвучали ее слова, те самые, что и она и Стайлз повторили за Скоттом, пламя на Алтаре окрасилось мертвенной зеленью. 

И тут в дело вступил проводник:

\- Да создастся суть названная плотью жертвы, да наполнит вены свои их кровью. Пусть встанет он перед нами лицом к лицу, тот, имя кому – Беор.

В низких небесах зарокотал гром, сверкнули сизые кривые молнии, грозное эхо разнеслось по Тонкому Миру. Откуда-то с севера потянуло холодом, стал наползать густой туман, который окутал Алтарь. И, вспыхнув напоследок, зеленый огонь погас.

\- Держите! – крикнул палач, бросая Скотт и друзьям зажженный факелы. Так вот зачем он ходил! – И приготовьтесь. Он уже здесь!

Переглянувшись, они на мгновение прикрыли глаза, сосредотачиваясь на том, что необходимо. И когда они вновь посмотрели друг на друга, то больше не были безоружны – Эллисон сжимала в руках лук, ну а Стайлз двумя руками перехватил шипастую булаву. Ну а сам Скотт вдруг улыбнулся с какой-то бесшабашной радостью, а затем обратился, сверкая алыми глазами.

И теперь, ощетинившись оружием и когтями, они ждали вожака пожирателей – Беора.

Он предстал перед ними, полностью оправдывая имя – Стайлз даже выругался сквозь зубы – обликом он больше всего напоминал огромного медведя. Вот только у медведей нет костяной брони на загривке и двойного ряда зубов. Два метра в холке – настоящее чудовище.

Злобный рев прорезал ночную тишь, и это прокатилось по Тонкому Миру. И пространство прогнулось под тяжкой поступью воплощенного духа.

Отойдя на пару шагов, Эллисон выпустила первую стрелу – бой начался.

Спустя всего лишь минуту все четверо поняли, какой страшный противник им достался – быстрый, ловкий, сильный… и умный.

Встав спиной к спине трое и палач могли лишь обороняться. Но это не могло продолжаться долго. Улучив момент, Скотт прыгнул на спину врагу, вонзая когти в стык брони на шее, стараясь добраться до яремной вены, но не успел – Беор крутанулся вокруг своей оси и сбросил альфу. Этим воспользовались остальные – Эллисон выпустила еще пару стрел, целясь в глаза – и преуспела. Одна из стрел гордо торчала из развороченной глазницы. Чудовище заревело, выдирая стрелу, а Стайлз тем временем ударил по его лапе булавой, ломая кости. Байсон тоже не терял времени даром – он постарался достать Беора копьем. Но не смог. Тот, резко развернувшись, ушел от удара и ринулся на палача, сметя подростков с пути.

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Скотт вновь бросился в атаку. И снова страшный удар отшвырнул его прочь, плотно впечатав в дерево. Парень даже задохнулся на минуту – спина пульсировала болью, которая была сначала острой, а теперь просто ноющей – и не скажешь, что хуже.

Так они и кружили по поляне, то и дело наступая на факелы, валяющиеся тут и там. Все четверо выбились из сил, но оружия не опускали. Друзья знали, за что сражаются. Вернее, за КОГО. Ведь там, в Большом Мире остались те, кто дорог им. И кому дóроги они сами. Бой продолжился.

И вот Беор, подкараулив, хватанул Байсона зубастой пастью за плечо. Тот взвыл, отпуская копье, и постарался дотянуться до ножа. Монстр же мотал головой из стороны в сторону, стараясь оторвать палачу руку. Скотт схватил факел, лежащий ближе всего от него, и с маха ударил тварь по морде. Тот мгновенно отпустил Байсона и кинулся на вервольфа. Подхватив копье, Скотт рванул к Алтарю. Уперев древко в камень, он только-только успел поднять острие, как громадная туша обрушилась на альфу.

Беор даже не почувствовал сначала, как металл с хрустом вошел в его плоть, и пер вперед, все сильнее насаживая свою тушу на копье. А потом было уже поздно. И последнее, что увидел воплощенный перед смертью, это алые глаза и кривые когти истинного альфы.

\- Ты убил его, - проговорила Эллисон, сплевывая кровь.

\- Да, убил, - подхватил хриплым голосом Байсон. – Даже не ждал от такого сопляка, как ты, подобной прыти. Да ты герой, малец!

\- Я не герой, не малец, и не сопляк, - отозвался Скотт, все еще не будучи в силах отдышаться.

\- Да, - кивнул тот, а затем добавил шепотом. – Ты труп, - и послал свое тело в бросок.

Никто и ахнуть не успел – так быстро передвигался палач. И вот его руки бульдожьей хваткой вцепились в горло альфы.

Эллисон вскинула было лук, но стрел больше не осталось. Она подбежала к мертвому Беору, выдергивая из его бока одну из своих стрел – так оказалась тяжелой, бронебойной. Стайлз постарался перехватить булаву левой рукой, но скривился – без мизинца не удержать, а правое плечо было выбито – оно распухло и пульсировало болью.

Арджент выстрелила в Байсона, почти не целясь – расстояние было ничтожным. Но она промахнулась. А палач поднял обмякшее тело Скотта, а затем швырнул его к подножью Алтаря.

\- Джим! – ахнул Стайлз.

\- Эй вы, прислужники! – рявкнул вдруг Байсон. – Явитесь мне! Сейчас же! Я требую этого, как убийца – наследник их сил!

Неверяще смотрели друзья, как Скотт, сломанной куклой, лежал на траве у серого камня. Глаза его были закрыты, а изо рта стекала тонкая струйка крови.

Ночное небо полностью очистилось от туч, заливая поляну жидким лунным серебром. На Стайлза и Эллисон напал непонятный ступор – они не могли оторвать взгляда от тела друга, даже не могли посмотреть по сторонам! А из сияния выступали фигуры. Но они не были призраками. Здесь, в Тонком Мире они были столь же реальны, как и все остальное. 

Друиды. Мертвые друиды.

\- Явились, - удовлетворенно кивнул палач. – Это хорошо. Я желаю, чтобы вы открыли мне путь к ней. К Силе, которая теперь моя – по праву сильного.

\- Мы не подчиняемся тебе, - возразил один из друидов – высокий, худой старик.

\- Но я убил мальчишку, - улыбка сползла с лица Байсона. – Я получил его силу, и силу Беора тоже.

\- Однако, ты не окропил Алтарь кровью брата, - мягко улыбнулся старик.

Опасный огонек зажегся в глазах палача – губы растянулись в предвкушающе улыбке. А потом он посмотрел на друида и нехорошо так ухмыльнулся. 

\- В таком случае, - пропел он, - я признаю тебя своим братом.

С этими словами он ударил друида тем самым ритуальным ножом. А старик все улыбался – мягко и понимающе.

Стайлз и Эллисон неверяще смотрели на разворачивающуюся картину – ни один из друидов даже не шевельнулся, когда палач убивал одного из них. Все произошло слишком быстро, но им почему-то казалось, что это было частью какого-то плана. Они же могли только смотреть.

Старик медленно осел на руки убийцы. Он все смотрел ему в глаза и улыбался. И Эдвард не мог заставить себя отвернуться. Хотя старался, стоит это признать. Очень старался.

И вот друид умер, а Байсона стали обступать фигуры в капюшонах. Ни один из них не издал ни единого звука – лишь чуть скрипел под ногами песок, да шуршали балахоны.

На Алтаре робко полыхнул огонек, а потом разгорелся ровным рыжим пламенем. У ребят не осталось уже сил удивляться – вся усталость бессонных ночей, тренировок и волнений обрушились на них в один миг. Глотая слезы, они опустились на истоптанную траву, все еще не в силах оторвать взгляда от мертвого друга. Они даже не обратили внимания, что на поляну вышел давешний олень, и, как в прошлый раз, на его голове примостилось странное зеленое существо с руками-крыльями.  
Друиды расступились, давая им дорогу, а палач не знал, то делать – не бежать же? Да и ноги словно приросли к земле – не сдвинуться. Что делать? Паника – плохой советчик, и он замер на месте.

Олень склонил голову, и зеленоватая рукокрылая малышка ловко перебралась на Алтарь, на который опирался до крайности изумленный палач. Кровь друида стекала с его руки сантиметр за сантиметром, приближаясь к огню. И как только она коснулась магического пламени, оно тот час же вспыхнуло багровым. А потом один из язычков темного огня потянулся к малышке и аккуратно устроился на ее ладони. Рукокрылка весело рассмеялась, поворачиваясь к оленю – показала ему огонек. Тот величаво склонил голову и обнюхал его. Затем она подошла к Байсону. По его руке, все еще лежащей на Алтаре, она забралась ему на плечо. Радосто улыбнувшись, она поцеловала огонек и легонько отпустила его с ладони. Тот закружился в воздухе, словно опавший лист, а затем коснулся груди Эдварда – там, где сердце – и исчез, словно впитался в плоть.

Палач вздрогнул и, схватившись за голову, упал. Он не произнес ни звука – ему казалось, что боль и его тело существуют в разных непересекающихся реальностях.

А Стайлз и Эллисон просто смотрели, уже ни на что не надеясь. Тем более, на возвращение. Раны на их телах кровоточили и ныли, но это почти не вызывало их беспокойства. Они слишком многое потерял в этом мире – важное, то, что объединило их.

Парень и девушка молча плакали, глядя на мертвого друга. Они так и не поняли, откуда наполз туман, пахнущий осенью – горькие травы, легкий морозец и сгоревшие листья. Последнее, что они заполнили – ласковые прикосновения рукокрылой малышки, ее широкую радостную улыбку и чуть шершавый нос оленя, ткнувшегося в щеку.

Они уже не увидели, как поднялся с земли Эдвард Байсон, закутанный в серый балахон с капюшоном, не услышали, как костерил он на все лады своих собратьев-друидов и себя самого, как бегал по поляне, стараясь то схватить оружие, то содрать одеяние. Но так и не смог сделать ни того, ни другого. Ибо тот, кто убил друида в Тонком Мире, должен занять его место.

\- Не пытайся, - раздался голос одного из многих. – Смирись, это – твоя судьба. Теперь ты – один из нас.

\- Нет! – яростно воскликнул бывший палач. – Нет!

\- Так было суждено, - продолжил старик. – Ты этот выбор сам сделал.

\- Верните все обратно! Немедленно! Или я убью вас всех!

\- Ты не сможешь, - улыбнулся он. – Лучше проводи детей в их мир. Они свершили все, что должно.

В этот момент Скотт застонал – его сердце, согретое прикосновением рукокрылой малышки, вновь забилось. Ну а его волчья суть сделала все остальное, излечивая раны.

\- У этого мальчика теперь есть выбор, - кивнул друид. – Ты расскажешь ему об этом.

\- Вы использовали нас! – рявкнул Эдвард.

\- Мы свершили, что дóлжно, чтобы сохранить это место, - согласился тот, пожав плечами.

\- Твари! – обвинил Байсон.

\- Защитники, - поправил старик. – Теперь это и твой долг.

\- Вы превратили парня в девчонку и заставили за вас сражаться, толком ничего не объяснив. Вы знали, что дети Беора явятся за вами! Это вы ее прокляли! Вы солгали ей!

\- Отнюдь, - друид покачал головой. – Мы лишь подтолкнули события. И все получилось прекрасно.

\- Я найду способ отомстить вам, - мрачно пообещал Эдвард, а затем перевел взгляд на оленя. – Всем вам.

\- Со временем ты все поймешь, - улыбнулся старик, словно и не слышал угрозы. – Наша цель благородна, и для ее осуществления потребны любые средства. А теперь – иди.

В считанные минуты стало светлеть – в лазоревые небеса поднималось яркое оранжевое солнце. Оно пробежало по верхушкам деревьев, запуталось в ветвях, осело на высокой траве. И как только первые рассветные лучи коснулись мертвого Беора, его громадная туша дрогнула, погружаясь в землю, словно в зыбкую топь. Еще минута, и уже ничего не напоминало о ночной схватке – даже притоптанная трава поднялась. И когда в небе вспыхнула тройная радуга, Байсон внезапно понял – все, ничего уже изменить не получится. Теперь он – во веки веков – тот, кем когда-то грезил стать.

Подтащив мальчишку-альфу к друзьям, он тяжело вздохнул – ему предстоял первых выход в Большой Мир в совершенно новом качестве.

А маленькая зеленоватая рукокрылка смотрела на своего нового защитника с радостным предвкушением – он еще станет одним из самых сильных ее детей.


	38. 38.

Стайлз и Эллисон пришли в себя уже к вечеру следующего дня, с Даной же дела обстояли намного сложнее.

Вся стая ходила на цыпочках, потому как старший альфа был раздражен сверх меры. А Джерард вообще решил не мозолить глаза никому – уехал к сыну. Шериф же разбирался с делами, которые накопились за его отсутствие – Саймон хоть и был хорошим помощником, но не мог успеть везде, да и в полномочиях был ограничен.

Стайлз храбрился, говорил, что все в порядке, но постоянно прятал за спину искалеченную руку. Как и Эллисон. Теперь ее всюду сопровождал Айзек – не отпускал от себя ни на минуту. Крис косился на него недовольно, но и только – понимал, что его дочь свой выбор сделала.

Дерек почти переселился в дом МакКоллов и тенью ходил за дядюшкой. Питер отказался объяснять что бы то ни было – молчал, а если не молчал, то огрызался. 

Джексон тоже не остался в стороне – просиживал дни и ночи у дома МакКоллов в своей машине. Никто его не гнал – и слова не сказали, но входить внутрь парень не решался. Потому что не знал, что скажет, когда Дана, наконец, очнется – прокручивал разговор в голове так и эдак, но лишь накручивал себя все сильнее. Даже Лидия стала смотреть на него с жалостью.

Так шли дни. И вот на исходе пятого Дана пришла в себя. Мелисса, которая все это время не отходила от дочери, расплакалась – огромный камень свалился с сердца.

\- Все в порядке, - хрипло проговорила Дана, сжав руку матери в своей. – Не плачь, все обошлось.

\- Да-да, - та постаралась улыбнуться, стирая бегущие слезы. – Я сейчас. Успокоюсь. Честно.

\- Ма-а-ам, - протянула она.

\- Я так за тебя испугалась, - всхлипнула Мелисса, а затем стиснула в руке одеяло и резко выдохнула. – Никогда! Слышишь?! Никогда больше не смей так меня пугать!

\- Но ведь все хорошо. Правда. А как Стайлз и Эллисон? Они в порядке? У них все хорошо? – неподдельно встревожилась Дана.

\- Живы и почти невредимы, - Питер стоял на пороге, опираясь на дверной косяк. – Очнулась, наконец.

\- Вот и ладно, - улыбнулась Дана, прикрыв глаза. – А голос почему такой недовольный?

\- Недовольный? – Хейл сощурился. – Да как сказать? Не каждый день узнаешь, насколько мало тебе доверяют.

\- Эй, я ведь не специально, - проговорила она с обидой.

\- Да ты что? – притворно посетовал Питер. – И как я мог подумать, что ты за моей спиной сговоришься с Арджентом и Байсоном?! – под конец он уже рычал.

\- Хватит, Питер! – Мелисса резко поднялась. – Мы поговорим об этом после. Ей нужно отдохнуть, идем!

Вытолкнув в коридор вяло сопротивляющегося мужчину, она ободряюще улыбнулась дочери и вышла, плотно притворив за собой дверь.

Дана молча пялилась в потолок – мысли не хотели приходить хоть в какое-то подобие порядка. Вереница образов мелькала перед внутренним взором – и ни одну картинку нельзя было рассмотреть. Помучавшись минут сорок, девушка, наконец, провалилась в беспокойный сон.

 

***

 

\- Ты устал, идем спать, - Мелисса потянула Питера к их комнате. – Вы позже поговорите. Я уверена, объяснение найдется всему.

\- Прости, - покаялся тот. – Ты права – я просто устал.

\- А еще ты волновался, - улыбнулась она.

\- Разумеется, она ведь ребенок, - усмехнулся он в ответ. – Очень самостоятельный ребенок.

\- Подросток, - поправляет она, укладываясь рядом и подтягивая одеяло.

\- Еще хуже, - вздохнул он, обнимая любимую женщину. – Мнят себя взрослыми – со всеми вытекающими.

\- Знаешь, я хочу тебя поблагодарить, - Мелисса взглянула Питеру в глаза.

\- И за что? – он недоуменно нахмурился.

\- За то, что взял на себя разговор с Рафаэлем, - напомнила она. – Даже не знаю, что бы я могла ему сказать.

\- Это не было таким уж страшным делом, - хмыкнул Хейл. – Дана слишком предвзята к отцу. Не скажу, что он самый приятный человек на свете, но и на того негодяя не похож, которого описала мне твоя дочь. Видно, она сильно на него обижена. А твой бывший – просто человек, каких двенадцать на дюжину. Но Дану он любит – это чувствуется. А еще я почувствовал вину в нем. 

\- Как? – внезапно прервала его Мелисса, но поймав выразительный взгляд, кивнула. – А, ну да. И что?  
\- Он сожалеет о том, что у вас не сложилось.

\- Да, мы были очень молоды, - вздохнула она. – Но я ни о чем не жалею. Только, может, о том, что с Даной он очень редко виделся. Кстати, что ты сказал ему? Обо всем, что произошло?

\- Знаешь, милая, я редко говорю всю правду, - поделился Питер. – Но никогда в жизни столько не врал. Как и договорились с Дитоном и Джоном, большую часть неприятностей с животными списали на какой-то кошачье-собачий грипп, магнитную бурю, вспышки на солнце и прочую ахинею. И знаешь, кажется твой бывший поверил. Сложнее было объяснить, кто Я такой.

\- И что ты ему сказал? – полюбопытствовала она – все же выпала из жизни, буквально, на неделю.

\- Правду я не сказал, если ты об этом, - улыбнулся Питер. – Сказал, что познакомились мы в госпитале.

\- Логично, - усмехнулась Мелисса. – А дальше?

\- Ну, рассказал, что совершенно случайно помог Дане с ее астмой. Посредством, - он сделал эффектную паузу, - дыхательной гимнастики.

\- Вот как, - рассмеялась она. – Ты у нас теперь мастер кунг-фу?

\- Ты говоришь прямо как Стайлз, - удивился он, но затем продолжил рассказ. – Про травмы Даны сказал, что ее покусал взбесившийся пес. И что Дитон уже его усыпил.

\- Предприимчиво, - кивнула та. – А что Рафаэль?

\- Ругался, конечно же, - усмехнулся Хейл.

\- А он не станет проверять? – спохватилась. – Ну, тебя?

\- Станет, но это ничего не даст, - буднично заявил тот, а затем пояснил. – Я успел замести все следы. У меня даже выписка есть из одной частной клиники – о пластике лица. Так что перед законом я чист.

\- И это не может не радовать. Мне не хотелось бы проблем для нас.

\- Мне тоже, - он сжал ее руку в своей. – Спасибо, что веришь в меня.

\- Я тебя люблю, - улыбается.

\- Я знаю.

 

***

 

Дерек не находил себе места. Он терпеть не мог чего-то не знать, а тут такое! Догадок была тьма, но все же он был уверен, что правда окажется во сто крат хуже.

Альфа постоянно думал о том, чему стал свидетелем. Иной раз казалось, что все произошедшее, лишь дурной сон, который ему привиделся, но доказательство сейчас спало в своей комнате. Он еще никогда не был так зол на Питера – тот оказывался говорить наотрез. Но Дерек нутром чуял, что дядя что-то знает. На все его вопросы старший альфа отвечал лишь, что рассказать обо всем может только сама Дана.

Дана. Милая, смешная, веселая, временами сердитая и такая забавная Дана. Девушка, в которую превратился неизвестный парень. Альфа. Каждый раз вспоминая этот момент, Дерек терялся в догадках. Зачем это было нужно? Что это значило? Да и, вообще, как такое возможно?!

В очередной раз накрутив себя, он со вздохом поднялся с дивана в гостиной, который на это время стал его пристанищем. Пройдясь по комнате, он решил, что уснуть не сможет, и вышел на улицу.

Ночь, как никакое иной время, располагает к раздумьям. Но думать как раз и не хотелось. Оглянувшись, он увидел машину Уиттмора. Подойдя к ней, он сел внутрь.

\- Составить компанию? – спросил он у сонного Джексона.

\- Давай, - кивнул парень, потерев лицо ладонями. – Есть новости?

\- Пока нет, - вздохнул Дерек. – Давай-ка рванем куда-нибудь. Все равно делать нечего.

\- Может ты и прав, - нехотя кивнул бета. – И куда мы… рванем, - он демонстративно взглянул на часы, - в половине пятого утра?

\- Есть тут неподалеку одно кафе. И там все время крутят спорт-канал, - поделился он.

\- Уговорил, - усмехнулся Уиттмор. – Поехали.

Минуту спустя их и след простыл.

 

***

 

\- И что ты думаешь обо всем этом? – Джексон решился первым начать разговор. Стоит ли говорить, что новости спорта интересовали их в самую последнюю очередь?

\- Что все это полный бред, - сокрушенно проговорил Дерек. – Слушай, а ты Стилински не звонил?

\- Звонил, конечно. Но он молчит, как партизан на допросе. И Эллисон с Лидией тоже. Я уже всю голову сломал, об этом размышляя! Кажется, я даже на контрольных столько не думаю.

\- И не говори, - отозвался Хейл, отхлебывая остывающий кофе. – И ведь что самое мерзкое – молчат! А ведь я точно знаю, что Питер в курсе, понимаешь?! Он всегда в курсе!

\- Хорошо хоть с пожирателями разобрались, - вздохнул Уиттмор. – Одной проблемой меньше. Слушай, - он внезапно встрепенулся, - а как ты думаешь, что этот Байсон имел ввиду, а? Ну, когда говорил про выбор?

\- Не знаю, я не гадалка и не провидец, - скривился Дерек. – Самому знать интересно. Получается, Дана могла выбрать, кем ей быть? Так что ли?

\- Получается, так, - уныло кивнул Джексон. – А ты и правда, влюблен в нее? И не смотри так, - дернул щекой. – Насколько я знаю, ты раньше не особо к ней… благоволил.

\- Как и ты, - согласился тот. – Просто раньше я, понимаешь… как бы это сказать…

\- Не замечал, какая она, - закончил за нее парень. – Словно она в одно мгновение изменилась.

\- Словно по волшебству, - пораженно прошептал Дерек.

\- Думаешь, это имеет отношение к тому, что произошло? – недоверчиво спросил Джексон.

\- Смотри сам: сначала Дана теряет память, а потом нас к ней потянуло, - взбудоражено проговорил альфа. – Это точно какое-то проклятие!

\- Да какое проклятие? – фыркнул Уиттмор. – Глупостей не говори. Ты таким макаром и до инопланетян договоришься.

\- Может, ты и прав, - устало покивал Хейл. – Но я уже не знаю, что думать.

\- Ждать, - вздохнул парень. – А можно еще пирога заказать.

\- Давай, - махнул рукой альфа, и откинулся на мягкую спинку диванчика.


	39. 39.

Дана проснулась в семь утра, как по будильнику. В доме было тихо – либо спали, либо уже ушли… а может, и не пришли еще. Старательно прогоняя от себя ненужные сейчас мысли и переживания, она увлеченно копалась в ящике с вещами в поисках чего-нибудь интересного. Отыскав джинсовые шорты кирпичного оттенка и ярко-зеленую майку, она бросила их на кровать. Оглядев комнату нечитаемым взглядом, девушка направилась в душ.

Повесив на крючок любимый халат, она взялась за ручки крана. И только теперь вспомнила об увечье. С замиранием сердца она осмотрела левую руку, которая сейчас выглядела немного непривычно. Волчья регенерация спасла ее от долгого выздоровления, но не вырастила новый палец. Гладкая чуть сизая кожа на месте раны вгоняла в оторопь. Дрожащей рукой она прикоснулась к рубцу – он был чуть горячее остальной кожи вокруг, и, казалось, если внимательно присмотреться, под рубцовой тканью различались тонкие сосуды.

Сглотнув ком в горле, она помотала головой, отгоняя дурные мысли, и зашла в душ. Простояв под водой около получаса, она смогла немного прийти в себя. «Ушел в себя… и не вернулся, - хмыкнула она». Кое как приведя себя в нормальный вид – смыв пот, кровь и грязь, она вернулась в комнату. Натянув на еще влажное тело шорты и майку, Дана решила спуститься вниз. Она думала, что позавтракает в одиночестве, но на кухне уже хозяйничал Питер.

\- Блинчики, - объявил он, как ни в чем не бывало. – Ешь.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотала она, усаживаясь за стол. – Мама еще спит?

\- Устала, - кивнул Хейл, присаживаясь напротив. – Так расскажешь, что произошло?

\- Да, надо бы, - согласилась та, нервно прикусив губу. – Только сразу хочу сказать, что не знала, что так выйдет. Мы с ребятами только ТАМ про сон вспомнили, но уже поздно было…

\- Стой, какой сон? – перебил Питер, стараясь уловить смысл сказанного.

\- Мы во сне видели… нечто, - созналась Дана. – Зеленое такое. С оленем. Вернее, на олене. Она сказала нам, что делать. Ну, не сказала – просто показала… Нет, не так – мы все сами поняли. Но потом мы забыли сон, и вспомнили только в Тонком Мире, а…

\- Я что-то не совсем понял, - прервал ее альфа. – При чем здесь олень?

\- На нем это зеленое рукокрылое ездило, - пояснила девушка, чуть не подавившись завтраком. – Она живет в неметоне.

\- В пне? – поразился тот.

\- Нет, Питер. В Тонком Мире, - но Хейл лишь глубоко вздохнул, призывая себя к терпению. – Я не знаю, что это такое. Она ведь не говорила – просто привела к Алтарю. А там мы поняли, что нужно делать, и… 

\- Какой еще алтарь? – обреченно проговорил Питер.

\- Там, где мы оказались, был Алтарь. И на нем горел огонь. Мы принесли жертву…

\- Так, стоп! – он резко рубанул рукой воздух. – Какую жертву? Вы убили Байсона?

\- Нет, конечно, - возмутилась Дана. – Мы сами были жертвой. А потом…

\- Что?! – Хейл вскочил со стула и навис над девушкой.

\- Ну, понимаешь…, - и замялась.

\- Не понимаю! – рявкнул тот.

\- Эй, не перебивай! И так каша в голове! – то ли возмутилась, то ли обиделась она.

\- Хорошо, продолжай, - он сел обратно, до скрежета сжав зубы.

\- Спасибо, - фыркает девушка, отхлебывая горячий шоколад.

\- Дана, - прошипел Питер, стискивая кулаки.

\- Что? – она невинно смотрит на старшего альфу, а потом закатывает глаза. – Ладно-ладно. Дело в том, что жертва должна быть…

\- Добровольной, - закончил он за нее. – Джерард уже просветил. Что дальше?

\- Ну, дело, наверное, в том, что нас отметил неметон. Я так думаю. И нам нужно было… как бы это сказать, отдать часть себя, чтобы из ЭТОГО Тонкий Мир сделал Беору тело.

\- И как? Сделал? – кто бы только знал, чего стоило Хейлу это показное спокойствие.

\- Ага. Еще какое! Он превратился в медведя, Питер! В огромного бронированного медведя! Я потом убила его копьем Байсона, но…

\- А альфой ты когда стать успела?

\- Когда палец резала, - отвернулась девушка, убирая со стола левую руку.

\- Что? Сама? – поразился он.

\- А кто еще? – горько усмехается. – Добровольно, ты же помнишь.

\- Боже, - простонал тот. – Матери об этом не скажи. И так чуть с ума не сошла!

\- Знаю, - потупилась Дана.

\- Знает она! Мне почему ничего не сказала?

\- Ты бы не отпустил, - пробурчала она себе под нос.

\- Именно! – резко и с досадой в голосе бросил Хейл.

\- Но это было наше дело, - словно уговаривая, проговорила девушка, а затем добавила. – И все закончилось хорошо.

\- На этот раз, - не мог не согласиться Питер.

\- Никуда больше влезать не стану! – клянется она, перекрестив сердце. – Обещаю! Хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- Да неприятности сами тебя найдут – дай только срок, - хмыкнул он, сокрушенно покачав головой.

\- Не каркай, - проворчала она. – Слушай, мне не показалось, что Дерек и Джексон кинулись на меня с когтями наперевес?

\- Точнее, на Скотта, - кивнул Питер, с улыбкой наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо девушки.

\- Какого Скотта? Так это был не сон что ли? – Дана вглядывалась в лицо мужчины, стараясь отыскать там ответ.

\- Нет, - покачал головой.

\- О, нет! Господи ты ж боже мой! Вот звездец! Полный! И они все видели? Конечно, видели! И что делать? Что они сказали? А ты что сказал?

\- Уймись! – воскликнул Хейл. – Ничего я им не говорил! Никому не говорил! Захочешь, сама скажешь. И не тараторь!

Дана растерянно посмотрела на него, а потом вдруг расплакалась. Закрыв лицо ладонями, она, всхлипывая, скорчилась на стуле. А Питер стоял рядом и не знал, что делать. Ему было неловко и чуть стыдно. Через несколько минут истерика закончилась.

\- Прости, - гнусаво прошмыгала девушка.

\- Ничего, - кивнул он. – И не такое случается. Я тоже был неправ.

\- А знаешь, что я вспомнила? – и у нее был такой тон, что Хейл очень подозрительно на нее покосился.

\- Боюсь даже подумать, - ответил он честно.

\- Помнишь, ты сказал, что позволил нам победить себя? – и карие глаза при этом лукаво заблестели. И куда только делись слезы?

\- Я такого не говорил, - притворно оскалился Питер.

\- Не этими словами, но не суть важно. Ты обещал рассказать как-нибудь потом. Давай, сейчас? Я никому не проболтаюсь, честно!

\- Есть такая поговорка, - вздохнул он тяжело. – Чем…

\- Говори уже! Не тяни волка за х…

\- Дана! – возмутился тот.

\- Хвост, - с независимой улыбкой объявила девушка. – Я хотела сказать – хвост.

\- Ага! Так и поверил! – смеется альфа.

\- Питер! – теперь настала ее пора возмущаться.

\- Я просто ощутил, что все пошло наперекосяк, - посерьезнел вдруг мужчина, - но уже ничего не мог сделать. Такое ощущение было, словно я качусь с вершины – и не могу остановиться. Когда я убил Кейт, то окончательно это осознал. И не стал бороться.

\- И позволил Дереку убить себя, - кивнула Дана.

\- Позволил ему спасти всех вас, - поправил он, а затем добавил. – То, чем я стал – это было неправильно.

\- Но потом ты вернулся. Расскажешь, как?

\- Вернулся, - кивает. – Но об этом – в другой раз. Теперь ты отстанешь от меня?

\- Нет, конечно! Я ведь только начала, - заверила его радостная Дана. – Скажи, а когда ты был той здоровой образиной…

Но Питер не дослушал – жестом приказав умолкнуть, он сбежал в гостиную, спиной чувствуя ехидную ухмылку мелкой паршивки.

 

***

 

Близнецы Грейсоны были в смятении. Ни Итан, ни Эйдан не знали, что произошло, и чем кончится. Альфа и Стилински отказывались говорить, остальные ничего не знали, а к охотнице обращаться они не хотели – смысла не видели. 

Мало кто понимал, насколько им было сложнее, нежели остальным. Они ведь изначально были чужими – и в городе, и в стае. Им нужно было чувствовать себя нужными, чтобы как-то оправдать то, что их приняли. Доказать, что Хейлы не ошиблись в них.

Они продолжали ходить в школу, общаться со сверстниками, но о близнецах словно все позабыли. Тем более, что в школе не было ни МакКолл, ни Стилински, ни Лейхи с Арджент. Правда, на занятиях появлялась Лидия, но она находилась в каком-то странном состоянии душевного раздрая. Больше всего оно было похоже на апатию, перемежающуюся со вспышками агрессии. Эйдан после скандала, устроенного рыжей банши на следующий день после произошедшего, теперь боялся к ней подходить.

И теперь, на исходе пятого дня, близнецы решили покинуть город.


	40. 40.

\- И далеко собрались? – раздался откуда-то сверху знакомый голос.

Одновременно подняв головы, близнецы увидели на крыше гаража альфу и бету. Те стояли, сложив руки на груди и очень похоже усмехались.

\- Дерек, Джексон, - кивнули Грейсоны настолько синхронно, что это выглядело пугающе.

\- Я бы понял, если бы вы решили свалить из города пару недель назад – это было бы оправданно, но сейчас? – Хейл спрыгнул вниз и подпер плечом стену. – Поделитесь?

Итан нервно переглянулся с братом, а потом заговорил:

\- Ну, опасность миновала, вроде как – и мы больше не нужны…, - он с трудом подбирал слова.

\- По-моему, они огорчены, что подраться не удалось, - влез Джексон, эффектно слетев с крыши, за что заработал скептический хмык от Хейла.

\- Слушай ты, пижон, - начал было Эйдан, но альфа успокаивающе сжал его плечо.

\- Может, не стоит торопиться? – Дерек Хейл был на диво вежлив и даже мил – местами.

\- А что нам еще здесь делать? – горько усмехнулся Эйдан. – Мы – чужие. 

\- Я чего-то не понимаю? – альфа внимательно смотрел на близнецов, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Вы – часть стаи. 

\- Но они этого не чувствуют, - вновь влез Джексон.

\- Уиттмор! – рыкнул Дерек, но затем, немного подумав, проговорил. – Поясни.

\- А чего пояснять? – развел руками бета, который сейчас почему-то очень напоминал Стилински. Наверняка малолетнему пижону нельзя было есть столько сладкого – стал болтливым и чересчур энергичным. Господи прости, даже гиперактивным – а Стайлза-то и одного многовато будет. – Ты - в тоске и хандре, Питер рычит, Стилински и Арджент с Мартин отмалчиваются – наши Грейсоны, как и я - бедняжка, остались предоставленными самим себе. Как думаешь, до чего они додумались? 

Дерек перевел недовольный взгляд на Итана, но тот смотрел в пол. Вместо него заговорил его брат:

\- Этот придурок прав…, - вздохнув, согласился он.

\- Эй! – вскинулся Уиттмор, но замолк, получив от альфы оплеуху. – За что?

\- В качестве профилактики, - фыркнул Дерек, а затем кивнул Грейсону - мол, продолжай.

\- Мы думаем, так будет лучше, - проговорил Эйдан.

\- Как знаете, - жмет плечам Хейл. – Я вас насильно удерживать не стану. Ответьте только на один вопрос – вы что, действительно, думаете, что должны оправдывать ваше пребывание в стае?

\- А разве, нет? – Итан смотрел на альфу недоверчиво. – В наших прежних…

\- Но теперь вы с нами, - прервал его Хейл. – У нас, если ты заметил, иные правила. Нет, если вы сами хотите уйти – ваше право. Но из-за того, что вам так и не выпало в этот раз шанса показать себя, изгонять вас никто не будет. Вы ведь об этом думали? Что вы больше не нужны, раз все разрешилось малой кровью? Это не так. Если вы решили быть с нами – будьте. От вас никто не требует подвигов и великих свершений, вы нам ничего не должны. И почти ничем не обязаны. И никто не станет указывать, как вам жить – захотите, уедите учиться, захотите – останетесь. Ваша жизнь – только ваше дело. Но если вы – часть стаи, то у вас всегда будут те, кто никогда не откажет в помощи. Подумайте над этим, - затем он взглянул на слегка прифегевшего Уиттмора и едва удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. – Идем, пижон.

А близнецы Грейсоны долго еще стояли на улице, обдумывая слова альфы. Может, они, действительно, нашли свой дом и настоящую стаю, которую можно назвать семьей?

 

***

 

\- Что на тебя нашло? – Джексон устал от молчания. Он рулил к дому МакКоллов, поглядывая на соседнее сиденье, где вольготно развалился младший Хейл.

\- Ты о чем? – Дерек притворился, что не понимает о чем речь, но отвернулся к окну, пряча улыбку.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем, - фыркнул тот. – Откуда такие речи?

\- Если кому проболтаешься – хребет вырву, - угрожающе прорычал Хейл, но в глазах его плясали смешинки, а затем неожиданно решил пояснить. – Это Питер придумал. Он заметил, что с близнецами происходит, вот и озаботился. Но эти двое охотнее слушают меня, а не его. Так что…

\- Миротворец ты наш, - скептических протянул Уиттмор. 

\- Хребет, - напомнил альфа, выразительно оскалившись.

\- Понял-понял, молчу, - фыркнул тот, отворачиваясь. – А все же жаль, что подраться не получилось. Готовились-готовились, а тут такой облом.

\- Врать не умеешь, - кривовато усмехается Дерек, но он в некотором роде был солидарен с Уиттмором – осадок от несостоявшегося сражения портил вкус победы. А все потому, что некоторые своевольные беты делают, что хотят, а потом и вовсе валяются без памяти!

\- Попробовать стоило, - смеется парень. – Вдруг бы купился?

\- Ты точно переобщался со Стилински, - качает головой Хейл. – Смотри, скоро станешь такой же занозой в заднице.

\- Если только в твоей, - очаровательно пропел Джексон. – Но ты прав – в последние несколько дней мы со Стайлзом, действительно, общались куда больше, чем за все годы учебы.

\- Стайлзом? – фальшивое удивление в голосе и брови домиком. – Он уже Стайлз? И с каких это пор?  
\- Ревнуешь? – мило хлопает ресницами Джексон. 

\- Хребет, - Дерек отвечает ему столь же приторной улыбкой, но не выдерживает и смеется. 

\- У тебя на диво убогая фантазия, - притворно сетует парень, то и дело расплываясь в улыбке. – Хребет, хребет… Выучи уже другое слово, например, х…

\- Извращенец, - припечатал Хейл.

\- Хвост, Дерек, - заканчивает Уиттмор, не зная, чьи слова повторил. – Я имел ввиду – хвост. И кто из нас теперь извращенец?

\- Иди ты, - пробурчал альфа со своего места, отвернувшись к окну. В этот миг дом МакКоллов показался из-за поворота.

 

***

 

\- Ты что-то скрываешь от меня, Стайлз, - Лидия стояла в центре комнаты младшего Стилински, сложив руки на груди и постукивая носком туфельки по полу. – Ты и Эллисон. Я думала – мы друзья.

\- Лидия, послушай, я…

\- Нет, это ты послушай, - припечатала рыжая. – Вы все – мои друзья! И…

\- Лидия, я ХОЧУ сказать, но НЕ МОГУ, понимаешь? – Стайлз заломил руки. – Это не моя тайна. Дана все расскажет, как только придет в себя.

\- Значит, все дело в ней, - кивнула Мартин. – Я так и думала. У меня всегда возникало странное ощущение, когда она рядом. Словно бы я знаю ее, но не так, как, например, тебя. Это иное… Как бы объяснить? Она… я будто ощущаю в ней что-то такое… знакомое, но из-за того, что мы знаем друг друга… Ты понимаешь? – испытующе смотрит на парня, но у того на лице написано чистейшее недоумение.

\- Прости, - только и проговорил он. – Но я просто Стайлз. Ни оборотень и не банши. Я ничего такого не чувствую. 

\- Но ты можешь хоть намекнуть? – сдалась, наконец, рыжая, поняв, что из Стилински она ничего не вытянет. Это был ее второй провал за день – Эллисон тоже отказалась отвечать своей лучшей подруге.

\- Дана все расскажет, - устало вздохнул тот, присаживаясь обратно на кровать и складывая руки на коленях. – А я не стану.

\- Но глаза не могли меня подвести – она была парнем. Это не бред! 

\- Не бред, - кивнул Стайлз, взлохматив волосы на затылке. – Но лучше бы это им было. Ты и представить себе не можешь, насколько все сложно.

 

***

 

В иллюминаторе проплывали белые пушистые облака. Дана с тоской проводила их взглядом, а затем с ожесточением задернула шторку. Тосковать не хотелось, не смотря на то, что она – они все – оставили за спиной. Повернувшись, она наткнулась на внимательный взгляд Питера. На его плече спала Мелисса. Она очень устала за прошедшие сутки, ведь ей пришлось вытерпеть столько беготни.

\- Как ты? – шепотом спросил Питер.

\- Не знаю, - отозвалась Дана. – Муторно. Словно меня предали. Я думала, что все будет иначе.

\- Я тоже, - вздохнул тот, поправив подушку Мелиссы. – Мне жаль, что все так получилось. 

\- И мне. Но теперь у нас будет новая жизнь.

\- Да. Тебе лучше поспать, лететь нам еще часов пять.

\- Почему Аляска? – спросила вдруг Дана.

\- Рафаэль предложил, - тонко улыбнулся Хейл. – У него там друг есть. Он нам поможет.

\- А как же твой бизнес?

\- Ну, управлять им я могу и оттуда. Эта не проблема. Вы – важнее.

\- Спасибо. За то, что не бросил. 

\- Отдыхай. У нас еще будет время все обсудить.

Дана кивнула, а потом закуталась в одеяло и закрыла глаза. Спасть не хотелось, но и разговаривать тоже.


	41. 41.

«Дана кивнула, а потом закуталась в одеяло и закрыла глаза. Спать не хотелось, но и разговаривать тоже».

Закрыв глаза, Лоредана старалась заставить себя уснуть. Это было лучше, чем вспоминать причины, по которым она теперь летит на край света. А ведь начиналось все довольно-таки не плохо.

В тот вечер они собрались всей стаей, чтобы обсудить то, что произошло. Как ни странно, но в стаю вошли и охотники, и шериф с сыном, и рыжая Мартин. Оглядев их всех, старший Хейл тяжело вздохнул – предстоящий разговор обещал быть сложным.

На диване устроилась великолепная троица – Дана, Стайлз и Эллисон. Они сидели молча, опустив головы и рассматривая носки ботинок. Встречаться взглядами со стаей им пока не хотелось – да и всеобщее внимание раздражало. Дерек и Джексон устроились по обе стороны от троицы – на подлокотниках. Они то и дело поглядывали на ребят, но те не реагировали. 

За столом устроились Ардженты, Айзек, Лидия и шериф. Мелисса же сидела в кресле так, чтобы видеть всех, а Питер стоял рядом с ней, привалившись к стене. Не было лишь близнецов и Дитона. 

Алан отсутствовал по вполне нормальным человеческим причинам – санитарная проверка в ветклинике, а вот Грейсоны, кажется, все же уехали из города.

Стая переглядывалась, никто не желал начинать разговор первым. Джерард в упор рассматривал склоненную голову Лореданы, наблюдая, как девушка теребит в руках салфетку.

\- Ну что же, молодые люди, - старый Арджент кинул взгляд на альф, но те молчали, а затем продолжил. – Расскажите нам, что же произошло. Мы теряемся в догадках.

\- А чего рассказывать-то? – пробурчал Стайлз. – Все ведь хорошо. 

\- Стайлз, - укоризненно проговорил Джон. 

\- Что? – парень поднял взор от пола. Выглядел он плохо – уставший, осунувшийся, какой-то блеклый и помятый. – Мы и сами мало что знаем.

\- Так расскажите что знаете, - настаивал Крис, смотря на дочь.

\- Папа…, - начала было Эллисон, он ее прервал стук в дверь.

\- Входите, не заперто, - проговорил Питер. Негромко сказал, но те, кто пришел, услышали.

В прихожей раздались шаги, а через секунду в гостиную вошли Грейсоны.

\- Простите, мы опоздали, - улыбнулся Итан.

\- Отлично, - выгнул бровь Дерек. – Проходите. Мы только начали, - а затем посмотрел на Стайлза и кивнул, чтобы тот продолжил говорить, но юный Стилински вновь уставился в пол.

\- Так и будете молчать? – Джерард сложил руки на груди. – Вы должны рассказать нам, что случилось, чтобы этого не повторилось впредь.

\- Не повториться, - хрипло проговорила Дана, а затем, прочистив горло, продолжила. – Беор мертв. Без него пожиратели еще не скоро оправятся. Но сюда они больше не явятся – они никогда не появляются в одном и том же месте дважды.

\- Откуда такие сведения? – спросил старик.

\- Оттуда же, откуда и все остальное, - пробурчала та. – Неметон, друиды и прочее.

\- И все же, я настаиваю, чтобы вы рассказали нам все – четко и подробно, - спокойно проговорил Джерард. – Знаю, что вам не очень-то и хочется, но это необходимо.

\- Знаю, - фыркнула Дана. – Кое-что я Питеру уже рассказала, но и вы поймите – мы и сами мало что понимаем. 

\- Начни с того момента, когда вы поняли, что сами должны стать жертвой, - подсказал старик.

\- А мы и не поняли, - влез Стайлз. – Мы увидели сон, но ничего о нем не помнили. Вспомнили, когда оказались ТАМ. 

\- Что вы видели во сне? – к допросу подключился Джон.

\- Ничего особенного – лес, дождь, болото, - пожала плечами Эллисон. – Потом, правда, был олень и какая-то зеленая рукокрылая маленькая… маленькое нечто. Оно показало нам Алтарь на поляне. Это в общем-то все. Мы просто поняли, что должно произойти. 

\- Это существо ничего не говорило? – сощурился Крис.

\- Молчало и улыбалось, - помахал здоровой рукой Стайлз.

\- Есть мысли, что это было такое? – шериф даже записывал, что дети говорили – профессиональная привычка.

\- Догадки, - кивнула Эллисон. – Мы думаем, это существо было связано с неметоном. Или было им. И оно не хотело умирать, поэтому и вцепилось в нас. 

\- А пожиратель? Что было с ним? – Джерард выжидающе смотрел на Дану.

\- Он умер – мы убили его, - вздохнув, ответила та, а затем продолжила. – После того, как Беор был убит, его сила, как оказалось, должна была перейти ко мне. Байсон только этого и ждал – он постарался убить меня, но у него не вышло. Неметон вмешался – в общем, так получилось, что Байсон стал одним из друидов, потому что убил одного из них.

\- Что? – не понял Джексон.

\- Ученик друида, убивший своего собрата в Тонком Мире, должен занять его место, - пояснил Джерард. – Значит, Эдвард теперь не опасен. Что было дальше?

\- Ничего особенного – нас отправили обратно, - закончила Дана.

\- Что насчет ваших травм? – спросил шериф.

\- Пришлось пожертвовать для Беора, - жмет плечами Стайлз. – Было больше страшно, чем больно. Ничего, я даже стал привыкать.

Шериф, да и все остальные взрослые, опустили головы, потому что не знали, что сказать подростку – считай, ребенку, который пережил подобное.

\- Ну, хорошо, - вздохнув, продолжил старик. Он уже не смотрел на старшего альфу – знал, что Лоредана уже все ему рассказала, поэтому Питер и молчит. – У нас остался только один нерешенный вопрос, Дана. Расскажи нам о том, кто ты.

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? В каком смысле – кто я? – девушка непонимающе смотрела на старого Арджента.

\- В самом прямом, - пояснил тот. – Мы ведь все прекрасно видели, КЕМ ты была, когда вернулась из Тонкого Мира.

\- По-моему, вас это не касается, - зло бросила она. – Я – это я. 

\- Он прав, - и Дана изумленно смотрит на Дерека, который соизволил подняться с подлокотника, а теперь стоял напротив нее. – Ты должна рассказать нам. 

\- Ничего я не должна, - карие глаза сузились, выдавая гнев. – Вас это не касается.

\- Дана, мы – одна стая, - он постарался убедить, но добился обратного эффекта.

\- К чертям! – рявкнула девушка, вскакивая с места. – То, что вы видели – уже не важно. Это прошлое. Не ворошите его!

\- А может, все же расскажешь? – поддержал альфу Джексон, не понимая, к чему Дана упирается.

\- Нет!

\- Питер, а ты почему молчишь? Это ведь важно, - Дерек смотрел на дядю, но тот лишь наклонил голову да скептически изогнул бровь.

\- Вам не кажется, что это вас, фактически, не касается? – спросил он, поочередно переводя взгляд с племянника на старика и Уиттмора. 

\- Ты что-то знаешь! – убежденно проговорил Дерек. – Да полно! Ты всегда все знаешь! 

\- И что? – Питер непрошибаемо смотрит ему в глаза, и младший альфа понимает, что ничего от него не добьется.

\- Дана, послушай, - заговаривает старый Арджент. – Эти сведения могут быть важны…

\- Кому? – МакКолл складывает руки на груди.

\- Почему ты упрямишься? Тебе есть, что скрывать? – не унимался Дерек.

\- Слушай, альфа! – теперь на выдержал Стайлз. – Каждому есть, что скрывать! Не лезь к ней!

\- Но она должна рассказать! – воскликнул тот. – Как можно ей доверять, если она ничего не говорит?

По комнате прокатился рык – стая с изрядной долей тревоги смотрела на самую молодую альфу в стае. Дана сверкала алыми глазами с силой сжимала кулаки, стараясь успокоить ярость.

\- Вы хотите знать правду? – прошипела она, оглядывая стаю. – Будет вам правда!

\- Дана, - Мелисса предупреждающе смотрела на дочь. – Ты ничего не должна объяснять.

\- А мне кажется, что должна, - мягко улыбался Джерард, ловя одобрительные взгляды остальных. – Говори правду, Лоредана. Нам необходимо знать. Ты ведь понимаешь, что не должна скрывать этого от нас. Ты должна нам доверять.

\- Правду, говоришь? – девушка злобно оскалилась, сверкнув глазами. – Правда в том, что еще некоторое время назад я была парнем, и звали меня Скотт МакКолл. Я была влюблена в Эллисон, мы встречались – со всеми интимными вытекающими. Но потом расстались, - при этих словах Айзек, который дотоле молчал, неверяще взглянул на свою девушку, но юная Арджент смотрела в другую сторону – на очень и очень злую Дану. – Позже я заболел, а неметон излечил меня. К нему меня привезли мама и Питер. Туда я приехал парнем, а уехал девушкой – неметон заставил меня переродиться. И теперь я – Лоредана Амелия МакКолл. Есть у вас еще вопросы?! Если нет, то я пойду. И если кто-нибудь посмеет пойти за мной – ему очень непоздоровиться!

Бросив нечитаемый взгляд на мать и старшего Хейла, она выскочила на улицу.

\- Добились, чего хотели?! – соскочил с места Стайлз, яростно переводя взгляд с Дерека на Джексона, которые сконфуженно молчали. – Какого черта вам нужно было лезть, куда не просят?! Ей что, мало досталось?! 

\- Успокойся, Стайлз, - Крис попытался урезонить парня, но в ответ получил только еще один злой взгляд. – Никто не хотел обидеть…

\- Но обидели, папа! – Эллисон, наконец, подняла глаза. – Что, без этого нельзя было обойтись?

\- Нам казалось…, - влез Джексон, но мгновенно замолчал, когда охотница резко к нему обернулась.

\- Любопытство вас заело! – ядовито процедила та. – В чужой жизни покопаться захотелось! Пройтись по чужой душе грязными ботинками! Доверять вы ей не можете, надо же! А много вы сами о себе рассказываете?! Может, это вам доверять не следует?! – затем она столь же стремительно обернулась к Питеру. – А вы почему промолчали?

\- Я вообще не хотел, чтобы Дана говорила при всех – сам бы все рассказал, - нехотя отозвался Хейл.

\- Так это все правда, что она сказала? – отмер, наконец, Дерек. – Она была парнем? И ты знал?

\- Да, - кивнул тот. – Все правда. И да – я знал. И что с того?

\- Почему не сказал?

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, какую чушь спрашиваешь? – он в упор смотрел на племянника, стараясь сообразить, серьезно ли тот спрашивает. – Это не твое дело! Все, что произошло с Даной – не вашего ума дело! Если она молчала об этом, значит на то были веские основания! 

\- Черт, я влюбился в бывшего парня, - пробормотал Джексон тихо, но его услышали.

\- Еще одно слово, Уиттмор, и ты пожалеешь! – зашипел Питер. – Если тебя это настолько задевает – скатертью дорога! Тебя здесь никто не держит! 

\- Питер! – теперь уже Дерек повысил голос. – Успокойся.

\- Я спокоен, - холодно бросил тот, возвращая себе невозмутимость. – Совершенно спокоен. Единственное, что я сейчас чувствую, это разочарование. И вообще, думаю, на сегодня нам следует закрыть обсуждение.

\- Есть еще один момент, - влез Джерард. – Дана теперь альфа.

\- Да, - Питер искоса глянул на старого бету. – И что?

\- Как это произошло? – выцветшие глаз Арджента выражали лишь строгий интерес – в них не было вызова, как надеялся старший Хейл. Иначе был бы повод избавиться от старика.

\- Она вернула статус в Тонком Мире. А теперь – уходите, - отозвался он, но потом внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза и Эллисон, и добавил. – Хотите подождать ее?

\- Да, мы будем наверху, - кивнул Стилински. – Пока, пап, я буду к вечеру.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Джон. – Звони, если что, - потом кивнул Хейлу и миссис МакКолл. - Питер. Мелисса.

Переглянувшись с дочерью, Крис вышел на улицу. В принципе, он был согласен с Даной – есть вещи, которые не должны касаться остальных, как бы любопытно им не было. Многое прояснилось, но легче не стало. Радовало только то, что пожиратели не вернутся – можно попытаться жить нормально. Кивнув Питеру Хейлу напоследок, бывший охотник отправился в город. Но не домой – ему хотелось выпить. И лучше в компании.

\- А вы особого приглашения ждете? – ядовито поинтересовался Питер у Джексона и Дерека, которые топтались на веранде, понуро повесив головы. – Убирайтесь отсюда! 

\- Послушай…, - начал было племянник.

\- Это ты послушай, - перебил его Питер. – Ты речь человеческую совсем не разумеешь? Я сказал – уматывайте! Чтоб вас и близко не было, когда Дана решит вернуться.

\- Но я хотел поговорить с ней.

\- Вон! – он резко разворачивается и хлопает дверью.

Оставшиеся на улице парни, не смотря друг на друга, медленно разбредаются каждый к своей машине. Правда, виноватыми они себя не ощущают, скорее, обманутыми.


	42. 42.

В комнате Даны тихо. Стайлз копается в сети, просматривая какие-то клипы, Эллисон сидит на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги и пролистывет учебник по истории. На полу же расположился Айзек, который напросился вместе с ними. Он рассматривал альбом с фотографиями маленьких Стайлза и Даны. Они были очень забавными детьми. Лидия тоже сначала хотела присоединиться к ним, но предпочла устроить разнос Эйдану. Подхватив того под локоток, она увела его к себе, по дороге выговаривая все, что накопилось на сердце. И надо сказать, этого всего хватило на всю дорогу до ее дома. Но единственное, что понял Грейсон из всего этого рассказа, это то, что рыжая банши за него беспокоилась. А поэтому сидел молча и с улыбкой внимал рассерженной Мартин, отмечая, насколько та хороша, когда злится. 

Дана же вернулась к полуночи. Где она все это время бродила, говорить отказалась, только выдавила из себя подобие улыбки и полезла в душ. 

\- Вы что, у меня ночевать остаетесь? – спросила она, усаживаясь на кровать. С мокрых волос падали капельки воды, расплываясь на покрывале неопрятными пятнами.

\- Да, - за всех ответил Стайлз. – Будем до утра анекдоты травить. Я как раз целую кучу накачал. И у родителей мы отпросились.

\- Стайлз, - с улыбкой протянула девушка. – Анекдоты?

\- А что? По-моему, не самое неприятное времяпрепровождение. К тому же, смех продлевает жизнь.

\- Если ты продолжишь начатое, мы станем бессмертными, - флегматично заявил Лейхи с пола.

\- О, Боже! Он умеет разговаривать! – притворно поразился парень, прижимая руки к груди.

\- Стилински, - Айзек посмотрел на неугомонного Стайлза в упор.

\- Ась, кудряшка? – плотоядно улыбнулся тот.

\- Эй, моего парня кудряшкой могу называть только я, - Эллисон сползла с кровати и, усевшись рядом с Лейхи, взлохматила ему волосы. 

\- И я обрезал их, - добавил тот, улыбаясь.

\- И совершенно зря, - вдруг добавила Дана. – Без них ты выглядишь слишком взрослым.

\- А можно вопрос? – лукаво сверкнул глазами Лейхи, опровергая слова МакКолл о своей взрослости. – Каково это было?

\- Честно? – забавно прищурилась девушка. - Отвратительно. Но я привыкла. Даже нашла несколько плюсов.

\- А мы с тобой в прошлой жизни были знакомы?

\- Ну конечно были, - смеется та. – Мы вместе играли в лакросс.

\- Ты играла в лакросс? – удивился Айзек, но затем спохватился. – Прости, я не сразу догнал.

\- Ничего. Ты ведь самый высокий из нас.

\- И что?

\- Доходит дольше, - рассмеялась она, переглядываясь с Эллисон, которая погрозила ей пальцем.

\- Это так странно, - поделился тот. – А вы когда все узнали?

\- Не так давно – аккурат перед тем, как на нас Беор набросился, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Но, сам понимаешь – не до удивления было.

\- Не хотел бы я быть на твоем месте, Дана, - Лейхи сочувственно улыбнулся. 

\- А вот я бы не отказался посмотреть, какая из тебя получится девушка, - смеется Стайлз. – Наверняка, кудрявая!

\- Стилински, - предупреждающе тенят Айзек, но натыкается на совершенно бесстыжий лукавый взгляд и только рукой машет. 

\- А-а-а-ась? – одновременно выдали Дана и Стайлз. Эллисон же зажала рот ладошкой, чтобы не смеяться слишком громко – время было за полночь.

Все оставшееся до рассвета время Лоредана рассказывала друзьям о другом мире. Им было интересно – даже Стайлз перебивал ее очень редко, что само по себе является подвигом.

Ни о Дереке, ни о Джексоне в ту ночь никто не вспоминал.

 

***

 

Питер считал трещины на потолке. Вот уже полтора часа, как он не мог уснуть. И не то, чтобы ему какие-то мысли спать не давали – просто сон не шел. Рядом сопела Мелисса, устроившая голову на сгибе его руки. Улыбнувшись, он провел рукой по волнистым волосам – осторожно, стараясь не разбудить. Но, видимо, ее сон был чуток. Мелисса открыла глаза и тихо спросила:

\- Не спится?

\- Да. Я тебя разбудил? – он притянул ее ближе. – Прости.

\- Ничего, - она опустила голову на его плечо и легонько прикоснулась губами к щеке. – Тебя что-то беспокоит? Не касающееся Даны?

\- Если вопрос ставить таким образом, то - нет, не беспокоит, - усмехается он. – Знаешь, мне иной раз кажется, что раньше моя жизнь была очень спокойной. С появлением в ней твоей дочери все изменилось.

\- Жалеешь? – она вырисовывала на груди Хейла какие-то узоры.

\- Ты шутишь? – посмеиваясь, шепотом отвечает он. – Нисколько! Ни единого дня! Рядом с вами я жив. И только рядом с тобой я счастлив.

Питер ласково перебирал мягкие волосы, стараясь удержать внутри себя ощущение спокойствия и единения. Он не знал, сколько еще спокойных дней им отпущено, поэтому наслаждался каждой минутой, проведенной с семьей. Мелисса. Невероятная Мелисса – милая, веселая, неунывающая, добрая, нежная и удивительно прекрасная. Он много мог сказать еще, не повторяясь, но самым главным было то, что она его любила. Не смотря на то, что он совершил в прошлом. Она дала ему шанс жить. Спасительница.

Мелисса только крепче обняла его, потому что слова были не нужны. В этот момент ей ничего больше не хотелось. Как то совершенно незаметно Питер стал для нее чем-то важным, неотъемлемой частью жизни. Она не питала иллюзий относительно его характера, но точно знала, что он никогда не причинит ей боли. Ни ей, ни ее дочери. А еще ей иногда казалось, что она точно знает, что Питер чувствует, словно она сама чувствовала это. Именно поэтому Мелисса знала, что он переживал за Дану, хоть и не показывал этого, и что ему было стыдно, что он обещал защитить ее дочь, но не смог.

\- У нас все будет хорошо, - ласково проговорила она, прижимаясь к нему. – Мы справимся.

Он не ответил, лишь сжал ее тонкокостную ладонь в своей. В этот момент он поверил, что так и будет.

 

***

 

Дана вернулась из школы не в настроении. Она поднялась в свою комнату и не спускалась до самого вечера. Весь день Джексон обходил ее стороной. Не то чтобы она прямо таки жаждала общаться с ним, но такое демонстративное игнорирование обижало. Не он ли говорил, что хочет быть ей другом? Но, видимо, на бывших парней это обещание не распространяется!

С Лидией и близнецами Дана с друзьями поговорили после уроков. Рыжая на удивление спокойно отнеслась ко всему. Да и вообще вид у нее был несколько отсутствующий, зато у Эйдана с лица не сползала счастливая улыбка. Видимо, эти двое с пользой провели время, и выяснили все свои противоречия. Стайлз то и дело косился на них недовольно, но ничего не говорил. Может, ему и хотелось оказаться на месте Грейсона, но это было из разряда «никогда», поэтому он только недовольно сверкал глазами на лыбящегося вервольфа. Дана молчала по этому поводу – зареклась уже говорить с другом о Лидии, все равно ведь бесполезно - пока сам не поймет, что зацикливаться на чем-то одном не стоит. Ведь не пришьешь же другому свою голову? А все потому, что каждый хоть и говорит, что хочет учиться на чужих ошибках, все равно учится на собственных.

Уже на стоянке Дана заметила, что за ними наблюдают. Бегло оглянувшись, она заметила шевроле Дерека. Но как только она поймала его взгляд, тот отвернулся и, заведя машину, укатил.

И что стоят их слова о симпатии и дружбе в таком случае? Ведь никто не обещал, что будет легко. Стоило им только увидеть Скотта, как они, поджав хвосты, сбежали. А ведь в ЭТОМ МИРЕ всегда существовала только Дана. И ей было обидно. Ведь в большей степени она сделала выбор в пользу Лореданы только потому, что впереди замаячила новая жизнь. И Дерек, и Джексон были частью этой жизни, а возвращаться к прошлому не хотелось. Ведь Дана не забыла той боли, какую чувствовал Скотт, когда умирал, и переживать подобное не хотелось. А еще девушка боялась разрушить то, что сложилось у Айзека и Эллисон. Но кому теперь нужен ее выбор, кроме нее самой? Ведь и мама, и друзья – настоящие друзья, принимали ее любой. И теперь она спрашивала себя – а стоило ли? Может, было бы лучше, если бы все вернулось на круги своя? 

\- Что случилось? – она не заметила, как мама в сопровождении Питера вошли в ее комнату.

\- Да вот думаю, может мне стоило выбрать Скотта? – устало проговорила она.

\- Не жалей о выборе, - Мелисса опустилась на кровать рядом с дочерью. – Никогда не жалей о том, чего уже не вернуть. Лучше подумай о том, как жить дальше. Нельзя оглядываться назад с сожалением – это губит душу. 

\- Почему мне так погано? – пошептала девушка, уткнувшись в плечо матери.

С другой стороны от нее на кровать присел Питер. Он распустил ей волосы и растрепал их.

\- Это пройдет, - проговорил он с участием. – Вот увидишь, дай только время, и все встанет на свои места. 

\- Но плохо-то мне сейчас, - Дана кусала губы, стараясь сдержать невольные слезы. И чего спрашивается, она плачет? От обиды? Но ведь обидеть могут лишь близкие. Неужели она стала считать Хейла и Уиттмора близкими людьми? Если так, то они снова должны стать далекими!

\- Это пройдет, милая, - успокаивала ее мать. – Пройдет. Поверь мне. Поплачь, станет легче.

Но после этих слов Дана встрепенулась:

\- Я не буду плакать. Не из-за них, - и Питер с Мелиссой поняли, о ком она говорит. Затем Дана внимательно посмотрела на маму и Питера, а потом спросила. – Мы можем уехать отсюда?

Альфа переглянулся со своей парой – он видел, что Мелисса оставила право решать за ним - право принимать решения в их семье. И что бы он ни решил, она всегда поддержит его. 

\- Можем, - кивнул, наконец, Питер. – Я все подготовлю, а вы соберите вещи. Но не очень много – только чтобы хватило на первое время.

С этими словами он поднялся и вышел, ему нужно было срочно сделать несколько важных звонков.


	43. 43.

Как и договорились, агент и альфа встретились в десять утра.

\- Рафаэль.

\- Питер, - кивнул на приветствие агент МакКолл. – Что-то случилось?

Эти двое испытывали по отношению друг к другу настороженность, помешанную с любопытством – не особо доверяли, но все же питали некоторую симпатию. Ведь они оба любили Мелиссу и Дану. Именно это их и объединяло. Рафаэль хоть и не был рад Хейлу – да он бы любому рад не был, если уж на то пошло! - но все же видел, Мелиссе хорошо с Питером, да и Дана нормально к нему относится. Если так, то не мог же этот Хейл быть совсем уж негодяем?

\- Дана хочет уехать из Бикон-Хиллз, - ответил тот, присаживаясь за столик в небольшом кафе напротив полицейского участка.

\- Что произошло? – мгновенно подобрался МакКолл.

\- Думаю, ей хочется сменить обстановку, - пояснил Хейл. – Слишком много странностей произошло в городе за последнее время. Думаю, это будет правильно.

\- Да, кошмар какой-то, а не год, - согласился Рафаэль. – Это надо же а – столько народу погибло! Да и происшествия все эти непонятные. И куда ехать собираетесь?

\- Не знаю еще, - вздохнул Питер. – Хотел тебя сначала в известность поставить. Может, посоветуешь что?

\- Посоветовать, - протянул тот. – А когда уезжать хотите?

\- Завтра, - нахмурился он. 

\- Спасибо, что предупредил, - не без труда выговорил МакКолл.

\- Дана – твоя дочь, - пояснил он. – Ты меня за кого принимаешь? 

\- За Хейла, - криво усмехнулся тот. – И что от меня требуется?

\- Участие, - отозвался альфа. – Я знаю, что с Даной вы в сложных отношениях, вот и прояви себя.

\- Святой Хейл? – фыркнул тот, но затем добавил. – Я помогу, но не говори ей. По крайней мере, раньше времени. 

\- Хорошо, - кивает. – Но ты зря так. Она хоть и обижена, но все же любит тебя.

\- Знаю, - Рафаэль с тоской смотрит в окно. – Но с подростками так сложно.

\- И не говори, - тут же соглашается Питер. – В свое время - когда я присматривал за Дереком, не раз успел проклясть все на свете. Они ведь и сами не знают, чего хотят. Но делают - назло всем. А потом обижаются, что их – таких всех из себя бедных и несчастных – никто не понимает. 

\- Да, жалеть себя в таком возрасте очень приятно – по себе помню, - смеется вдруг МакКолл. – Слушай, у меня есть идея. Меня скоро переводят. 

\- И куда? – Хейл понял к чему клонит агент.

\- На Аляску. В Анкоридж.

\- И что федералы там забыли? – смеется тот, даже не скрывая удивления.

\- Снег, холод и собак, - нарочито серьезно кивает тот.

\- Ненормальный - как и твое начальство, - скептически хмыкнув, выдает Питер.

\- А ты искусный лжец, - не остался в долгу агент МакКолл. – Ты хорошо спрятал концы в воду – подкопаться нельзя, но интуиция никогда не подводила меня. 

\- Но перед законом я чист, - он растянул губы в хищной улыбке и посмотрел прямо на оппонента. Рафаэль почувствовал, как огромные мурашки поползли по позвоночнику вверх. Откуда-то возник непонятный страх, мешающий нормально вздохнуть.

\- Как ты это делаешь? – изумился Рафаэль, когда Хейл, наконец, отвернулся.

\- Не знаю, - усмехнулся тот. – Само получается.

\- Врешь, - кивнул МакКолл. – Но если ты Дану учишь такому, то я не против. Я ее потом и стрелять научу. 

\- Хорошая идея, - Питер старается не подавать вида, что удивлен. Не такой реакции он ждал от этого человека. - Так - что?

\- У меня там друг хороший живет, - поделился тот. – Это мой первый напарник, он теперь в отставке. Первое время поживете у него. Дальше – сами определитесь. 

\- Ясно. Ну что же – это неплохая идея. Мне понадобится хотя бы неделя, чтобы выбрать и купить дом. А там еще и Дана в новую школу пойдет. Вот только – Аляска?

\- Не хуже и не лучше всего остального, - отозвался МакКолл.

\- Недоговариваешь, - нахмурился Хейл. – Это с работой связано? И насколько серьезно?

\- И откуда ты такой догадливый взялся? Да, это связано с работой. Там заново формируется отдел – меня ставят начальником. Год я отработаю там, а затем – снова в Сан-Франциско. Уже на вышестоящую должность.

\- И стоило изворачиваться? – фыркнул Питер. – Но идея неплохая. Думаю, это будет интересный опыт.

\- Язвить федеральному агенту – не самый лучший вариант.

\- Ну что вы, мистер федеральный агент, я же по-дружески, - скалится тот. – А теперь на чистоту. Ты мне не доверяешь – и имеешь на то все основания. Против тебя лично я не имею никаких претензий, но не лезь в нашу с Мелиссой жизнь. 

\- Я не перестану общаться со своей дочерью! – процедил тот.

\- Я ничего не говорил о Дане, - Хейл откинулся на спинку стула, свысока поглядывая на Рафаэля. – Напротив, рад, что вы будете общаться. Эта девочка дорога мне.

\- Так вы едете в Анкоридж? – недополнял МакКолл.

\- Да, - милостиво согласился Питер. – Эта кажется мне приемлемым. Но я надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга?

\- Разумеется, - скривился тот. – Но если ты только…

\- Я НИКОГДА не обижу их, - прорычал Хейл. – И не потому, что испугался тебя. Ради них я убью любого – и неважно, кто это будет! 

Двое мужчин сидели за столиком в кафе друг напротив друга. Оба они были предельно сосредоточены – губы плотно сжаты, глаза сощурены. Они оба ищут подвоха, оба не хотят верить в искренность друг друга, оба готовы подозревать худшее. Но есть то, что сглаживает этот конфликт. Это понимание, что каждый их них желает близким людям счастья.

\- В таком случае, - Рафаэль заговаривает первым. – Мы друг друга поняли.

Питер, не отрывая взгляда от серьезных карих глаз, молча кивает. На этом они прощаются, обмениваясь номерами телефонов.

 

***

 

На электронный ящик Стайлза приходит письмо, подписанное Джимом. Нехорошие предчувствия мгновенно завладевают парнем, но Стилински старается от них отмахнуться. 

Кликнув на письме, он читает: «Здравствуй, Салазар! Не хотелось, конечно, ТАК с тобой говорить, но это лучшее, что я придумал. Сразу скажу – ты будешь зол на меня, так что – готовься. А дело в том, что я уезжаю. Помнишь, я говорил о трех годах, чтобы прийти в себя? Так вот, я решил, что хочу провести их вдали от этого города. Прошу, пойми меня! И прости! Мне жаль, что все так получилось, правда. Надеюсь, пока меня не будет, ситуация хоть как-то устаканится. Я знаю, что ты не выдашь меня никогда, поэтому скажу, что мы отправляемся на край света – в Анкоридж. Как только устроимся, я напишу. Обещаю рассказать все, что тебе будет интересно! Знаю, что бесполезно просить тебя не влезать в неприятности, но ты хоть один не влезай! Помни, что Айрис всегда тебе поможет. Присматривай за ней. Пока. С любовью, Джим.»

Несколько долгих минут Стайлз смотрел на экран, а затем медленно, словно раздумывая до последней секунды, нажал на удаление. Теперь даже если кто-то случайно заглянет в его почту, не найдет ничего, что касалось бы его лучшего друга Джима.

На душе было муторно. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, по какой именно причине его подруга уезжает, но принять этого не мог. Он уже сейчас начал скучать, ведь они были вместе с самого детства. Сложно – практически невозможно! – было представить себе жизнь без Даны. Какой она будет? 

Скучной? Конечно! Унылой? Разумеется! Одинокой? Обязательно! В этот момент Стайлз почувствовал себя осиротевшим. Не сказать бы, что он зависел от Даны, скорее, они находились в состоянии некоего симбиоза – когда один изумительно точно дополнял другого. Еще раз с тоской взглянув на экран, он представил себе лицо подруги, когда та сочиняла послание. Наверняка она по своему обыкновению закусывала нижнюю губу, раз за разом исправляя написанное. И мило хмурилась при этом. 

Со злостью хлопнув крышкой ноута, Стайлз поднялся с кровати. Ему хотелось что-нибудь разбить, сломать, уничтожить, но, как на зло, под руку ничего ненужного не попадалось. Несколько минут его, буквально, душила злость – на ситуацию в целом, на мерзких пожирателей, на чертов пень, на идиота Уиттмора и придурка Дерека. Хотелось пойти к ним и спросить: «Ну что, добились, чего хотели?! Ведь именно этого вы и добивались, не так ли?! И как, нравится вам то, что получилось?!». Разумом-то он понимал, что Джексон и Дерек не то чтобы очень-то и виноваты, но покалечить их от этого хотелось не меньше. Взять их за дурные головы и хорошенько постучать друг о друга - может, мозги на место встанут?

Сам бы он, конечно же, не знал, как реагировать в схожей ситуации, но точно не так, как эти двое волков! Правда не сказал, каких волков. Вслух не сказал, но про себя именовал – придурочными, тупыми и ограниченными. Благо, мыслей его читать никто не мог. Иначе ближайшие стены им вытер бы не только мистер «Я – альфа!», но и бывшечещуйчатый маньяк.

Еще раз пройдя из угла в угол, Стайлз решил-таки позвонить Эллисон. Сам точно не зная, зачем – но просто так сидеть в четырех стенах было невыносимо.

Потянувшись за телефоном, он зашипел – снова задел покалеченную руку. Обрубок пальца рубцевался нормально, хоть и требовались перевязки каждые шесть часов. Горько вздохнув, он отвел взгляд от левой руки и набрал Арджент.

\- Привет, Айрис. Есть минутка?

\- С-с… Салазар? Что-то случилось? – в голосе охотницы слышалось беспокойство.

\- Мне прислал письмо Джим. Ты ведь помнишь нашего общего друга? Так вот, он решил уехать с семьей на Аляску. Года на три. Как только устроится – свяжемся. Попросил не лезть на рожон, дружить и слушать родителей. А еще носить теплые шарфики.

\- На три года? – слегка потерянно переспросила девушка. – Но это же очень долго.

\- И ты чертовски права, - он поспешил согласиться, стараясь сдержать злость, которая так и проскальзывала в голосе. – Как ты? Как боевое ранение?

\- Спасибо, все в порядке – болит немного, но это не страшно. Только отец почему-то избегает меня. И глаза прячет.

\- Мой тоже. Наверное, им стыдно.

\- За что?

\- Ну, они ведь взрослые – у них свои комплексы. Вроде бы как, это они должны были сражаться – защищать нас. Долг у них, понимаешь? Именно поэтому они нас с собой брать и не хотели.

\- Не знаю, но это так напрягает, - пожаловалась она.

\- А ты поговори с ним, - посоветовал парень. – Я вот со своим стариком перетер это по-мужски – и теперь все в норме.

\- Попробую, - неуверенно отозвалась та. 

\- Попроси о помощи своего кудряшку, - смеется он. – Он тебе не откажет. И даже со страшным охотником поговорит. Кстати, как там поживает твой дед?

\- Господи, да что ему сделается? – фыркнула Айрис. – Доволен, как кот, сметаны объевшийся. Аж смотреть противно.

\- Да, то еще зрелище, - протянул Салазар. – Сочувствую. Может, посидим вечером у меня? И кудрявого приводи. Втроем веселее.

\- Уже скучаешь? – посочувствовала она.

\- Не то слово. Но осуждать его я не стану. Если Джим уезжает, то значит так надо. Я ведь точно знаю, что мы еще встретимся. Ну что, до вечера?

\- Да, мы придем. Но сначала я поговорю с отцом. И он меня выслушает!

\- Грозная Айрис, - пропел парень.

\- Салазар! – возмутилась было она, но затем все же рассмеялась. Стилински всегда был просто неподражаем.


	44. 44.

Дерек поливал кактус. Тот был маленьким и аккуратным, словно теннисный мячик. Темно-зеленые иголки торчали во все стороны, сыто поблескивая. Хоть эти растения и не любят излишек влаги, но все же на голодном пайке их держать не следует. Что младший Хейл и делал. А пока он ковырялся палочкой, оставшейся от упаковки с китайской лапшой, в земле – то бишь, рыхлил почву - старался привести мысли в порядок. 

Получалось откровенно плохо. А все потому, что сильнее других чувств была обида. И если так подумать – иррациональная обида. Ведь Дана ему ничего не обещала. Да и вообще, она, действительно, не обязана была ничего рассказывать – а поди ж ты, как ранила ложь. Да и ложь ли? Ведь если не говорить всего, это ведь не значит – врать, так? 

Но если она ничего не говорила – значит, не доверяла! Стайлзу доверилась. Питеру! Но только не ему – Дереку. Разве он не доказал, что достоин? Разве мало встревал из-за этой занозы? Но если посмотреть с другой стороны – как, вообще, можно хоть кому-то доверить ТАКУЮ тайну? Волчица же говорила, что Питер не только помог ей, но и спас жизнь. 

После этого мысли перескочили на любимого дядюшку. Дерек злился на него – за то, что ничего не рассказал – даже не намекнул! – за то, что Дана относилась к нему, как к близкому человеку, за то, что он был рядом с ней тогда, когда сам Дерек уехал. Но одновременно с этим, он был Питеру благодарен – за все то же самое. Поэтому и не знал, что можно сказать ему. Но поговорить все же придется. Может быть, даже завтра.

Но что делать с Даной? Не мешало бы все обсудить, но… как с ней говорить? Все бы ничего, если бы в самый неподходящий момент перед внутренним взором не мелькало лицо черноволосого парня. И как с этим бороться альфа не знал. Он отдавал себе отчет, что, наверняка, обижает Дану, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Поэтому наблюдал издалека. Может быть, он поговорит с ней завтра. Да, точно. Ведь время терпит?

 

***

 

\- Что с тобой происходит? – Дэнни, наконец-то, смог поймать своего друга у его машины на стоянке, и теперь отказывался отпускать его без объяснений.

\- А что не так? – вскинулся Уиттмор, но взгляд его казался затравленным.

\- Тебе по пунктам перечислить? – ядовито отозвался тот. – А то я могу.

\- Не стоит, - пробормотал Джексон, отворачиваясь. Так хотелось хоть с кем-то поговорить, обсудить, пожаловаться – понять, что нужно делать дальше. – Просто… просто… Черт, я даже не знаю, как сказать. Все слишком сложно.

\- Поэтому мы едем ко мне, - заявил Махилани. – Там и обсудим.

\- Я не знаю… Я…

\- Да брось ты, мы ведь друзья. И я хочу помочь.

\- Ладно, - сдался Джексон. – Едем.

 

***

 

Мягкий диван и горячий шоколад, вопреки обыкновению. Это раньше виски помогало, а теперь оборотень даже напиться не мог. Что огорчало неимоверно, потому что некоторые события хотелось именно запить.

\- А теперь рассказывай, - Дэнни устроился рядом. – И не пытайся мне врать – я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.

\- Понимаешь, все дело в Дане…

\- Разумеется, в ней, - кивнул тот. – Ты избегаешь ее. Причем, не как Лидию – демонстративно, а просто избегаешь. Словно боишься. 

\- Ты и дальше перебивать будешь?

\- Да. Если ты и дальше будешь мямлить.

\- Что? Я не мямлю!

\- Рассказывай, хватит тянуть кота за… э-э-э лапку. И можешь опустить рассказ о том, что ты оборотень. Это я и так знаю – от Стайлза. Вернее, догадался я сам, а он лишь подтвердил мои опасения. И не смотри на меня так. Это я должен себя обиженным чувствовать, поскольку мой лучший друг не соизволил сказать мне правду. 

Джексон молча хлопал глазами и старался вернуть упавшую челюсть на место. Такого он точно не ожидал. Получается, он зря боялся признаться о своей новой жизни лучшему другу? Зря изворачивался, врал, притворялся? А этот… этот… этот… Махилани все знал! И молчал, как рыба!

\- Знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь, - Дэнни понимающе усмехнулся. – Не хотел тебя напрягать, ты ведь хотел сохранить это в тайне. 

\- Какой же ты…

\- И какой?

\- Классный, - выдохнул, наконец, Джексон. - А не говорил, потому что боялся потерять друга. Прости, наверное.

\- Извинения приняты, а теперь рассказывай по какой такой интересной причине ты избегаешь девушку, которая тебе нравится, а Стайлз тебя убить готов? 

\- Ох, тут такое дело, понимаешь…

\- Нет, - откровенно заявил Дэнни. – И ты снова мямлишь.

\- Да не мямлю я! Это просто не моя тайна! – а затем схватился за голову. – Господи! Ну почему так сложно, а?

\- Это ты сейчас про то, что Дана в другом мире была парнем? – ехидно поинтересовался друг, с удовольствием замечая, как вытягивается физиономия Уиттмора.

\- А… откуда ты… Стайлз! 

\- Вообще-то, Итан, - усмехнулся Дэнни.

\- Итан? А поподробнее? Помирились что ли?

\- Да. Подробности пропустим. Помирились. Рассказывай, что у тебя на душе. А о моей личной жизни поговорим после.

\- Уговорил, - кивнул Джексон, сползая и поудобнее устраиваясь. – Даже не знаю, с чего начать. Главное ты уже знаешь, так что… А вообще, почему ты об этом так спокойно говоришь?

\- Ну, это ведь в прошлом, - заявил тот, как ни в чем не бывало. – Дана теперь только Дана. Что тебя не устраивает?

\- Что не устраивает?! Да она была парнем, понимаешь?! Парнем! Я его видел – этого Скотта. Он был даже выше меня! И альфа! 

Махилани подпер щеку ладонью и искоса с нескрываемой ехидной улыбкой смотрел на искренне возмущенного друга. Джексон все больше распалялся, а затем вскочил с места и, уперев руки в бока, раздраженно прошипел:

\- Чего лыбишься? Это не смешно!

\- А как по-моему – так очень, - хмыкнул он. – Ты сейчас глупости говоришь. Какой Скотт? Ей предоставили выбор, понимаешь? И она выбрала. Не Скотта, а себя. Себя настоящую. Неважно, кем она была. Важно только то, кем она осталась. Я бы еще понял, если бы ее место занял Скотт, но ведь этого не случилось. 

\- Но она была ПАРНЕМ!

\- Нет, Джекс, она БЫЛА парнем, - парировал Махилани. – А вот ты обидел девушку, которая тебе нравится. Вместо того, чтобы ее поддержать, постараться стать ближе – а ведь такой шанс был! – ты надулся, как мышь на крупу! Подумаешь, не сказала она тебе сразу! Вот ответь мне, как бы ты поступил, если бы вдруг стал девушкой? Стал бы рассказывать всем подряд о прошлом, которого никто кроме тебя не помнит?!

\- Я – не все!

\- О, да! Ты ведь сам Джексон Уиттмор! Великий и ужасный! Да как она посмела скрывать от тебя, человека, который обижал и унижал ее с самой начальной школы, что в другом мире она была парнем! 

\- Дэнни, - Джексон беспомощно опустился на диван рядом с другом, который теперь смотрел на него исподлобья.

\- Что, Дэнни? Я уже знаешь сколько лет Дэнни?! Пойми, мне больно видеть тебя таким… таким… НИКАКИМ! Ты ведешь себя, словно ребенок. А ты хоть раз подумал, каково было ей? Каково это – быть настолько НЕ ТАКИМ? - и Махилани точно знал, чем говорил. - Каково с этим жить? Каждый день смотреть в зеркало и видеть не свое лицо, а чужое, знать, что прошлого не вернуть. Но она ведь выбрала именно эту жизнь, жизнь, в которой есть ты. Не испытывай она к тебе ничего, стала бы она вновь становиться девушкой? Она всю прошлую жизнь была парнем. Всю жизнь, понимаешь? Если честно, я просто преклоняюсь перед ее смелостью.

\- Что? – Джексон обескураженно смотрел на друга.

\- Она ведь знала, что вы видели ее в мужском теле. Знала, но все же выбрала Дану, а не Скотта, хоть обратное и было проще. И ты будешь полным придурком, если продолжишь лелеять свою обиду.

\- Но ты ведь порвал с Итаном, когда понял, что он обманывал тебя, - постарался оправдаться Уиттмор.

\- Не сравнивай нас. У нас совершенно другая ситуация. И я простил, когда понял, что он выбрал меня.

\- Дана выбрала меня?

\- Нет, у тебя точно размягчение мозга, - притворно посетовал Дэнни. – Да, именно это и хочу сказать. Она выбрала новый мир, в котором есть все мы. Подумай над этим. А пока давай-ка посмотрим матч.

Джексон заторможено кивнул. Он не ждал от лучшего друга такой отповеди, и теперь сидел, обдумывая все с новой точки зрения. Может, он не во всем был прав. Мысли постоянно вертелись вокруг слов Махилани: «Она выбрала новый мир». Это значило только одно – эта реальность стала ей ближе, чем родная. Точно! Завтра он пойдет и поговорит с Даной! Но только завтра, потому что надо собраться с мыслями. Ведь время терпит?

 

***

 

Служебная машина агента МакКолла увозила его и его семью вместе с Питером Хейлом в Лос-Анжелес. Дана не оглянулась, все, что нужно было сказать, она сказала – в письме. Почему-то она была уверена, что у ее друзей все будет хорошо. Тем более, что как Джим, она собиралась общаться как с Салазаром, так и с Айрис. Что же до остальных, то она говорила себе: «Вот пройдет три года, а там будем решать, а пока… Пока я просто хочу научиться жить. Дерек, Джексон, надеюсь вы сможете найти в себе силы понять меня. И простить».


	45. 45.

\- Она уехала.

\- Но она вернется. Три года – не срок.

\- Нельзя было этого позволять!

\- Мы не можем ей запретить.

\- А надо бы! Девчонка совсем отбилась от рук!

\- Эдвард, она пережила потрясение.

\- Это я пережил потрясение! Хотя, нет! НЕ ПЕРЕЖИЛ!

\- Это твой путь, хранитель, смирись.

\- Ни за что. Я найду способ вернуться!

\- Ищи, Эдвард Байсон. Тот, кто ищет, всегда находит. Но не всегда то, что хотел. Зачастую он находит то, что нужно.

 

***

 

Вот уже который день с неба сыпал крупный липкий снег. Мороз на улице все крепчал. Это рождество обещало быть холодным и снежным. Дети были рады до безумия – лепили снеговиков, складывали снежные горки, устраивали снежные сражения. Правда потом приходилось отогреваться дома горячим шоколадом, но это малолетних шалопаев не останавливало. Взрослые иной раз тоже не отставали от малышни – настроение у всех было приподнятое – предпраздничное. Всюду были гирлянды, фигурки оленей и эльфов, венки на дверях и цветной серпантин. 

У одного из домов иногда останавливалась черная правительственная машина – ее хозяина все знали. Он был федеральным агентом, и звали его Рафаэль МакКолл. Он много времени проводил в этом доме. Соседи иной раз удивлялись, насколько хорошо этот человек общался с нынешним мужем своей бывшей жены. Странно? Однако, факт. 

Почти три года назад Питер Хейл купил этот дом у старины Эдди, не торгуясь. Месяц его ремонтировали и перестраивали, а вот после он перевез туда семью – жену и дочь. Только потом соседи узнали, что дочь не его, а человека, который время от времени заходил к ним. Косились на них где-то неделю, а потом привыкли. Тем более, что соседи были приветливыми и открытыми людьми. Поохали и повздыхали о страшных делах, творящихся в солнечной Калифорнии, да порадовались, что у них-то таких ужасов не бывает. На этом семью оставили в покое.

 

***

 

Мелисса укладывала подарки под елку, аккуратно прикрывая их мишурой. Ель была настоящей. Вот только не спилинной, как у остальных – дерево росло в большой деревянной клумбе – от прошлых хозяев дома осталась, которую Дана заставила притащить в гостиную. Питер и Рафаэль долго недоумевали, почему девушка наотрез запретила губить живое дерево, но все же спорить не стали. И вот уже третье Рождество они встречают с настоящей живой елкой.

Питер сидел рядом на полу – он держал на руках малыша Дика, который все время норовил поймать один из красных шаров, украшающих ель. Малышу только восемь месяцев исполнилось, но он уже был настолько подвижен, что спускать его с рук было чрезвычайно опасно. На четырех костях он передвигался с прямо-таки крейсерской скоростью, а уж любопытен был – жуть. Но самое важное, что бы ни попало ему в руки, мгновенно перекочевывало в рот. На полу нельзя было оставить ничего, все нижние дверцы столов, шкафов и шкафчиков были заклеены скотчем. Самое же интересное, что этого неугомонного малыша нельзя было оставить в манеже - каким образом он оттуда выбирался, не знал никто. 

Вдруг на лестнице раздался жуткий грохот. Почти мгновенно соскочив с пола, Мелисса с коробкой в руках и Питер с Диком под мышкой выскочили в коридор. На полу распласталась Дана, одетая в… в… в… это сложно было назвать одеждой, если говорить откровенно. Кожаная куртка-косуха, джинсовые микро-шортики, кислотные желто-розовые лосины и алые сапоги-чулки на платформе и с пятнадцатисантиметровыми каблуками. И это было не все – цепи какие-то, висюльки, блестяшки, камешки – она сама напоминала елочное украшение.

\- А я – морская звезда, - она посмотрела сначала на мать, которая так и остановилась, открыв рот и держа перед собой чей-то подарок. Питер же сначала усмехался, но чем больше он рассматривал падчерицу, тем больше мрачнел.

\- Что на тебе надето? – спросил Хейл, поудобнее перехватывая сына, чтобы не выкрутился. Он хотел надеяться, что его голос прозвучал строго.

\- Не сверкай глазами, это на выступление, - отозвалась Дана. – Ты и представить себе не можешь, чего мне стоило напялить на себя эту дрянь.

\- Не ругайся при ребенке, - немедленно вмешалась мать. – Ты ведь говорила, что тебе дали роль принцессы?

\- Сказку решили осовременить, - девушка кое-как перевернулась, аккуратно стараясь подняться, ведь ноги постоянно разъезжались в разные стороны, а затем зашипела. – Убью Тони Кламси! Нет, я заставлю его нацепись костюм «принцессы», и весь день в таком виде на лекции ходить! Но сначала привяжу к стулу, разрисую морду, наплету сотню мелких косичек, прицеплю бигуди, залью все лаком, повешу на уши килограммовые серьги и наковальню на шею, а потом утоплю бухте!

Мелисса зажала рукой рот, стараясь не рассмеяться, а Питер только бровь изогнул, а затем спросил:

\- А ты уверена, что сможешь добраться хотя бы до машины? Давай, помогу встать, - протянул руку, в которую Дана вцепилась, словно утопающий. – И, кстати, если ты его утопишь, он не сможет пойти на учебу.

\- До машины дойти попробую, но вот на счет остального - по сценарию ходить я, вроде, не должна. Мама, прекрати – если я сейчас засмеюсь, то снова упаду. Видит бог – никогда в жизни, НИКОГДА не стану больше слушать Мелоди – пусть проваливается к чертям со своими: «Ой! Это же так весело!»!

\- А ты попробуй выпрямить спину, - посоветовала мать. – Что ты встала, словно горб на спине? Плечи – назад, грудь – вперед, ну и попу держи так, чтобы в руки просилась…

\- Мама!!!

\- Что? – она притворно удивилась – ей так нравилось шокировать дочь. – Это ведь правда, да, Питер?

\- Э-м-м-м, ну, да, наверное, - замялся мужчина. – Тебе виднее.

\- Мне? – поразилась она.

\- Слушайте, хватит, - Дана, наконец встала так, чтобы не падать, вцепившись в отчима. – Вы после попрактикуетесь в остроумии, а пока – помоги мне до машины дойти.

\- Тебя Раф отвезет? – Мелисса забрала у мужа Дика.

\- Да, у него выдалась свободная минутка, - она осторожно переставляла ноги – каблуки то и дело норовили свернуться куда-то на сторону. – Черти бы его подрали, - прошептала она, хватаясь за дверную ручку.

\- Ровно встань, - напомнила мать. – И спину выпрями. Ничего, потом будет легче.

\- Утешила, - Дана закатила глаза. – Ладно, дальше я попробую сама, - но затем увидела крыльцо и взвыла. – Нет-нет-нет!!! Питер, помогай!

Закатив глаза, тот, поддерживая Дану под локоток, помог ей спуститься, предварительно заставив закутаться в пуховик.

Подняв глаза, Хейл встретился взглядом с ухмыляющимся Рафаэлем. Тот стоял, оперевшись на капот, и держал в руках ярко-красную коробку с бантом.

\- Ну-с, теперь попробуем пройтись, - заговорила девушка. – Привет, пап! Как там мама сказала – спину прямо, грудь вперед, попу… тьфу ты! Вот привязалось!

\- Чем она занята? – спросил МакКолл у Питера.

\- Их постановщик решил осовременить сказку, поэтому она выглядит… так. Учится ходить на этих копытах, - фыркнул он.

\- Глубоко сочувствую, - протянул Раф, с опасением оглядывая дочь. – А вы к которому часу будете?

\- К началу успеем. Дик к этому времени как раз должен проснуться.

Дана не прислушивалась к разговору мужчин, она очень старалась, чтобы не только передвигаться, но и делать это уверенно и с грацией, как посмел выразиться Кламси. И надо заметить, с каждым пройденным шагом становилось все легче – как раз синяки стали расходиться – приятно все же быть оборотнем с повышенным уровнем регенерации! 

\- Почти получилось! – воскликнула она, оборачиваясь к отцу. – Можем ехать.

\- Надеюсь, ты себе ничего не сломаешь, - пробормотал тот, открывая дочери дверь. – До встречи, Пит.

Хейл кивнул, пряча усмешку. Даже Мелисса не сокращала его имя – то ли не хотела, то ли не считала правильным. А, может, ей просто так нравилось. Но вот Рафаэль… Этот человек был странным. К слову сказать, Дана была на него сильно похожа. И когда Питер это заметил, оскорбилась в лучших чувствах, но по прошествии времени смирилась – наверное, повзрослела. Рафаэль МакКолл был очень серьезным человеком почти все время, кроме тех случаев, когда ему не приходила в голову какая-нибудь идея. Как выразился Джон Бероефф – бывший русский – жареный петух клюнул. Почему петух, и почему именно жареный, Питер не знал, но суть это выражение отражало правильно. В такие периоды агент МакКолл просто светился энтузиазмом, причем, этот энтузиазм никогда не был направлен на работу – только на семью, к которой теперь относился и Питер Хейл, хотя – видит бог – не был этому откровенно счастлив. Ну а кто в здравом уме и твердой памяти будет радоваться тому, что бывший муж твоей супруги фактически прописался в вашем доме? Однако, серьезных проблем Рафаэль не доставлял, скорее, разнообразил жизнь. Поэтому и терпели. Шутка, конечно. Трех лет хватило, чтобы прийти к пониманию, ну и подружиться.

Мелисса ждала его на кухне – готовила Дику кашу.

\- Петух, - кивнула она, а затем рассмеялась.

\- Да, - поддержал ее муж. – Раф снова что-то задумал. Надеюсь не будет как в прошлом году.

\- Тебе не понравились живые олени? – усмехнулась она. – И красные сани?

\- Честно? – Питер прищурился. - Нет. Не скажу, что на рождество мечтал убирать с дорожки олений навоз.

\- Зато есть, что вспомнить, - смеется она.

\- А то мне больше вспоминать нечего?! – притворно возмутился тот, а затем кивнул на кашу. – Гречневая?

\- А? Да, он другую есть отказывается, - улыбнулась Мелисса. – Знаешь, Скотт тоже не любил ни овсяную, ни рисовую… Я только сейчас поняла, сколько прошло времени.

\- Хочешь вернуться? – Питер взял у нее сына и развернул так, чтобы его удобно было кормить.

\- Три года почти прошли, - она смотрела в пол. – Здесь, конечно, хорошо, но…

\- Наш дом не здесь, - кивнул тот. – Я поговорю с Даной. 

Кое-как покормив неугомонного малыша, Мелисса отправилась его укладывать – то еще приключение. Почему-то не было тревоги – она знала, что не только они с Питером хотят вернуться. Дана очень скучала по друзьям, да и Рафаэль вот уже дважды отказывался от повышения, только бы быть рядом с ними.

А вечером их ждет представление в местном детском клубе, где студенты и учащиеся будут показывать спектакль для малышей из детского дома.


	46. 46.

Дерек подъехал к дому Даны с утра пораньше. Всю ночь думал, что скажет, но так и не придумал – решил действовать по ситуации. Он хотел попросить прощения – неважно, что виноватым себя не чувствовал – просто это было правильно.

По дороге он пересекся с Уиттмором, который, видимо, пришел к тем же выводам, что и сам Дерек. Подъехав, они молча покивали друг другу – неудобно было как-то разговаривать перед тем, как они оба собрались извиняться перед девушкой.

В доме было тихо – видимо, все еще спали. Странно, Питер ведь обычно вставал засветло. 

Стояли они под дверью минут десять, раздумывая о том, не слишком ли рано заявились. И наконец, Дерек решился. Он поднял руку и надавил пальцем на кнопку звонка. Переглянувшись с Джексоном, он стал ждать. Но ничего не происходило. Тишина стояла такая, словно дом был пуст. Уиттмор подергал дверь, но та оказалась заперта. Хорошо, что Хейл знал, где хранится запасной ключ – под цветочным горшком.

Не слишком приятно было заходить в дом так – без спроса, но выхода не было. Осмотревшись, парни ничего подозрительного не обнаружили – да и вещи, кажется, все были на своих местах. Тогда решено было подняться наверх.

Какое-то непонятное чувство поселилось в груди Дерека – словно предчувствие. И оно не обмануло – дом, действительно, был пуст.

Побродив в тишине еще минут несколько, Джексон решил заглянуть на кухню. Окинув ее беглым взглядом, он подошел к столу. На бежевой с розовым скатерти ярко выделялся синий конверт. Он был не запечатан и адресован Дереку Хейлу.

\- Это тебе, - Джексон отдал письмо альфе, стараясь заглушить внутренний голос, который сейчас выл, предрекая что-то плохое.

Дерек молча взял конверт – почерк Питера он узнал сразу. Нетерпеливо развернув его, он вчитался в ровные строки: «Мой дорогой племянник! – гласило письмо. – Знаю, как для тебя было трудно делить со мной власть – все же двое альф в нормальной стае, это нонсенс. Поэтому я решил уехать, забрав с собой семью, - после этих слов Дерек с силой стиснул пальцы так, что тонкая бумага не выдержала и порвалась в нескольких местах. Опомнившись, альфа вернулся к чтению. – Куда мы отправились, я тебе не скажу. НО. Я вернусь – года через три – один или нет, это уж как получится. Постарайся за это время ни во что не вляпаться. Арджента (Криса, разумеется!) и Стилински (тут, надеюсь, пояснять не нужно?) я предупредил – они помогут, если ситуация осложнится. Не спускай глаз с Джерарда и следи за неметоном. Больше поучать не стану – знаю, что ты и сам умный, - на этом Дерек фыркнул и привычно нахмурился. 

Питер. 

P.S. Стайлз не знает, куда мы уехали – не тирань парня, - Дерек закатил глаза.

P.P.S. Ты – идиот, если честно! Как ты мог так поступить с ней?! – он виновато шмыгнул носом.

P.P.P.S. Не забывай ухаживать за моими цветами. Приеду – проверю!» - тут альфа глаза закатил. Только Питер мог вспомнить о своих кактусах в такой момент!

\- Ну, что там? – не выдержал Джексон.

\- Питер уехал и забрал их с собой, - выдохнул Дерек. – Мы опоздали.

\- Постой-постой! Куда уехал? И надолго? Что там еще написано? – парень постарался выхватить письмо, но получил по рукам.

\- Не знаю куда, - прорычал он. – Написал, что вернется через три года.

С этими словами, он резко развернулся и выскочил из дома, хлопнув дверью напоследок. А Джексон остался стоять на кухне в полной растерянности и разбродом в голове. Дана уехала? И даже не попрощалась? 

 

***

 

Дерек назначил собрание стаи на следующий день. В лофте собрались все – Джексон, Айзек, Грейсоны, Лидия, оба Стилински и Ардженты. Кое-кто знал, о чем пойдет речь, но помалкивал, а вот остальные могли только гадать. Да и отсутствие Питера и Даны несколько озадачивало. 

Молчали все – Дерек смотрел в пол, Крис с Джоном переглядывались, как и Стайлз с Эллисон, а вот остальные переводили взгляд с одного на другого, силясь понять в чем же дело.

\- Наверное, стоит начать мне, - поднялся со своего места Джон Стилински. – Вчера со мной связался Питер. Он подробнее рассказал о болезни Даны. Не беспокойтесь – ничего серьезного. Да вы и сами все слышали в прошлый раз. Так вот, Питер, Мелисса и Дана уехали из города на три года – как минимум. Куда они едут – не сказал. Но искать их не нужно – все равно не получится. Рафаэль об этом позаботился.

\- А кто это? – влез Джексон.

\- Ну ты даешь, чешуйчатый, – протянул Стайлз. – Это ее отец, вообще-то.

\- Значит, у нас теперь один альфа, - с какой-то непонятной улыбкой констатировал Джерард. – Очень интересно.

\- Так и есть, - Дерек, наконец-то соизволил поднять глаза и посмотреть на присутствующих. – Тренировок это не отменит – особенно для вас, - он взглянул на молодняк.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - пробурчал Уиттмор, но против ничего не сказал.

\- И еще, - добавил Хейл. – Следующий учебный год – выпускной. Поэтому, если кто-то из вас, - он в упор взглянул на Стайлза, Эллисон, Айзека и Грейсонов с Лидией, - заметит что-то непонятное, кого-то чужого и подозрительного, сразу же сообщает нам. Никакой самодеятельности! Узнаю – воспитывать буду соответственно! Ваша задача – получить дипломы. 

\- Дельная мысль, - одобрил Крис. – Я знаю, что вы все взрослые и самостоятельные, но все же подумайте о будущем.

\- Теперь нужно решить вопрос о наблюдении за неметоном, - вклинился Джерард. – Не думаю, что Байсон успокоится.

\- Можно проверять его раз в неделю, - предложил Стайлз. – Кто будет свободен.

\- Только попробуй подойти к этому пню еще раз! – предупредил шериф. – Не посмотрю, что ты мой единственный сын. Это всех вас касается, молодые. С неметоном мы разберемся сами.

\- Но, папа…

\- Помолчи, ребенок. Вы и так сделали больше, чем надо.

\- А я думаю, что им стоит патрулировать с нами, - вмешался Джерард. – Они ведь не дети уже. Если мы им сейчас запретим – они обязательно сделают наоборот. Вспомните себя в их годы.

\- Поддерживаю, - закивал Стайлз.

\- Помолчи, Стилински, - нахмурился Дерек. – Может ты и прав, старик. В таком случае, составь график дежурств. А вы, - и смотрел он лишь на неугомонного тощего паренька, - будете делать, как сказано. Все ясно? 

Ребята покивали, но все же остались при своем мнении. Взрослые хоть сколько могли приказывать, да и Дерек-я-альфа-Хейл мог командовать сколько влезет, вот только проконтролировать их полностью они не способны! 

\- В таком случае, - заговорил Хейл, - на сегодня все. Если что нужно будет – созвонимся.

\- А где Дитон? – спохватился Стайлз.

\- Кто его знает, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Дела у него какие-то. Кстати, останься, поговорить надо.

Парень недоуменно кивнул – альфа оказывается, вполне способен обращаться к нему по имени. Чудеса да и только! Стайлз коротко хихикнул, отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник и уселся ждать, что же сообщит ему Хейл. Но тот не спешил говорить – только смотрел как-то исподлобья, словно оценивал.

\- И долго мы будем играть в гляделки? – скептически хмыкнул парень. – Ты, кажется, об учебе говорил, нет? Так вот, я бы успел за это время…

Он говорил что-то еще, но Дерек не слушал. Он мучительно старался понять – правду ли написал Питер – что знает Стайлз?

\- Ты знаешь, где Дана? – Хейл спросил прямо, не сводя с него глаз.

\- Я не знаю, где Дана, - Стилински не отводил взгляд, не прятал глаза – не лгал. Чертов Питер!

\- Ладно, - выдохнул Дерек. – Иди домой.

Стайлз только растерянно кивнул и вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь. В общем-то он не солгал, конечно, но неприятный осадок остался. А про себя он посетовал: «Когда же ты созреешь до разговора, Дерек? Ты ведь не такой несгибаемый, каким хочешь казаться. Ну и ладно – я все равно знаю, что ты придешь. А я – так и быть – побуду твоим домашним психологом!»

 

***

 

«Когда я думал, что он придет, то не подразумевал, что прямо сегодня», - Стайлз взлохматил волосы, с привычной уже иронией окидывая взглядом альфу, который сидел на подоконнике в его комнате.

Как же привычно было видеть хмурое и сосредоточенное лицо Дерека – словно вернулись в старые недобрые времена. Стайлз уселся на кровать и, положив руки на колени, стал теребить повязку.

\- Слушай, я и вправду не знаю, куда она поехала. Дана даже не попрощалась. Не то, чтобы это сильно меня обидело, - и вот тут Дерек замечает ложь. Хотя - конечно ложь! – Но я понимаю, зачем она так поступила.

\- Ты думаешь, это я виноват? Это моя вина, что она уехала? – Хейл ждал одного только слова, которое будет хуже приговора.

\- В свете того, что произошло, - начал было Стайлз, но затем задумался, наблюдая, как альфа с силой сжимает кулаки. А потом твердо проговорил. – Нет. В этом никто не виноват. А Дане просто нужно время. Как и всем нам. Она должна научиться жить новой жизнью. Но она вернется – я знаю.

\- Да. Через три года, - кивнул тот, а затем в упор взглянул на парня. – Но мне-то как быть, Стайлз? Как?

\- Живи, Дерек, - Стилински пожал плечами. – Она ведь тебя ни к чему не обязала. Да и ты ей ничего не обещал. Живи, а когда она вернется – обсудите и будете что-нибудь решать.

\- Как просто, - горько усмехнулся Дерек. – Ты прав – ей я ничего не обещал. Но, Стайлз, я обещал себе! Обещал, что буду рядом. Просто… все произошло так неожиданно… и быстро. Я подвел ее, да?

\- Господи! Нет, конечно! – воскликнул он. – Что за чушь?! Как ты мог ее подвести, если… если… если… Да она парнем была! Пар-нем!!! И уж точно не видела в тебе потенциального – ну… эм-м-м… защитника. И вообще, мне кажется, что она тоже чувствует себя виноватой - в некой степени. Ну, за то, что не рассказала правду – и дала тебе, вам обоим, необоснованную надежду. Кстати, ты долго шел – Джекс из меня вчера едва душу не вытряс.

\- Так ведь не вытряс, - улыбнулся вдруг Дерек. После слов Стайлза он почувствовал, как тугой комок тревоги, обиды и непонимания, поселившийся где-то в сердце, постепенно стал растворяться. Очень хотелось верить этому неугомонному человечку, ведь, как ни крути, а Дана его лучшая подруга. – Жить, значит? – наконец, переспросил он.

\- Да, жить, - закивал тот. – Три года пролетят – заметить не успеешь.

\- Да, наверное, - задумчиво проговорил Хейл, а затем внезапно спросил. – У тебя кофе есть?

\- Что? – не понял Стайлз. – А! Кофе! Есть, конечно. Пошли-ка на кухню, я там кое чего приготовил – поужинаем. Или позавтракаем – это как посмотреть.

\- Умеешь готовить? – скептически хмыкнул альфа, поддразнивая парня. – Надеюсь, не отравлюсь.

\- Специально для тебя в приправу я добавил стрихнин, - буднично сообщил тот, а затем фыркнул. – Пошли уже, великий острослов, гений тонкой иронии и бог рифмоплетства.

Дерек возвел очи горе и навсегда зарекся язвить Стилински.

 

***

 

Пару дней после разговора со Стайлзом Уиттмор усиленно размышлял. Не то, что бы ему это было в новинку, но все же в большей степени он привык думать о себе, а не о ком-то еще. Ну а то, что сказал ему Стилински… заставило Джексона раз за разом прокручивать в голове события прошлого. Наверное впервые в жизни он пытался поставить себя на место другого человека. Это было непривычно сложно.

И чем больше парень думал, тем меньше становилась обида. А еще стало стыдно за свои слова. Немного. 

Когда же он решился поговорить об этом с Дэнни, тот лишь рассмеялся, хлопнул его по плечу и сказал, что так и должно быть. А потом махом усвистел на свидание, сияя, словно начищенный четвертак.

Следующая неделя прошла спокойно – никаких сверхъестественных приключений. Единственное развлечение – Арджент взял его с собой, чтобы проверить неметон – тот как был пнем, так пнем и остался. Дерек теперь прописался у шерифа – домой ездил только цветы поливать. И кто бы мог подумать? Ну а все остальное свободное время альфа пропадал на стройке – решил построить дом для всей стаи – с одобрения как шерифа, так и Арджентов – то есть даже по расчетам огромный. И работы там было – не початый край. Волчата радовались, что на тренировки у него времени не хватит, но не тут-то было – за физподготовку взялся старик Джерард. Ребята теперь стонали и плакали, с тоской вспоминая, как их гонял Крис. Дерек же наблюдал за ними издали – и радовался.

Спокойствие было нарушено во вторник. На урок химии, который стоял по расписанию первым, заглянул директор. И все бы ничего, если бы он просто так зашел – поздороваться, о погоде поговорить, или успеваемостью поинтересоваться. Так ведь нет – он привел в класс новенькую. И звали эту новенькую – Кэтрин Миллер.

Джексон был знаком с этой особой не по наслышке – его родители давно дружили с Миллерами. С содроганием он вспоминал самоуверенную, самовлюбленную тощую задаваку, с которой ссорился в детстве с завидным постоянством. Он помнил, как она смеялась над его странной манерой выговаривать букву – «с» в детстве. Кэт Миллер прозвала его за это змеей, за что он сам называл ее дохлой курицей. И теперь эта… ЭТА учится в его школе!

Пару лет они не виделись, но девчонка осталась все такой же тощей – и эта ее вечная короткая стрижка под мальчишку, да неизменная любовь ко всяческим наклейкам и нашивкам! У-у-у-у, курица!

Кэтрин, едва войдя в кабинет, мгновенно узнала Уиттмора. Перекинувшись с ним яростным взглядом, она с независимым видом уселась за первую парту. И по этому взгляду Джексон понял – будет война. Эта мелкая тощая паршивка не оставит его в покое.

Его опасения оправдались на первой же перемене. Миллер с видом королевы поднялась со своего места и вальяжной походкой направилась к старому знакомому. Тот как раз остановился в коридоре – хотел перекинуться парой слов со Стайлзом на счет лакросса.

\- Здравствуй, змейка-Джекси, - пропела она. – Я и не думала, что встречу тебя здесь. Слышала, ты умотал в Лондон. И что - приполз обратно?

\- Не твое дело, Миллер! – зло процедил парень. – И не смей коверкать мое имя!

\- Какой ты грубый, Джекси, - она поцокала языком. – Ты даже не представил меня своему другу. Ты Дэнни, да? – она испытующе взглянула на Стилински.

\- Нет, - Стайлз был слегка ошарашен – он и забыл, каким может быть очень злой Уиттмор. – Я Стайлз.

\- А! – закивала девушка немедленно, а затем уставилась на Джексона. – Папа говорил, что ты затребовал судебный запрет на этого, - и смерила Стайлза презрительным взглядом, - и его дикую подружку. Что – голубки помирились?

\- Захлопни пасть, курица! – зашипел Джексон. – Или я…

\- Не стоит, - мгновенно среагировал Стайлз, увидев, как по лестнице спускаются Грейсоны, из-за угла вывернул Айзек, а прямо за спиной Миллер нарисовалась Лидия.

\- Способность болтать – еще не признак интеллекта, - буднично заявила Мартин, становясь справа от своего бывшего парня.

\- Это сейчас так модно – защищать бывших? – фыркнула Кэт. – Как это мило.

\- А ты, как я смотрю, хорошо осведомлена, - по-особому усмехнулась Эллисон. – А, может, ты сталкер?

\- Что?!! – взвизгнула та. – Да как ты смеешь?!!

\- Поверь, я – смею, - заявила Арджент.

\- Вроде симпатичная, а какая злобная, - вскользь заметил Итан, а затем уже другим голосом добавил. – Ребят, нам на математику пора.

Игнорируя убийственный взгляды мисс Миллер, стая отправилась на урок.

\- Спасибо, - проговорил Джексон, когда они немного отошли.

\- Да ладно, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Одна же стая. И только мы имеем право называть тебя змеей. Вот.

\- Стилински! – мгновенно ощерился тот, но затем спохватился, словно вспомнил что-то – и тихо произнес. – Спасибо.

\- Обращайся, - кивнул Стайлз, по-дружески хлопнув того по плечу, а затем и вовсе взлохматил ему волосы. – Слушай, а ты ведь снова капитан, да?

\- У тебя память отшибло? Контузия? – Джексон приглаживал волосы – черти бы защекотали этого Стилински!

\- Да как-то выпал из реальности, - чуть смутился он, а затем, погрустнев, добавил. – Мне еще не скоро играть разрешат. Если вообще разрешат.

\- Не слишком большая потеря для команды, - фыркнул Уиттмор, ловя благодарный взгляд – Стайлз просто не выносил жалости к себе. – Но не думай, что легко отделался – я поговорю с тренером и тогда…

\- Мне уже стоит бояться? – скабрезно усмехается парень. – Ведь это же сам…

\- Заткнись, Стайлз, - это уже Эйдан – еще и лыбится вовсю, чтобы поняли, что это он в шутку.

Первой не выдержала Эллисон – уткнулась в плечо Айзека, стараясь заглушить смех. За ней последовали и все остальные. Так, со смехом и шутками они добрались до кабинета математики.

А до крайности изумленная Кэтрин Миллер смотрела им вслед, силясь понять, что же произошло с Джексоном Уиттмором, которого она знала с тех пор, как помнила себя?


	47. 47.

Дана валялась на кровати. Она отдыхала от тяжелого трудового дня на благо детишек – выступление выжало у нее все силы. Приподняв голову, она заметила, как дверь тихонько отворилась.

\- Проходи, я еще жива, - она села на кровати, а затем не удержалась и зевнула.

\- Рад за тебя, - кивнул Питер. Он шагнул в комнату и почти сразу же споткнулся о сапоги, которые валялись у двери. – И не забудь убраться в комнате.

\- Хорошо, папочка, - протянула она, умильно улыбаясь, но затем ее что-то насторожило. – Что-то случилось? С мамой? С Диком?

\- Нет, что ты, - он поспешил ее успокоить. – У них все в порядке.

\- По тебе не скажешь, - Дана похлопала рукой по кровати рядом с собой. – Так в чем дело?

А Питер смотрел на падчерицу, отмечая, насколько та изменилась за прошедшие три года. И дело не только в отросших до поясницы волосах, в которых теперь красовались две высветленные прядки, идущие от висков; и не в окончательно оформившейся фигуре. Одно только слово подходило – взрослая.

Дана смотрела на него, теребя в руках кончик косы, перекинутой через плечо. Питер как-то странно смотрел на нее, словно видел то, что недоступно другим.

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы вернуться? – спросил вдруг отчим.

\- Домой? – с надеждой уточнила Дана, замечая, как усмехнулся Питер. – Я… я бы с радостью, честно!

\- Но? 

\- А вы? Вы-то хотите вернуться в Калифорнию? – с тревогой всматриваясь в его лицо, девушка старалась угадать, что он ответит.

\- Там наш дом, - улыбнулся Хейл. – Но тебе страшно, да? 

\- Есть немного, - смутилась та. – Там у них налаженная жизнь…

\- Вот и причина навести там немного шороха! – заявил Питер, залихватски усмехаясь. – Подумать только – три года, и никаких происшествий! Скука смертная, болото!

\- Питер, - укоризненно протянула Дана, шутливо пихая его в бок локтем. – Какой ты недобрый! 

\- Да я – сама доброта! – чересчур пафосно провозгласил он, а затем не выдержал и рассмеялся – но тихонько, чтобы не разбудить сына, который спал очень чутко для ребенка. Особенно для ребенка. – Я же не собираюсь устраивать апокалипсис – ну, может только местного плана. 

\- Какой же ты…

\- Какой? – проказливо ухмыляется.

\- Хороший, - притворно вздыхая, признает Дана. – Мама была права.

\- Да? – заинтересованно протянул тот. – И когда это она меня хорошим назвала? Признавайся – мне интересно.

\- Сам у нее спрашивай, - фыркнула она в ответ. – Я чужих секретов не раскрываю! 

\- Злая, - сокрушительно покачав головой, Хейл потянулся, а потом и вовсе завалился на кровать рядом с Даной. 

\- Спасибо – я знаю, - кивнула она на полном серьезе, но затем на ее лицо словно тень набежала. – Думаешь, они будут рады видеть нас? 

\- Все переживаешь, что не попрощалась? – догадался Питер. – Но мне казалось, что ты общаешься с ними. Ну, со Стайлзом-то точно.

\- Как ты?!... - поразилась она. – Как?!

\- Ох, Дана, - почти умилился тот. – Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Он – твой лучший друг. В обоих мирах.

\- Да, наверное, знаешь, - девушка обхватила колени руками. – Мы переписывались. Только не под своими именами. 

\- Ага. Я догадался, что Стайлз – это Салазар, - хмыкнул он, а затем спросил. – А Айрис, это Эллисон, да?

\- Так точно, - проворчала Дана. - Просматриваешь мою почту?

\- Нет, я просто вижу хорошо, да и замечаю много, а вот ты забываешь иной раз выключить компьютер, - Питер смотрел в ее глаза, но в них не было ни злости, ни обиды. Казалось, даже если бы Хейл действительно просматривал ее почту, Дана не стала бы никак на это реагировать. – Тем более, если бы ты, действительно, хотела что-то скрыть, то сделала бы это.

\- Не оправдывайся – я не в обиде, - отмахнулась она. – Это не было тайной. Да у меня и тайн-то нет, - пожала она плечами.

\- А вот это плохо, - вдруг заявил Хейл. – Тебе уже двадцать.

\- Не начинай, – поморщилась девушка. – Моя личная жизнь меня устраивает.

\- А нас с мамой – нет. И нет у тебя личной жизни. 

\- Ну, мне ведь учиться надо, - не слишком уверенно отозвалась девушка.

\- Дана, тебе жить надо, - возразил он.

\- А то я не вся такая из себя мертвая! – заёрничала Дана. – Питер, мне и так нормально.

\- Ты знаешь, что я прав, - он испытующе посмотрел на падчерицу. – Вот в чем тебя никогда нельзя было обвинить, так это в трусости. Что произошло?

\- Понимаешь, у них там налаженная жизнь…

\- Не глупи – они тоже хотят, чтобы ты вернулась, - перебил ее Хейл. – А начет жизни – так ты им выбора не оставила. Мы и так достаточно убегали от прошлого – три года бегали. А теперь пора возвращаться.

\- Ты прав, конечно, но все же мне немного не по себе, - призналась та. – Да и подготовить все нужно. 

\- Не беспокойся об этом – сам займусь, - уверил ее Питер. – А вот тебе придется переводится в Калифорнийский вуз.

\- Н-да, - крякнула девушка, скорчив рожицу. – Мелоди такой вой поднимет! В прямом смысле. Она ведь хотела уйти из своей стаи – и попросить меня стать ее альфой. А ты мое отношение к этому знаешь.

\- Не дави на больную мозоль, - поморщился тот. – Ты первая альфа на моей памяти, которая не хочет собирать свою стаю.

\- Ну и что, что я альфа. – Дана упрямо выпятила нижнюю губу. – Я не хочу ответственности. По крайней мере, не такой. И у меня есть альфа.

\- Премного польщен. Но это не выход. Тебе рано или поздно все равно придется…

\- Лучше – поздно, - перебила она. – И давай не будем об этом. Не сейчас. Кстати, насчет вуза – Стайлз учится в Лос-Анджелесе.

\- История? – скептически хмыкнул Питер. – Не могу представить Стилински в роли преподавателя. Тебя в роли медика – сколько угодно, но его…

\- Я тоже, - рассмеялась она. – Но это поправимо – учиться ведь еще три года.

\- Так что? Я все готовлю к переезду?

\- Только давай не будем им сообщать, а? – заговорчески прошептала Дана. – Устроим сюрприз!

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? Если бы не Дик, я бы конечно, согласился, но…

\- Ой, я и забыла, - покаялась она. - А, может, попросим о помощи Криса?

\- Так ты хочешь устроить сюрприз кому-то конкретному! – довольно протянул Хейл. – С тобой все ясно!

\- Питер! Я… я просто… Ничего не ясно! И вообще!

\- Как скажешь, - быстренько согласился он. – А насчет Арджента ты права. Я позвоню ему завтра. Как раз с Рождеством поздравлю.

\- Вы поддерживали связь? – спросила она, но затем добавила. – Наверняка еще и с шерифом общались. Ты конспиратор и интриган.

\- Стараюсь, моя дорогая, стараюсь, - гаденько улыбнулся тот, заработав еще один тычок под ребра. – За что?

\- За все хорошее, - заявила Дана. 

\- Ты – домашний тиран, - пожаловался Питер, а затем добавил. - Раф уже говорил тебе, что ему предложили должность в Чикаго?

\- Нет, не успел еще. Надеюсь, он согласится. Еще одного года Кайли здесь просто не выдержит.

\- Н-да, - проворчал тот. – И угораздило же его женится на этой… женщине. 

\- Да ладно тебе – она добрая, - смеется Дана. – Хоть и немного…

\- Тупая, - хмыкнул Питер.

\- Не тупая, а доверчивая. 

\- Ее стоило назвать не Кайли, а Барби.

\- Любят не за наличие мозгов, а вопреки всем недостаткам. И не ворчи – ты ей тоже не нравишься. А еще больше ей не нравится, что папа слишком много времени проводит у нас. Но это скоро изменится, - заговорчески прошептала она.

\- Да, мы свалим отсюда! – кивнул Хейл.

\- Нет, - Дана расплылась в радостно-предвкушающей улыбке. – Кайли еще сама не знает, но я почувствовала, что ее запах изменился – она беременна. Представляешь, у меня будет еще один брат. Или сестра.

\- Надеюсь, ребенок унаследует мозги отца, а не матери, - притворно фыркнул тот, но затем улыбнулся. 

\- Ну-у-у-у, это как сказать, - и отчим выжидающе не нее посмотрел. – Видишь ли, интеллект передается по материнской линии. Это, кстати, доказанный факт. 

\- Я всегда говорил, что ты пошла в мать, - согласно кивнул Питер. – Значит и твои дети не будут дураками.

\- Питер! – зашипела девушка. – Ты опять?!

\- Молчу-молчу, - он поднял руки в знак примирения – мол, лежачих не бьют. – Но не будь столь категоричной. И кстати, что будем дарить Рафу?

\- С мамой надо обсудить. НО! Питер, я тебя сразу предупреждаю, что больше никаких шуток, как на прошлый его День Рождения! Я больше в секс-шоп ни ногой! Ты понял?!

\- А что? – развеселился тот. – Ты ведь помнишь, какое у него было лицо? Я этого до смерти не забуду!

\- Ты-то ладно, - отмахнулась Дана. – А вот со мной он потом неделю не разговаривал. Да еще и посматривал странно. Хорошо, что мама знала, чья это была гениальная идея. 

\- Да брось – ей самой нравится людей шокировать.

\- Знаю, - скептически хмыкнула она, отращивая на левой руке когти. Без мизинца рука выглядела тоньше – девушка уже не прятала увечье. – И почему-то это почти всегда направлено на меня. Ладно, закрыли тему. Я хочу, чтобы ты связался с Дереком. Думаю, ты знаешь, что теперь стая живет в одном доме. Скажи, что приедешь, но обо мне - ни слова. 

\- И? – усмехнулся тот.

\- Пожалуйста, - добавила она.

\- Хорошо, - мгновенно согласился Хейл. – Я так и сделаю. Только скажи – что ты намерена делать? Он ведь так и не забыл тебя.

\- Поверь, Питер, я тоже, - с глухой тоской отозвалась Дана, устраиваясь рядом с отчимом. – Но ты и представить себе не можешь, чего мне стоило это признать.

Уткнувшись лицом в плечо старшего волка, она старалась успокоить собственное сердце. 

А Питер смотрел в потолок и невесомо улыбался – может быть, для кое-кого еще не все потеряно.


	48. 48.

Время пролетело незаметно – учеба и тренировки съедали его с прямо-таки зверским аппетитом. И вот – на дворе весна. Ну, и настроение соответствующее – попеть хочется, потанцевать… под луной повыть. 

Дерек вот уже несколько дней ходил мрачный и хмурый – даже больше, чем обычно. А все потому, что некоторые волки в его стае просто не понимают нормальной ЦЕНЗУРНОЙ речи – приходится импровизировать. А Стайлз - тоже шутник нашелся – сказал, что теперь в стае преобладает оральное общение. А потом ехидненько так посоветовал орать поменьше. Хотелось, как в старые добрые времена приложить тощего Стилински о стену – что-то она совсем запылилась, но альфа обещал себе, что постарается проявлять терпение. Хотя, Бог видит, насколько трудно это давалось! Иной раз он даже начинал сочувствовать Питеру, который и присматривал за ним самим, пока родители с упоением воспитывали будущую альфу Лору. Да и что тут сказать – он у Питера был один, а у него самого - куча оглоедов. Причем, с людьми было куда хуже, чем с волками – тем хоть можно было сломать что-нибудь, чтобы не спорили, да и вообще – вели себя в рамках. Но что делать с неугомонным Стилински; с самодостаточной Лидией; как правильно подступиться к Эллисон, у которой настроение меняется, как погода в средних широтах? Нет, можно, конечно, пожаловаться их родителям – Джон и Крис только рады будут помочь, но… альфы так не поступают. И поэтому приходится вот уже который день слышать восторженные вопли кучи озабоченных подростков и тихо материться про себя. 

\- Дерек, ну что ты такой скучный, а? – Стайлз присел на стол справа от альфы. – Сегодня суббота – день не просто чудесный, а прекрасный! А ты сидишь и киснешь! 

\- Отстань, будь другом, - простонал тот. – Я устал – не видно?

\- Да от чего ты мог устать?! – поразился парень. – Ты же дома сидишь! Это я могу сказать, что устал – у меня ведь школа, контрольные и все дела, но ТЫ! От чего же ты устал, о непрошибаемейший из альф?

\- Ста-а-айз! – взвыл Дерек. – Я…

\- Осознал – молчу! – отскочил от него Стилински. – Нервный ты какой-то. Может, тебе валерьянки принести? У папы где-то была. А…

\- Ста-а-а-а-а-айлз! – Хейл схватился за голову и простонал. – Я вот уже неделю! Всю чертову неделю, слышишь?! 

\- Что? – парень невинно похлопал глазами.

\- Ничего, - альфа обреченно повесил руки. – Иди, гуляй, погода ведь хорошая.

Развернувшись он стариковской шаркающей походкой отправился в свою комнату. Недоуменно посмотрев ему вслед, Стайлз тихонько хмыкнул и полез рыться на верхней полке. 

Через минуту с кухни донеслось немелодичное пение чем-то очень увлеченного подростка.

 

***

 

Дерека вывел из прострации стук в дверь. Он и не заметил, как замер, уставившись в какую-то трещинку на потолке. Сколько же он так просидел?

\- Входи, - голос его был хриплым, потому как очень хотелось пить.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся Стайлз – а это был, разумеется, он. – Я тут подумал, что тебе не помешает горячий шоколад.

И правда – на подносе красовались большие кружки с ароматным лакомством.

\- С корицей? – Дерек изогнул бровь, искоса поглядывая на парня.

\- Да, мама всегда так готовила, - он неловко поставил ношу на столик, а сам сел рядом с альфой на кровать. – Слушай, прости, а? – пробормотал он, наконец, виновато. – Знаю, я бываю невыносим, но…

\- Не оправдывайся, - отмахнулся тот, подхватывая кружку. – Черт, горячая! Все нормально.

\- Не нормально, - вздохнул посерьезневший Стайлз. – Мы, кажется, заигрались. Ты прости, мы ведь только хотели тебя немного расшевелить. Не подумали, что ты… 

\- Что? – вдруг весело фыркнул Дерек. – Слечу с катушек? Нет, Стайлз, не слетел. Говорю же – устал. 

\- А что случилось-то? – натянув на руки рукава, он прихватил горячую кружку.

\- Дом вчера закончили – переезжать можно, - доверительно сообщил альфа. – Только никому пока ни слова!

\- Я нем, как рыба, которую стукнули об лед, - усмехнулся парень, но взглянув на Дерека, увидел, как тот помрачнел. – Прости, я опять много болтаю.

\- Нет, дело не в этом, - отозвался тот. – Просто кое-что вспомнил. А дом стаи едем смотреть завтра. 

\- И что, никто больше не в курсе? – подозрительно протянул Стайлз.

\- Джерард знает, я с ним консультировался, - он неприязненно поморщился.

\- Ну да – держи врагов ближе, чем друзей. Я понимаю. Знаешь, хоть он и весь такой из себя теперь положительный – да такой, что прямо-таки хочется его в какой-нибудь грязи извалять – но я все равно ему никогда не поверю! Он – гад! Был и остается. Все портит тот факт, что он помог нам. Хотя… ладно, помог.

\- Именно. И теперь у нас у всех будет возможность наблюдать за ним постоянно, - кивнул Хейл. – Джон со мной согласен. 

\- Еще бы, - хмыкнул Стилински. – Он каким-то образом узнал, кто меня отделал после матча – ну, когда Джекс был канимой.

\- Так сам Джерард и рассказал, - рассмеялся вдруг Дерек. – Знаешь, Стилински – везучий ты парень! 

\- Это точно, - проворчал Стайлз, показывая искалеченную руку.

\- Ты жив, - возразил альфа. – Подумай об этом. 

\- Ну, если смотреть с этой стороны, то – да, я тот еще везунчик! – смеется Стайлз, а затем внезапно добавляет. – Ты сейчас отдаешь мне телефон, ложишься отдыхать, а Стайлз все решает! И не спорь! Сам же сказал, что устал!

\- Ладно-ладно, мамочка, - смеется Дерек. – Будь по-твоему. НО…

\- Если что-то случится – ты об этом узнаешь первым! – спешно заверил его Стилински. – И хватит – не квохчи, как наседка. Ничего с нами не случится!

\- Стилински! – беззлобно рыкнул альфа, а затем покачал головой. – Ох, распустил я вас! Надо Крису сказать, чтобы тренировки усилил. Вдвоем с Джерардом они…

\- Сделают из нас котлеты, - закончил Стайлз. 

\- Из тебя даже котлета будет костлявая. Слушай, а может потом, а? У меня еще дела есть. 

\- Подождут твои дела! – отмахнулся парень. – Я сам все сделаю. А ты – отдыхаешь! 

И не дав альфе возразить, подхватил его телефон со столика и выскочил в коридор. Плотно притворив за собой дверь, он с улыбкой слушал бурчание Хейла о некоторых своевольных подростках, которые отказываются делать то, что им говорят.

 

***

 

\- Ребята, кажется, мы перестарались – Дерек просто с ног валится. Я ему снотворного подсыпал – взял у Дитона. Если он узнает – мне устроят воспитательный процесс, поэтому - молчите, - пропыхтел Стайлз, заползая в лофт с коробками пиццы. – Эй, помогите, а.

\- Не скули, Стилински, - фыркнул Джексон. – Их же всего шесть.

\- Джексон, помоги ему! – Лидия в упор глянула на бывшего парня.

\- Да помогу я, помогу, - проворчал он, подхватывая коробки – все разом. – Только не надо сверкать на меня очами ясными своими.

\- Заткнись, поэт, - Эйдан вызывающе уставился на Уиттмора – не терпел, когда тот заговаривал с его Лилией. Мартин на сцены ревности не реагировала, и продолжала поступать так, как заблагорасудится.

\- Мутантов вообще никто не спрашивал, - беззлобно огрызнулся парень. – Надеюсь, кофе уже готов?

\- Так точно, сэр, - пафосно и подобострастно проговорил Айзек. – Тащи сюда обед. Тебе какой? 

\- Дамский, - скривился Джексон. – У меня стресс.

\- Что, опять Миллер? – догадалась Эллисон. – И долго вы еще цапаться будете?

\- Пока эта курица не исчезнет из города! – воскликнул тот. – И с этой чертовой планетки!

\- Какой ты злой! – восхитился Стайлз. – Нет, правда – что опять произошло?

\- Родители произошли, - пожаловался Джексон. – Они пригласили ее пожить у нас! Нет, вы представляете?! У нас!

\- И чего орать-то, - поморщился Эйдан. – Игнори.

\- Сам попробуй игнорить эту курицу! Слушай, Стайлз, может я у тебя переночую, а? А потом придумаю что-нибудь.

\- А почему не к Дэнни? – поинтересовался тот.

\- Глупых вопросов не задавай! – оскалился Уиттмор.

\- А что сразу глупых-то? – насупился Стилински. – Хотя ты прав – у него же Итан прописался. Вот только у меня и так Дерек обретается.

\- Но не в твоей же комнате, дубина! – рявкнул Джекс, а ребята рассмеялись. – Кончай тупить!

\- Так кончать, или тупить? – скабрезно осклабился Стайлз.

\- А одновременно слабо? – хитрый прищур и беззлобная улыбка преображают лицо парня, но затем появляется знакомая ухмылка. – Сразу видно – лузер!

\- Эй, это не я не могу приструнить одну девчонку, - возмутился Стайлз, хоть и видел, что Уиттмор просто дразнится.

\- Да ты никого приструнить не можешь, - снисходительно, но совершенно необидно заметила Лидия, протягивая Стилински кружку с кофе. – И это в тебе самое замечательное.

\- Благодарю, о свет моего сердца! – благоговейно проворковал парень, но мгновенно напоролся на сердитый взгляд Эйдана. – Что? Лидия прекрасна!

\- Да, это так, - по-королевски кивнула Мартин. 

\- Может, все же сядете? – поморщился Уиттмор. – И Стилински, можно у тебя переконтоваться или нет?

\- Да пожалуйста! – воскликнул тот. – В чем проблема-то? Но тебе не кажется, что ты сбегаешь? Это не будет расценено, как капитуляция?

\- Да плевать мне, как это со стороны выглядит! – воскликнул он. – Эта курица выклевала мне весь мозг!

\- Да? – с сомнением спросил Итан. – А кое-кто говорил, что ты безмозглый придурок. Так что особой разницы ты заметить не должен.

\- Дэнни пожалуюсь, - пробурчал Джекс, а затем, сверкая энтузиазмом, обернулся к Стилински. – Значит, вечером я буду у тебя!

\- Ага, - кивнул тот. – Всю жизнь мечтал. Ну что же – милости прошу. Но спать будешь на диване в гостиной.

\- Да хоть на коврике у кровати, - отмахнулся тот.

\- Серьезно? – рассмеялся Айзек.

\- Нет, конечно! Это я в пылу полемики. Не лови меня на слове, Лейхи.

\- Но это было бы забавно, - хихикнула Арджент. – Представь, заходит шериф в комнату Стайлза. А там ты – у кровати, как верный песик. Милота! 

\- Язвительность у нас передается воздушно-капельным путем, да? – с притворной грустью протянул Уиттмор. – Помогли бы лучше избавиться от Миллер, а вы все смеетесь.

\- Да забудь ты об этой девчонке, - посоветовал Айзек. – А то создается впечатление, что ты влюблен в нее.

\- Я?! – взвился с места Уиттмор. – Ты хоть думай, о чем говоришь! Это же бред!

\- Ладно-ладно, успокойся только, - поднял руки Лейхи. – У нас на повестке дня иное дело.

\- Концерт, - обреченно выдохнул Стайлз.

История с концертом стала притчей во языцех в средней школе Бикон-Хиллз. А все потому, что директор решил реабилитироваться в глазах как начальства, так и родителей. Ну, а чтобы все выглядело пристойно и благостно, но не лишено воспитательного потенциала, добрый господин директор привлек к постановке концерта всех тех, кто был не слишком усерден в учебе за последний год. Стоило ли говорить, что ребята были одними из самых не только вероятных, но и желанных кандидатов на сию неблагодарную роль? Да и тема выступления, мягко говоря, поражала своей оригинальностью и новизной. Как сказал Стайлз, выразив общую мысль почти всей стаи – концерт – это реальность, бьющая в глаз… с разбега. Спорить с ним не стали, лишь пожелали – не вслух, разумеется - доброму господину директору быть придавленному чем-нибудь существенным, например, семейными обстоятельствами. 

Что же касается темы, то она звучала очень и очень многообещающе. Это не какие-нибудь банальные исторические факты под современным соусом, которые уже приелись настолько, что почитались анекдотами, а, воистину, нечто новое. Нет, ну скажите, какой директор одной из самых заурядных школ самой заурядной Калифорнии станет брать тему внеклассной концертной работы, звучащую, как: «Танцы народов мира»?! И пусть эта тема звучит не слишком уж патриотично, но очень демократично. 

Стайлз и Лидия долго еще смеялись над остальными, когда увидели список предложенных дорогим господином директором вариантов, из которого только китайский танец с веерами выглядел более или менее нормально. Потому что все должно быть оригинально – у ребят уже началась жестокая аллергия на это слово! И именно поэтому были исключены народные танцы ставшие всенародными - никакого вальса и танго, сальсы и фламенко – только то, о чем известно чуть меньше. Или то, что уже давно забыто – и вспоминать этого очень бы не хотелось. Но кто будет спрашивать учеников? Здесь – как в армии: «Командир сказал – хорек! И никаких сусликов!». Вот и пришлось ребятам осваивать и веера, и кимоно, и шаровары, и сарафаны, и панталоны и кружавчики – то есть полный набор национальных костюмов, взятых напрокат в ближайшем театре. В Лос-Анджелесе.

\- Знаете, я думаю, что, может, не следовало нам спасать этот город от пожирателей, - убито проговорил Стайлз со вселенской тоской в глазах. – Я не хочу танцевать какой-то невразумительный танец! А на лезгинку моего здоровья не хватит. 

\- Да, Стилински, горец из тебя – так себе, - согласилась Лидия. – Подберем тебя что-нибудь чешское или румынское.

\- Подбери мне хороший пистолет, - проворчал тот в ответ, забыв даже обожающе на нее посмотреть. 

\- Хочешь покончить с собой от огорчения? – хмыкнул обрадованный Эйдан.

\- Нет, хочу застрелить одного очень доброго господина директора, - процедил парень.

\- Не переживай, Стайлз, - подумай вот о чем, - по-дружески хлопнул его по плечу Джексон, - хуже ведь уже и быть не может.

Ребята просто еще не знали, что в город заглянула одна бродячая стая. Ну как, стая – сборище омег, объединенных только одной целью – выжить. Банда, проще говоря. Не то, чтобы это было серьезной проблемой – да вот только многовато этих ребят было – аж восемнадцать голов! И откуда только взялись?


	49. 49.

Стая готовилась к осаде. Это сначала Дереку показалось, что банда омег на его территории – не проблема. Вот только потом ему удалось выяснить – горьким опытным путем – что свора состояла наполовину из диких, что давало им огромное преимущество.

На вопрос ребят о диких, Дерек решил информацию не утаивать. Дикими называли оборотней, утративших в полнолуние человеческую составляющую. Вервольфы становились настоящими чудовищами – животными с разумом человека и его жестокостью, которую теперь ничто не сдерживало.

И все было бы куда фатальнее, если бы относительно нормальная часть банды не боялась диких до судорог. Именно они и пошли на поклон к альфе Бикон-Хиллз, чтобы попросить помощи. И именно они сдерживали самые безумные порывы диких: ситуация как с медведем и охотником – вроде бы поймал охотник медведя, а дальше что? Убить сил нет, а уйти невозможно. И когда появилась возможность освободится – они попытались.

Но планы не всегда выдерживают столкновение с реальностью. Вернее, всегда не выдерживают. И вот теперь дикие и остатки банды – те, кто не хотел ничего менять, пришли к новому дому стаи. Дюжина оборотней, пятеро из которых были дикими рыскали по лесу, отрезая стаю от остального мира. И мысли не было о том, чтобы попытаться прорваться в город. И не только потому, что это было чистым самоубийством, а потому, что в городе были люди. 

Но у стаи было преимущество, джокер, который играл за Бикон-Хиллз. И этим джокером были люди. И сейчас, пока стая ждала шерифа и Криса, кольцо осады сжималось.

 

***

 

Ей было страшно – до дрожи во всем теле, до помутнения в глазах, до боли в сердце. Она добрую сотню раз прокляла все на свете – и себя, и этого болвана Джексона, и Джефри, который рассказал ей о том, где скрывается Уиттмор. Сейчас Кэтрин готова была согласиться на что угодно, если бы ее забрали отсюда – из этого ужасно темного леса, в котором водятся чудовища!!!

А началось все с того, что она обнаружила свою любимую кофточку измазанной алым лаком для ногтей, а саму бутылочку от него в аквариуме с рыбками, которых очень любила. Мгновенно сообразив, кто мог сотворить подобное варварство, она яростно зашипела, позабыв, что на пошлой неделе и сама сотворила нечто подобное со всеми футболками Уиттмора. Кэтрин знала, что это мог сделать только Джексон – тот самый Джексон, с которым она враждовала с самой первой минуты. Сейчас она уже не могла вспомнить, чем же ей так не понравился сын дяди Чарльза. Сейчас же она чувствовала лишь чудовищное раздражение, видя его самодовольную ухмылку. И если раньше у него не было много друзей – в основном прихлебатели, то сейчас ситуация изменилась – все эти Стайлзы и Лидии просто выводили ее из себя! Как они могли находиться рядом с этим… этим… этим дурацким дураком? Он же самоуверенный, самодовольный, наглый, глупый… а еще он хам и у него идиотская прическа, вот! Как можно с таким дружить? Так вот, обнаружив испорченную вещь и слегка прибалдевших рыбок, Кэтрин точно знала, кого винить - Джексона Уиттмора! Она хотела сразу же пойти и убить его на месте, но вовремя вспомнила, что этот поганец теперь живет где-то у друзей. Осталось только выяснить, где. И Джефри Картер точно должен знать, где искать этого варвара!

Главный редактор школьной газеты знал, где искать капитана школьной команды по лакроссу и, разумеется, согласился поделиться информацией с прекрасной девушкой. Не бесплатно, разумеется. Отдав парню смятую купюру, Кэтрин вытолкнула «спасибо» сквозь сжатые зубы, а затем направилась домой – нужно было подготовить доклад по истории. Ехать к Уиттмору и его друзьям она решила вечером.

Машина у девушки была хорошая – для города. Поэтому на лесной дороге, которую еще не грейдировали, она фактически сразу цепанула дном грунт. Матерясь, Миллер выбралась из машины и, зло хлопнув дверью, отправилась к лесному дому пешком. Времени на это понадобилось много, поскольку пришлось возвращаться – не по той дороге ушла на развилке. Темнело, да и холодало. Злость на этого варвара постепенно выветривалась, уступая место легкой тревоге. Все же она одна! – в лесу!! - в одиннадцатом часу ночи!!! МАМА!!! 

Шорох заставил Кэт вздрогнуть. Она заозиралась вокруг, стараясь хоть что-нибудь рассмотреть, однако ничего не выходило – сумрак не добавлял ночному лесу доброты и приветливости. То, что днем могло выглядеть мило и живописно, сейчас застыло стенами живой темноты по обеим сторонам дороги – алчущая бездна, готовая поглотить любого, сошедшего с пути.

Шорох повторился. И, как показалось испуганной девушке, он стал ближе. Забыв о том, что телефон нужен не только для того, чтобы светить себе под ноги, Кэт ускорила шаги. Сердце трепыхалось в груди, словно флаг на башне – неровно и порывисто. До скрежета сжав зубы, девушка подавила удушливую волну тошноты. Услышав еще один шорох, она побежала.

Дорога вильнула, сделав резкий поворот, и взору испуганной девчонки предстал большой дом, в окнах которого горел свет. Едва не закричав от накатившего облегчения, Кэт побежала еще быстрее.

Внезапный толчок в спину с маха бросил ее в дорожную пыль. Задыхаясь от боли, она перевернулась на спину и обмерла – над ней возвышалось чудовище, глаза которого горели страшным синим огнем. Оскаленная пасть с огромными блестящими клыками медленно приближалась к ее лицу – отвратительно воняло. Вдруг что-то горячее и липкое скользнуло по ее руке. Дрожь отвращения прошила ее тело, когда Кэт поняла, что это вязкая слюна твари. Ей хотелось закричать, но голос отказал, как и ноги, которые, казалось, вмиг лишились костей. Миллер уже попрощалась с жизнью, когда из темноты проскрежетал чей-то хриплый голос:

\- Тише, Райли, тише. Не трогай ее пока. Из этой кроши получится прекрасная приманка.

Насилу оторвав взгляд от оскаленной пасти, Кэтрин посмотрела на говорившего – он был невысок и кряжист, но лица было не разглядеть, его скрывал глубокий капюшон. А вот глаза… Они светились все тем же синим огнем, что и у чудовища.

Клекот, вырвавшийся из горла девушки, можно было принять за предсмертный полухрип-полустон. Стараясь отползти от монстров как можно дальше, она не заметила, как оказалась у края дороги. Девушка все смотрела на огромного зверя, застывшего неподвижно, и человека, устроившего правую руку на холке твари. Кэтрин готова была поклясться, что они улыбаются – оба, наслаждаясь ее ужасом. Она хотела отвернуться, встать и побежать – ведь дом был так близко, но руки не слушались, и невозможно было не смотреть на синие огоньки глаз. Еще секунда, тихий всхлип и глухой звук удара возвестил о том, что девушка упала в овраг. 

Довольно заурчав, дикий, которого раньше звали Райли Мюррей, сполз с дороги и, секунду спустя, явился обратно. Он нес на вытянутых лапах несопротивляющуюся девушку. По лицу ее стекала кровь – ударилась головой о камень, глаза были мутными от боли, а окружающий мир воспринимался ею размыто, словно она смотрела на него сквозь толщу воды. Даже захоти, сейчас Кэт не могла пошевелить и пальцем, но губы ее неуловимо шевелились, словно она кого-то звала.

\- Неси ее на поляну, - распорядился некто. – Как только луна взойдет окончательно, настанет наше время, - он предвкушающее потер руки. – Девчонка пришлась, как нельзя кстати – они придут за ней! А потом, когда мы убьем их всех – ты, друг мой, съешь их сердца!

Неся кружки с бульоном, Джексон встрепенулся. Ему показалось, что он слышал, как его звал кто-то. Очень тихо, но вполне различимо. Неужели опять Стайлз со своими шуточками?

 

***

 

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь! – Дерек навис над младшим Стилински, как дракон над жертвой, только огнем не дышал, но уже был к этому близок. – И только попробуй мне возразить – я тебя свяжу, заткну рот и запихну в подвал! Ты меня понял?!

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, - не очень уверенно проговорил Стайлз. – Я ведь не могу…

\- Можешь! – рявкнул альфа. – И будешь сидеть здесь – вместе с Лидией! Не хватало мне еще и о тебе беспокоиться, когда схлестнемся с дикими! 

\- Но Эллисон меня учила, - воскликнул тот. – Я могу…

\- Ты можешь не умереть, - прервал его Хейл. – Эллисон тоже не пойдет в лес…

\- Что?! – вскочила Арджент. – Я здесь не останусь!

\- Я этого и не говорил, - Дерек поднял руки в примиряющем жесте. – Ты будешь прикрывать нас – сверху. 

\- Я тоже могу! – снова влез Стилински.

\- Вот когда Крис скажет, что ты готов, тогда и сможешь! – Дерек засветил глаза, поскольку начал терять терпение. Он знал, что это случится – что люди его стаи тоже захотят участвовать в схватке, но не мог этого допустить. В обычной ситуации он бы возражать не стал, но не теперь, когда на порог их дома пришли дикие.

\- Но их ты с собой берешь! – обиделся Стайлз, кивнув на пришлых омег. – Я им не верю! 

\- Стайлз, я знаю, что делаю, - мгновенно успокоился Дерек. Оказывается Стилински не хочет отпускать стаю, зная, что пришлые могут предать. У него тоже была такая мысль, но он все же альфа, а это означает немного иное восприятие. Хейл точно мог сказать, что эти пришлые скорее умрут, нежели вернуться к тому, что было. – И поверь мне – диких они ненавидят сильнее, чем мы. 

Омеги переглядывались, не подавая вида, что слова человека их задели. В иной ситуации этого сопливого мальчишку ждала бы отменная трепка, чтобы впредь язык не распускал. Но омеги знали – мальчишка - часть стаи. За его спиной огромной мрачной тенью стоит Альфа. И не просто альфа, а рожденный оборотень. Омеги таким приобретением похвастаться не могли – все они были обращенными.

\- У меня плохое предчувствие, – влез вдруг Джексон. – Надеюсь, наши уже близко. Не хотелось бы встречаться с этими существами без поддержки.

\- Крайний срок – полчаса, - отозвался Джерард, лениво поглядывающий на омег. – А до тех пор не стоит предпринимать никаких действий. 

\- Если эти твари нападут…

\- Дорогая внучка, - мягко проговорил старик, - я ведь учил тебя просчитывать самые разные варианты, не так ли? Поэтому подумай, насколько велика вероятность, что они нападут сейчас.

\- Думаешь, они вызовут нас? – обернулся к нему Дерек. – У них ничего не выйдет.

\- Они знают не хуже тебя, что тут мы сильнее, поэтому постараются найти способ уровнять шансы, - возразил тот. – Нам следует быть готовыми к сюрпризам.

\- Ненавижу сюрпризы, - удрученно вздохнул Стайлз. – Хочу, чтобы ты ошибся.

\- Пора бы уже и взрослеть, юный Стилински, - осклабился Арджент, словив недовольный взгляд внучки.

\- К сожалению, он прав, - вздохнул альфа. – Не будем недооценивать диких и тех, кто ими управляет.

\- Кристоф привезет кое-какие новинки, которые я заказал, - продолжил Джерард. – Я не оптимист, но шансы у нас хорошие. Тем более, я не собираюсь становиться ужином безмозглой твари.

\- Они не безмозглые! – вскочил с места один из омег, Сэм Джонс, кажется. – У них просто тормозов нет! Они умны и хитры, как люди! 

\- Не кипятись, чувак, - отмахнулся Стайлз. – Мы, как бы, в курсе. Но если они людей едят, то они точно твари. С этим-то ты поспорить не можешь. 

\- Не называй меня так! – Сэм засветил глаза, мгновенно схлопотав подзатыльник от альфы. Дерек не стал наказывать омегу серьезно – все же впереди схватка. Да и обиднее Джонсу было получить замечание, словно провинившемуся ребенку.

\- Заткнись и не тявкай! – приказал Хейл. – А ты, Стайлз, не доставай пришлых – они могут неправильно тебя понять.

\- А все потому, что я такой замечательный, - хмыкнул тот, усаживаясь между Итаном и Эллисон. – Гениев никто не понимает. А кстати, что там за новинки?

\- Ошейники, - хмыкнул старик.

\- Это те самые – особый сплав титана? – догадался Стилински. – Я просматривал их характеристики – тяжеловаты будут для человека, но для вервольфа в самый раз. Для нас Крис заказал из облегченного кевлара. Не такие прочные, но нам и не нужно – мы ведь будем держать дистанцию. Главное, движения стеснять не должны. И перчатки с когтями – тоже сплав титана. Я, конечно, понимаю, что у вас, волков и так когти имеются, но ведь ситуации бывают разными, а металл, он и есть металл.

\- Я заказала новые наконечники для стрел, - поддержала разговор Эллисон. – У них начинка с аконитом, но не обычным, а иного вида. Он быстрее действует, а избавиться от его действия сложнее. Ну и ножей несколько… десятков. Понимаете, я просто не могла выбрать! О! А еще там была новинка – холодное оружие, по внешнему виду напоминающее палки тонфу только с лезвиями.

\- Полицейские дубинки с лезвиями с двух сторон? – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Как у Карла Кронена из фильма «Хелбой»? Ты и их заказала? Да ты крута, сестренка! Научишь меня потом с такими танцевать!

\- Стилински, ты прямо на глазах превращаешься в маньяка, - проворчал Эйдан.

\- Эй, я стараюсь облегчить нам жизнь, между прочим, - Стайлз скорчил рожицу, а затем вдруг посерьезнел. – Каждый из нас должен быть готов ко всему.

\- Похвальное стремление, - похвалил его Джерард. – Но все же перегибать палку не стоит. Благополучие стаи зависит не от тебя одного. Каждый делает все, что в его силах.

Стайлз пристыжено затих. Он и вправду в последнее время увлекся – потребовал ежедневных занятий с Крисом. Тот учил его драться, стрелять и побеждать – так, как это принято у охотников. Джон не возражал – знал, насколько опасны сверхъестественные существа, поэтому хотел, чтобы его сын был во всеоружии. После событий с пожирателями, у парня немного разыгралась врожденная параноидальность, но все прекрасно понимали, что к чему, поэтому просто молча поддерживали.

И тут послышался звук мотора – только внедорожник Криса издавал такой страшный рев, он сам перебирал мотор, прибавив любимой тачке пару-тройку лошадок. «Пару-тройку десятков лошадей, - ворчал Стайлз, а в уме сделал пометку - попросить Криса научить его еще и в тачках разбираться».

 

***

 

Джексон не знал куда себя деть. Вроде бы все было хорошо – Джон и Крис прибыли вовремя, да еще и не с пустыми руками. На пути им никого не встретилось – даже намека на слежку не было. Но вопреки всему, тревога лишь усиливалась. Он отошел от окна, и примостился на подлокотнике кресла, аккурат справа от Айзека, но затем поднялся и зашагал по гостиной.

\- Что с тобой? – наконец, на него обратил внимание Дерек.

\- Не знаю, но у меня руки трясутся, - нервно проговорил тот.

\- Мальчик испугался, - прошипела одна из омег – Саманта Блэквуд. – Может, ему стоит бежать к мамочке под юбку?

\- Если не заткнешься, я вырву тебе хребет, - тихо, но с чувством пообещал Хейл, не оборачиваясь, и силы в голосе хватало, поэтому пришлая сочла за благо замолкнуть. – Джексон, что тебя тревожит?

\- Я слышал, что меня кто-то позвал, - рассказал тот. – Сначала я думал, что это Стайлз дурачится, но потом… Черт! Черт! Черт! Я ведь знаю этот голос! Знаю! Вот только вспомнить не могу! 

И Дерек принялся вспоминать все, что когда-то рассказывал ему дядя – о природе вервольфов. Вот только ничего путного на ум не приходило. Внезапно у Джекса засвистел телефон – такая мелодия стояла у него на номер отца. Уиттмор не хотел сейчас говорить с ним, но пришлось – приемный отец не слишком баловал его своим вниманием. 

\- Да, отец. Я слушаю. В чем дело? – замолк ненадолго, а потом голос его стал напряженным. – Что? Как? Куда она поехала? А телефон? Да. Да, я попробую. Да, позвоню. Пока.

\- Что такое? – к нему подошел Стайлз. – Кто пропал?

\- Курица, - выдохнул тот. – Миллер поехала сюда, а теперь не отвечает на звонки, а потом словно встрепенулся. – Это она меня звала! Ее голос! 

\- Значит, у наших оппонентов есть заложник, - подвел итог Джерард. – Я ведь говорил, чтобы вы были готовы к сюрпризам. 

\- Заложник это плохо, - вздохнул шериф. – Значит, придется идти в лес – выманить их теперь не получится. И это будет ловушка.

\- Их двенадцать, как и нас, - кивнул Крис. – Плюс шестеро омег. Вот только наши противники все оборотни – и пятеро диких. Силовое преимущество не на нашей стороне. Значит, будем пользоваться подручными средствами.

\- Лидия и Стайлз останутся здесь, - вмешался Дерек.

\- Лидия – да, но…

\- Хватит говорить так, словно нас тут нет! – обиделась Мартин. – Впрочем, от меня, действительно мало толка.

\- Думаешь, справишься? – альфа смотрит на кареглазого парня испытующе, хотя и знает ответ.

\- Да, - тот коротко кивает. – И у меня есть идея.

 

***

 

Яростный вой альфы, который поддержали волки стаи, всколыхнул ночной лес. Это был вызов, который нельзя было проигнорировать.   
Стая и пришлые ждали чужаков в лесу. Было ясно, что к дому они не выйдут, поэтому выбрали другое место – поляну у неметона. 

В центре стояли люди, их по внешнему кругу прикрывали волки. И не смотря на теплые ночи, одеты они были несколько несообразно – свободные одежда с длинными рукавами. А все потому, что под ней были спрятаны всякие приспособы – ошейники, чтобы защитить от удара горло, щитки на руках и ногах, что-то на подобии бронежилета из облегченного кевлара. Все оборотни были вооружены кроме собственных клыков и когтей, еще и специальными перчатками, в которых, при желании, можно было по отвесной стене вскарабкаться – изогнутые лезвия на них были остры, словно бритвы и не нуждались в повторной заточке. Дороговато, конечно, но на такие игрушки ни Хейлы, ни Ардженты денег не пожалели. Люди же ощетинились как огнестрельным, так и холодным оружием – пистолеты-пулеметы, просто пистолеты, был даже ручной полуавтоматический гранатомет, а также целая куча ножей, закрепленных так, чтобы легко было достать даже в сложной ситуации. 

Сейчас, не смотря на опасность, стая чувствовала себя единым организмом, способным действовать слаженно и четко – пришлые были скорее, приятным бонусом. Поэтому Дерек был уверен в успехе – он был иррационально спокоен и предельно сосредоточен. Его спокойствие чувствовали все – ни у кого не было в глазах страха, лишь умеренное опасение. Правда, чего-то все же недоставало – чьего-то присутствия, точнее сказать. Все же альфой он был непродолжительное время – привык, что за ним присматривал Питер. Да и одной самоуверенной девицы не доставало, но об этом лучше подумать потом.

\- Они приближаются, - проговорил он тихо, но все его услышали. – И помните – никто не должен уйти живым.

Это был решенный вопрос – диких нужно было остановить, потому что людьми они обратно стать не могли. Вернее, не хотели, да и омеги, которые пестовали их безумие, жалости не вызывали. Сначала Дерек думал, что стая не подержит такое кардинальное решение вопроса, но они его удивили, согласившись – он очень постарался объяснить им, что значит – дикие. Да и Ардженты вставили свои пять копеек, поведав о том, с чем им пришлось встречаться самостоятельно. Альфе было лестно, что его поддержали, не высказав претензий, не споря – даже Джон согласился, не смотря на болезненную честность и врожденное чувство справедливости.

С гордостью Хейл оглядывал людей, деловито сжимающих оружие, проверяющих ошейники и крепления на кевларовых щитках – словно это было рядовое происшествие, не требующее ни особой подготовки, ни нервного напряжения. Лишь Джексон нервничал, но его можно было понять – сколько бы он ни говорил, что ненавидит курицу Кэт, но все же смерти ей не желал. Странно было лишь то, что он услышал ее тогда, когда этого не смог сделать никто. И ведь крутилось что-то на периферии сознания, вот только альфа никак не мог ухватить мысль за хвост. Он решил подумать об этом, когда избавятся от диких. 

Да и вообще его отношения с Уиттмором претерпели серьезную метаморфозу с тех пор как Дана уехала. Если раньше они были соперниками, то теперь больше походили на собратьев по несчастью. Это сблизило их, позволяя подружиться. Джекс теперь не оспаривал приказов альфы, хотя и не стал безмолвным исполнителем. Он мог высказать альфе все, что думает по тому или иному вопросу, впрочем, это не мешало ему выслушивать все идеи Дерека. На пару со Стайлзом. 

Стайлз. Стайлз был отдельной темой для обсуждения. Сначала Дерек и Джексон надеялись, что смогут выведать у него, куда же уехала Дана, но их надеждам не суждено было исполниться. Потому что Стайлз ничего не знал – он не разу не солгал им, когда те насели на него вдвоем. Странным было лишь то, что на свою подругу он не обижался, лишь говорил, что при таком потрясении им всем нужно время – прийти в себя, все обдумать и решить, как жить дальше. С ним согласились. 

\- Они здесь, - прошелестел голос альфы.

Сам он не стал ни принимать стойку, удобную для атаки, ни обращаться – выпрямился во весь рост и сложил руки на груди.

\- Альфа, альфа, альфа, - проговорил хриплый голос. – Как любезно с твоей стороны позвать нас сюда.

Из темноты вышел невысокий кряжистый оборотень, сверкая синими глазами убийцы. Стая и пришлые чувствовали, что поляну окружили, но они ожидали подобного шага, поэтому не подавали вида.

\- Кто из вас главный? – Дерек заговорил, не скрывая пренебрежения в голосе, отчего чужак злобно оскалился.

\- Ты можешь говорить со мной, - он милостиво кивнул.

\- Отпусти девушку, и уходите, - предложил Хейл. – Если сделаете так, как я сказал, будете жить.

\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить нам условия, - усмехается чужак. – Вы, человеколюбцы, не допустите, что бы она сдохла. Я предлагаю тебе сделку – вызываю на поединок с одним из нас. Победитель получит все, - он говорит уверенно, зная, что альфа не сможет отказаться.

\- А не много ли чести для омеги? – кривится Джерард. – Вы – отребья!

\- Заткнись, старик! – одна лишь фраза заставила чужака потерять контроль. А Арджент довольно осклабился.

\- Где девушка? – альфа проигнорировал выпад беты.

\- Она тут, неподалеку, - голос чужака то и дело срывается на рык – зов луны все сильнее. – Победишь – мы уйдем.

\- Вы уйдете, - спокойно кивает Дерек. – Зови своего пса, омега.

\- Ты заплатишь за свои слова, альфа, - цедит тот, в затем отступает в сторону, освобождая путь обратившемуся дикому. – Смотри на свою смерть – это Винсент Морено. Он был боевиком у Дома Винченцо. 

\- Как страшно, кажется, придется менять штанишки, - хмыкнул вдруг Стайлз, а стая поддержала его негромким смехом. 

\- Ты будешь умирать долго, - пообещал ему чужак, а потом перехватил взгляд еще одного человека. И от этого взгляда почему-то стало холодно – словно внутренности покрылись изморозью. 

Дерек с любопытством оглядывал дикого – тот был не просто крупным – огромным. И очень сильным. Это было преимуществом и недостатком одновременно. Усмехнувшись, он повел плечами, разгоняя кровь, похрустел шеей и пальцами, а затем указал дикому на центр поляны, словно приглашал на танец.

Дикий сверкнул глазами и прыгнул. Он стоял в самом центре, задрав голову к ночному небу и расставив лапы, а затем зарычал. Ну что же, это было… впечатляюще. Вот только Дерек все не оборачивался – он вальяжной походкой вышел и встал напротив твари – метрах в трех.

Стая молчала, молчали и пришлые с чужаками, а зверь и человек застыли друг напротив друга, словно ждали какого-то знака. Альфа казался подростком рядом с диким, да и поза его была расслабленной и даже чуть небрежной. Это бесило чудовище неимоверно. И он устал ждать. Подобравшись, он прыгнул.

В это же мгновение воздух словно вспыхнул, а затем наполнился голубоватым свечением – возле каждого прячущегося в темноте чужака и дикого теперь появилась призрачная фигура мертвого друида. И стая двинулась вперед, словно один хорошо отлаженный механизм – волки рвали чужаков стальными когтями, смоченными в ядовитом растворе аконита, а люди стреляли. Что же касается пришлых, то те обходились своими силами, стараясь не попадаться диким под руку.

Схватка была жестокой, но не слишком уж долгой – уже спустя полчаса Джерард прикончил последнего дикого, разодрав тому горло. Стая приходила в себя – считали раненных, которых осматривал Алан. Больше всего пострадали пришлые омеги, хотя и среди них не было ни одного погибшего. Это был ошеломительный успех. 

\- Я же говорил, что сработает, - Стайлз присел рядом с альфой на здоровенный пень. – Мы сегодня круты! 

\- Молодец, - кривовато улыбнулся Дерек. – Я бы поступил по другому. Все же то, что я рожден оборотнем не только преимущество. 

\- Но они вызвали тебя не по закону – ты ведь сам говорил, что они не имели на это права, поскольку сами не являются стаей, - возразил парень. – И вообще, их сюда никто не звал – вот и получили по заслугам! А как припрется сюда нормальная стая – не такая классная как наша, конечно же, тогда и будешь по закону договариваться.

\- Но аконит на стальных когтях и ляпис для пуль – это немного слишком, - Хейл аккуратно вытер лезвие о рукав куртки, которую так и не снял. – Да и броня не потребовалась.

\- Это тебе не потребовалась, - отозвался Стилински, вытирая руки какой-то тряпкой – и где только нашел? – И вообще, лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.

\- Нет такого слова.

\- Я сказал, значит, уже есть.

\- Где Джексон? - вдруг вспомнил Дерек.

\- За Кэт побежал, - Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону леса. – Как только появились призраки. Скоро должен быть.

Уиттмор выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы выйти на поляну. Кэтрин Миллер держалась за его руку, словно за спасательный круг – не оторвать. Растрепанные волосы, грязная одежда, разбитые колени и заплаканное лицо – девушка выглядела маленькой и несчастной. 

\- Жива? – коротко спросил ее Хейл.

Но Кэт только всхлипнула и сильнее прижалась к Джексону.

\- Насколько я понял – серьезных травм нет, - заговорил Уиттмор. – ушибы и ссадины. Следов укусов я не нашел, как и рваных ран.

\- Займись ею сам, - кивнул альфа, - кажется, она сейчас никого другого к себе не подпустит. И отзвонись отцу – скажешь, что заплутала в лесу, а телефон сел. Отоспится у нас, а потом отвезешь домой.

\- Блеск, - проворчал тот, но возражать не стал.

\- Не ворчи, - влез Стайлз. – Что будем с трупами делать? Не оставлять же их здесь? 

\- Мертвые больше не ваша проблема, - раздался знакомый голос – рядом с альфой возник Байсон – очень недовольный Байсон. – Оставьте все, как есть – их никто не найдет.

\- Ну хоть что-то, - облегченно выдохнул Стилински. – А то я думал, что придется рыть братскую могилу.

\- Смотри, как бы тебе твой длинный язык вокруг горла не завязали, - процедил призрак. – Убирайтесь отсюда! – и исчез.

\- Он такой милый, - Стайлз захлопал глазами. – Ну что, может, домой?

Дерек кивнул, усмехаясь – Стайлз даже в такой ситуации оставался верен себе. Скомандовав – по коням – Дерек еще раз окинул взглядом поляну. Сожаления он не испытывал – все было правильно.


	50. 50.

Дана нервничала. Нет, не так – НЕРВНИЧАЛА! Не смотря на то, что связи с друзьями она не потеряла, все же возвращение в Бикон-Хиллз было сродни прыжку со скалы, когда не знаешь, то ли внизу тебя ждет вода, то ли острые скалы. По умолчанию, Стайлз не писал ей о Дереке и Джексоне – только в общем. Поэтому о том, что Уиттмор теперь встречается с подругой детства, она знала. Когда Салазар сообщил об этом, девушка испытала… облегчение. И радость. Порывалась даже поздравить бывшего одноклассника, но сдержалась – не стоило подставлять Стайлза. 

И именно от Стилински она узнала, что Крис отпустил дочь во Францию – не одну, разумеется, а с Лейхи. Джексон и Кэтрин поступили в Гарвард, Лидия в сопровождении Эйдана отправилась в Нью-Йорк, а Итан, Дэнни и Стайлз отправились в Лос-Анджелес. В общем, стая на время разлетелась по стране. И судьба решила смилостивиться над многострадальным Бикон-Хиллз – сверхъестественные неприятности стали обходить городок стороной. Впервые у шерифа раскрытых дело было больше, чем висяков – начальство было довольно настолько, насколько оно вообще может быть довольно – проверками не грозило, уволить не спешило. А то, что скучновато стало, когда молодняк по стране разбежался, так это так и должно быть. Правда, в городе остались пришлые, которые скрепя сердце признали Дерека своим альфой. Так что, ему было, кем командовать.

Звонок застал Джона Стилински на проверке – какие-то придурки вскрыли старый склад – и что им там понадобилось? Взять-то там все равно нечего – нагадили только.

\- Слушаю, - ответил на звонок шериф, не посмотрев, кто его слышать хочет.

\- Ты по работе такой раздраженный, или же встал не с той ноги? – ответил знакомый голос. – Привет, кстати. Получил подарок? Понравился?

\- Питер, - выдохнул Джон. – Ты хоть представляешь, как на меня смотрели подчиненные?

\- Наверняка, завидовали, - хмыкнул тот.

\- А ты на дом доставку оформить не мог?

\- И лишить себя удовольствие, представляя твое лицо, когда в участок занесли подарок? – смеется Хейл, а Джон старается не материться громко.

\- Лучше бы магнит на холодильник прислал, - проворчал шериф. – Знаешь, мы весь день спорили, куда твой подарок поставить. Поставили в гостиную – как раз напротив входа. Жуткое зрелище. И где только взяли такого громадного медведя?

\- Шатун, - пояснил Питер. – Мы на него случайно наткнулись – с Даной в лес ушли, хотели на лыжах побегать. Вот он и вылез.

\- Да, не повезло зверю – наткнулся на самого страшного хищника, - хмыкнул Джон. – Впрочем, чучело получилось очень натуральное.

\- Как отреагировал Дерек?

\- Фыркнул и головой покачал – прямо как ты в бытность свою, - смеется он. – Пообещал поговорить с тобой более предметно, когда вернешься.

\- Кстати об этом, - голос Хейла стал серьезен. – Мы возвращаемся. Через две недели. 

\- Вместе? – удивился тот.

\- Да, только об этом не распространяйся – Дана хочет кое-кому устроить сюрприз – если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

\- Да как уж не понять, - отзывается шериф. – Как Дик? Мелисса?

\- Все хорошо, - чувствуется, что оборотень улыбается. – Они в норме. Кстати, Рафа переводят в Чикаго. И еще – его Барби ждет ребенка. Только не звони ему пока – он еще не в курсе.

Джон смеется, запрокинув голову – у Питера получилось найти общий язык с бывшим мужем своей супруги, но не с его новой женой – комедия с трагедией, ей богу! 

\- Я поговорю с Дереком, - говорит шериф. – И ничего не скажу ему о Дане. А взамен ты больше не станешь дарить мне чучела тех, кого убил, идет?

\- Как-то это слишком уж жутко прозвучало, тебе не кажется? 

\- В самый раз.

\- А как там охотник наш поживает? Все в делах – договоры и поставки, поездки и разборки? – иронично спрашивает Хейл.

\- И не говори, - соглашается Джон. – Уже забыл, когда видел его в последний раз. И это если считать, что в одном доме живем.

\- Скажи ему, пусть найдет себе кого-нибудь.

\- Сам скажи, я еще жить хочу.

\- Н-да, он может. Что Стайлз?

\- Учится, - вздохнул тот. – Звонит раз в неделю, приезжает раз в два месяца. Все хорошо – я узнавал у Лидии.

\- Не веришь ему?

\- Скорее, перепроверяю – я все же отец.

\- И коп.

\- Не без этого, - соглашается. – Наш психолог говорит – профессиональная деформация. Кто его знает – может и правда? Как твой бизнес?

\- Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что это зло в чистом виде, - жалуется Хейл. – Иной раз думаю – а не послать ли все к чертям? Сам уже ничем не занимаюсь – помощника нанял. Да не бери в голову – ерунда все это.

\- У меня вот тоже помощник появился, - вздыхает Джон. – Молодой энтузиаст. Всё закрытыми делами интересуется.

\- Отправь улицы патрулировать, - советует Питер.

\- Уже отправлял - не помогает.

\- Урежь премию.

\- Не уверен, что это тоже будет действенно – он из духа противоречия наоборот сделает. Как думаешь, может посвятить его – в самой малой степени?

\- У Дерека поинтересуйся – я-то причем? Пусть альфа на него посмотрит – оценит, выскажется. В крайнем случае – припугнет. Делов-то! Кстати, как там остальная часть стаи? 

\- Живут, что им сделается? – хмыкнул Джон. – Вносят, как говориться, посильный вклад. Проблем с ними меньше, чем с детьми.

\- Отлично, - отзывается тот. – Какие еще новости?

\- Ничего серьезного – по мелочи: приходили тут молодчики какие-то с претензиями, но сдулись, как только увидели, с каким количеством людей и не людей придется иметь дело. Помахали издали и отвалили.

\- Радует, - смеется Хейл. – Значит, я не ошибся, оставив Дерека за главного. 

\- Ладно, у меня тут дела еще – потом созвонимся, - торопится шериф. – Помощник нарисовался.

\- Удачи, - ехидно пожелал Питер, отключаясь.

«Удачи он мне желает, - ворчит Джон, ловя на себе любопытный взгляд Джордана Перриша. – Пижон волчий».

 

***

Раз в кои-то веки Дерек остался дома один – Джерард уехал с сыном в Сан-Франциско, какие-то у них там дела образовались, Джон пропадал на работе, а остальные еще с нее не вернулись. 

К слову сказать, жизнь за два с половиной года устаканилась, став размеренной и, как сказал бы Стайлз, скучной. Пришлые попросились в его стаю и Хейл, посоветовавшись с остальными, не стал им отказывать. Это было серьезным решением, все же пришлые были чужими. Не сразу наладились отношения с новенькими. Их было шестеро: Карен Льюис – 38 лет, Брэд Дэвис – 21 год, Сэм Джонс – 35 лет, Саманта Блэквуд – 27 лет, Оливер Смит- 25 лет и Дональд Бут – 46 лет. Разные люди с разными судьбами. Например, Карен и Дональд были воспитателями. В бытность свою они работали в одном детском приюте. И когда один из воспитанников пропал, они отправились его искать. Этой же ночью на них наткнулась бродячая стая. Возвращаться назад они не посмели. Оливер Смит влюбился в соседку, которая была оборотнем. Та попросила своего альфу обратить парня, но в той стае он не прижился – характерами с альфой не сошлись. Теперь же он работал в местном клубе менеджером по персоналу. Брэд Дэвис был наркоманом – его обратили случайно. Теперь же у него появился шанс получить образование – он учился в местном колледже – хотел быть художником. Сэм Джонс заведовал собственной автомастерской, пока не развелся с женой, которая отсудила у него все, выбросив на улицу. Был обращен случайно, а теперь работал на Арджентов. Самым сложным случаем была Саманта Блэквуд. Когда-то она работала в серьезной юридической фирме помощником руководителя. Ее не любили за стервозность и сучность характера. Но она была на хорошем счету у босса, поэтому ее боялись. И как-то отмечая очередной профессиональный успех, Саманта позволила себе выпить лишнего. Домой ее отвез один из курьеров, которого она никогда не уставала шпынять. Он отомстил ей – отвез на окраину города, избил, изнасиловал и бросил умирать. Ее нашел старый альфа, у которого уже давно не было стаи. Он обратил ее, но не спас. Она выжила, но была одержима местью. Убив своего обидчика, она уже не могла вернуться к прежней жизни. А спустя полгода ее альфу убили. С тех пор она скиталась омегой, пока не прибилась к банде. Теперь Саманта тоже работала на Арджентов – юристом, и имела репутацию опасного хищника. 

Оставшись один, альфа старался собраться с мыслями. Вчера вечером Джон сообщил, что ему звонил Питер, который просил передать, что намерен вернуться домой. 

Дерек не знал, как на это правильно отреагировать, поскольку его захлестнули самые разные чувства – от злости, до радостного нетерпения, ведь тот молчал три года! Отчасти он понимал своего дядю, когда тот уехал, но это не мешало ему чувствовать себя брошенным. И даже периодические встречи с Корой не перебивали этого чувства. А теперь, когда он уже притерпелся к новой жизни, дядюшка возвращается. И все же не это было основной причиной его волнений. Дана. Вернется ли она? А если вернется, то как будут строиться их взаимоотношения? Джон ничего не сказал о том, приедет ли Питер один или нет – тот вполне мог и промолчать. Но было обидно, что он позвонил Стилински, а не ему. 

Вздохнув, Дерек поднялся из-за стола и отправился наверх. Несколько комнат в Доме Стаи всегда стояли закрытыми – они были для тех, кто должен вернуться. И альфа занялся тем, что начал приводить их в порядок. Заняв руки делом, он на время выкинул все мысли из головы – устал физически, но отдохнул морально. Нет, можно было, конечно, вызвать домработницу, но он не стал – хотелось побыть наедине с собой.

Осмотрев результаты своих трудов, Дерек удовлетворенно кивнул и отправился в кабинет. Отдых отдыхом, но работы никто не отменял.

 

***

 

Две недели тянулись дольше, чем предыдущие три года. Альфа успел известись и извести стаю – от него шарахался даже старик Арджент. 

И вот знаменательный день наступил – сегодня должен был приехать не только Питер, но и ребята. Они дружно изъявили желание присутствовать при воссоединении стаи. 

Молодежь прибыла одновременно - Айзек с Эллисон, Лидия с Эйданом и Джексон с Кэтрин – они вместе летели из Нью-Йорка в Лос-Анджелес, где их встретили Стайлз, Дэнни и Итан – все же им ближе всех ехать. Ради радостного события даже Крис выкроил пару-тройку свободных дней.

Дом Стаи наполнился гулом голосов, топотом, криками, визгами – всем тем, что следует из долгожданной встречи – а все потому, что молодняк решил вспомнить молодость. Крис на это только головой качал, но ничего против не говорил, знал, что ребята соскучились друг по другу. Джерард от всеобщей суеты спрятался в своем кабинете – что он там делал, никто не знал, но говорил, что работает.

И вот, наконец, час настал – к дому подъехал серый внедорожник. Он остановился на подъездной дорожке. Первым из машины вышел Питер. Он открыл дверь супруге. Мелисса помахала ребятам, выстроившимся на крыльце. Питер тем временем оцепил сына от детского автомобильного кресла. Дик вертелся, лупая глазенками по сторонам. Последней из джипа вышла Дана. И только теперь Дерек смог выдохнуть.

\- Дана! – завопил Стайлз, кинувшись обнимать подругу. – Сто лет не виделись!

Вслед за ним рванула Эллисон, а потом уже и все остальные. И начался кошмар – говорили все, восхищались малышом, который от такого внимания готов был выпрыгнуть из памперса. Питер был несколько озадачен – не знал, что ребята соскучились настолько, что лезли обниматься и с ним. 

\- Так, хватит! – голос шерифа перекрыл гомон. – Все в дом – там и будете восторги выражать.

Стайлз потащил подругу к дому, а за ними последовали и все остальные. Никто не заметил, что Дерек ко всеобщему веселью не присоединился – все стоял на крыльце. 

\- Что с тобой? – дядя остановился рядом с ним, заглядывая в глаза. – Не рад нам?

\- Глупостей не говори, - скривился тот. – Рад. 

\- По тебе не скажешь, - хмыкнул он. – Может, все же обнимешь родственника?

\- А, ты вспомнил о родстве, - кивнул Дерек, не скрывая обиды в голосе, но на объятия все же ответил.

\- Не дуйся, так было нужно, - заговорил Питер. – Это пошло тебе на пользу. Ты, наконец-то, стал тем, кем и должен был. И сразу хочу предупредить – я не собираюсь оспаривать твое старшинство – ты у нас патриарх. И не кривись так, не поверю, что ты об этом не думал.

\- Думал, - Дерек не стал скрывать. – Значит, ты больше не уйдешь? – звучало как – ты больше не бросишь меня?

\- Если только не прогонишь, - улыбается Питер. 

\- Здесь твой дом, - И Дерек впервые за день улыбнулся. – Идем, расскажешь, где был и что делал.

 

***

 

Посиделки затянулись до поздней ночи. Сначала стае представили вновь прибывших – те были шокированы тем, что теперь в стае будет еще двое альф. Да и малыш Дик произвел впечатление – неугомонное дитё носилось по гостиной в ходунках, пронзительно крича и требуя еще большего внимания. В восемь вечера Мелисса отнесла сына в детскую – нужно было готовиться ко сну. К ней присоединился Питер, поскольку малыш был очень подвижным и любил не только купаться, но и плеваться едой, уползать от мамы и подбирать с пола все, что видел. 

\- Ну, рассказывай! – Стайлз устроился рядом с подругой. Ребята собрались в комнате Эллисон, не забыв пригласить и Дерека, который не стал отказываться.

\- Что рассказывать-то? – улыбнулась она. – Надеюсь, не мировую историю?

\- Нам хватит и твоей истории, - Джексон улыбался, а Кэтрин потихоньку зеленела. Она знала, что ее парень был влюблен в эту девушку. Правда сейчас Джексон с ней, но что будет, если…, - Может, какие-нибудь откровенные подробности?

\- Не дождешься! – фыркнула Дана. – Да я как стеклышко…

\- Остекленевшая, - ввернул Айзек.

\- Когда ты успел стать таким язвой? Вот так смотришь со стороны – милый ангелочек, а на деле – демон! Тихий омут – это про тебя, друг мой.

\- Так, где ты все же была? – интересуется Лидия.

\- В Анкоридже, - уж спокойно ответила МакКолл. – Мы все это время жили там. 

\- Н-да, не ближний свет, - хмыкнул Итан, а Дерек молча с ним согласился. – И как там?

\- Холодно, - смеется Дана. – И жутко скучно без вас. Господи, я так скучала!

\- А что ж не написала? - Дэнни улыбается, но никому не смешно. Махилани в курсе изменения реальности – все же он часть стаи, но некоторых вещей он понимать не хотел. Например, как можно было порвать все связи – и полностью исчезнуть с радаров?

\- Все было сложно, - тяжело вздохнула Дана, покорно принимая обвинение. – Да и сейчас легче не стало. Но здесь мой дом – здесь все вы… Больше я не буду убегать. Обещаю.

\- Ловим на слове, - важно кивнул Стайлз. – А что еще было интересного, кроме холода?

\- Много чего. Я научилась кататься на лыжах и снуборде – даже участвовала в школьных соревнованиях! Правда, никакого места не заняла, но удовольствия получила массу. Вы чучело в гостиной видели?

\- Такое попробуй не заметить! – закивал Стайлз.

\- Это мы с Питером его завалили. – похвасталась она. – Мы в лес вышли, а там эта зверюга.

\- А что вы в лесу делали? – Айзек подался вперед.

\- На лыжах ходили, - девушка жмет плечами.

\- Но медведи ведь зимой в спячку впадают, разве нет? – недоверчиво спросила Кэт.

\- Это был шатун, - пояснила Дана. – Когда он на нас вышел, от него кровью пахло – успел уже кого-то задрать. Знаете, это было как дежавю какое-то – у меня все опустилось от страха. Очнулась от подзатыльника Питера. В общем, нам пришлось его убить, а потом город подарил нам его чучело. С выражением благодарности. 

\- Круто, а у нас тут дикие пробегали, - заговорил Стайлз. – Но мы с ними лихо расправились, демонстрируя высочайшую технику и колоссальную сплоченность!

\- Позже расскажешь об этом подробнее, - кивнула та. – Что еще интересного?

Так они и говорили до тех самых пор, пока Крис не зашел и не разогнал всех по комнатам. 

 

***

 

Ночь выдалась ясной и звезд на небе было не счесть. Дана сидела в беседке у дома и слушала, как ветер шумит в кронах деревьев. Впервые за долгое время ей было спокойно и легко. Она была дома. Треволнения, связанные с переездом, постепенно отпускали, оставляя место здоровой усталости. Вспоминая прошедшие две недели, она улыбнулась – отец все не мог поверить, что они, наконец-то, решились вернуться. Кажется, он был рад этому. Отец. Как оказалось, она очень заблуждалась на его счет, считая, что он не способен понять правду о ней и стае, но Рафаэль удивил ее. Рассказ про оборотней, сдобренный показательной демонстрацией, прошел на диво спокойно. Дана даже смеялась, отвечая на бесконечные вопросы отца, требующего то отрастить когти то засветить глаза. Его любопытство было таким по-детски искренним, что подкупило даже Питера. С этого момента и началась их дружба. К слову сказать, Рафаэль иногда просил Хейла о помощи – в трудных делах. Питер не отказывал – ему это даже льстило немного, хотя он и закатывал глаза, делая вид, что жутко недоволен. И когда Хейл наконец-то решился сделать Мелиссе предложение, Рафаэль стал на этой свадьбе свидетелем, не преминув сказать, что это странно. 

Мелисса была счастлива, как никогда раньше – самые дорогие люди были рядом. Дана радовалась, смотря как мать милуется с отчимом – это было очень трогательно. Она и не представляла, что Питер может быть таким… добрым и терпеливым. Тем более забавно было наблюдать за ним, когда мама объявила, что ждет ребенка. У него было такое беспомощное выражение лица, словно он никак не мог поверить в сказанное. Все девять месяцев он ходил вокруг супруги на цыпочках, едва ли не на руках носил, но всякому терпению приходит конец – Мелисса взорвалась, когда муж запретил ей самой готовить и прибираться в доме. Она высказала все, что скопилось на сердце, а напоследок добавила, что беременность, это не смертельная болезнь. Питер осознал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, и Мелисса смирилась. А Дана наблюдала за ними с улыбкой, мысленно хваля себя за длинный язык. Впрочем, за время беременности случались и другие интересные на ее взгляд вещи. Например, когда Питер узнал, что у них должен родится мальчик. Он едва ли не на руках ходил – летал! 

Имя будущему малышу выбирали всей семьей, но лучший вариант предложил Рафаэль. Питер считал, что Мелисса и Дана предлагают слишком простые имена – Стивен, Дилан, Брэд. Дамы же в ответ мотивировали тем, что ребенку будет некомфортно называться Валентайном или Кентиджерном. Поэтому остановились на Ричарде – этот вариант устроил всех, как ни странно. Ричард Валентайн Хейл родился ранним апрельским утром, запросившись на неделю раньше срока. Хоть Питер и не курил, но в этот день Рафаэль едва ли не силком отбирал у него сигареты, которые тот стрелял у прохожих на улице – из больницы их не очень вежливо попросили, поскольку нервный оборотень то еще приключение. Роды прошли хорошо – как в учебнике, вот только врачи усмехались, ведь малыш Дик родился уже с зубками. Рафаэль смеялся, говоря, что Ричард пошел в отца.

А потом начались бессонные ночи, подгузники, таскание на руках, поскольку младенчик отказывался спать где бы то ни было, кроме как на руках у родителей. За первых три месяца чета Хейлов заработала себе хроническую бессонницу, а Дана – нервный тик. Но малыш рос, менялись и его потребности. Теперь он ни в какую не хотел сидеть на руках – ему нужно было ползать, чем-нибудь стучать, рассекать в бегунках, есть мясное пюре и дергать сестру за волосы. 

Что же касается Рафаэля, то он тоже нашел свое счастье – как ни странно, в кафе, куда обычно не заходил. Кайли Джордан – милая девушка с оригинальными взглядами на жизнь. Всегда ведь находятся такие, кого не устраивает общественный порядок – в какой бы то ни было области. Так вот, Кайли всегда знала, что ее предназначение – украшать жизнь своего мужчины, когда она его встретит. Она и сама теперь не могла точно сказать, что ей понадобилось на Аляске, но она все же приехала в Анкоридж, устроилась на работу, где и ждала, пока появится ее принц. И принц появился. Не на белом коне, конечно, а на черной служебной машине, но кого это волнует? После второго свидания она сказала Рафаэлю, что родит ему троих детей, если только он ее попросит. Агент МакКолл немного подумал… и согласился. Наверное, он слегка завидовал друзьям, а может просто устал быть один. После знакомства с ней, Питер хмыкнул, что два дебила – это сила, за что получил от Мелиссы подзатыльник. Благо его не слышал Рафаэль – а то мог бы схлопотать по ехидной физиономии. Короче говоря, все закончилось хорошо – МакКолл любовался миловидной Кайли, а та в свою очередь смотрела на него, как на бога. Дану это веселило, а Питера выводило из себя. «Женщины не должны быть такими! – восклицал он, когда Мелисса не слышала. – Не должны быть покорными, в рот заглядывать! Это ненормально!». Дана с ним не спорила – каждому как говориться, свое, но на ус мотала. Видимо, то, что у Хейлов альфами были матери – женщины, то бишь – сыграло свою немалую роль.

Вдруг Дана услышала чьи-то мягкие шаги. Ей не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто решил нарушить ее ночное уединение.

\- Здравствуй, Дерек, - проговорила она тихо.

\- Здравствуй, Дана, - ответил мужчина, выходя на свет.


	51. 51.

\- Здравствуй, Дерек, - проговорила она тихо.

\- Здравствуй, Дана, - ответил мужчина, выходя на свет.

Он немного нервно вздохнул, а затем присел рядом на скамью. Говорить не спешил – все собирался с мыслями, которые никак не хотели собираться. Хотелось сказать многое, да и узнать не меньше, но с чего начать? Но начал не он.

\- Знаешь, я скучала, - заговорила Дана. – Не скажу, что в Анкоридже было плохо, но все равно не так, как дома. Расскажи, как вы тут?

\- Спокойно, - отозвался Дерек. 

\- Лаконично, - хмыкнула она. – А поподробнее?

\- Мне почему-то кажется, что ты и сама в курсе дел. Наверняка, Питер не терял связи с Крисом и Джоном. Не верится, что он смог пустить все на самотек.

\- Так и было, - соглашается Дана. – Но все же, я бы хотела услышать это от тебя. Расскажи.

\- А что рассказывать? Работаю – дядюшка припряг к семейному бизнесу. За домом тоже пригляд нужен – то одно, то другое. За городом присматриваем – чужаки нас стороной обходят. Конфликты внутри стаи разбираю. В основном претензии к Арджентам – тренировки-то никто ведь не отменял. Вот так будни и складываются.

\- А как на личном фронте? – и голос ее звучит слишком спокойно, выдавая напряжение.

\- Ну, было кое-что – я ведь не святой, - чуть сконфуженно отзывается мужчина, а затем спешит добавить. – Но ничего серьезного! А у тебя?

\- А я училась, - тихо смеется она. – Да и знаешь ты мою ситуацию – мне немного сложно строить отношения с противоположным полом. Много кто подкатывал, конечно, но все видели лишь внешность. Да вдобавок ко всему, я еще и оборотень. Так что у меня было много времени, что вдоволь погрызть гранита науки – я была лучшей на потоке.

\- Я прямо и не знаю, что сказать, - мнется он.

\- Например, ты можешь сказать, как тебе наш брат, - фыркнула Дана.

\- Чудовище, - мгновенно выдохнул Дерек. – Весь в Питера! Пока он вырастет, мы успеем сотню раз поседеть. 

\- Да, Дик такой! Вообще-то он милашка, - хохотнула Дана, а затем добавила. - Когда спит.

\- Как и Питер, - буркнул Дерек.

\- Ты обижен на него, - догадалась она, посерьезнев.

\- Есть немного, - он не стал врать. – Я все же полагался на него. Но нет худа без добра – я научился быть альфой. Знаешь, меня к этому не готовили. Но все равно – он меня бросил.

\- Ты говоришь, как маленький ребенок, - покачала она головой, удивляясь про себя тому, каким Дерек предстал перед ней сейчас. Раньше он не был столь откровенен.

\- Питер и Кора – мои единственные живые родственники, - пояснил он, скривившись словно от зубной боли. Боль была, правда, не зубной – но Дана намеренно не стала замечать этого. Жалость была Дереку не нужна.

\- Ты забыл Дика, - хмыкнула она, уводя разговор с опасной почвы.

\- Его, пожалуй, забудешь, - проворчал Хейл, криво усмехаясь, но затем поправился. – Ну, еще Дик. 

\- Но мы ведь вернулись, правда? – она шутливо толкает его плечом.

\- Да, - покивал он, а затем уже совершенно другим голосом добавил. - Вернулись.

\- Что-то как-то печально это прозвучало, не находишь? – хитро сощурилась Лоредана.

\- Я рад, честно! – вскинулся тот, словно боялся, что девушка встанет и уйдет. – Просто устал. Я ждал вас две недели. Надеялся, что Питер приедет не один. 

\- Прости, я хотела сделать сюрприз, - покаялась Дана, - поэтому попросила его не говорить ничего. Наверное, не стоило.

\- Отчего же. Хороший сюрприз получился. Мне нравится, - он осторожно положил руку поверх ее ладони, девушка вздрогнула, но руки не отняла. 

\- Дерек, я ведь все еще…

\- Я знаю, - почти безмятежно отзывается он. – Ты в прошлой жизни была парнем. А я в прошлой жизни был женщиной – прочитал где-то, что тот, кто прошлую жизнь прожил праведно, тот в следующей рождается мужчиной. Наверное, это будет честно.

\- О как! Значит, Скотт МакКолл так много нагрешил в своей недолгой жизни, что его прямо в процессе переродили! Вот спасибо тебе, добрый фей! – и шутливо толкает его плечом.

\- Я сказал чистую правду! – заявил он пафосно. - А на нее не принято обижаться. 

\- Значит, будешь общаться с грешницей? – хохотнула Дана, весело болтая ногами. - Вместе будем заниматься неправедными вещами?

\- Да, будем грешить, - кивнул он серьезно. – Ведь если не согрешим – не покаемся. Не покаемся – спасения не обретем.

\- Вывод из этого только один, - смеется Дана. – Грешить как можно больше – тогда нас точно ждет спасение! 

\- Рай? – сморщился вдруг Дерек. – Фу! Какое же это спасение? Это наказание! Не пей, не кури, не прелюбодействуй – как так жить?

\- Ага, особенно не прелюбодействуй – этого больше всего жаль, да? – поддела его Дана.

\- Эм-м-м-м, - замялся Хейл, - и что я должен ответить, чтобы не схлопотать оплеуху?

\- Я была парнем, помнишь? – напомнила она. -Так что, вполне могу тебя понять. Лучше ответь-ка мне на такой вопрос – ты так уверенно говорил о «не пей, не кури», будто знаком с этим не понаслышке. Но ты же оборотень!

\- Это не значит, что я не был подростком, - ностальгически вздохнул Дерек. - У меня тоже был переходный возраст. К слову, попадал из-за этого Питер – он ведь за мной присматривал.

\- Бедняжечка, - цокнула языком Лоредана, а затем заговорческим шепотом добавила. - Хорошо, что он теперь почти все время занят Диком - не лезет ко мне с советами о том, как наладить личную жизнь! Мало того, он еще и отца сбаламутил – они мне на пару мозг выгрызают. Не всегда, правда - что не может не радовать. Будто мне своих проблем в Анкоридже не хватало. Одна Мелоди чего стоила!

\- А кто это? – заинтересовался альфа.

\- О, это просто невозможная девушка! – довольно протянула она, а затем решила пояснить. - Мы с ней одногодки, и учились сначала в одной школе, а затем и в колледж поступили вместе. Она была из местной стаи – Мелоди Уокер. И когда это чудо узнало, что я альфа, постоянно старалось напроситься в мою стаю. Я ей устала повторять, что у меня нет своей стаи – нет и не будет! Мы, в общем-то, были подругами, поскольку других вариантов особо не было – все же я слегка странная для девушки. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Сколько в Анкоридже стай? – спросил вдруг Дерек.

\- Три – Уокеры, Мэлоуны и семья Ле Бре, - охотно отрапортовала она. - Когда мы прибыли, то у нас возникли некоторые разногласия, поскольку они считали, что Питер – омега.

\- Большая ошибка с их стороны, - высказался Хейл.

\- Именно, - согласилась Дана, а после стала рассказывать. - Альфы стай заявились к нам в одиннадцатом часу ночи – ну не придурки ли? – припугнуть решили. Ну, мы с Питером и вышли на порог – сверкая глазами и с Арджентовскими ружьями наперевес, - она минутку помолчала – для пущего эффекта, а затем задумчиво добавила. - Знаешь, кажется, они посерели немного. И пятнами пошли. Питер тогда сказал, что на территорию не претендует – его семью будут стороной обходить, и он будет всех игнорировать. Они сочли за благо согласиться. 

\- И что, они так просто сдались? – не поверил Дерек.

\- Нет, конечно, - смеется она. – Много было подлянок, но в открытую конфликтовать с нами не стали. А позже, когда узнали о моем отце, и вовсе как-то заглохли. Но договора мы не нарушали – в дела не лезли, бет не сманивали, а от Мелодии Уокеры и сами были готовы избавиться. 

\- А что так? – не то, чтобы ему было очень интересно знать о какой-то бете, но нужно ведь разговор поддерживать?

\- Представь себе Стайлза в кубе, да плюс ПМС ежемесячный, - Дана привалилась к плечу Хейла.

\- Э-э-э, да, - крякнул тот, удивленно. - Мне и одного Стайлза - стандартного и обыкновенного за глаза хватает. Надеюсь, ты не приглашала ее сюда? – и весело покосился на девушку.

\- Пригласила, - она жмет плечами, чувствуя, как рука Дерека ложится ей на плечо, приобнимая. – Но не в этом году. 

\- Ну хоть что-то, - улыбается он, а затем хитро спрашивает. – Кстати, ты заметила кольцо у Кэт на пальце?

\- А говорят, что женщины сплетницы, - Дана хитро щурится, чуть вызывающе усмехаясь.

\- Я не сплетничаю, а делюсь наблюдением, - притворно обиделся Хейл. – Так видела?

\- Она его и не старалась прятать – скорее, демонстрировала. Мне, - хмыкнула Дана. – Значит, она скоро станет миссис Уиттмор. Молодцы, ребята! Что тут еще можно сказать?

\- Ты рада? – он слегка удивился, поскольку не был уверен в ответе. Дана, может, и была раньше парнем, но это было давно и неправда. Теперь она была девушкой, а, значит, априори, загадкой. 

\- Конечно, рада, - недоумевает она, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть Дереку в лицо. – Что за вопрос?

\- Не смотри на меня так – мне становится стыдно, - попросил он, стараясь сгладить неловкость. – Я имел ввиду, что…

\- Да поняла я, что ты имел в виду, - ворчит МакКолл. – Я радуюсь, что у друга жизнь наладилась, а ты…

\- Друга, – Хейл пробормотал тихо, но был услышан. 

\- Только давай не будем вспоминать дела давно минувших дней, - недовольно поморщилась она. – Я что, не могу порадоваться за друзей?

\- Можешь, конечно. Но…

\- Но? – притворно возмутилась она – ей так нравилось дразниться!

\- Я-то, надеюсь, тебе не друг? – и не поймешь, то ли пошутил, то ли в серьез поинтересовался. 

\- А кто – враг? – Дана приподняла брови, но не удержала серьезной мины - рассмеялась.

\- Дана! – укоризненно проговорил Хейл.

\- Де-е-ерек, - передразнила она.

\- Ну, Да-а-ана, - и смеется, взлохматив волосы девушки на макушке.

\- Что? – она невинно хлопает длинными ресницами, пародируя дракону из «Шрека».

\- Ты невозможна, - выдохнул он, улыбаясь. – И глаза у тебя красивые – я заметил.

\- Знаю, - важно кивает. - Училась у Питера. И Стайлза. А вот глаза – мамины и папины – по одному от каждого! И ты не друг, - Дерек тянет ее к себе, чтобы поцеловать, но та чуть отстраняется. – Не так быстро. Я еще привыкаю.

\- Я уже целовал тебя, - провокационно улыбаясь, напомнил он.

\- И что? – Дана внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, изгибая бровь, словно ждет чего-то.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Хейл, стараясь понять, как лучше сейчас поступить. – Долго мне еще ждать? Обещанные три года уже прошли.

\- Не три, а два с половиной, - возражает Лоредана. – Во всем точность потребна!

\- Несущественное замечание, - ухмыляется он. 

Разговор сейчас – словно тропа в болоте, один неверный шаг и все – утопнешь, только пузырьки пускать останется.

\- Невтерпеж, да? – едко, но почему-то совершенно необидно выдает Дана.

\- Вот я сейчас скажу, а потом меня попытаются порвать на британский флаг, да? – насупился Дерек, дико стараясь сохранить серьезную мину. 

\- Боже, какого ты обо мне, однако, невероятного мнения! – поразилась МакКолл. - Да чтобы я? За тобой? С клыками наперевес? Делать мне больше нечего! 

\- А тебе и не обязательно – за тебя все Питер сделает! – жалуется он. – И это при всем при том, что он МОЙ дядя.

\- Ну, не обижайся, малыш, - Дана погладила его по голове, как ребенка. – Кто же виноват, что меня он любит больше?

Дерек не выдержал и снова рассмеялся, крепче обнимая Дану, на что она только пискнула. Еще минут десять они просто сидели и смотрели на звезды – ночное небо было безоблачным, и тонкий серп молодого месяца ничто не заслоняло. Сомнения, терзавшие их до этого дня постепенно сдавали свои позиции, а страхи понемногу отступали. Дерек глубоко вздохнул, а затем почти прошептал:

\- Ты снилась мне.

\- Да, ты мне тоже, - так же шепотом отзывается девушка, словно все еще боится говорить вслух. Хотя, может быть, она просто стесняется?

\- Ты знаешь, что теперь от меня не отделаешься, да? – больше утверждает Дерек, потому что уже знает ответ.

\- Я знаю это уже давно, - признание дается ей не так легко, как в тех разговорах, которые она продумывала раньше – на протяжении последнего года. - Но знать и принять – не одно и то же. Кстати, потому и вернулась.

\- Больше сбегать не будешь? – и он отчаянно нуждается в подтверждении своей правоты.

\- Не-а, - девушка прижимается к нему крепче, а у Дерека внутри слабеет, а затем и вовсе исчезает невидимая пружина, заставлявшая каждый нерв звенеть напряжением. – Папочки сказали, что это попахивает инфантильностью. Мама с этим согласилась. А я ведь взрослый человек, так? – она дожидается кивка, а затем продолжает, уткнувшись в его плечо. – Вот и буду учиться поступать по-взрослому.

\- По-взрослому, - почти промурлыкал Дерек, расплываясь в улыбке чеширского кота. А потом, немного подумав, перетащил девушку к себе на колени, поплотнее приобняв за талию.

\- Хейл! Я не это имела в виду! А ну перемести руки туда, где они были раньше! И меня тоже! – брыкнулась Дана. Впрочем, не слишком сильно, чтобы это можно было принять за недовольство – так, для вида.

\- Им и тут хорошо, как и мне, - заявил Дерек, опираясь подбородком на ее плечо. – И не шарахайся – не съем же я тебя.

\- Кто тебя знает, - хмыкнула та, сложив свои руки поверх его, а затем милостиво добавила. – Ладно, пусть будет так. Но сидеть все же не очень удобно. Я это на будущее говорю.

\- Вот всегда бы была такой послушной! – умилился Хейл, чуть сжав руки. 

\- А в глаз? – взмякнула она – ощущение было такое, будто она в тиски попала.

\- Молчу-молчу, - сдался он, прикрывая глаза. – И ты молчи – не порть момент.

Дана что-то пробурчала себе под нос, но говорить ничего не стала – ей было слишком хорошо, чтобы спорить. Эти два с половиной года она провела в постоянной борьбе с собой – в попытках отвоевать свое прежнее мировосприятие, но потерпела сокрушительное поражение. С каждым прожитым днем она все больше чувствовала себя Даной – девушкой. Прошлая жизнь подернулась туманом забвения и стала казаться чем-то нереальным – сном на грани яви, ярким и прекрасным. Жизнь победила, переплавив в своем горниле две сущности, бывшие одним человеком - по кусочкам создала Дану заново. И теперь, когда она, наконец-то, обрела цельность, пришло время возвращаться к жизни.

\- Может, домой пойдем? – спросила она некоторое время спустя – ей казалось, что они просидели так несколько часов.

\- Устала? – Дана хихикнула – Дерек потерся о ее щеку своей щетиной трехдневной.

\- Слушай, ёжик, ты бы побрился, а, - смеется она. – И да – устала, конечно. Почти сутки не спала.

\- И только сейчас об этом говоришь? – он аккуратно и даже осторожно ссадил Дану с коленей, а затем упер руки в бока. - А ну быстро в дом!

\- Эй, не командуй! – девушка немедля отзеркалила его жест, сверкая хитрыми глазами. - Мне не пять лет!

\- А не похоже, - усмехнулся тот одной половиной рта, провоцируя. И реакция не заставила себя долго ждать.

\- Что-о-о-о?! – Дана пылала праведным возмущением, из-за чего румянец был видел даже в свете фонарей.

\- Я пошутил, - немедля открестился Дерек и, взяв ее за руку, повел в крыльцу.

\- Я тебе пошучу! – бушевала она, не делая попыток вырваться. - Я так пошучу, что…

\- Я понял. И раскаялся, - успокаивающее проговорил он, а затем, остановившись у открытой двери, добавил. - А теперь – в дом.

\- Мне почему-то кажется, что дальше будет только хуже, - проворчала она, входя внутрь. – А что же будет, когда мы поженимся?

\- Что ты сказала? – встрепенулся Хейл. И взгляд его при этом стал очень цепким.

\- Ничего! – Дана сделала большие глаза, стараясь убедить альфу, что не понимала, о чем он говорит. А затем поспешно добавила. - Тебе послышалось!

\- Ну, ладно. Послышалось, так послышалось, - недоверчиво ответил он, отворачиваясь. А затем нарочито громко добавил. - И хуже не будет.

\- Зараза! – в сердцах прошипела девушка, проходя к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Она не хотела оборачиваться, поскольку знала, что увидит самодовольный истинно Хейловский взгляд.

\- Весь в Питера, - хмыкнул Дерек, шагая рядом. Он все еще держал ее за руку, хотя хотелось немного другого. Или много другого. Вот только следующие слова Лореданы заставили его споткнуться.

\- Поэтому замуж за тебя не пойду - это будет инцест, - и обернулась, встретив изумленный взгляд. Ну что поделаешь – любовь шокировать людей передалась ей от мамы.

\- Намек понят, - хрипло выдавил он. – Я – просто копия мамы с папой!

\- Вот, это уже другое дело, - Дана для вида серьезно покивала, вот только глаза ее смеялись, и мужчина это видел. - Я подумаю над этим.

\- Только не долго, - Хейл подхватил игру, едва заметно сжимая пальцы на ее руке.

\- Не наглей! – девушка круто изогнула бровь, и с видом оскорбленной невинности заявила. - Ты мне еще даже предложения не сделал!

\- Тебе прямо сейчас? – Дерек встал на одно колено. Стоять в такой позе на лестнице было неудобно, но все окупало потерянное и по-детски изумленное выражение лица Даны. В этот момент она была невероятно милой.

\- С ума сошел! – она, наконец-то смогла подобрать хоть какие-то слова. - Встань немедленно! А ну увидит кто? Объясняйся потом! Позже предложишь, позже! – подергала руку, поднимая альфу с пола, а затем потащила по коридору. - Сказано же было – привыкаю! А теперь идем.

\- К тебе или ко мне? – светски поинтересовался Дерек, ловя на себе сердитый взгляд.

\- Хейл! – почти рычит девушка, наступая на него. – Я тебя сейчас…

\- Молчу, - он спрятал руки за спину, правда, улыбаться не перестал.

\- Иди! – скомандовала Дана, кивнув в сторону его комнаты.

\- Иду, - Хейл пожал плечами, скорчив обиженную рожицу, но она не возымела должного действия.

\- И правильно делаешь, - немедля заявила та, ткнув его пальцем в спину. – Я спать хочу.

\- Почитать сказочку на сон грядущий? – он оперся о дверной косяк комнаты Даны, по своему обыкновению сложив руки на груди.

\- Дерек! – простонала она, хватаясь за голову. 

\- Что? – он закусил губу, изо всех сил сдерживая смех.

\- Это не Дик чудовище, а ты, - заявила Дана, но не стала противиться, когда Хейл притянул ее к себе и обнял. Только пробурчала, насупившись. - Я с тобой точно поседею.

\- Именно, - кивнул он, соглашаясь. - В глубокой старости. В окружении многочисленных внуков и правнуков.

\- А-а-а-а-а! – возопила Дана, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо, чтобы стаю не перебудить. – Ну сколько же можно?!

\- Пока не согласишься, - он пожал плечами, наслаждаясь теплом, идущим от девушки. Оно было не только физическим – у оборотней вообще температура чуть выше, чем у людей – просто ему было хорош рядом с Даной и только.

\- Это шантаж! – буркнула она, несмело обнимая его в ответ, и сердце оборотня тут же сделало кульбит.

\- И что? – хмыкнул Дерек, а затем получил чувствительный тычок в бок.

\- Эй, а как же свобода воли?! – притворно возмутилась Лоредана, поднимая взгляд на Хейла.

\- Ну, я ведь силой не тащу, - решил пояснить тот, сверкая своими серо-зелеными глазами. И от этого взгляда у Даны почему-то ослабели колени. А потом Дерек прошептал ей на ушко. – Пока не тащу.

\- Тиран. И деспот, - заявила она, выворачиваясь из объятий, и ловя на себе недоуменный взгляд. И, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь перед его носом, добавила. - Я подумаю.

А из-за двери раздалось приглушенно хихиканье. Или показалось? Впрочем, Лоредане Амелии МакКолл было не до того – она прятала горевшее лицо в ладонях, старясь успокоить неровно бьющееся сердце.


	52. 52.

Питер устало потер виски, глубоко вздохнул, досчитал до десяти, шумно выдохнул, а затем еще раз посмотрел на племянника, к которому сейчас совершенно не хотелось добавлять приставку «любимый». Наоборот, патриарха стаи хотелось, не медля ни секунды, медленно удавить. Чтобы момент прочувствовал.

\- И что же ты от меня хочешь? – с тоской вопросил Питер, поскольку из получасового монолога так и не смог понять, что же Дерек намеревался ему сказать.

\- Не знаю, - растерянно ответил тот, растекшись по креслу, словно в один миг лишился всех костей.

Хейлы сидели в рабочем кабинете Джерарда, поскольку мебель там была мягче – старик уважал комфорт. Дерек выловил родственника утром – тот как раз отправился на кухню, чтобы приготовить кашу для сына. И, надо сказать, Питер сильно удивился внешнему виду старшего альфы – взъерошенный, не выспавшийся, помятый, взгляд мутный и какой-то остекленевший. То есть, являющий собой живое воплощение фразы: «Я тебя не знаю, но я тебя накрашу». 

\- А я – знаю?! – не выдержав, рявкнул он. – Ты тащишь меня сюда, в половине седьмого утра, заметь! – битых полчаса вещаешь о том, как ми-и-и-ило вы с Даной пообщались ночью – и это вместо того, чтобы спать! И при всем при этом тараторишь и перескакиваешь с мысли на мысль, как Стайлз в бытность свою пятнадцатилетнюю! А потом спрашиваешь совета у меня. У меня?! И что я должен тебе сказать, а? Ты вообще сегодня спал? Тебе совет нужен? Проспись! Если уж Дана дала тебе слово, что не станет сбегать – она его сдержит! А теперь пошел с глаз моих вон! И чтобы я тебя раньше следующего утра не видел! – Питер и сам не заметил, как навис над растерянным племянником, не ожидавшим столь жаркой отповеди.

\- Но…

\- Я сказал – живо в свою комнату! – рыкнул он. И в этот момент оба Хейла ощутили резкое чувство дежавю – так уже было. Давно. В иной жизни. – Прости, - Питер отошел к окну. – Я…

\- Да ладно, - усмехнулся вдруг Дерек, а затем со странной улыбкой добавил. – Кто будет гнать меня в кровать и отчитывать, если не ты? А я, наверное, и вправду зря себя накручиваю. Ты прав, нужно отдохнуть. Сам-то как?

\- Акклиматизация проходит успешно, - отозвался дядя, потирая лицо ладонями. – Благо, разница во времени не слишком существенная. И иди уже – на тебя смотреть больно. Придешь в себя, а там поговорим.

\- Спасибо, что выслушал, - кивнул Дерек, поднимаясь. – Присмотришь тут за всем?

\- Будто у меня есть выбор, - хмыкнул тот, впрочем, недовольства в голосе не слышалось. – Иди, не стой над душой.

Дерек снова улыбнулся, покачал головой и не спеша покинул кабинет. Питер же только тяжело вздохнул, глядя ему вслед. Скоро тридцать стукнет, а все как ребенок. Наверное, опять сидел в темноте и увлеченно накручивал себя. Мужчина знал, насколько трудно Дереку проявлять свои чувства, быть спонтанным. И ситуация только ухудшилась после пожара. Его племянник относился к той категории людей, которые слишком много думают, и постоянно задаются вопросом: «А что если…?». Нет, для альфы необходимо быть вдумчивым и осмотрительным, но не все же время – 24 часа в сутки! Когда-то нужно не думать, а просто делать – или не делать. И, судя по тому, что Дерек рассказал, спонтанность явно имела место быть, вот только племяш, по своему обыкновению, стал разбирать собственные слова и поступки по косточкам. И сожалеть. А ведь Питер ему еще в детстве говорил – думать нужно перед тем, как сделать, а не после. А если уж сделал – не жалеть об этом. Вот только Дерек был в этом похож на отца. Сам Питер считал Конора Хейла урожденного Брэндона слишком мнительным – и часто недоумевал, что же сестра в нем нашла? Однако, его мнения тогда никто не спрашивал. Ну а теперь и подавно поздно.

Устало потерев лицо ладонями, он глубоко вздохнул и отправился к супруге. Любимой супруге. Войдя в комнаты, он улыбнулся – Мелисса качала малыша, тихо напевая любимую колыбельную Дика. Он, стараясь не шуметь, подошел к ней и сел рядом. Как всегда, он обнял ее, устроив подбородок на плече – жена приглушенно хихикнула. Питер в такие моменты удивлялся сам себе, поскольку раньше и представить не мог, что заведет свою семью. Тем более будет каждый прожитый день все больше влюбляться в собственную жену. Вервольф усмехнулся, ведь прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что сам он нисколько не изменился. Он был циником, злым циником и знал это. Бравировал этим. Но рядом с семьей хотелось иного – здесь он сбрасывал надоевшую маску, которая в иной ситуации обязательно бы приросла к лицу. Питер даже думать боялся, что бы могло произойти, если бы в его жизни не случилась Мелисса. Нет, все началось, конечно же, со Скотта, но вот потом… Потом все встало с ног на голову. Или оно всегда стояло на голове, а теперь все так, как должно было быть?

Они были рядом, наслаждаясь редким чувством единения, до тех самых пор, пока малыш не засопел – смешно так, как маленький ёжик. Посмотрев на сына, Питер не смог удержаться от улыбки – их малыш – его и Мелиссы, воплощение лучшего, что есть в них.

Питер крепче обнял жену, зная, что она поймет его мысли. Впрочем, как и всегда. Порой им даже разговаривать не нужно было – молчали, глядя друг на друга, чем неимоверно раздражили окружающих, особенно Рафаэля. В такие моменты Питер начинал верить в сказки чистокровных оборотней об истинных парах – недостижимой мечте. Потому что сейчас он как раз чувствовал себя именно что завершенным, настоящим и живым, как и говорилось в легендах. И ради этого чувства можно было привыкнуть и к Арджентами, и к приблудам, и Рафу в обнимку с его Барби-Кайли. Подумал и хмыкнул – странная у них все же собралась стая – не родовой клан, а сборище всех, кого ни попадя – волки рожденные; волки обращенные; люди, причем некоторые из них охотники, поскольку бывших охотников не бывает; банши, и в довершение всего – альфы. Трое альф в такой сборной стае – нонсенс. Обычно, каждый из альф начинает перетягивать одеяло на себя, пытаясь доказать, что он ого-го и еще о-го-гее. Но они и здесь выделились – патриархом был Дерек, Питер больше советовал, а Дана вообще самоустранилась. И это всех устраивало.

Редко, очень редко в обычные стандартные стаи принимали людей, ведь люди так непостоянны. Зачастую единственным человеком в стае был хранитель-друид.

\- Что случилось? – прошептала Мелисса, укладывая малыша в кроватку. Затем она подхватила супруга под руку, мягко развернулась и подтолкнула его к кровати – спать хотелось безумно.

\- С Дереком общался, - так же тихо отозвался Питер, поскольку врать было бесполезно - Мелисса всегда могла определить, говорит ли муж правду. – Они с Данной поговорили, как мы и предполагали. И вместо того, чтобы спать, он сидел и ОБДУМЫВАЛ все это. Знаешь, ма’Лисса, мне его даже жаль – столько думать вредно.

\- В этом он похож на тебя, - беззвучно смеется она. – Угадай, что было бы, если бы Дана не решила, что объявить нас парой для нее проще, чем объясняться с друзьями и терпеть разговоры за спиной? Ты склонен к размышлениям ничуть не меньше Дерека. И это я тоже в тебе люблю.

\- Мой ангел, - шепчет он.

\- Да-да, спинку почеши – крылья режутся, да и нимб на голову давит, - хихикает она в подушку. – Дик проспит еще пару часов, поэтому…

\- И нам стоит отдохнуть, - он кивает, устало прикрывая глаза. – Потому что, чует мое сердце, день будет не просто долгим, но еще и выматывающим.

\- Точно, тут и провидцем быть не нужно. Думаю, Дана заглянет ко мне после обеда. И опять начнется старая песня: «Как я могу, да как же это вообще?» - с нежной улыбкой бормочет Мелисса, уткнувшись носом в плечо мужа.

Питер только посмеялся в кулак, вторя супруге – они оба слишком хорошо знали дочь и иллюзий не питали. Прежде чем между Даной и Дереком наладятся нормальные отношения, им предстоит период долгого и изнурительного церебрального секса. Надеялись лишь, что это время не затянется на годы.

Мелисса не переставала улыбаться, устроившись под боком у мужа, который ерошил ей волосы и тихо что-то мурлыкал, было у него такое обыкновение, когда нападало благостное настроение. 

Не смотря на все, что им всем пришлось пережить, Мелисса не теряла оптимизма – как бы жизнь ни старалась, у нее не получалось заставить Мелиссу – теперь уже Хейл – впадать в уныние. И сейчас не время – дочь еще найдет свой путь, когда придет время. И вообще, кто сказал, что жизнь должна быть простой?

 

***

 

Питер наткнулся не падчерицу часу эдак в двенадцатом – у дверей своей комнаты – та сидела на полу, подперев дверь и очень сосредоточенно грызла ноготь на правой руке. Эту привычку Дана старалась избыть уже очень долгое время, но та всегда возвращалась в самый ненужный момент.

\- Если не прекратишь, я тебе руки свяжу, - он облокотился на дверной косяк и с интересом наблюдал, как краснеет истинная альфа.

\- Как Дик? – она спрятала руку за спину, стараясь придать лицу выражение некоего достоинства. Хотя это было сложно, сидя на полу.

\- Это не тот вопрос, который ты хотела бы задать, - ухмыльнулся Хейл. – Но мучить тебя не стану – мама уже проснулась. Сейчас Дика переоденет – и можете спокойно разговаривать, мы гулять пойдем.

\- Я уже говорила, что ты классный? – Дана сверкнула белыми зубами в широкой улыбке. У Питера возникло ощущение, что улыбка словно бы включилась – настолько резко изменилось лицо.

\- Сегодня еще нет. Но ведь еще не вечер, не так ли? – он расплылся в совершенно чеширской улыбке, а затем серьезно поинтересовался. – Надеюсь, хоть ТЫ этой ночью спала? 

\- А… Что? – на лице девушки отразилась растерянность. – В смысле?

\- Можешь не говорить – за тебя сказали красные глаза и помятое лицо, - фыркнул тот, заломив бровь.

\- Я и обидеться могу, - крякнула Дана, поднимаясь с пола – тело одеревенело и не хотело слушаться.

\- Ага, - покивал Питер. – На правду обижаться будешь?

\- Не буду, - бурчит девушка, перепрятав погрызенную руку в карман, а затем покраснела и тихо спросила. – А что говорил Дерек?

\- Наверное, то же самое, что ты расскажешь маме, - он кусает губы, стараясь не рассмеяться. – Не буду я вмешиваться – прости. Не хочу быть крайним.

\- Почему все так сложно? – вопрошает она в пространство.

\- Так усложнять не надо, - он поправил ей прядь волос, выбившуюся из косы. – Вы с ним как танцоры – шаг вперед и два назад. Со стороны забавно наблюдать.

\- Тебе бы все смеяться, - притворно сетует Дана.

\- Так ведь не плакать же. Ладно, иди завтракай – все остальное потом. Но только не одним кофе! – добавил он под конец.

\- Я не Стайлз – мне можно, - она лукаво ухмыляется.

\- Смотри – проверю, - Питер хмурится, но не выдерживает – смеется. – Иди уже с глаз долой! И смотри у меня – будешь привередничать – вызвоню сюда Рафа с его супер-Барби.

\- Ох, страшная месть кота Леопольда! Мыши уже издохли – от смеха! – Дана хихикнула, едва увернувшись от руки отчима, который вознамерился схватить негодяйку за ухо. 

Она спешит к лестнице, на бегу оборачиваясь – Питер же стоит на середине коридора, сложив руки на груди и смотрит так, как обычно – с изрядной долей скепсиса, помешанного с самодовольством и неизменным ехидством. 

 

***

 

Питер вернулся с прогулки довольным – Дик прекрасно адаптировался в новом доме, словно родился здесь. Даже ночью спал хорошо, что удивительно. Мужчина не задумывался о том, как выглядит сейчас – с мечтательной улыбкой, растрепанными волосами, толкающий перед собой легкую прогулочную коляску. А думал он вот о чем. Буквально перед самым выходом, они с супругой вновь вернулись к разговору о своих взрослых детях. А разговор был такой:

\- Оставь, милая, они разберутся сами, - Питер упаковывал вертлявого сына в штанишки и кофточку. – Они уже взрослые. Я устал от их этой вот… ну, ты понимаешь.

\- Ты нагло мне врешь, - улыбается Мелисса, поддерживая ручки малышу, чтобы папе не мешал. – Ты же не сможешь остаться в стороне – не в твоем характере. Ты снова будешь капать Дереку на мозги, уговаривать бросить все и уехать, потом станешь угрожать…

\- О, я лишь тонко намекну, - он жмет плечами, притворно оскорбляясь.

\- И после твоего намека, он, может быть, сделает наоборот, - продолжила супруга. – А потом ты проделаешь то же самое с Даной. Правда, она тебя знает лучше, поэтому на провокацию не поведется.

\- Я умею быть убедительным, - напомнил Хейл, поиграв бровями, и усадил дите на пол – пусть пока поползает. 

\- О, это я знаю, как никто! – с чувством отвечает Мелисса, припоминая, как согласилась стать «миссис Хейл». – Но на сей раз у тебя ничего не получится. Дерек больше не воспринимает тебя, как угрозу. Как и твоя – отчасти – дочь. Здесь нужен другой подход – более тонкий.

\- У тебя есть план? – по-змеиному усмехнулся Питер. Впрочем, ответ он уже знал. – Посвятишь меня? Или это секрет?

\- Ну какие у меня могут быть от тебя секреты? – она невинно захлопала глазами, устраиваясь на полу рядом с сыном, который решил попробовать на зуб свои игрушки.

\- Ох, я польщен! – восклицает он, устраиваясь рядом. – А тебе напомнить о неком мистере Серхио…

\- Я всего лишь училась танцевать танго – для тебя, между прочим. В качестве сюрприза, - возмутилась она. – А ты его чуть по стенке тонким слоем не размазал! Мне пришлось извиняться перед его женой! Дважды, Питер! 

\- Ну, если бы ты мне сказала…

\- Это был сюрприз! И он тебе понравился, помнится, - победно усмехнулась Мелисса, а затем добавила. – Ведь именно после этого сюрприза – как раз через девять месяцев и родился Ричард! 

\- Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь! – он поднял руки, улыбаясь. – Спорить не станем. Но делать что-то надо – эти двое никому не дадут нормально жить!

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, дорогой, - нарочито чопорно заявила супруга, подсовывая ребенку другой объект для грызения – резинового утенка. – Они не дадут нормально жить нам – остальные просто сбегут. А вот нам деваться некуда. Может…

\- Нет, Раф пусть остается в Чикаго – вместе с Барби! – насупился Хейл. – Нечего ей тут делать.

\- Вредина, - хмыкнула Мелисса. – Она вполне нормальная дев…

\- Ой, не начинай! – он скривился, словно от зубной боли. – И я не буду. Кажется, у тебя был план.

\- Он и сейчас есть. Мы просто станем им подсказывать, как поступить – вот и все. Не думаю, что у твоего племянника есть опыт завоевания девушек, которые не всегда ими были. Вот ты и скажешь ему, что делать, поскольку знаешь Дану. Ну а я подскажу дочери, как на это реагировать.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто у меня есть такой опыт, - праведно возмутился муж, а затем добавил. – Мы сделаем так, как ты сказала, а потом они оба накинутся на меня – уже проходили.

\- Милый, не нужно сразу думать о плохом, это не конструктивно, - она чуть поднимает уголки бровей, и ее лицо принимает слегка надменное выражение.

\- Вы изумительно правы, дорогая моя супруга, - в тон ей отвечает Питер, даже не пытаясь скрыть смешинки в глазах. – Надеюсь, вы простите мне столь вопиющую оплошность?

\- Всенепременно, господин супруг мой и повелитель, я…, - но не выдержала и рассмеялась. – Боже, я не могу придумать, что сказать дальше!

\- А по-моему, прозвучало очень и очень… ничего, - довольно протянул он, а затем неожиданно воскликнул. – О, черт! Куда же тебя несет, приятель?!

Мужчина поднялся с пола и поспешил отобрать у сына вещи, вытащенные тем из сумки, стоящей у кровати.

\- Ах, ты слюнявое чудовище, - пробормотал он, рассматривая мокрые местами детские вещи.

\- Не наговаривай на нас, - Мелисса подхватила малыша на руки. – Мы только чуть-чуть их на зуб попробовали. Мы же не виноваты, что у нас слюнки бегут, да, малыш? Да, мой маленький? Да, мой хороший? А папа больше не будет нас чудовищем называть – мы не чудовище, да, прелесть моя? Мы чудо в перьях – то есть ангел!

\- Ох, если бы у него и вправду были крылья, я бы его до школы спеленатым держал – а то, улетит, и поминай как звали. Хорошо, что он волк, а не гордый птиц, - а затем спросил. – Поможешь мне?

\- В чем? – не поняла она.

\- Я пойду за коляской, а ты пока отнести нашего волчонка вниз, - попросил он, расталкивая по карманам пустышку, бутылочку с водой, влажные салфетки и пару погремушек. – Я только до гаража – и обратно. А когда приду – мы договорим.

\- И поступим так, как я сказала, - хмыкнула Мелисса, а затем поцеловала мужа, пока он не успел возразить и мягко выпроводила из комнаты.

И вот сейчас Питер, оставив коляску на крыльце, поднимался наверх. Прогулка подняла и без того безудержно прекрасное настроение малыша, и он от радости решил проверить памперс на прочность, как и папочкины нервы. Тонкий нюх вервольфа мгновенно определил, что произошло, и мужчина, тяжело вздыхая о своей нелегкой судьбе, отправился домой – радовать мамочку.

 

***

 

Дана сидела на высоком стуле у барной стойки – на кухне, которая больше напоминала аэродром. Разговор с матерью прошел, мягко говоря, странно. Если Дана рассчитывала найти в лице родительницы сочувствие и понимание, то она глубоко ошиблась. Мелисса, смеясь, ядовито и не очень прокомментировала рассказ дочери, а в конце вообще назвала дочь страусом, который только и делает, что прячет голову в песок. Дана обиделась и надулась, чем рассмешила мать еще больше.

\- А теперь сядь и подумай, - велела Мелисса дочери, когда та сорвалась с места, собираясь выскочить в коридор. – Права я или нет? Ты снова идешь на поводу у страха, Лоредана. Но так нельзя – ты уже однажды сбежала. Не спорю – тогда это было оправдано, но теперь ситуация изменилась, а ты снова сбегаешь. 

\- Хватит говорить со мной, как с ребенком! – вспылила дочь.

\- Так не веди себя, как ребенок! – мать встала напротив Даны, так же как и она, уперев руки в бока. В этот момент они были очень похожи. – Как ты себе представляешь то, что ты мне тут рассказала, а? Как ты сможешь избегать Дерека, если мы все живем в одном доме? А что подумает сам Дерек? О нем ты подумала? 

\- Я… э-э-э… ну…

\- Дорогая моя, если ты не хотела с ним отношений, то не следовало тебе вообще приезжать! – припечатала мать. – А если уж решилась, то хватит трястись от страха, - а затем Мелисса сверкнула глазами и тихонечко добавила. – Думаю, у Дерека та же проблема.

\- А? – Дана подняла на мать изумленный взор, забыв спрятать в ладонях пылающее лицо. – Я не поняла, что…

\- Он уже говорил с Питером, - с усмешкой отозвалась она. – Из того, что он мне рассказал можно сделать вывод, что вы с Дереком просто идеальная пара.

\- Мама!

\- Что? – невинно поинтересовалась Мелисса. – Давай сделаем так. Ты сейчас идешь на кухню, обедаешь, а потом приглашаешь своего парня на прогулку по городу, - жестом заставив дочку молчать, она продолжила. – Прогуляетесь, проветритесь, пообщаетесь – на нейтральной территории – и не давай ему слишком уж распускать руки. А когда вернетесь, мы поговорим еще раз.

\- Мама, ты меня просто убиваешь – говоришь, как Питер – иди поешь, станет легче, - сокрушенно выдохнула Дана. – Ты мне сейчас, кстати, мозг вывернула мехом внутрь. Мне даже стыдно стало – но это так, на минуточку.

\- И правильно, - кивнула она. – Зачем еще нужны родители, как не вправлять детям мозги? И иди уже – ешь. Когда ты голодная, становишься ужасно раздражительной.

\- Ну, есть такое дело, - призналась девушка. – А ты пойдешь?

\- А я проснулась еще утром, - хмыкнула мать. – И все успела. Чего и тебе желаю. А теперь – иди.

\- Ты что, выгоняешь меня? – притворно возмутилась Дана. – И это называется - мать?

\- Могу покормить тебя с ложечки, - невозмутимо отозвалась Мелисса. – Овсяной кашей.

\- Фу-у-у, гадость какая, - скривилась она, сморщив носик. – Ты мне еще протертую брокколи предложи.

\- Если ты настаиваешь…

\- Ни в коем случае, - она выставила руки перед собой. – Я обойдусь чем-нибудь попроще. И повкуснее. 

\- Правильное решение, - кивнула мать, победно усмехаясь.

\- Ты просто пугающе похожа на Питера сейчас, - заговорила вдруг Дана, перестав корчить рожицы. 

\- Ну, недаром ведь говорят, что муж и жена – одна сатана, - смеется Мелисса. – Вот проживешь со своим Дереком хотя бы лет несколько, тоже научитесь понимать друг друга с полуслова.

\- Ты ни о чем не жалеешь? – спросила вдруг Дана. – Ведь наша жизнь могла сложиться по-другому. Если бы не произошло… то, что произошло.

\- А ты? – лукаво улыбается мать. – Только честно отвечай!

\- Эй, я первая спросила! – возмутилась она, впрочем совершенно не обижаясь. – Ну ладно, так и быть – скажу. Не жалею.

\- Ну, так и хватит все это мусолить, как Дик печенюшку. Прошло – и хорошо. Случилась – ну и ладно. Главное, что все живы, здоровы и всё у нас хорошо. Не следует зацикливаться на том, чего уже не исправить. 

\- О, какое у тебя боевитое настроение! – восхитилась дочь.

\- Дана! – мать укоризненно выгнула бровь. – Как тебе не стыдно?

\- А что такое? Стыдно – у кого видно, а я – с ног до головы! – победно и нарочито самодовольно усмехается Дана, а потом сбегает. – Ну, пока! – а в дверь летит меленькая подушка.

 

***

 

\- Ну, здравствуй, третья альфа, - Дана вынырнула из воспоминаний, услышав за спиной холодный голос.

\- И тебе не хворать, Кэтрин, - столь же прохладно отзывается МакКолл. – Кофе?

\- Время кофе давно закончилось, - заметила девушка, присаживаясь напротив.

\- Для кофе всегда время, - легонько усмехается волчица. – Как и для серьезного разговора, не так ли? – и выжидающе смотрит на невесту друга, вполне понимая ее опасения.

\- Да, - резко и поспешно – темная прядь отросших за пару лет волос выбивается из-под ободка. – Я хочу…

\- Это неверное начало, - прервала ее Дана. – Я тоже кое-что хочу, но кричать об этом не стоит. Ты не вправе что-либо от меня требовать.

\- Джексон – мой! – очень натурально зарычала Кэт.

\- Это одна из истин, которые не подвергаются сомнению, - криво ухмыляется Дана, напоминая при этом Питера. – Но не стоит так категорично объявлять его своей собственностью – не каждому такой подход придется по вкусу. Уиттмор у нас – птиц гордый.

\- Что? – Миллер подрастеряла спесь и злость, которую копила в себе со вчерашнего дня.

\- Я говорю – с моей стороны не нужно ждать удара в спину, - охотно пояснила Дана, улыбаясь. – Джексон мой друг. 

\- Но Стайлз рассказывал, что ты была в него влюблена, - не сдавалась она.

\- И ключевое слово – была, - кивнула МакКолл, отмечая про себя, что Миллер, видимо, не знает о том, что она была Скоттом. Что не может не радовать. – Давно – еще в школе. Да и то не в выпускном классе. 

\- То есть, ты не рассчитываешь, что…

\- То есть, не рассчитываю, - смеется Дана. – Слушай, Кэт, я ведь могу тебя так называть? – дождавшись кивка, она продолжила, - В ЭТОМ плане Джексон меня не интересует. И я его тоже – судя по кольцу на твоем пальце.

\- А кто тебя интересует в ЭТОМ плане? – хитро щурится девушка. – Дерек, да? Но он же такой… мрачный и… серьезный.

\- Какая ты наблюдательная, - тянет Дана, улыбаясь. 

\- Не смейся надо мной, - обиделась Миллер.

\- Я над собой, - отмахивается она. – Я тоже в свое время считала его донельзя мрачным и нелюдимым. Пока он не пригласил меня на свидание в итальянский ресторан и не попытался накормить макаронами с чернилами каракатицы, - поделилась воспоминаниями Лоредана.

\- Когда? – поразилась та.

\- До того, как я уехала на Аляску, - пояснила волчица. – И я надеюсь, теперь ты не станешь прожигать во мне дыры взглядом. Знаешь ли, это не слишком приятно, если учесть, что мы – оборотни, к такому очень чувствительны.

\- Если ты дашь мне слово…

\- А может, на библии поклясться?! – возмутилась Дана. – Сказала же – НЕ ИНТЕРЕСУЕТ! 

\- Я с тобой не настолько хорошо знакома, чтобы верить на слово, - холодно ответила Кэт. – В общем, так – я буду за тобой наблюдать. И не дай тебе Бог…

\- И что ты сделаешь? – Дана встала в позу. – Кинешь в меня сумочкой? Кинешься портить прическу? А может, пожалуешься своему жениху? Не говори глупостей, Кэт! Хочешь следить – следи, кто же тебя держит, – покачав головой, волчица залпом допила кофе и поспешила выйти в гостиную. От этого разговора у нее внезапно разболелась голова.

А Кэтрин насупившись, смотрела ей в след. Она отдавала себе отчет, что ревновать начала задолго до личной встречи с третьей альфой – самой загадочной из всех. Это началось с тех пор, когда она внезапно стала частью странных событий, которые перевернули всю ее жизнь. Постоянные разговоры вокруг персоны Даны МакКолл, восхищение в словах и взгляде Джексона, уважение со стороны остальных – даже старик Джерард благостно кивал, когда речь заходила об этой альфе! Это не могло не выводить из себя. И именно поэтому Кэтрин не верила Дане заранее. Но как быть теперь, когда та прямым текстом сказала, что Джексон для нее только друг? Поверить? 

Да ни за что!!!

 

***

 

Дерек выспался. Странное чувство – и такое приятное, не смотря на то, что за окном давно полдень. Все его ночные бдения при свете дня казались надуманными и детскими – просто страхами, с которыми можно и нужно бороться.

На душ у него ушло рекордно малое количество времени – хотелось поскорее увидеть кое-кого.

И этот кое-кто стоял у лестницы и смотрел на альфу изумительно карими глазами и улыбался.

\- О, привет, а я шла тебя будить, - сообщила Дана. – Сколько в тебя сна влазит? Солнце уже в зените – только нас ждет! – а затем, не дав ему и слова вставить, добавила. – У тебя пять минут – я жду тебя в машине. Мы едем гулять! И чтобы не опаздывал, - легонько взлетев по лестнице, она стремительно его обняла, поцеловала и… сбежала на улицу.

А Дерек постоял там минуту, а затем расплылся в неприлично довольной улыбке и поспешил вслед за неугомонной егозой. Его день, который начался довольно-таки интересно, обещал быть лучшим за последние два с половиной года.

В своем приподнятом настроении он и не заметил невольного наблюдателя – Кэт Миллер стояла в коридоре и чему-то довольно улыбалась.


	53. 53.

Дана молчала, что немного напрягало Дерека, поскольку хотелось бы наблюдать хоть некоторый энтузиазм. Ну, хоть что-нибудь. Ан – нет, молчим.

\- Знаешь, мне сейчас хочется прочитать твои мысли, - начал альфа.

\- Узнал бы много нового, - хмыкнула девушка. – Знаешь, я подслушала родителей…

\- Ты называешь Питера отцом? – он не удержался от вопроса.

\- А что – нельзя? – Дана надменно выгнула брови, но затем рассмеялась. – Он не против, как и мой родной отец. И маман тоже – в общем, все довольны. Ты что, всю жизнь будешь меня перебивать?

\- Да, - серьезно кивнул Дерек.

\- Тогда я не буду тебе ничего рассказывать – чтобы не провоцировать. А я тако-о-ое узнала, м-м-м-м, просто прелесть. НО – ты же меня постоянно перебиваешь, поэтому…

\- Дана, - укоризненно произнес мужчина. – Я извиняюсь, хорошо?

\- Это ты у меня спрашиваешь? – подивилась она. – Или же это все же утверждение? Знаешь, девушке хочется конкретики.

\- Прости, - проговорил он сквозь зубы. – Продолжай. Пожалуйста.

\- Ну, если ты так просишь, - довольно протянула Дана. – Так вот, дорогие родители в нас не верят. Впрочем, мы сами в этом виноваты, НО… Но, мы ведь разумные люди?

\- Это утверждение? – передразнил он.

\- Констатация, - фыркает девушка, забавно сморщив нос. - Хотя, я не совсем уверена…

\- Продолжай, - подбодрил он.

\- Нам надо пожениться, - заявила девушка, требовательно взглянув на Хейла, который не знал, куда себя деть, поскольку – вот чесслово, такого он не ожидал. – Что? Уже не хочешь? А я думала…

\- Хочу! – мгновенно нашелся Дерек. – А ты что, делаешь мне предложение? Ты ведь говорила, что привыкаешь, не так ли?

\- Ты хочешь ждать, пока я привыкну? – сидя в машине не слишком удобно вставать в позу, но у Лореданы получилось.

\- Ты меня с ума сведешь, - простонал патриарх стаи, сворачивая на обочину. – Дана, - он взял ее руки в свои, - я люблю тебя, я хочу на тебе жениться. Но если это опять твои шуточки…

\- Дерек Хейл, ты внезапно стал таким разговорчивым, что я прямо…

\- Дана! – рыкнул тут.

\- Если ты хочешь, это станет шуткой, - очень серьезно ответила девушка, впрочем, так и не отняв рук.

Дерек замолк, обдумывая ее слова. Он уже и план составил, как будет добиваться этого удивительного создания, но та – как и всегда – смешала ему все карты. А потом, через минуту пришло осознание, ЧТО ему предложила любимая девушка. И Дерек Хейл почувствовал себя идиотом.

\- Давай выйдем из машины, - тихо предложил он, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза.

\- Ладно, - недоумевающе кивнула та, выскальзывая из авто. – Что ты хотел? – но не успела девушка опомниться, как ее подхватили и закружили сильные руки.

\- Я тебя люблю!!! – кричал он, улыбаясь во весь свой волчий оскал. А затем, поставив на землю, добавил. – И прости – дурака свалял! Не ожидал такого – вот и растерялся.

\- Ладно, прощаю, - хрипло отозвалась Дана, потому что голос ей отказал – то ли от страха, то ли от радости. – Но если ты еще раз…

\- Никогда, клянусь! – Дерек старается перестать лыбиться, но не может – губы расползаются сами.

\- А теперь поставь меня, - командует Дана. – У меня, между прочим, ноги есть – сама ходить могу.

\- Не-а, мне и так удобно, - хмыкнул Дерек, опираясь на капот машины. – А ты снова портишь момент.

\- О, горе мне! – она возвела очи горе, а затем поцокала языком, подражая Питеру. – И как тебе не стыдно, мой дорогой будущий супруг?

\- Мне…

\- Впрочем, это не важно, - Дана положила руки ему на плечи, потихоньку ероша волосы на затылке, а затем продолжила. – Так вот, наши родители решили, что мы сами не в состоянии разобраться с ситуацией. Не спорю – я тот еще медленный газ, как и ты – и не возражай мне, когда я права! О чем это я? А! Ну, поскольку родители и не ждали от меня ничего эдакого – выдающегося – я и решила им подыграть. 

\- Твое коварство имеет корни в нашей семье – Питер хорошо поработал, - кивает Дерек, блаженно жмурясь. – И что у тебя за план?

\- Это не только мой план – ребята помогали, - немного смутившись, созналась Дана. 

\- Стайлз, Эллисон и Айзек, - покивал он.

\- И Джексон с Лидией, - добавила она. – Только не надо делать такое лицо, будто не ожидал от них ничего. Они хорошие друзья, и…

\- Дело не в этом, - признался Хейл. – Понимаешь, я альфа, а, оказывается, не в курсе, что происходит в стае. Это не есть хорошо.

\- Это мелочи, - отмахнулась девушка. – Случись что серьезное – тебя бы первого поставили в известность. И ты снова меня перебил. Куда только делся молчаливый, брутальный оборотень со всеми признаками криминального элемента?

\- Если бы не вы со Стайлзом, меня никогда не объявили бы в розыск, - усмехнулся Дерек.

\- И твоя жизнь была бы на диво скучной. И пресной, - она улыбнулась и склонила голову на сторону. – Знаешь, мама и Питер были настолько уверены в том, что видят, что даже не заподозрили игру. Я ведь молодец?

\- Молодец, - кивает, - ведь ты говорила то, что они хотят услышать, - догадался он. – А то, что ты говорила мне ночью…

\- Разве ты не слышал – я ни разу не солгала, - резонное напоминание, не правда ли?

\- Но я чувствовал твой страх, - вроде бы просто слова, а больше похожи на удар под дых. Это не может не породить искренность.

\- А ты знаешь, чего я боюсь? По-настоящему – во всей этой нашей странной ситуации? – в воздухе словно ледяной ветер пронесся.

\- И чего же? – подбодрил тот, не зная, чего ждать, поэтому заранее напрягся.

\- Церемонии, - выдохнула она, а следом за ней выдохнул и Дерек. – Белого платья, гостей – всей этой церемониальной фигни. А зная наших друзей и родственников, могу лишь предполагать, в какой бы это превратилось паноптикум. 

\- М-дя, с этим трудно поспорить, - крякнул Дерек, мысленно перекрестившись.

\- Ну, так и не спорь! Знаешь ли, белое платье и шикарная свадьба НИКОГДА не были моей голубой мечтой. Объяснять почему , я думаю, не нужно?

\- О, нет, не нужно! – рассмеялся Дерек.

\- Вот и славно, - покивала она. – А теперь нужно ехать – нас ждут.

\- Где? – не понял он.

\- В городе, где же еще? – отозвалась Дана. – И пусти меня уже – если все пройдет хорошо, завтра уже сможешь делать это на вполне законных основаниях.

\- Не понял, - Дерек немного растерялся. Хотя, нет – очень растерялся.

\- А чего тут непонятного?! – возопила Дана. – Я сделала тебе предложение, ты его принял – и мы едем расписываться, - завершила она, как само собой разумеющееся.

\- Э-э-э, а можно поподробнее? – попросил он, собирая мысли в кучу.

\- А если поподробнее, то Джексон по своим каналам договорился в Администрации – нас распишут сегодня, как только изволим явиться пред их светлы очи. Ребята уже там, - и смотрит выжидающе.

\- Кто? – мозг отказывался работать совершенно, а здравый смысл помахал на прощанье лапкой и сбёг – поправлять пошатнувшееся здоровье.

\- Стайлз, Джекс, Лидс и Элли, - а потом девушка взяла в ладони лицо Дерека и ласково проговорила. – Ну что ты так волнуешься – все ведь хорошо, - легонько поцеловала в уголок губ и добавила. – Вот именно это и есть настоящий сюрприз. Нравится?

\- Ага, - только и смог ответить растерянный мужчина.

\- Ты что, не рад? – посерьезнела Дана.

\- Нет-нет, - он замотал головой. – Просто все так… так… неожиданно, - а потом он вдруг рассмеялся. – Я себя чувствую, как девица в дешевой мелодраме! Боже, Дана, да у меня просто слов нет!

\- Ну, тогда мы, может, поедем уже? – поинтересовалась девушка, притворно нахмурившись. – А пока едем – придумаешь, что сказать?

Хейл кивнул, нехотя выпуская ее из объятий. Хотел было двери машины ей открыть, но та лишь фыркнула – кое-что в этой жизни не меняется.

\- Я тебе что – беспомощная курица? – вопросила Дана, круто выгнув бровь. – Я могу сама открыть дверь. А ты лучше заводи – и погнали!

Немного неловко взлохматив волосы на затылке, Дерек о чем-то хихикнул и уселся на место водителя. Он думал о том, что семейная жизнь точно не будет скучной, ведь рядом сидела, свободно раскинувшись на кресле, самая удивительная в мире девушка. Фактически, единственная в своем роде.

 

***

 

\- Где вас носят черти?! – Джексон встретил их у здания Администрации. – Вам еще переодеваться.

\- О, нет, Джекс, ты же обещал, - взмолилась Дана.

\- Ничего и слышать не хочу, - отрезал друг. – Не позорь меня перед будущими подчиненными.

\- О! О! О! – зафыркала та. – Но если это будет платье, я его на тебя надену! 

\- Это не платье, - скривился Уиттмор. – Брючный костюм. Не белый – кремовый. И иди уже – тебя девчонки заждались. А ты, Дерек, идешь со мной, а то Стайлз превратит твой костюм в воспоминания о костюме.

\- Костюм? – альфа решил уточнить.

\- Ничего сверхъестественного – обычный костюм, - поспешил уверить парень. – Темно-серый – классический. 

\- А мне подойдет? – недоверчиво поинтересовался тот.

\- Слушай, альфа, не стоит сомневаться в моих способностях, - фыркает Уиттмор. – А ты иди, - машет смеющейся Дане. Та нехотя разворачивается и идет к подружкам, машущим ей с другой стороны улицы. – Ну, наконец-то! Идем!

\- А расскажи-ка мне, Джексон, как ты умудрился в это влезть? - очень ласково спросил Дерек, а у парня от этой интонации побежали по спине здоровенные мурашки.

\- Как и все остальные – Дана попросила, - отозвался тот. – Не мог же я отказать подруге?

\- И все? Ничего больше? – ехидно протянул вожак, скаля зубы.

\- Это Кэтрин, - нехотя признался Джекс. – Она ревнует. Я устал от этого. Нет, ты не подумай, я люблю эту чокнутую, но…

\- Не продолжай, я понял, - прервал его Дерек, положив руку ему на плечо. – Да, друг мой, любовь бывает зла.

\- И ты знаешь это, как никто, - хмыкнул тот, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника. – Ладно, не дерись – костюм мне помнешь. 

\- А вот и наш альфа! – пропел Стайлз, открывая дверь кабинета, где дожидался мужчину классический костюм и болтливый друг.

\- Великий Волчий Бог – только не ты! - притворно простонал Дерек, хватаясь за сердце.

\- Мой дорогой альфа! – Стилински раскинул объятья, а затем добавил. - А сердце-то с другой стороны, дружок!

\- Ты мог бы и не заметить, - недовольно пробурчал Дерек, а затем с энтузиазмом огляделся, потер руки и спросил. – Ну что, приступим? Кстати, привет, Айзек, - высокий и больше не кудрявый парень дружелюбно кивнул, а затем снова уткнулся в телефон.

Джексон и Стайлз переглянулись и с хитрыми ухмылками протянули альфе костюм. 

Проходящий мимо кабинета служащий поспешил убраться отсюда поскорее, поскольку за дверью кто-то страшно зарычал, а затем оттуда и вовсе послышался заливистый смех.

 

***

 

Дерек застыл, рассматривая будущую супругу – та была одета с элегантный приталенный костюм цвета слоновой кости. Волосы усилиями Эллисон и Лидии были завернуты в высокую прическу, которая только выглядела монументально – на самом деле все держалось лишь парой шпилек. 

Дана помахала ему рукой, в которую Стайлз тот час же всунул небольшой букетик белых роз. Вернее не белых – чайных. Чайных? Чайных!!! Питер его убьет!

\- Стайлз, а это случайно не те розы, которые у меня в комнате растут? – тихонько поинтересовался Дерек.

\- Те самые, - закивал парень. – Они здесь очень уместны, тебе не кажется?

\- Кажется, - кивнул альфа, - еще как кажется, вот только с Питером будешь объясняться сам – это его икебана.

\- Не думаю, что он пожалеет для Даны каких-то цветов, - фыркнул Стайлз. – И хватит болтать – время дорого.

А сама Дана с усмешкой смотрела на Хейла. Они с девчонками поспорили, что Дерек не станет облачаться в костюм – будь он хоть трижды классическим. И Лоредана выиграла – альфа от костюма оставил только брюки и белую рубашку, которую расстегнул до пояса. С непередаваемым выражением лица Джексон держал в руках жилет и пиджак, и весь его вид говорил о крайней степени недовольства, поскольку он даже Стайлза заставил вырядиться официально. Вот только альфа не желал укладываться в хоть какие-то рамки.

\- Не сверли меня взором горящим, - фыркнул Стилински. – Это не моя вина, что все идет не по твоему плану, чешуйчатый.

\- Стайлз, ты опять! – шипит Уиттмор, комкая в руках дорогую ткань, которую затем и вовсе сунул в руки Айзеку. – Сколько я должен…

\- Прости, брат, не могу удержаться, - хохочет парень, отскакивая от злого Джексона.

\- Ладно, - отмахивается Уиттмор. – Идемте, нас уже заждались. Кстати, нам и так пошли навстречу – цените мое обаяние!

\- Очень ценим, - Дана выходит вперед, обнимает друга, а затем оборачивается к остальным. – Ну что, как говориться, поехали!

 

***

 

Хвала всем богам милосердным и не слишком, а также Джексону Уиттмору – им не стали читать долгих пафосных речей. Мистер Уолли только хмуро глянул на жениха и невесту, а затем буркнул: «Расписывайтесь и проваливайте!». Спорить с обиженным представителем администрации не стали – видно у него выдалось очень сложное утро.

Хитро переглядываясь, Дерек и Дана поставили подписи в журнале, то и дело отпихивая любопытного Стайлза, который так и норовил выглянуть из-за чьего-нибудь плеча.

\- Уймись ты, нечистая сила! – не выдержал альфа. – Брысь!

\- Эй, хмурый, я чистый - мылся утром! – возмутился Стилински. – Хочешь, докажу? – и начал расстегивать рубашку.

\- Стайлз, ты что – свихнулся?! – взвыл Джексон. – А ну пошел отсюда, эксгибиционист недоделанный!

\- Не ругайся, - увещевал его великовозрастный хулиган. – Это я так шутю. 

\- Шучу, - поправил Айзек.

\- Это ты шутишь, а шутю, - возразил ему Стилински. – Я же не ты – наш правильный и больше не кудрявый ангелок.

\- А вот завидовать нехорошо, - Эллисон обняла Лейхи, устроив голову на его плече.

\- Эй, стая, мы уже закончили – хорош препираться, - осадил их голос Дерека, который обнимал за талию свою новоиспеченную супругу. Дана же немного покраснела – слишком уж все было непривычно.

\- О, позвольте первым вас поздравить – мистер и миссис Хейл!!! - завопил Стайлз, обнимая сразу обоих. – Наконец-то мы все дожили до этого страшного дня – не иначе как в лесу сдохло что-то большое!

\- Стайлз, ты меня задушись, и Дерек в день свадьбы станет вдовцом, - просипела Дана, искусно притворяясь до смерти обнятой.

\- Да, Стилински, держи руки подальше от мой жены, - угрожающе проговорил Дерек, что никак не вязалось со смешинками в серо-зеленых глазах. – А то смотри – я ведь все еще альфа.

\- А мой отец все еще шериф, - не смутившись, заявил парень. – Поэтому, давайте-ка на память изобразим что-нибудь фееричное, а то фотограф сейчас сбежит, придется мне его заменить.

\- Упаси Господи! – фыркнула все еще рыжая Мартин. – Так, отползли все от молодоженов! Потом снова к ним прилипнете!

\- Спасибо, Лидс! – сверкнула глазами Дана, повиснув на супруге.

Фотографом подрабатывал некий мистер Мейсон – по личной просьбе сына шерифа, с которым находился в приятельских отношениях еще с тех пор, как парню стукнуло двенадцать лет. Сам Френсис Мейсон был женат вот уже – вы не поверите! – шестнадцать лет. И довольно-таки счастливо женат. Поэтому с немалым удовольствием смотрел, как дурачатся и придуриваются молодые. 

\- Ладно, пора ехать, - Дана внезапно прервала веселье, взглянув на часы. – Надеюсь, близнецы все успели подготовить.

\- Я еще чего-то не знаю? – полюбопытствовал Дерек. – Миссис Хейл, какой вы, однако, скрытный человек.

\- О, благодарю за комплимент, мистер Хейл, - она отозвалась в тон, впихивая букетик в руки Стилински. – Подержи, будь другом.

\- Это что – тонкий намек на толстые обстоятельства? – хмыкнул Джексон.

\- Нет, это очень толстый намек, - участливо отозвался Айзек. – Ты все понял, Стайлз?

\- Что я должен понять? – искренне поразился тот. – Я – вольная птица. Мне кандалы ни к чему!

\- Ах, кандалы?! – воскликнула Лидия, вовсю сверкая глазами. – А ну иди сюда, находка для шпиона! Эллисон, Дана, а вы что стоите? Ату его!

Так - с шутками, криками, визгом и недовольным сопением Джексона, они все наконец-то добрались до машин.

 

***

 

Вопрос Питера звучал так: «Что это такое?!». Альфа был очень искренен в своем недоумении, разглядывая близнецов, которые затаскивали в дом какие-то коробки, в которых, судя по звуку, было нечто стеклянное. А потом Итан внес торт. Он был большим, белым, трёхъярусным и… украшенный фигурками в белом платье и фраке. 

\- Не урони, придурок! - шипел Эйдан на брата, подхватывая произведение кулинарного искусства с другой стороны. – Где я такой же достану?

\- Меня что, будут игнорировать? – скептически хмыкнув, поинтересовался Питер.

\- Ой, прости, - Итан выглянул из-за торта. – Ты что-то говорил, да?

\- Говорил, - кивнул тот, нехорошо так прищурившись. – Что происходит? 

\- Эм-м-м, свадьба, - Эйдан недоумевающе пожал плечами – насколько это было возможно для человека, у которого заняты обе руки.

\- И чья же? – мурлыкнул альфа, с интересом поглядывая на взъерошенных молодых людей.

\- Так это… - начал было Итан, но брат наступил ему на ногу. Намеренно наступил.

\- Я все еще жду, - напомнил о себе Хейл.

\- Знаешь…, - они заговорили враз.

\- Нет, но очень хочу, - прервал их альфа. – И желательно - четко и по делу. Меня интересует – кто, когда и почему нас не поставили в известность, - затем, дождавшись пока Грейсоны поставят, наконец, торт, продолжил. – Итак, я жду.

\- Что здесь происходит? – в гостиную вошел старик Арджент. – У нас незапланированный праздник? И судя по торту – очень даже примечательный. Кто женится?

\- Джерард, - поприветствовал его Питер.

\- Альфа, - старик едва склонил голову, но все же приличия были соблюдены. – Так кто женится?

\- Именно это я и пытаюсь выяснить, - поведал Хейл. – Но мне кажется, мальчики нас не собираются просвещать. Или же я ошибся? – в упор взглянул на Эйдана, который тут же уронил взгляд куда-то в район плинтуса.

\- Заговор молодых, - осклабился старик. – Не думаю, что они хоть что-то нам скажут, ведь так, молодые люди? – Грейсоны изображали бессловесные творения – статуи.

\- Вы сами все узнаете, - выдавил, наконец, Итан. – Они скоро будут.

\- Кто? – со вселенской тоской в голосе вопросил Питер. 

\- Мы, правда, не можем сказать – мы слово дали! – взмолился Эйдан. – Да от нас же мокрое место останется, если мы скажем!

\- Это Дерек, - мгновенно кивнул Арджент.

\- И Дана, - хмыкнул Питер, а затем ехидно протянул. – Во-о-о-от! 

\- Что? – старик весело сверкнул глазами.

\- Взрослеют дети, - и альфа смахнул с глаз несуществующие слезы умиления, а затем встрепенулся и добавил. – Пойду-ка я в комнату – сделаю жене приятное, - подмигнул на прощанье и ушел, оставив близнецов и дальше таскать коробки. 

Джерард же подошел к одной из коробок, выудил оттуда продолговатую бутылку зеленого стекла, хмыкнул, посмотрел вино на свет, и, удовлетворенно крякнув, поднялся к себе в кабинет – проводить дегустацию.

 

***

 

\- Ну, привет, агент МакКолл, - пропел Питер в трубку.

\- «Привет, - настороженно отозвался Рафаэль. – А что это у тебя голос такой радостный?»

\- Ты не поверишь, мой законопослушный друг, но… - Питер сделал эффектную паузу, а затем еще более медовым голосом добавил. – Наш спор я выиграл безоговорочно. И теперь тебе придется расстаться со своим сокровищем.

\- «Боже, - простонал Раф. – Что вытворила наша дочь?»

\- Наша дочь, - повторил Хейл, словно смакуя. – Это так интересно звучит, не находишь?

\- «Еще один прикол, Пит, и я… - взорвался МакКолл, но договорить не успел»

\- Ой, да ладно тебе – ничего ты не сделаешь. Ты меня любишь, дорогой друг. Поэтому – не убьешь.

\- «Убить не убью, но покалечу, - проворчал тот. – Так что там произошло?»

\- Готовься, набери в грудь побольше воздуха – что бы было чем выдыхать, когда орать начнешь…

\- «ПИТЕР!!!»

\- Во-о-о-от! – смеется Хейл.

\- «Так. Все. Думаю, нам лучше приехать. Пойду скажу Кайли…»

\- Блин, Раф, все удовольствие испортил, - хмыкнул Питер. – Короче, Дана вышла замуж, и…

\- «ЧТО?!!! – взвыл Рафаэль. – А ТЫ КУДА СМОТРЕЛ?!!!»

\- Э-э-э, ты чего? Инфаркт же заработаешь, - Питер уж хохочет. – Ты это, дышать не забывай. Вдох – выдох, вдох – выдох, вдох…

\- «Заткнись! – рявкнул тот, а потом и впрямь задышал хоть и тяжело, но ровно. – За кого?»

\- Что – за кого? Вышла за кого? – почти светски переспросил Хейл. – За Дерека. Разумеется. Так что готовь свой чоппер* – ты проиграл, детка, - и бросил трубку, поэтому не услышал очень много лестных и не очень слов в собственный адрес.

 

***

 

Крис искал дочь, а нашел отца, увлеченно попивающего вино из изящного свадебного бокала и чему-то едко ухмыляющегося. Впечатление это производило неизгладимое - для неискушенного. Но Крис только скривил губы в полу ухмылке и поинтересовался:

\- Аконита подмешать? – и присел на край стола.

\- Не стоит, сын. Даже если я не могу опьянеть, это не значит, что не могу оценить букет, - его глаза блеснули золотом.

\- Есть причина, по которой ты решил вспомнить о своем дегустаторском прошлом? – фыркнул Крис, взяв со стола бутылку, повертел в руках и поставил обратно. – Да и свадебный бокал… неужели ностальгия замучила?

\- Меня ничто не способно заставить мучиться, - скривился Джерард. – А насчет повода – увидишь, причем очень скоро, - и гаденько так улыбнулся.

\- Ну, судя по тебе – это апокалипсис, - хмыкнул он, и все-таки отхлебнул из открытой бутылки. – Сладковато на мой взгляд.

\- Если бы нас ждал конец света, я бы пил шампанское, - хрипло расхохотался старик. – Розовое.

\- Ты теперь оборотень – у тебя не может быть аллергии, - заметил сын.

\- Боюсь, это не так, - с явным сожалением отозвался тот, снова прихлебывая из бокала. – К моему глубочайшему сожалению. Знаешь, что тебе нужно будет сделать?

\- Это вопрос? – поразился Крис.

\- Нет – поручение, - Джерард облокотился на спинку высокого кресла – последнего писка инженерной мысли и добавил. – Достань-ка из винного погреба мой тревожный чемоданчик*.

\- Да что случилось? – Криса снедало любопытство, поскольку чемоданчик – это не просто серьезно, а ОЧЕНЬ серьезно.

\- Поверь, я бы рад, да только какой же это будет сюрприз, если я тебе все разболтаю? – резонно отозвался отец, пряча улыбку за бокалом.  
Спорить Крис не стал, поскольку знал, что это совершенно бесполезно. Старик ничего не скажет, если это не принесет ему никакой выгоды – хоть и моральной. Тяжело вздохнув, он направился в подвал, доставать чемоданчик с элитным алкоголем. 

И все же, что происходит? Может, у Питера спросить? Не-е-е, этот тоже не ответит – только позубоскалит и, ехидно ухмыляясь, ретируется к жене. И вот что с ними такими делать? Выпороть бы, да вот беда – нéкому.

 

***

 

А тем временем к дому подъезжали четыре автомобиля – до боли знакомых – черная шевроле камаро Хейла, хамелеон рендж ровер Арджент, любимый серебристый порше Джексона и синий монстр Стилински. 

 

__________________  
Тревожный чемоданчик Джерарда:

Camus Extra Elegance – коньяк  
Absinth King of Spirits Gold – абсент  
Glenmorangie 25 Years Old – виски  
Metaxa Aen – /80 лет/ бренди  
Piper-Heidsieck Rare 1998 - шампанское  
Chateau du Breuil 4 Siecles de Legende – бренди  
Chartreuse V.E.P. Green – ликер  
Lheraud Cognac 1802 Fins Bois – коньяк  
Santiago de Cuba Extra Anejo 25 Y.O. – ром  
Dom Perignon Vintage – шампанское


	54. 54.

Самым сложным для Питера было натурально удивляться, когда молодняк вывалился из своих авто. Они смеялись и шумели, обнимались, Стайлз нарочито влюбленными глазами прожигал то Лидию, то Эллисон, постоянно уворачиваясь от подзатыльников Айзека и Джексона. Девушки только посмеивались, прикрывая, прячущегося за их спинами, Стилински. Сами же молодожены шли в обнимку, отмахивались от ехидный комментариев Джексона и Айзека, который шутил с совершенно серьезным видом – у Криса научился. 

И когда ребята подошли к дверям, которые были приглашающе распахнуты, Питер не удержался:

\- Ну слава тебе, Господи! Я уж думал, что вы до старости будете друг другу мозги выгрызать! – одной рукой он обнимал жену, а вторая было оккупирована Диком, который с удовольствием теребил отца за волосы. – Ай, мелкий! Ты что делаешь? Пусти папу, ему же больно.

\- Положим, ему не ЖЕ больно, а что-то другое, - пробормотал Дерек так, чтобы его все услышали.

\- Дерек – не при детях, - тут же влез Стайлз.

\- А что я такого сказал? – натурально удивился тот. – Тут, как говориться, каждый думает в меру собственной испорченности.

\- И при это все думают одинаково, - хмыкнула Лидия, поймав лукавый взгляд Стилински, а затем добавила. – Мы так и будем на пороге стоять? И где мой жених?

\- Они там, - Питер помахал рукой в сторону открытой двери. – Да и все остальные тоже. И даже Дитон. Надеюсь, вы не хотели игнорировать друида?

\- Когда ты все успеваешь? – искренне поразился Дерек. – Мы никому ничего не говорили. Да, ладно! Я сам узнал о своей свадьбе за час до церемонии!

\- Во-о-о-от, дорогой мой, учись, пока я тут, - проговорил тот, передавая сына Дане, у которой сразу же постарались выдрать прядь волос. – Через полгода, думается мне, вам придется самим со всем справляться. 

\- Не понял, - возвестил племянник. – Ты куда это собрался? Только ведь вернулись?!

\- Племянник, - серьезно выдал Питер. – По секрету скажу – на Гаваи. 

\- Зачем? – он был удивлен, в общем-то, как и все.

\- Два слова, - улыбнулась Мелисса. – Медовый месяц. Который мы отложили по вполне объяснимым причинам, - и лукаво глянула на дочь.

\- Все с вами ясно, - хмыкнула та. – Одного ребенка вам мало, да? 

\- Не жадничай, - влез Стайлз. – Вот когда родишь хоть одного, я на тебя погляжу!

\- Что-то я давно угроз не слышал в адрес этой егозы, - заметил Джексон. – Дерек ты не пообещаешь вырвать у него хребет?

\- Зачем? – искренне удивился тот, хитро смотря на покрасневшую Дану. – Мне его идея нравится.

\- Еще раз заикнешься о детях, - пробурчала та. – И я…

\- Молчу, - тот час же выдал Дерек. – Но только сегодня.

\- Джексон удачно напомнил о вырванном хребте, – невинно заметила Дана, а потом обернулась к родителям. – А вы чего молчите?

\- А что я должна сказать? – мать жмет плечами. – Это, между прочим, естественно, не находишь?

\- Я нахожу, что Лидии нет, - Дана независимо задрала нос и направилась в дом. – Идемте уже!

\- И вот так всегда, - жалуется Питер Дереку, - как только оказывается, что мы правы, эта девчонка уходит! А ты, между прочим, олух!

\- Э? Что я опять сделал не так? – нахмурился тот.

\- Обычаи забыл, - притворно сетует Питер. – Ты должен был ее на руках через порог перенести.

\- Подождите, а не кошку вперед пропустить? – вмешался Стайлз.

\- Какую кошку, Стилински? – голос подал молчавший дотоле Айзек. – Ты что, забросил свои любимые таблетки?

\- Ты это сейчас серьезно, или пошутил? – нахмурился Стайлз, проходя в дом следом за Эллисон. – Потому что по твоему лицу я никогда не могу этого угадать. Ты что, его анестетиком натираешь? У тебя сейчас лицо – хуже чем у Дерека три года назад. Да ты и сам помнишь, что оно могло эмоциональностью и сердечностью поспорить с кирпичом – Дерек, прости, но это так.

\- Я ошибся на счет таблеток, - так же флегматично отозвался Лейхи, вызывая взрыв смеха.

 

***

 

Первым молодоженов встретил… Джерард. Дерека сразу же насторожил определенно радостный вид старого беты. Такой Арджент пугал его больше, чем откровенно озлобленный. Потому что выглядел старик словно маньяк, которому не только подарили индульгенцию и амнистию разом, но и благословили на новые подвиги.

\- Здравствуй, девочка, - Джерард вышел вперед, обнимая Дану, которая почему-то нисколько не растерялась, и даже выглядела довольной. – Отдай брата матери, хочу поздравить тебя как следует.

\- Мне уже стоит пугаться? – она круто выгнула бровь, глядя на изумленного мужа. – Дерек, возьми Дика.

\- Ни в коем случае! – клятвенно пообещал старик. – Ты ведь знаешь мое трепетное к тебе отношение. 

\- Мне уже страшно, - поведала та, предвкушающе улыбаясь. Да, она знала. Джерард не раз говорил, что хотел бы, чтобы Лоредана оказалась его крови. 

\- Поверь мне, дорогая, пугать тебя буду не я, - оскалился Джерард. – Ты – единственная альфа, которой я буду подчиняться добровольно, - Хейлы недовольно скривились, но промолчали.

\- Радует, - покивала Дана, а затем вдруг спросила. – А что ты мне подаришь?

Джерард расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке, а затем словно фокусник вытащил из рукава какой-то старый даже на вид свиток. Это был кусок тонко выделанной кожи.

\- И это… - протянула теперь уже миссис Хейл, с сомнением поглядывая на Арджента.

\- Договор, - проговорил он. – Договор, который подписали альфы всех крупных стай по всем штатам и кое-кто за рубежом. Договор о сотрудничестве между нами и охотничьими кланами. Теперь нам осталось только выбрать того, кто будет представлять стаю Бикон-Хиллз – и подписать.

Молчали все, даже Стайлз и Питер, что само по себе было удивительно. Казалось, мгновение просто застыло – даже ветер притих, а солнце остановило свой неумолимый бег. И в этой тишине аккуратное покашливание Кэт прозвучало, словно набат:

\- Кхе-кхе, а можно спросить? – девушка мило выглядывала из-за плеча Джексона. – Это и вправду так важно, что можно счесть вот эту бумажку нормальным свадебным подарком?

\- Милочка… - начал было Джерард, но его прервал сын.

\- Кэт, ты даже не представляешь, НАСКОЛЬКО это важно, - ухмыльнулся Крис. – Так вот чем ты был занят эти два года!

\- Я все понимаю, но… - Дана замялась. – Ребята, я не хочу! Не надо меня ни в какой Совет! Я же колледж даже не закончила! 

\- Это не может быть никто другой, - подал голос друид, стоявший чуть в стороне. – Даже сейчас ты – альфа, отказавшаяся от лидерства и силы, все же являешься самой…

\- Привет, Алан, - прервала его Дана. – И ничего не хочу слышать дальше! – а затем обернулась к мужу. – А ты так и будешь смотреть, как твою супругу стараются втянуть в какую-то авантюру, да?! 

\- Эм, да. То есть – нет, конечно! – Дерек откровенно растерялся. А всему виной был старый ушлый бета, который добился того, чего не смог добиться никто и никогда. 

\- И это называется – муж, - проворчала Дана, забирая у Джерарда драгоценный пергамент. – И что мне с ним делать?

\- Впиши туда Питера, - посоветовал вдруг Джон. – И ему будет чем заняться – и нам будет спокойнее.

\- Дана – не смей! – взвыл означенный Питер. – Я не хочу!

\- Дорогой мой дядюшка, - проникновенно проговорил Дерек, которому очень понравилось выражение лица любимого родственника. – Не ты ли намедни говорил мне, что долг превыше всего? Теперь докажешь - на собственном примере.

\- Мне кажется, сейчас самое время вспомнить, что мы живем в Америке, - хмыкнула Саманта Блэквуд, которую в стае именовали Сэмми. И что самое странное – против она ничего не имела. – Давайте голосовать. 

\- А голосование сделаем тайным, чтобы никто не знал – особенно наши альфы, - закивал Стайлз.

\- У нас в стае нет демократии, - с удовольствие проговорил Крис. – Решать будут альфы, а мы – так и быть – согласимся с этим.

\- Вот только давайте решать будем не сейчас, - взмолилась Дана. – Я даже отсюда улавливаю запах моей любимой пиццы. Может, пойдем, а? – и жалобно посмотрела на мужа.

\- Ну как же я могу тебе отказать? – вопрос со стороны Дерека звучал, как риторический, поэтому волчица не стала отвечать, а просто подхватила его за руку и потащила к столу, а сам новоиспеченный муж поймал понимающий взгляд Мелиссы, и сочувствующий – Питера.

 

***

 

Празднование затянулось до полуночи. Много чего было сказано в тот день – хорошего и еще лучше. А уж какие глаза были у Кэтрин и остальных – ну, тех, кто не в курсе – когда Дана, нисколько не смущаясь, поведала, что три года назад она была полноценным парнем. Сначала все долго молчали, а вот потом… Потом начался ненавязчивый допрос – новичкам в стае было не просто интересно, что же произошло, а ОЧЕНЬ интересно. Проклиная собственный болтливый язык, молодая волчица подробно и без нервов все объяснила, искоса поглядывая на Джексона. И после того, как с россказнями было покончено, поймала полный благодарности взгляд друга. Усмехнувшись, Дана посмотрела на до сих пор ошарашенное выражение лица Кэтрин и тихонечко рассмеялась, понадеявшись, что будущая миссис Уиттмор не станет больше ревновать.

Дерек подошел неслышно, сел рядом на деревянную скамью, приобнял, а затем шепотом поинтересовался:

\- Как ты?

\- Устала, - честно призналась она, устраиваясь у мужа на коленях. – И это мы еще их перед фактом поставили. А ты представляешь, что было бы…

\- Мы всегда можем сбежать, - ухмыляется он. – Ну, через полгода – точно. 

\- Ох, представляю, что скажет на это мама, - хихикнула она, запрокидывая голову и рассматривая ночное небо с редкими облаками. – Они тоже хотят сбежать.

\- Ну, Питеру придется потерпеть, - хмыкнул Дерек, устраивая подбородок на плече жены.

\- Ой, прекрати, - хихикнула та, пошевелив плечами. – Щекотно! Ну, Дерек!

\- М-м? – мурлыкнул тот, потеревшись щетиной о ее щеку. – Не дергайся, моя маленькая женушка.

\- Кто-о-о?! – задохнулась Дана, оборачиваясь. – А ну повтори, как ты меня назвал?!

\- Я тебя люблю, - он перехватил ее запястья, притиснув руки к бокам. – Я тебя очень люблю, - повторил он, замечая, как спадает напряжение.

\- Вот же…, - выдохнула Дана. – Но если ты еще раз…

\- Тш-ш-ш, - пошипел он ей на ухо, кивая в сторону Арджентов – Джерарда и Криса, которые, изрядно приняв на грудь сидели на точно такой же скамье и о чем-то увлеченно беседовали. – У них интересный разговор. Давай подслушаем?

\- Нахал, - шепотом пробурчала она, но все же замолчала, держа ушки на макушке. 

А разговор велся такой:

\- Я тебе отец, или не отец? – чуть заплетаясь, вопросил Джерард. 

\- А то, - Крис покивал для верности, чтобы стало понятно. – А с чего такие вопросы?

\- Так вот, если ты мне сын, то должóн делать так, как я говорю, - настаивал старик. 

Дерек хмыкнул, улавливая интонации – старый бета был не так пьян, как хотел показать.

\- И что я, по-твоему, должен сделать? – немного недоумевая спросил охотник.

\- Как – что? Жениться тебе надо, вот что! – торжественно объявил старик, расплываясь в улыбке.

\- ЧТО?! – Крис кричит шепотом, яростно поглядывая на родителя и пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он. 

\- Что слышал, - отрезал тот, и теперь его улыбка напоминала оскал. – Заняв мое место, ты добровольно взял на себя некоторые обязательства. Ты должен быть респектабелен, сын мой.

\- Ты сумасшедший старик, - сокрушенно тянет Крис, опрокидывая в себя еще одну стопку янтарного виски. 

\- Так, женишься? – спрашивает тот, подсовывая сыну початую бутылку рома.

\- На ком? – пьяно хмыкнул Крис. – Я же старик – внутри.

\- Ну, это ты зря, - довольно протянул Джерард, а затем огляделся, словно искал кого-то. Нашел. И позвал, - Сэмми, подойди, будь добра, девочка моя.

Саманта Блэквуд уважала своего босса и его сына – за нечеловеческую работоспособность и редкую изворотливость, которым, впрочем, не претили своеобразная честность.

\- Я слушаю, - женщина остановилась напротив Арджентов, сложив руки на груди.

\- Ты замуж хочешь? – ошарашил ее старый бета.

\- Что? – Сэмми лишь удивленно пискнула, настолько она не ожидала от всегда собранного и жесткого человека столь откровенного вопроса. Но затем все же взяла себя в руки и решилась спросить. – Ты делаешь мне предложение?

\- За моего сына пойдешь? – отмахивается тот, кивая на основательно окосевшего Криса, старающегося угадать какая Саманта настоящая – из трех, стоящих напротив него. 

Блэквуд молчала долго – минут десять, смотря на Арджентов и стараясь угадать, где тут шутка. Но старик, кажется, не шутил. Присмотревшись, Сэмми заметила, что Джерард вдобавок ко всему еще и не был пьян – блуждающая по тонким губам полубезумная улыбка не ввела ее в заблуждение, поскольку взгляд у беты острый и пронизывающий – как и всегда. Смотрит – словно душу препарирует.

\- Ты ведь не хочешь мой смерти, босс, - предупреждающе начинает Сэмми. – Кристоф…

\- Знаешь, девочка моя, Крис иной раз бывает излишне мнителен, - он похлопал рукой возле себя, приглашая присесть рядом.

\- И что? – она недоверчиво хмыкает, подхватывая со стола стакан с томатным соком. Предложение присесть она проигнорировала.

\- А еще он не замечает очевидных вещей, - доверительно добавил тот. – Не так ли?

\- О чем это ты? – Крис встряхнул головой, отгоняя пьяный дурман.

\- Саманта влюблена в тебя, сынок, - доверительно сообщил он.

\- Джерард! – вскинулась Сэмми. – Не лезь не в свое дело! – а затем, нервно вышагивая, направилась в сторону дома.

\- Довел девушку, - посетовал Крис, и крякнул поднимаясь. – Беспардонный ты. И грубый. 

\- На себя посмотри, - отмахнулся тот, развалившись на скамье в одиночку. – Чего встал – иди! Им добра хочешь, а они…

\- Куда? – нахмурился сын.

\- С глаз моих, - Джерард прикрыл лицо рукой и не видел хитрого блеска в глазах Криса и предвкушающей улыбки.

Дерек и Дана с одинаковым выражением на лицах наблюдали, как охотник направился к дому, по пути прихватив неоткрытую бутылку с розовым шампанским.

Минут через несколько молодожены последовали примеру охотника, провожаемые веселыми взглядами стаи. Правда, все волки и люди были очень деликатными, поэтому наблюдали исподтишка, делая вид, что ничего не видят, не слышат и страдают насморком.

 

***

 

Питер проснулся рано, ведь никто не мог объяснить малышу Дику, что вчера была свадьба его сестры, а сегодня папочка жутко хочет спать. Кашу он готовил с закрытыми глазами, то и дело зевая так, что, казалось, челюсть просто вывернется и упадет на пол. И до того у него отчаянно это получалось, что слезы выступали.

\- Не спи – замерзнешь, - раздался от дверей голос Дерека. Весьма бодрый голос, надо заметить. Отвратительно бодрый.

\- Ага, - отозвался тот, скептически оглядывая кулинарный изыск собственного производства. – Надеюсь, это хоть съедобно. 

\- Давай, попробую, - предложил племянник. – Гадость какая! И это должен есть ребенок?! Да ты издеваешься!

\- Ты и сам таким питался, - едко отозвался Питер. А затем, присмотревшись, ехидненько так поинтересовался. – А что это у тебя лицо такое довольное, а? Удачная ночь?

\- Знаешь, это, как бы, не твое дело, - начал было Дерек, но затем наткнулся не странный взгляд и сокрушенно вздохнул. – Но все прошло хорошо.

\- Как-то ты тускло высказался, - хмыкнул тот. 

\- Ну прости – не бегаю по дому и не ору, как сумасшедший, - Дерек шутливо раскланялся. – Но это не значит, что я не счастлив. Ты и представить себе не можешь, какая она, - и мечтательно улыбнулся.

\- Да. Точно, - на полном серьезе кивнул Питер. – Я, знаешь ли, не сторонник инцеста.

\- Вот умеешь же ты испоганить настроение, - с чувством выговорился племянник. И не понять чего в его голосе было больше – досады или же восхищения.

\- У меня талант, - философски согласился тот. – А теперь – прошу меня простить – пойду кормить Дика этой гадостью. Хорошо, что он еще не умеет разговаривать, иначе я бы услышал много интересного в свой адрес.

\- Иди-иди, - закивал племянник. – А я пока кой-чего прихвачу – и наверх.

\- Вот она молодость, - с притворной тоской вздохнул Питер, на что Дерек только глаза закатил. – Передавай привет моей дочери.

\- Ага, непременно, - пробурчал тот, вытаскивая из холодильника какие-то коробочки. – Делать мне больше нечего.

\- И не забудь, что у нас сегодня в планах, - напомнил дядюшка.

\- А? Какие планы? – изумился он, подхватывая вывалившееся яблоко.

\- У тебя память, как…

\- Питер! – зашипел тот. – Какие планы!

\- Пить надо меньше, - заявил Питер. – А планы такие – вы с Даной должны поехать вместе с Аланом к неметону. Наш друид про какие-то обряды говорил, ритуалы поминал – всуе, гад друидский. Вот и узнаем.

\- А ты-то здесь причем?

\- Как – причем? Очень даже причем. Там вся стая должна присутствовать – вот так-то, дорогой мой племянник. 

\- Погоди-ка, - нахмурился Дерек, что-то такое припоминая. – Он ведь и о вас с Мелиссой говорил. И еще о том, что тебе нужно обратить ее. Ты ведь альфа.

\- А без тебя я этого не знал? – едко поинтересовался тот. – К слову – Мелисса не слишком… ну, ты понял.

\- Сочувствую, - бросил Дерек.

\- Но она все же пойдет на это,- добавил Питер, а затем уже совсем тихо добавил. – Мне иногда кажется, что я все еще в коме, и как только проснусь – все исчезнет. Все хорошо. Слишком хорошо, Дерек, и я боюсь.

\- Могу ущипнуть, чтобы поверил в реальность происходящего, - хмыкнул тот, хотя у самого гусики от хвоста до макушки бегали – размером с богомолов. – А если не поможет, могу дать в бубен – говорят, помогает.

\- Да ну тебя! – рассмеялся Питер. – Я ведь серьезно!

\- Я тоже – ты только попроси, а за мной не заржавеет! – весело пообещал Дерек.

\- Я учту, - серьезно кивнул тот, чему-то задумчиво ухмыляясь. – В таком случае – до вечера. Главное, не опаздывайте… больше чем на пару часов, - и поспешил к себе, успев раньше, чем булочка врезалась в стену – аккурат на уровне его головы.

 

***

 

Дана лежала, распластавшись на кровати и блаженно прикрыв глаза. Так ее и застал Дерек, вернувшийся с кухни. Он принес поесть – любимая пицца, холодное мясо и яблоки. А еще бутылку минеральной воды прихватил.

\- Проснулась? – шепотом пробормотал он, присаживаясь на край кровати.

\- Ага, - промычала она в ответ. – О, ты принес поесть. А где кофе?

\- А ты собралась просыпаться? – смеется он, подталкивая жене яблоко. – А не рано?

\- А’ано, - кивнула та, вгрызаясь в яблоко. – Поэтому до сих пор валяюсь. Шпасшибо, ошень вкушно. Ты чего смеешься?

\- Ничего, - Дерек покачал головой, а затем откинулся на подушку, подтянул жену к себе, зарывшись лицом в волосы, и пробормотал. – Я тебя люблю. 

\- Я тебя тоже, - шепотом отозвалась она, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Как ты? – спросил он, пощекотав нежную кожу за ушком. 

\- Хорошо, - Дана хихикнула. – А ты, между прочим, ночью меня укусил!

\- Тебе понравилось, - пробормотал он, забираясь руками под майку. – А еще тебе понравилось, когда я сделал вот так, - и скользнул руками по животу вниз.

\- Чудовище ненасытное, - промурлыкала Дана, подставляясь под ласковые прикосновения. А затем вдруг почти резко развернулась и посмотрела в глаза Дерека. – Спасибо.

\- За что? – изумился тот, мгновенно посерьезнев.

\- Поверь мне, есть за что, - и взлохматила ему волосы. – Я жутко боялась.

\- Меня?! – он подавился воздухом.

\- Дурак! – надулась Дана, закатив глаза, а затем выпалила. – Ты когда-нибудь спал с парнями?

\- Что? – Дерек сначала не понял, что у него спросили, а когда понял… - НЕТ, КОНЕЧНО!

\- Знаешь, дорогой мой, я тоже, - заговорческим шепотом поведала она.

\- А-а-а…

\- Вот тебе и «а», - хмыкнула Дана. – И знаешь еще что?

\- Что? – встревожился он.

\- Оказывается, бояться было нечего, - она, наконец, рассмеялась, глядя на немного ошарашенное выражение лица супруга. – Все было очень… и очень.

\- Кхм, а ты не многословна, - хрипло проговорил Дерек, приходя в себя. 

\- А ты чего ждал? Дифирамбов? – расхохоталась Дана, выворачиваясь из его объятий и доставая из коробочки холодное мясо. – Не дождешься! 

\- Злюка, - нежно протянул тот. – Поделилась бы хоть с мужем, а?

\- А кто тебя держит? – притворно изумилась она. – Давай, присоединяйся, мой волк. А то голодным останешься.

\- Ну, нет, не останусь! – рассмеялся он в ответ. – Я тебя съем!

\- Ай, ну ты чего! – взвыла Дана, потирая ушибленный локоть, потому что уворачиваясь от рук мужа, загремела с кровати.

\- Прости, - но в его голосе не было и грамма раскаяния. – Но ты сама виновата – нечего от меня уползать!

\- Изыди, чудище! – и кинула в него тапком. – Брысь!

\- Промазала! – хохочет Дерек, но тут его нагло и бесцеремонно хватают за ногу и стаскивают на пол.

\- Ты попался! – торжествовала она, сидя на муже верхом. – А теперь – проси прощения!

\- Прости, - покорно отозвался тот, впрочем, не переставая улыбаться.

\- Нет, так дело не пойдет, - возвестила Дана. – Ты у кого сейчас прощения попросил - у меня или вот у этого тапка? А ну проси правильно!

\- Прости меня, любимая моя супруга – был неправ, исправлюсь, - а затем схватил жену за руки и быстренько перевернувшись, оказался сверху. – Ну, прощаешь? – и медленно провел языком по шее.

\- А… я… да-да, прощаю, - шептала та. – Только не смей останавливаться!

Ответа она не дождалась, поскольку Дерек был слишком занят, выполняя пожелание любимой жены. 

На этом мы покинем их спальню, поскольку то, что произойдет дальше – касается только их двоих.

 

***

 

\- Ну вот, Эдвард, - шелестит голос старика, - и пришло время вновь ковать Меч Хейлов.

\- Я не собираюсь возиться с этими выскочками! – шипит бывший палач.

\- Это твой долг. Путь, который ты выбрал сам.

\- Ты не заставишь меня!

\- Мне и не нужно.


	55. Эпилог

Питер не спеша поднимался по лестнице, когда вдруг резкий треск ломаемой двери заставил его встрепенуться. Бегом поднявшись, он увидел патриарха стаи, стонущего на полу у выбитой двери. Подойдя к нему, он с некоторой опаской заглянул в комнату. В центре стояла его падчерица, сверкая алыми глазами. Ее черные волосы разметались по плечам, оскаленные белые клыки оттопыривали бескровные губы, а кривые когти были выпущены. Оглянувшись на Дерека, он увидел две длинных царапины на его груди, виднеющиеся через разорванную белую майку.

\- Я что-то пропустил? – Питер облокотился на остатки дверного косяка, сложив руки на груди. – Меня не было всего полдня. 

\- Здравствуй, - прохрипел с пола племянник. - Дай руку.

\- Не помогай ему! – взвизгнула вдруг Дана. – Пусть помучается! – затем она выскочила в коридор и почти бегом кинулась вниз.

Кряхтя, Дерек все же поднялся, но Питер видел, что патриарх притворяется, поэтому лишь скептически похмыкал.

\- И все же – что тут у вас происходит? – он задал вопрос в пространство, и тот прозвучал риторически.

\- Ох, я даже не думал, что все так обернется, - Дерек возвел очи горе, а затем вздохнул и торжественно произнес. – Питер, ты скоро станешь дедом! – и с огромным удовольствием наблюдал как в первый раз на его памяти, дядюшка не смог удержать лицо.

 

***

 

Дана была зла, поэтому старалась дышать спокойно и через раз, дабы не сорваться и не обратиться полностью. Ведь просила же, просила, а этот… ну, давай, говорит, здесь - это же так романтично! Гад заморский! И что теперь делать? 

Черное шевроле камаро, стесывая брюхом все кочки на дороге, на всех парах неслось к неметону. 

Дорога несколько остудила молодую альфу. Она больше не сверкала глазами, да и когти втянулись, вот только в душе у нее царил полный… раздрай. Нет, с одной стороны, она была… э-э-э…рада. Да, рада, что все так обернулось, правда ведь? А как не быть радым, если ждешь ребенка от любимого человека? Вот только этого любимого человека хотелось как следует стукнуть чем-нибудь тяжелым, например, скалкой. Или раритетной битой Стайлза. А еще лучше…

\- Здравствуй, волчица, - раздался у нее из-за спины знакомый бархатный голос. – Знал, что ты придешь.

\- Эд, - обреченно выдыхает Дана. – И тебе не хворать.

\- Поздравляю, - и губы кривятся в знакомой усмешке. – Теперь будущее стаи Хейлов более определенное. Когда-то они почти исчезли. И вернулись – благодаря тебе.

\- Брешешь, как дышишь, - фыркнула та. – Это ваши друидские штучки! Это из-за вас я…

\- Да, это друиды тебя ночью в лес потащили, в пасть оборотню кинули, и вожжой под хвост… - мгновенно вызверился Байсон.

\- Хватит, я поняла, что сама во всем виновата, - Дана резко взмахнула руками. – Нотации мне не читай! 

\- Не волнуйся – ребенку повредишь, - хмыкнул вдруг Эдвард.

\- Тебе-то какое дело? – устало поинтересовалась волчица, тяжело присаживаясь на пень.

\- Мне суждено стать наставником твоего ребенка, - поведал друид, присаживаясь рядом. – Когда он родиться – я получу материальное тело – на некоторое время, пока не научу его всему, что необходимо знать будущему патриарху стаи - Мечу Хейлов.

\- Так я тебе и позволю моего сына уродовать! – окрысилась Дана. – Только подойди – и тут же лишишься своего материального воплощения! И процесс этот будет очень болезненным!!

\- Ну-ну, волчица, - укоризненно протянул тот. – Не будь столь недальновидной. Ты ведь знаешь, что я многому могу научить его. Это неизбежно – ты сама выбрала этот путь, послушав ЕГО.

\- Мне хочется тебя убить, - обреченно прошептала она, пряча лицо в ладонях – не хотела, чтобы Байсон видел ее слезы.

\- За то, что я говорю правду? – изумился тот.

\- Да, - выдохнула она, а затем добавила. – И нет. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы все уже закончилось. А тут появляешься ты и… 

\- Конец одного – есть начало другого, - он жмет плечами, а потом как-то непонятно улыбается.

\- Что? – Дана все же отняла руки от лица, взглянув на развеселившегося друида.

\- Ничего, - он качает головой. – Поражаюсь тому, как все в мире происходит. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я мечтал об ЭТОМ? – поднимает руку и теребит рукав белого балахона.

\- Думаешь, все к лучшему? – слезы уже высохли, и теперь волчица улыбалась. Странно, что именно она смогла поладить и с Джерардом, и с Байсоном, которые были, мягко говоря, не самыми приятными людьми. Стайлз говорил, что это из-за того, что она вечная попаданка. Сложно было в этом с ним не согласиться, но и соглашаться… печально.

\- Время покажет, - призрачный друид жмет плечами. – Но не надейся на спокойную жизнь, девочка. Это не для таких, как ты. И помни, что не убивает нас – то делает сильнее.

\- Это Ницше, - хмыкнула та.

\- И что? – сардонически усмехнулся Эдвард.

\- Ничего. Так, к слову пришлось, - волчица отмахивается, запрокидывая голову к небу. Смотрит, как бегут облака, подгоняемые прохладным ветерком. И улыбается.

\- Девчонка, - ворчит палач, сокрушенно качая головой. – Вечно с вами проблемы.

\- Да, - кивает она жизнерадостно. – Иначе жить скучно.

\- А то тебе веселья не хватает, - едко протянул палач. – А через некоторое время у тебя этого веселья будет – лопатой не отмахаешься! Ребенок не оставит времени на дурацкие мысли.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто у тебя есть опыт! – поразилась она, в упор разглядывая вмиг помрачневшего друида.

\- Не твое это дело, пигалица, - проворчал он, отворачиваясь. – У меня была дочка, но… В общем… Нет ее больше.

\- Прости, - виновато прошептала Дана.

\- Проваливай-ка домой, красавица, - хмуро выдал Байсон, исчезая из вида, а напоследок добавил. – Муж волнуется.

Дана еще пару минут сидела на гигантском пне и смотрела на небо, а затем словно бы спохватилась – торопливо поднялась, отряхнулась и поспешила к машине.

Она не видела друида, который смотрел ей вслед со странной и горькой улыбкой, потихоньку поглаживая зеленоволосую рукокрылку, примостившуюся на его плече.

\- Да пребудет с тобой Ее благословение, волчица, - прошептал Эдвард, растворяясь в легком порыве ветра.

 

***

 

\- Привяжите его к штанге, - не выдержал Дерек, которого припрягли присматривать за Диком. – И не мажьте скипидаром. Эдак, он не только стащит на себя все, что видит, но и покусает, кого поймает.

\- Не стони, - фыркает Питер. – Ты был таким же. Вот только я не помню, чтобы тебя к чему-нибудь привязывали. А надо было. И пороть тоже.

\- Это не педагогично, - тот час же заявил тот, подхватывая дитё и отбирая у него гаечный ключ. И где только нашел?

\- Зато действенно, - вклинился Джон. – Я вот думаю, что если бы в свое время был с сыном строже, он не попадал бы в такое дикое количество неприятностей.

\- Хорошо, что Стайлз этого не слышит. Он бы жестоко оскорбился, - в комнату вошла Дана, мгновенно привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Нашлась пропажа, - проворчал Питер, который так и не расстался с телефоном. 

\- Я думала, - независимо отозвалась она, устраиваясь на полу рядом с мужем, вопрошающий взгляд которого успешно игнорировала. – Привет, братишка. Ну, что – не покусал тебя наш страшный патриарх? 

\- Дана, - укоризненно протянул Дерек. – Не нужно клеветнических измышлений. Я детей не кусаю. Особенно таких ядовитых, как наш брат.

\- А вот это настоящий поклеп, - волчица провела рукой по легкому пуху на голове ребенка. – И как не стыдно?

\- Стыдно, - покаянно покивал тот, но ему никто не поверил. – Очень.

\- По тебе не видно, - хмыкнула она, наконец-то решившись посмотреть мужу в глаза. 

Что-то изменилось в этот момент, словно вздрогнуло мироздание, хоть это ощущала только Дана. Внезапно стало свободнее дышать, будто лопнула стальная струна, намертво скрутившая грудь. Было ощущение, будто пузырьки газированной воды ударили в нос, которое, впрочем, быстро прошло, уступая место иному. Легонько закружилась голова, зудели лопатки, словно крылья резались, а ноги так и норовили зажить собственной жизнью – хотелось вскочить, станцевать что-нибудь эдакое, да покричать во все горло.

Дерек смотрел на Дану, судорожно сжимающую и разжимающую кулаки, не зная, что еще можно сказать. Извиняться вроде не за что, потому что… потому что… просто не за что! Супругу он, конечно же, понимал, а где-то даже сочувствовал, поэтому был готов к любому выбрыку, но вот вышибить собой дверь, это немного слишком, не находите? И почему он все время забывал, что его дорогая жена – тоже альфа, причем, истинная? 

И вот ее взгляд меняется – мгновенно исчезает даже намек на недовольство и тревогу, сменяясь сначала растерянностью, а затем почти неистовой радостью.

\- Дана? – позвал он осторожно. Остальные молчали, боясь разрушить момент. Замер даже гиперактивный Дик.

\- Все хорошо! – воскликнула она, улыбаясь, а затем и вовсе рассмеялась – свободно и торжествующе. – Все хорошо!!!

\- Что-то не похоже, - пробормотал Питер, потом коротко бросил в трубку. – Раф, я тебе потом перезвоню. Наша дочь, кажется, сошла с ума, - и отключился, не слушая возмущенного вопля.

\- Не волнуйся, - Дана поднялась с пола и, пританцовывая, подошла к отчиму. – Лучше помоги маме собрать вещи. Вы едете в отпуск!

\- Погоди-ка…

\- Я ведь говорю, что все в порядке! - она снова смеется. – Проклятья больше нет! Мы теперь свободны от него! 

\- Как ты…

\- Это малыш! – она снова не дала ему договорить. – Все благодаря малышу, - потом обернулась к Дереку и послала ему воздушный поцелуй. 

Джон посмеивается в кулак, смотря на чуть опешившего Питера, Мелисса счастливо улыбается, а вот Ричард Хейл устроил диверсию.

\- Боже, братишка! – взвыла Дана. – Чем же тебя накормили таким… ядерным?!

Громко застонав, Питер закатил глаза и шагнул было к сыну, но его опередил Дерек: 

\- Давай-ка это сделаю я, - заявил он удивленному родственнику, затем отошел на пару шагов, и добавил напоследок. – Надо начать тренироваться уже сейчас, - и поднялся наверх, держа брата на вытянутых руках и старясь не дышать. 

С женой он решил поговорить чуточку позже.

 

***

 

А к вечеру разразился ливень. Холодная вода струями лилась с неба, где-то наверху каменными громадами перекатывался гром и сверкали толстые сизые молнии. Природа решила, что вода никогда не бывает лишней, поэтому небеса изливали ее щедро и долго – до самого утра.

Стая сидела дома – даже собак в дом загнали. Две здоровенных лохматых псины развалились в гостиной на диване. Они были любимцами в стае – забалованные сверх меры, они все же хозяев слушались, пусть и не всегда беспрекословно. Это были кавказские сторожевые овчарки. Никто точно не мог сказать, откуда их притащил Стайлз – это так и осталось тайной, покрытой мраком. Причем, имена кобелям он придумывал сам – Джин-Джин и Кай. На вопрос, почему именно так, Стилински только ухмылялся – по его словам, сугубо и нарочито, но молчал, как партизан. И что самое удивительное, так это то, что покалеченный котенок, которого Эллисон забрала у Дитона, поскольку хозяева от него отказались, не только вырос в роскошную кошку, но и стал любимицей у огромных псов. Сама киса относилась к гордой породе уличных голодранцев – трехцветная, с длинной шерстью, умной мордочкой и разноцветными глазами. И звали ее отчего-то Изольдой. Так вот, именно сейчас, когда Джин-Джин и Кай развалились на диване, мягко перебирая лапками, в гостиную переместилась Изольда. Она вплотную подошла к дивану, примерилась, запрыгнула и развалилась на боку Кая. Пес повернул лобастую голову, облизал мелкой нахалке мордашку и снова провалился в полудрему.

\- Когда я смотрю на них, то немного завидую, - призналась Саманта, сидящая рядом с Арджентом. Тем самым, с которым у нее с недавних пор наладились романтические отношения. – Нам бы такое взаимопонимание.

\- Не забудь о лени, - хмыкнул Крис, чуть приобняв подругу. – Эти два кобеля - самые ленивые псы, которых я только видел в своей жизни.

В ответ Сэмми хихикнула. Она хотела добавить что-то еще, но не успела – вошел Питер с малышом на руках. Дик требовательно закряхтел, требуя отпустить его на пол. И как только дитё оказалось внизу, оно повертело головой, словно принюхиваясь, а потом безошибочно поползло в сторону дивана. Взрослые ждали чего-нибудь – и дождались.

Как только малыш подполз к дивану, псы, словно по команде, слетели с насиженного места и затрусили прочь. Обиженно засопев, Дик сел на попу и заворчал. Псы остановились, но как-то нехотя. Затем малыш заворчал снова, но уже забавно насупив бровки. Кай вернулся первым. Он лег рядом с Диком, облизал его лицо, а затем, тяжело вздохнув, уронил голову на лапы. Спустя секунду к нему присоединился и Джин-Джин. 

\- Он точно будет альфой, - хохотнул Крис, разглядывая идиллистическую картину.

\- И, пожалуй, скорее, чем кажется, - завороженно проговорил Питер, изумленно разглядывая собственного ребенка, из глаз которого нехотя исчезала краснота, уступая место родному льдистому оттенку.

\- В смысле? – посерьезнел Арджерт. – Не бывает рожденных альф!

\- Ты это Ричарду скажи, - ввернула Сэмми. – И что значит – не бывает? Бывает – насколько мы видим. Я, правда, не знаю механизм и не представляю…

\- И никто не знает, - Хейл устало потер лицо. – Нет, это просто дурной сон…

\- О чем разговор? – в гостиную заглянули Дерек и Дана, которая вцепилась в мужа клещом. 

\- Знаешь, милочка, - проникновенно начал Питер, - жизнь, бывает, делает такие, не побоюсь этого слова, невероятные повороты, что проще сломать мозг, чем понять что к чему, и для какой цели. 

\- С ним все хорошо? – тихо поинтересовался Дерек у Арджента.

\- Не сказал бы, - неопределенно хмыкнул тот. – Видишь ли, твой брат – альфа.

\- Какой брат? – не понял Дерек.

\- А у тебя много братьев? – усмехнулась Саманта. – Дик, конечно.

\- Но он же младенец, - поразилась Дана, усаживаясь рядом с отчимом.

\- Ему это не помешало, - тихо проговорил Крис. – Эй, Пит, что это значит?

\- Я – не ходячая энциклопедия, - проворчал тот. – И не Стайлз с обилием идей. Не знаю. 

\- Нет, это конечно хорошо, - начал Дерек. – Но вот каким образом это вышло? Или мы чего-то не знаем?

\- Мы много чего не знаем, - нехотя проговорила Дана. – И даже не представляю, у кого можно поинтересоваться.

\- Может, Дитон в курсе? – неуверенно предложил Крис, но затем спохватился. – Ах, да, он же уехал к Морелл. 

\- Засада, - протянул Дерек. – У кого какие предложения?

\- Выбор очевиден, мой дорогой племянник, - устало проговорил Питер. – Мы должны обратиться к неметону.

\- Ты его едва не сжег, когда…

\- Я помню, Дана! – неожиданно рявкнул тот. – И, кажется, ты меня в этом поддержала! Чертов палач не мог предупредить! Забыл он!

\- Но ведь все хорошо – мама прекрасно справилась с обращением. Как и говорил Эдвард, - осторожно заметила та, а затем сверкнула глазами. – И не рычи на меня!

\- Что за шум, а драки нет? – заговорила Мелисса, спустившись по лестнице. 

Как только Дик увидел мать, тут же пополз к ней, сверкая парой нижних зубов, поскольку те были видны лучше всего. Она подхватила его, развернула и малыш, гулькая, пополз обратно. Схватившись за шерсть на спине Джин-Джина, он медленно встал, не переставая при этом покачиваться. Пес страдал, но виду подать не смел – лишь совершенно по-человечески лыбился - чуть виновато и печально с легким оттенком обреченности.

\- Не страдай, лохматый, - рассмеялась Мелисса, потрепав пса за ухо. – Из тебя получилась отличная нянька.

Затем она обернулась к стае, внимательным взглядом окинула гостиную, слегка поморщилась, когда за окном грянул гром, сложила руки на груди и набрала воздуха, чтобы задать, наконец, вопрос. Но не успела.

\- Дик – альфа, мама, - выдохнула Дана. – Но никто ничего пояснить не может. Сейчас, по крайней мере. Завтра вызвоню Дитона.

Мелисса молчала. И смотрела на мужа. Им не было нужды излишний раз сотрясать воздух – и так было понятно.

«Как такое возможно?»

«Не знаю. Веришь?»

«Верю. Но ты все узнаешь. Ради нас»

«Клянусь, я не подведу. Но что нам делать?»

«Жить дальше. И смотреть в оба»

«Люблю тебя»

«И я тебя»

\- Закончили? – выгнув бровь, поинтересовалась Дана. – Это хорошо. Потому что у меня новости, - она сделала эффектную паузу, но на это никто не повелся. Нарочито тяжело вздохнув, она продолжила. – Я говорила с Байсоном. Как только родится наш ребенок, ему вернут материальное тело. И он станет кем-то вроде охранника-наставника…

\- Никогда!!! – в один голос воскликнули Дерек, Питер и Крис.

\- Я сказала то же самое, - фыркнула она. – И не надо на меня орать так, словно это была исключительно моя идея!

\- Прости, - покаянно произнес Дерек. – Но я и на пушечный выстрел не подпущу палача к своему сыну!

\- Это наш сын. Вообще-то, - едко процедила та. – А к дочери, выходит, подпустишь?!

Крис ощутил как сгущаются тучи – двое альф стояли прямо напротив дивана и яростно прожигали друг в друге дыры. И что-то в этом было до боли знакомое – когда-то они так же спорили с Викторией. 

\- Эм, Дана, - Джон неловко поднял руку, словно школьник на уроке. – А вопрос можно?

\- Да-да, конечно, - с облегчением произнесла та, отворачиваясь от мужа.

\- Чаю не хочешь? Ромашкового? – любезно предложил шериф.

\- Что? – изумилась она. – Чаю?

\- Да, - кивнул Джон. – Когда Клаудия была беременна, то периодические вспышки сучности, как она говорила, у нее случались очень часто. А ромашка помогала.

Дана облегченно рассмеялась, согнала с лица волчий оскал и невнятную хмуроту, убрала за уши, выбившиеся из прически пряди волос, и заговорила:

\- Спасибо, Джон. Вот, честно слово – спасибо. И за чай тоже. Но только обычный, пожалуйста – не люблю ромашку, - и снова улыбнулась.

\- Намек понял, - хмыкнул шериф. – Уже пошел. Кто будет кофе?

\- Мне тоже чай, - улыбнулась Мелисса.

\- А вам? – Джон перевел взгляд на остальных.

\- Кофе не будет лишним, - высказался за всех Крис.

\- Вот и ладно, - кивнул шериф, выходя из гостиной. – Сегодня поработаю домработницей. Или домработником? Впрочем, это совершенно не… - и скрылся на кухне.

\- Слушай, прости, - действительно виновато произнесла Дана, взяв мужа руку. – Но ты и сам должен понимать…

\- Я все понимаю, - уверил он, вот только печально это прозвучало. – Просто… Просто у меня еще никогда не было детей, - как-то растерянно произнес Дерек.

\- Добро пожаловать в клуб, - кивнул ему Крис. – И запомни, если ты до этого момента считал, что у тебя бывали проблемы и неприятности – плюнь. Поскольку НАСТОЯЩИЕ неприятности начнутся, когда малыш родится. Поверь на слово.

\- И мне, - добавил Питер.

\- То-то вид у тебя заморенный, - сардонически хмыкнула Мелисса, - а это тебя, оказывается, ребенок довел.

\- Но так ведь он не один, - мгновенно нашелся тот. – Вот Дану возьми, например. Или Рафаэля. Он тоже как ребенок – не знаешь то ли похвалить его, то ли ремнем…

\- Избавь меня от подробностей, - взмолилась Дана. – Я еще недостаточно взрослая, чтобы знать такое о своих родителях.

И тема рожденных альф была похоронена под веселый смех, вкусный кофе и ароматный чай.   
Но только сегодня.

 

***

 

Дети бегали по баскетбольной площадке, пытаясь выхватить мяч, прыгающий в руках Дика. Ему было пятнадцать. Ровно столько же, сколько было и самóй молодой женщине, стоящей на балконе второго этажа, когда ее мир встал с ног на голову. 

С тех пор прошло немало лет, многое изменилось, но кое-что осталось прежним. Например, Джерард. Этот старый хитрый, злопамятный, находчивый и мстительный ушлый бета был воистину бесценным союзником. Да, он не мог стать альфой, а потом, будучи чуть подшофе, признался своей любимой супруге патриарха, что больше об этом не мечтает. Его мысли занимали трое внуков и четверо правнуков. 

Крис Арджент все же довел свою волчицу до алтаря, и Саманта Блэквуд стала миссис Арджент. Она родила ему близнецов – Гаспара и Габриэля и малышку Анжели. Последняя вила веревки из всей стаи – милый ангелочек с прекрасными глазами цвета расплавленного серебра и почему-то золотистой шевелюрой, вот только характером она пошла в… деда. И больше всего милая Анжели выделяла из всей стаи Брайана Грейсона – невыносимо рыжего сына банши и бывшего альфы Эйдана. Им обоим было по восемь лет, и в школе их по началу принимали за близнецов. Они славились своими проделками, которые для них придумывал вездесущий и величайший сочинитель детских сказок Стайлз Стилински. 

К великому огорчению своего родителя, Стайлз так и не решился связать себя узами священного союза – ни с кем. Зато сделал великолепную карьеру – стал самым читаемым детским писателем, по рассказам которого снимали фильмы. Он никогда не огорчался, поскольку не был обделен вниманием. Вот только что-то такое проскальзывало в его глазах, когда он смотрел на счастливую Лидию. От этого становилось грустно. И Джексон Уиттмор, как только замечал больной взгляд друга, старался занять его разговором. Разумеется, без подначек не обходился ни один их разговор. И Стайлз ценил это.

Кэтрин бывшая Миллер родила мужу положенных двоих детей – сына Патрика и дочь Илану. Оба ребенка пошли в отца – уродились оборотнями. В плане внешности, от родителей они взяли лучшее – оба ясноглазые шатены – изящные, с ямочками на подбородках. Стайлз иной раз шутил, что пройдет еще лет десять и весь город будет принадлежать Уиттмору - тот резво поднялся по карьерной лестнице. Некая доля истины в его словах была. И Питер тоже так считал.

У Айзека и Эллисон тоже родилась дочка – Айрис. Малышка появилась на свет недоношенной и слабенькой, поскольку была человеком. К несчастью, Эллисон так и не смогла больше забеременеть, поэтому они с мужем усыновили еще двоих детей – братьев-погодок Пола и Леонарда, мать которых лишили родительских прав. А потом была еще одна девочка – Мари, ее родители погибли в автокатастрофе. 

Питер и Мелисса так и не решились завести еще одного ребенка – слишком много забот на них обрушилось, поскольку после – а также до рождения ребенка Дерек фактически самоустранился от управления стаей, взвалив все на дядюшку и Арджентов, которые вроде бы не были против. Это позже они громко ругались нехорошими словами – про себя, естественно, пытаясь заставить счастливого отца работать на благо общества.

Дана смотрела на сына, пытающегося отнять мяч у Дика. Мальчишка напоминал мать – чертами лица, а вот глаза унаследовал от отца, что было особым предметом гордости Дерека. А звали мальчика Эдуард – удивительно, но так звали не только деда Даны, но и прадеда Дерека. Мелисса не говорила, но и она и Питер видели то, чего не замечали остальные – мальчишка был копией Скотта МакКолла, давно забытого, но не менее реального. И как когда-то давно у Скотта, в глазах Эдуарда полыхало живое золото, сквозь которые пробивались рубиновые искры.

Теплые руки обвили талию, а на плечо пристроился небритый подбородок. Дана откинула голову, плотнее прижимаясь к супругу, а тот в ответ сильнее сжал руки. Они не испытывали потребности говорить – и так понимали. Они просто смотрели. И были счастливы.

 

***

 

Дана потянулась, сбрасывая тяжелую руку. Дерек на эту возню внимания не обратил – пробормотал только что-то и снова уснул. Ну и пусть спит, ночь было долгой – сидели, говорили, пили кофе и горячий шоколад, делились мнениями и впечатлениями, травили байки. Расходиться почему-то не хотелось, и даже малыш Дик спал на диване между Мелиссой и Самантой – не понесли его наверх. 

Дождь прекратился к утру – часа в четыре. Быстрый свежий ветер разогнал тучи, и темно-синее небо в разноцветных блестках звезд виделось ярким хрустальным куполом. И вот, когда на восходе небо посерело, стая стала расползаться по комнатам – все еще нехотя.

Дана потерла лицо, стараясь вспомнить сон, который оставил после себя странное чувство – что-то знакомое и в то же время позабытое. Поблаженствовав еще немного, она все же решила вставать – на часах было десять утра.

Переодевшись в спортивные штаны и любимую футболку Дерека, Дана спустилась на кухню. Там было пусто – воскресенье все же, да и ночь бессонная. Покопавшись в холодильнике, она извлекла оттуда сметану и свежую малину. Потом немного подумала и все же достала с полки маринованные огурцы. У всего по отдельности был замечатеьный вкус, а вот все вместе это было… непередаваемо.

\- Я тоже в свое время спасалась малиной и огурцами, - раздался от дверей голос матери. – Вот только сметана, это немного слишком, ты не находишь?

\- В шамый раш, - торопливо отозвалась дочь, а прожевав, добавила. – Ты и представить не можешь, насколько это вкусно.

\- Нет, - улыбнулась мать, - не представлю. И что-то не тянет. Надеюсь, тебе хоть плохо от этого не будет. Мне было плохо от жаренного творога, но я все равно его ела. А еще мел.

\- И что, ты ходила и грызла…

\- Именно, - кивнула она. – С Диком так не было. 

\- И хорошо, что не было. Моя хрупкая психика не перенесла бы этого. Жаренный творог?! Фу-у-у! – и смешно сморщила нос.

\- Ох, только сейчас вспомнила! – спохватилась вдруг Мелисса. – Мне такой странный сон приснился! А какой реальный! Ты не поверишь – у тебя родился сын, который был похож на тебя прежнего, как две капли воды – только глаза отцовские! А каким очаровашкой вырос Ричард!

\- А Саманта родила близнецов, - и задумчиво продолжила Дана, почесала пальцем подбородогк и, поймав изумленный взгляд матери, продолжила. – У Уиттморов двое детей. Один у Грейсонов. И Стайлз – одиночка. 

\- Эдуард, - прошептала Мелисса, а затем, наконец, выдохнула и села на первый попавшийся стул. – Господи, но как? – и беспомощно посмотрела на дочь.

\- Мама, я тебя очень прошу, - серьезно проговорила Дана, - пожалуйста, засвети глаза. И не спрашивай – потом объясню.

Мелисса сосредоточенно вздохнула, прикрыла глаза, а затем взглянула на дочь. Та резко вздрогнула – золота не было и в помине. Перед ее взором предстала изумительная в своей яркости зелень.

***

Дерек ходил по кабинету, заложив руки за спину и желел об одном – что он не курит. Это хоть как-то могло бы примирить его со стремительно меняющейся реальностью.

Стая наблюдала за патриархом с плохо скрываемой тревогой – странные и непонятные события не предвещали ничего хорошего. Джерард даже пошел в разрез с собственными принципами и связался с Девкалионом. И сегодня они все ждали бывшего альфу альф в гости с дружественным визитом – вместе с ним должна была прийти и Марин Морелл.

\- Дерек, меня сейчас скрутит приступ морской болезни, - пожаловалась Дана. – Я тебя умоляю – не мельтеши! Я не меньше твоего волнуюсь! 

\- Прости, - пробормотал он, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла, но вскочил с него буквально через пару минут.

\- Сядь, это не солидно, - поморщился Питер, а племянник сверкнул в его сторону яростным взором. Дядюшка закатил глаза и отвернулся, поймав понимающий взгляд Джерарда.

\- Что-то долго они, - подал голос Джон. – Вот уже полчаса как должны были приехать.

\- В Макдональдсе задержались, - хмыкнул Питер. – А что? По-моему, нормальное такое объяснение. Кстати, Джон, как там твой беспокойный помощник? Все еще сует свой нос куда не просят?

\- Да не то слово! – пожаловался шериф. – Я от него, как от ревнивой жены шифруюсь! Я даже по базе его пробил – и ничего! Самый обыкновенный молодой энтузиаст. Правда, его второе имя меня несколько смутило – Мариус. Кто станет называть ребенка Мариусом?

\- Да кто угодно, - проворчал Дерек. – И это не самый худший вариант.

\- Джордан Мариус Перриш? – с сомнением протянула Дана. – М-дя, что может быть интереснее? Мне кажется – повторяю – мне кажется! – он еще доставит нам неприятности. Это мое сугубое мнение.

\- Подъезжают, - прервала ее мать. – Я их слышу.

\- А я – нет, - нахмурился Питер, а затем вздохнул и добавил. – Ну что же, стая, пора встречать гостей.

 

***

 

Дана вглядывалась в лицо гостя старательно, словно пыталась разглядеть его мысли. Девкалион по своему обыкновению улыбался уголками губ и ждал. А потом волчица вдруг улыбнулась, протягивая руку для приветствия и заговорила:

\- Добро пожаловать на земли Хейлов, Девкалион. Мы рады тебе.

\- Благодарю, - он чуть склонил голову в приветствии и пожал протянутую руку. – Счастлив видеть тебя в добром здравии. 

\- Ага, спасибо, - кивнула та. – Ты один?

\- Двое моих бет остались за границей города, - усмехнулся он. – Не хотят приносить неудобства.

\- Считай, что я тебе поверила, – смеется та. – Мне вот интересно, вы теперь с Джерардом даже разговариваете. И даже без рыков, оторванных рук и ног, отгрызенных голов – как так?

\- Это вопрос с подвохом? – Девкалион смеется в ответ. – Мы просто держим себя в руках. 

\- Может быть мы все же не будем стоять на пороге, - ехидно предложил Дерек. – И здравствуй, Дюк, давно не пересекались. Как твой шрам? К непогоде не ноет? – и плотоядно усмехнулся.

\- Я чего-то не знаю? – вклинился Питер. – Когда вы успели полюбезничать до шрамов?

\- Да так, Хейл, это мелочи, - преувеличенно бодро отозвался тот.

\- Кора – его бета, - наябедничал Дерек. – Поэтому она и не вернулась. Не может простить ни тебя, ни меня.

\- Вот только давайте-ка без членовредительства, - напомнил Джон. – И не стойте в коридоре – гостиная в двух шагах. И доброго дня, Марин. Простите, но у нас, кажется аврал.

\- Понимаю, - покивала психолог-друид. – Но проблемы только начинаются.

\- Что-то задержало вас в пути? – догадался шериф.

\- Не что-то, а кто-то, - поправила она с улыбкой. – Ваш помощник.

\- О, Господи, не стоило поминать его всуе, - почти простонал Стилински. – Что он сделал?

\- В принципе, ничего особенного. Только наставил на нас пистолет – увидел кое-что лишнее, - легонько усмехнулась Марин. – Теперь он отдыхает у нас в багажнике.

\- Где?! – восхитился Джон. – Быть того не может! Я об этом мечтаю вот уже полтора года! С меня цветы и ресторан!

\- Буду рада составить вам компанию, Джон,- улыбается Морелл, поглядывая на озадаченных Хейлов. – Ах, да. Джордан Перриш – не совсем человек. И с этим тоже придется разбираться, поскольку через полчаса он проснется.

Питер застонал, хватаясь за голову. Казалось бы, жизнь складывается прекрасно. И вдруг – р-р-р-раз, - резкий поворот, который не знаешь, куда может привести. 

\- Ладно, - выдохнул он, наконец. – Может, кофе? А потом обсудим все, что тут у нас приключилось.

***

Дана стояла у беседки, оперевшись плечом о лакированное дерево. Руки она сложила на плоском еще животе и задумчиво смотрела в сторону леса. Сейчас стая во главе с Дереком, Питером и Джерардом обсуждают проблемы, а она… она просто стоит и вспоминает. Сон не идет у нее из головы – картинки возможного будущего будоражат нервы, заставляя глаза светиться алым.

\- Что с тобой, ты сама не своя, - со спины ее обнимает Дерек. – Что-то случилось? Тебе плохо?

\- Все хорошо, - вымученно улыбается она, кладя свои руки поверх его. – Тревожно только. Кстати, ты ничего не говорил о Коре.

\- Она сама ничего не говорила – я случайно узнал, - поведал он. – Ездил в Л.А. по делам, там и встретились. 

\- Мне жаль, - проговорила Дана. – Наверное.

\- Это ее жизнь, - Дерек жмет плечами, а потом упирается в плечо подбородком. – Не мне судить. С тобой точно все нормально?

\- Да, - отозвалась она. – Что говорит Девкалион?

\- Много чего – пусть Питер разбирается, - отозвался Дерек. – Потом расскажет. Они там сейчас прошлое вспоминают – а мне лень. И прости, я вчера…

\- Забыли, - отмахнулась она. – Лучше скажи, как мы его назовем?

\- Его? – расплылся Дерек.

\- Ну, или ее, - поправилась Дана.

\- А как ты хочешь?

\- Может быть… 

\- Ну-ну.

\- Мне нравится – Эдуард, - призналась она, наконец. И вздрогнула, услышав ответ.

\- Так звали моего прадеда.

***

\- Ты этого добивалась? – Байсон покосился на рукокрылку, вольготно разлегшуюся на рогах крупного оленя, стоящего рядом. – А впрочем, можешь не отвечать – ты все равно не умеешь разговаривать. Вижу, что именно этого. Вот только не понимаю, что тебе еще от них нужно, а? Ведь были и до них оборотни, да и друиды были – вон, целая шайка бездельников! Почему именно я? Почему – она? Ты ведь знала, да? Знала, что я не убью ее – не смогу. Она слишком похожа на мою девочку, - и потом он надолго замолчал. – Я буду им помогать, - заговорил Эдвард. – И не улыбайся так, словно знаешь все на свете! Я выкую для тебя Меч Хейлов! И снова, как в прежние времена, этот род будет служить тебе, храня Равновесие, - а потом взглянул в зеленые глаза и с тоскливой тревогой спросил. – Но у них ведь есть время - хоть самую малость, чтобы побыть счастливыми? – а рукокрылка улыбалась. И не было в ее глазах тепла, подобного человеческому. Как не было и равнодушия. В зеленых омутах глаз плескалось само время, безмолвно говоря о том, что жизнь, какой бы она ни была, все равно продолжится. 

Байсон больше не говорил, он смотрел в сторону Дома Стаи, зная, что очень скоро они с волчицей вновь встретятся и тогда… А вот дальше загадывать он не стал, лишь легонько улыбнулся, услышав слова Даны, принесенные ветром: «Мне нравится – Эдуард».

«Мне тоже, девочка. Мне тоже».

Конец.

А, может - конец?


	56. Приложение

Стая Бикон-Хиллз:

1\. Дерек Хейл (альфа), 

2\. Джексон Уиттмор (бета), 

3\. Айзек Лейхи (бета), 

4\. Итан Грейсон (бета), 

5\. Эйдан Грейсон (бета), 

6\. Джерард Арджент (бета),

7\. Стайлз Стилински (человек), 

8\. Эллисон Арджент (охотница), 

9\. Лидия Мартин (банши), 

10\. Крис Арджент (охотник),

11\. Джон Стилински - шериф (человек)

12\. Алан Дитон (друид)

13\. Кэтрин Миллер (человек)

14\. Питер Хейл (альфа)

15\. Лоредана МакКолл (альфа)

16\. Ричард (Дик) Хейл (статус не определен - альфа)

17\. Мелисса Хейл (человек - бета)

18\. Карен Льюис (бета)

19\. Брэд Дэвис (бета)

20\. Сэм Джонс (бета)

21\. Саманта Блэквуд (бета)

22\. Оливер Смит (бета)

23\. Дональд Бут (бета)


End file.
